


Щеночек

by nahnahov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bad Humor, Captivity, Death Eaters, Gen, Social drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 99,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/pseuds/nahnahov
Summary: Мальчик-Который-Никогда-Не-Сдается пришел умереть. Он даже не достал палочку, чтобы сразиться в последний раз. Волдеморт не мог упустить шанс узнать, что за этим стоит — и один очевидный поступок полностью изменил ход дальнейших событий.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Плен

**Author's Note:**

> Это старый текст. У него хватает недостатков, но он важен для автора и будет здесь жить для архива и на память.  
> Сиквелы и вбоквеллы к нему вряд ли когда-нибудь будут опубликованы.  
> Да, первая глава очень похожа на энное число фиков, но автору уже глубоко лень ее выкидывать или переписывать (вообще начало дурацкое, кто прорвался - молодец).  
> _____________________________________
> 
> Социальщина начинается где-то с середины.
> 
> Кинки и сквики в количестве, насилия сильно меньше, чем могло быть (и вообще фик не-про-то), но если вас триггерят унижение, кровища или смерти — лучше не читайте.
> 
> Гадов здесь нет, сьюх и няш - тоже. Основные черты характеров автор старался сохранить.  
> ПСы достроены с канонного минимума (садисты и психопаты, когда-то ввязавшиеся в войну по разным причинам),  
> Лорд - сильнейший, в чем-то гениальный волшебник с поехавшей крышей,  
> Поттер скорее подросток, чем герой (и он из раза в раз поступает не как "умнее", а как считает правильным).

Волдеморт стоял в центре поляны, склонив голову набок. Лицо, которое Гарри помнил искаженным от ярости, гнева или безумной радости — сразу после возрождения — было спокойно и задумчиво.

— Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, — негромкий голос с шипящими нотками, знакомый по тысяче кошмаров, нарушил затянувшуюся паузу и напомнил о том, что сейчас произойдет.

Гарри сглотнул и как мог твердо посмотрел в красные глаза, молясь про себя, чтобы все закончилось прямо сейчас, пока он еще не струсил и не показал свою слабость.

Волдеморт поднял палочку. В сознании промелькнули последние события: Джинни, полный раненых вестибюль школы, кабинет директора... Легилименция! Гарри напряг все силы, пытаясь остановить поток образов — безуспешно. Пузырек с воспоминаниями, Омут памяти, последний взгляд умирающего Снейпа... Нет! Гарри пошатнулся и машинально сделал пару шагов назад, с трудом осознавая себя снова на поляне в окружении Пожирателей.

Вся видимая расслабленность слетела с Волдеморта. Он стремительно шагнул вперед, не отрывая пристального взгляда от противника и слегка разведя руки в стороны, словно в приветствии или перед объятием.

Гарри отступил, слишком растерянный, чтобы помнить о своем плане.

— Слишком поздно бежать, Гарри, — со спокойной, мягкой уверенностью сказал Волдеморт, медленно приближаясь. — Ты решил пожертвовать собой ради всех этих людей. Глупое решение, которое однако привело тебя ко мне... Привело добровольно.

Волдеморт сделал паузу и на поляне стало совсем тихо. Хагрид, привязанный к дереву, перестал биться в своих путах. Беллатрикс подалась вперед, но не решилась прервать своего господина.

Гарри на миг охватило невероятное облегчение. Какова бы ни была цель, умирать он не хотел. Особенно так — без боя и сопротивления. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы незаметно достать палочку из-под мантии.

— Я ценю твою смелость, Гарри, и предоставлю тебе выбор. Ты можешь стать пленником и провести всю жизнь взаперти, неспособный ничего изменить...

До кончика оставалось совсем немного.

— Или получить относительную свободу и возможность влиять на судьбы своих друзей, приняв метку. Они ведь дороги тебе, раз ты пришел сюда? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.

Пальцы сжались на теплой и привычной рукоятке. Гарри резко выпрямился, взмахнул палочкой, и в следующий момент та резко вырвалась из руки. Это было совершенно не похоже на Экспеллиармус кого-нибудь из ОД, Гарри даже не успел среагировать. Описав короткую дугу по воздуху, палочка легла в руку Волдеморта.

— Круцио!

Красный луч ударил, выбивая все мысли. С трудом придя в себя, Гарри сморгнул влагу с глаз и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на темной фигуре перед ним. Руки дрожали настолько сильно, что не сразу удалось надеть слетевшие очки.

— Не испытывай моё терпение, Поттер, — в холодном голосе не осталось и следа от недавней вкрадчивости. — Некоторая ценность твоей жизни не дает тебе права на неповиновение.

Гарри молчал, пытаясь отдышаться и украдкой глядя по сторонам. На лицах Пожирателей плясали злые ухмылки. Без палочки он чувствовал себя до противного беспомощным. Больше нечего было и думать о том, чтобы ввязаться в бой. Оставалось только бежать. Под одеждой пряталась мантия-невидимка. Был бы здесь Добби…

— Возможно, ты поймешь это быстрее, если расплачиваться за проступки будут твои друзья? — рот Волдеморта растянулся в жуткой предвкушающей ухмылке. — Быть может, стоит заняться этим полувеликаном, чтобы ты стал сговорчивее?

Гарри вскинулся, и тут же услышал треск веревок, поддавшихся под отчаянным натиском Хагрида. Волдеморт небрежно взмахнул палочкой, и тот безжизненно повис в остатках своих пут.

— Нет!

Гарри рванулся к Хагриду. На полпути его подхватила воздушная волна, а затем отшвырнула назад с такой силой, что он потерял ориентацию, ударившись головой. Очки перекосились, но он не сразу смог поднять руку, чтобы их поправить, лежа на спине и пытаясь проморгаться. В шею уперлось что-то твердое, и Гарри запоздало сообразил, что это кончик палочки.

— Видимо, ты еще слишком мал, чтобы самому принимать решения, — прошипел Волдеморт. — Я сделаю это за тебя.

И на Гарри обрушилась боль.

Он слышал сквозь нее свой истошный крик, чувствовал ледяное, продирающее до самого нутра прикосновение палочки и собственную суть, которую выворачивало, корежило и связывало чужой волей. Это длилось вечность.

Когда Гарри осознал, что все еще жив, то не сразу в это поверил. Левая сторона шеи пульсировала как от ожога, холодный воздух остужал лицо и пробирался под мантию, к взмокшей от пота футболке. Он лежал на земле, и единственное, на что его хватало — это тихо радоваться тому, какая она твердая и настоящая.

— Встань.

Какая-то часть Гарри безрассудно откликнулась на приказ, собирая все силы и чувства воедино, чтобы приподняться на локтях, опереться... Он распрямился, с трудом удержавшись на ногах, и только тогда понял, что произошло. Рука машинально накрыла ноющий участок на шее. Расширенными от ужаса глазами он всматривался в лицо стоявшего напротив Волдеморта, который вновь казался спокойным, даже расслабленным — словно ничего не случилось.

— Ты... — охрипший вконец голос было едва слышно.

Гарри закашлялся, пошатнувшись, но не сводя взгляда со своего персонального кошмара. Легкая эйфория напоминала эффект от Империуса, однако сознание оставалось ясным.

— Я поставил тебе метку, Гарри, — тихий мягкий голос словно огладил все тело, расслабляя и успокаивая. — Ты проиграл, и теперь навсегда в моей власти. От нее невозможно избавиться. Судя по тому, как тяжело она ложилась, ты не привык прогибаться под чужую волю, Гарри. Я это исправлю.

Это не могло быть правдой. Нет, нет, не может быть. Не мог план Дамблдора закончиться так. Гарри смотрел на темное торжество, сквозившее в лице, глазах, всей фигуре своего злейшего врага, и мир словно рассыпался на части.

— На колени, — приказал Волдеморт и спокойно пояснил: — Тебе придется научиться этому, Гарри, если не хочешь подвести своих жалких друзей.

Никогда! Гарри стиснул зубы и выпрямил спину, глядя прямо в багровые глаза. Он не сдастся. От ноющего места на шее начал расходиться жар, с каждой секундой усиливаясь и проникая все глубже.

— Довольно, — раздраженно бросил Волдеморт. — МакНейр!

— Да, мой Лорд, — с готовностью отозвался палач, который вместе с Фаджем приезжал казнить Клювокрыла.

— Он твой, — махнул рукой Волдеморт в сторону Хагрида.

МакНейр расплылся в злорадной улыбке. Сердце Гарри на мгновение остановилось, а потом бешено заколотилось в груди.

— Нет! — он шагнул вперед и тихо добавил, зажмуриваясь и опускаясь на колени: — Не надо.

Его трясло. Он не мог стоять вот так — на коленях — перед Волдемортом, перед Пожирателями. Гарри вздрогнул, услышав глухой удар, потом второй и хохот. В ушах стучала кровь. Мысль, что все напрасно, разъедала его изнутри. Ему нужно выиграть время. Немного времени, и тогда он найдет способ сбежать. Найдет способ уничтожить его.

Хагрид застонал.

Гарри сглотнул горечь и выдавил сквозь стиснутые зубы отрывистое:

— Пожалуйста.

— Хватит, МакНейр.

Внутри словно порвалась натянутая нить. Гарри судорожно вздохнул и разжал руки, которые оказывается были напряжены до предела.

Волдеморт приблизился вплотную одним стремительным движением и коснулся длинным, бледным как у трупа, пальцем пылающей шеи — того самого места, где, возможно, теперь темнела его метка. Боли, которую Гарри запомнил по сцене на кладбище, не было, и это неожиданно испугало сильнее, чем все, что случилось раньше. Внутри все переворачивалось от ледяного прикосновения, от непереносимого отвращения, понимания, кто его сейчас касается. От того, что сам Гарри это позволял. И от отсутствия боли.

Палец скользнул выше, царапая кожу длинным острым ногтем, и плавно поднял голову за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в лицо своему врагу.

— Ты будешь меня слушать, Гарри?

Гарри бы заплакал, он предпочел бы умереть, исчезнуть с лица земли, но не мог себе это позволить. Губы онемели, а язык не слушался, отказываясь озвучивать короткое...

— Да, — слово было едва различимо в выдохе, но красные глаза вспыхнули торжеством, и Гарри захлестнула острая ненависть к этому уроду, ублюдку, который так явно наслаждался чужим унижением.

— … Мой Лорд, — поправил Волдеморт, улыбаясь так, что руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.

— Да, мой Лорд, — выплюнул Гарри так, что не могло остаться сомнений в том, что он думает на самом деле.

Еще несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а затем Волдеморт отпустил подбородок и шагнул назад.

— Можешь встать, нам пора отправляться в замок.

Гарри распрямился и взглянул на Хагрида. Все тело лесничего было залито кровью, лохматая голова бессильно опущена на грудь, а из плеч торчали в стороны огромные бутафорские крылья, сплетенные из голых черных веток.

Эта картина оглушала.

Гарри смотрел несколько бесконечных мгновений, а потом шагнул вперед, не оставляя времени для колебаний.

— Мой Лорд...

— Да, Гарри?

— Он… выживет?

Волдеморт даже не посмотрел на Хагрида.

— Он полувеликан, Гарри. Чтобы он истек кровью, нужно как минимум отрубить ему руку.

* * *

По дороге к Хогвартсу Гарри шел рядом с Волдемортом, а за ними следовали Пожиратели. Замыкали процессию два великана, которые не разбирали дороги и ломали деревья, так что потревоженные птицы с криками летали вокруг. Хагрида оставили на поляне.

Голова Гарри была абсолютно пуста. Он помнил, что нужно поймать подходящий момент и бежать, но ничего не чувствовал — ни страха, ни ненависти, ни надежды. Словно те висели на тонкой ниточке и оборвались в тот момент, когда он увидел искалеченного Хагрида. А, может, когда узнал, что тот будет жить.

Лес заметно поредел, сквозь ветви пробилось солнце. Наконец деревья расступились и они остановились. Перед ними стоял Хогвартс.

Магически усиленный голос Волдеморта разнесся над окрестностями.

— Гарри Поттер присоединился ко мне и принял метку. Война окончена. Я не хочу зря проливать магическую кровь и пощажу всех, кто сейчас выйдет и признает мою власть. Те, кто продолжит сопротивление, будут убиты. Та же участь постигнет их семьи, включая женщин и детей.

Гарри стоял рядом и думал, что вот сейчас у него есть шанс, которого так ждал на поляне. Он мог броситься к дверям школы, попытаться голыми руками задушить Нагайну, которая лежала возле ног Волдеморта, подобрать камень поувесистее и размозжить ему череп.

Только перед его глазами до сих пор стояла окровавленная фигура. Сколько таких он увидит, если ошибется с моментом? Нельзя так рисковать. Он должен бить наверняка.

Тем временем двери Хогвартса открылись и на крыльцо начали выходить уцелевшие защитники. Слышались недоверчивые негромкие голоса. Под их взглядами он неожиданно осознал, как выглядит со стороны. Надежда магического мира, переметнувшаяся к врагу. Предатель. Если на втором курсе его почти все считали Темным Лордом из-за одной лишь способности говорить со змеями, то теперь никто даже не усомнится в том, на чьей он стороне.

— Гарри Поттер войдет в мой Ближний круг. Вы всегда сможете к нему обратиться за помощью. Мои люди порой совершают ошибки, Гарри исправит их сам или сообщит о них мне. Он станет посредником, мальчиком, который помогает выжить другим.

— Это не Гарри! — отчаянный крик Рона оборвал размеренную речь Волдеморта.

Сколько раз он мечтал о том, чтобы друзья в него верили, несмотря ни на что, и вот это случилось. Как вовремя.

— Патронус, Гарри, — тихий приказ, и знакомое тепло палочки в руке.

Поттер поднял голову, вызвав потрясенные вздохи у тех, кто рассмотрел метку на шее.

Он надеялся, что ничего не выйдет. Ходили слухи, что Пожиратели не могут вызвать защитника. Но рука уже поднимала палочку, шею жгла метка, а у Гарри осталось слишком мало сил, чтобы пытаться саботировать прямой приказ. Тем более, он не видел в этом никакого смысла.

— Экспекто Патронум!

Серебристый олень вырвался из палочки и погарцевал по двору. Он ничем не отличался от того, что Гарри вызывал раньше — до метки. Патронус остановился у хрупкой и сгорбившейся, словно постаревшей разом на десяток лет МакГонагалл, ударил копытом и растворился в воздухе. На лицах людей застыло неверие, презрение, разочарование.

— А теперь, если вы хотите сохранить жизнь себе и своим семьям…

Речь Волдеморта прервал нарастающий шум, и вскоре из-за угла показался бегущий Грохх, заревевший: «Хагги!».

Ему навстречу ринулись великаны Волдеморта, давя всех, кто не успел убраться с дороги. Они сшиблись так, что задрожала земля. Грохх рядом со своими противниками выглядел всего лишь крепким и драчливым ребенком.

Кто-то в толпе прокричал: «Отряд Дамблдора!», волшебники зашумели и бросились вперед, держась подальше от великанов, которые топтали всех подряд, не разбирая своих и чужих. Пожиратели поддержали шум радостными воплями. Замелькали вспышки заклятий. Началась свалка.

Крики словно привели Гарри в чувство. Он тихо отступил в сторону, вытащил мантию-невидимку, быстро накинул ее на плечи и нырнул в толпу. У него была палочка, которую Волдеморт отдал для вызова Патронуса. Гарри метал заклятия и чары во всех Пожирателей подряд. Те падали, не понимая, откуда пришелся удар.

Гарри не увидел, откуда налетел стремительный синий вихрь, который на глазах рос, накрывая все пространство перед замком. Ледяной ветер обжег тело, мгновенно потерявшее чувствительность. Многие волшебники вокруг уже превратились в глыбы льда, щитовые чары остальных с треском исчезали одни за другими, оставляя их той же участи. Движения великанов замедлялись все больше, пока те не застыли тремя неподвижными фигурами.

Среди безумия внезапно остановившегося боя медленно шел к крыльцу Лорд Волдеморт.(1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Разоружив Поттера, Волдеморт стал полноправным владельцем Старшей палочки и получил возможность использовать всю ее мощь. Здесь он использовал заклятие, по эффекту близкое к Глациус, но более масштабное.


	2. Падение Хогвартса

В кабинете директора все напоминало о прошлом. Тот же громадный стол в центре комнаты, те же непонятные серебряные приборы, негромко жужжащие на подставках. На стенах по-прежнему висели портреты, большая часть обитателей которых попряталась, а остальным было явно не по себе.

Вот только за столом теперь сидел Волдеморт. Рядом стоял Поттер, а за их спинами расположились несколько Пожирателей. Яксли выглядел спокойным, Малфой был бледен и напряжен, а остальные смотрели с разной степенью торжества, предвкушения и азарта. На другой стороне кабинета связанные Инкарцеро стояли преподаватели и остатки Ордена Феникса. Они с трудом держались на ногах, одежда некоторых была в крови, а на их лицах не осталось даже тени надежды.

Чистый и холодный голос Волдеморта завладел вниманием всех присутствующих.

— Мне бы не помешали такие сторонники, как вы, но, судя по всему, верность мертвому старому дураку для вас дороже судеб семей и студентов.

Люпин вздрогнул и впился взглядом в Волдеморта, Молли Уизли прикрыла глаза и отвернулась к Артуру. Кингсли спокойно произнес:

— При вашей власти любая судьба хуже смерти.

Рот Волдеморта растянулся в неприятной улыбке.

— Вот как? Должно быть, вам пришлось бы по вкусу убивать грязнокровок, чтобы избавить их от этой ужасной судьбы.

Среди Пожирателей раздались смешки, моментально смолкшие, стоило Волдеморту поднять руку.

— Мистер Риддл, не могли бы вы покончить с этим фарсом? — в прежде сильном и уверенном голосе МакГонагалл звучала одна лишь усталость.

В кабинете повисла гнетущая тишина. Пожиратели не шевелились, напряженно глядя на своего повелителя.

— Для вас — милорд, — на лице Волдеморта не осталось и намека на веселье. Его глаза опасно сузились.

— Для меня вы были и останетесь…

— Молчите! — Гарри с отчаянием посмотрел на МакГонагалл. — Пожалуйста, молчите, профессор! Вы так нужны… Столько студентов… Вы не можете так просто их всех бросить.

Он невольно взглянул на Кэрроу и отвернулся. Волдеморт рассмеялся и вкрадчиво произнес:

— Гарри прав, профессор. Дети нуждаются в вашей поддержке.

— Вы позволите всем им учиться в Хогвартсе? — она смотрела с недоверием, боясь поверить в милосердие врага. — Даже магглорожденным?

— Разумеется, нет. Эти отбросы магического общества не достойны здесь находиться, — холодно отрезал он. — Остальные останутся. Стране нужны грамотные волшебники.

Гарри дернулся, как от удара, вспомнив Гермиону.

— Но… — видимо, профессору тоже было что возразить.

— Круцио!

Красный луч ударил в грудь измученной, покрытой грязью, кровью и копотью пожилой женщины. Помфри ахнула. Гарри рванул вперед. Когда он оказался на пути заклятья, у него словно вышибло изнутри весь воздух, а тело окунули в кислоту.

Он пришел в себя, стоя на коленях над лежащей МакГонагалл.

— Поттер, — в голосе Волдеморта звучало то же раздражение, что и в момент, когда он отдал Хагрида на растерзание МакНейру. — Вернись на свое место.

Гарри задержал дыхание, пытаясь хоть как-то усмирить бушующую внутри ненависть. От метки на шее снова начала разливаться боль. Он встретился взглядом с МакГонагалл. Одно невероятно долгое мгновение они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом она сжала его руку. Гарри сжал в ответ и медленно встал. Пока он шел обратно к столу, спина горела от чужих взглядов.

— В Хогвартсе останутся только чистокровные и полукровки. Факультеты будут упразднены, цвета и эмблема Слизерина отныне едины для всех. Куратором старших курсов станет Селвин, он же будет преподавать Историю магии. Прорицаний не будет. Мое увлечение этим предметом в свое время было... ошибочным. Квиддич отменяется. Что касается остальных предметов... Профессор Спраут, мадам Помфри, вы можете продолжать заниматься своим делом.

Женщины переглянулись. «Можете» в исполнении Волдеморта было больше похоже на приказ.

— Профессор Флитвик, я с удовольствием рассмотрю предложенные вами на свое место кандидатуры.

— Могу я поинтересоваться вашими планами в отношении себя? — тон Флитвика был ровным, но было видно, что профессор сильно нервничает.

Волдеморт не торопился с ответом, задумчиво крутя в руках Бузинную палочку.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы занялись дуэльной подготовкой учеников и взяли на себя курирование трех средних курсов. Однако перед этим вам придется принять метку.

Рот Флитвика изумленно приоткрылся. Он быстро взял себя в руки и осторожно произнес:

— Я подумаю, кто бы мог меня заменить.

Судя по всему, Волдеморта устроил такой ответ. Он повернулся к Слизнорту и с сарказмом протянул:

— Мой друг Гораций... Посмотри мне в глаза.

Профессор мелко задрожал и с заметным трудом оторвал взгляд от дальнего угла кабинета. Когда они встретились глазами, его затрясло сильнее, а блестящее от пота лицо исказила гримаса боли.

— Ты сделал неправильный выбор, Гораций. Какая досада. Но я не держу на тебя зла. Ты же не повторишь свою ошибку?

— Ни в коем случае, милорд!

— Я доверю тебе младшие курсы. И лично займусь тобой, если меня не устроит результат.

Волдеморт взмахом руки остановил открывшего было рот Слизнорта и посмотрел на остальных пленников.

— Кингсли. Хороший боец и не дурак. Антонин, хочешь его себе?

Долохов вышел вперед и пожал плечами. Кингсли молчал, внимательно глядя на противников.

— В хозяйстве все пригодится, повелитель.

— Даю тебе месяц. После он примет метку или будет казнен.

— Это что, я, может, зря на него время тратить буду? — Долохов поймал взгляд Волдеморта и поежился: — Простите, повелитель, я все понял. Примет как миленький.

— Люпин. Оборотень, который всю жизнь стеснялся этого занятного факта, — голос Волдеморта был размерен и равнодушен. — Как с тобой поступить?

В глазах Люпина не было страха или ненависти, но отчего-то заметно дрожали руки. Он напряженно смотрел прямо на Волдеморта.

— Делайте со мной, что хотите, только не трогайте сына. В нем кровь Блэков, он вырастет сильным волшебником.

Уголки рта Волдеморта слегка приподнялись.

— Фенрир, забирай свое отродье.

Широкоплечий мужчина у окна оскалил желтые клыки. В глазах Люпина застыл ужас. Он не сделал даже попытки возразить.

— Минерва МакГонагалл...

Профессор посмотрела прямо в глаза Волдеморту и тихо, но твердо произнесла:

— Я останусь в школе, только если вы назначите Люпина профессором ЗОТИ.

Волдеморт расхохотался. От его высокого, громкого смеха у Гарри по коже побежали мурашки.

— Вы всерьез считаете себя незаменимой, профессор? Неудивительно, что с вашего факультета выпускались почти одни идиоты.

Волдеморт поднял палочку, и несколько событий произошло почти одновременно.

— Авада...

— Нет!

— ... Кедавра!

Гарри схватил со стола серебряный прибор и метнул вперед. Из палочки Волдеморта вырвался зеленый луч и ударил в появившуюся на полпути преграду. Прибор загрохотал по полу, его размеренное жужжание сменилось кряхтением и скрипом.

— Сто баллов за меткость, — тихий шепот Флитвика в тишине расслышали все.

— И минус пятьдесят за безрассудство, — откликнулся Слизнорт.

Волдеморт встал из-за стола, и Гарри невольно отпрянул от нависшей над ним фигуры. Атмосфера в кабинете стала тяжелой и давящей. Зашевелились Пожиратели, беря на прицел пленников. Гарри лихорадочно пытался сообразить, как выпутаться из ситуации. Волдеморт оборвал нарастающий шум резким взмахом палочки и шагнул к нему.

— Не нравится, когда люди умирают легкой смертью, Поттер? — слова Волдеморта больше походили на шипение, чем человеческую речь. — Хорошо, тогда я тебя развлеку.

Гарри осенила идея.

— Подождите! Профессор была заместителем директора при Дамблдоре, никто не знает про Хогвартс больше нее! Вы же сами знаете, как много тайн хранит замок!

— Я знаю о Хогвартсе больше всех ныне живущих, Гарри, — Волдеморт сделал паузу и растянул рот в подобии улыбки. — Я рад, что ты соизволил воспользоваться головой, и даже сохраню ей жизнь в качестве награды. Однако ты же не думаешь, что твой маленький демарш останется без наказания?

Гарри молчал. В голове метались тысячи мыслей, среди которых не было ни одной способной сейчас помочь. Возможно, стоило опуститься на колени, но он не мог. Не перед лицом... их всех.

— Их кровь на тебе, Гарри.

Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, и мир вокруг словно замедлился. Гарри смотрел, как медленно разлетается кровь из рук и груди миссис Уизли и живота мистера Уизли. Как расширяются их глаза, а рот Молли открывается в беззвучном крике. Как они заваливаются на спину и немного вбок, словно пытаясь дотянуться друг до друга. Как ударяются о пол, а капли крови падают на их лица.

— Нет! НЕТ!

Гарри словно со стороны услышал свой жуткий крик. Он метнулся вперед и почувствовал, как руки и ноги прижимаются к телу под действием парализующего. Удар при падении был такой силы, что на миг потемнело в глазах. Он отчаянно извивался, пытаясь сбросить путы, добраться до своих близких, не обращая внимания ни на боль от метки, ни на происходящее вокруг. В голове билась лишь одна мысль: успеть, спасти, защитить. Изнутри рвался даже не крик — вой.

После того, как его оставили последние силы, Гарри какое-то время лежал неподвижно. Внутри все дрожало и сжималось от горечи. Изредка тело скручивало отдельными судорогами, но физической боли больше не было, только слабость и горе. Гарри тяжело дышал, к нему постепенно возвращались чувства. Заныла ушибленная при падении челюсть. Он открыл глаза и увидел склонившихся над телами Уизли мадам Помфри и Слизнорта. В руках второго была палочка, а Поппи вливала в рот мистера Уизли какое-то зелье. Волдеморт стоял перед волшебниками, среди которых не хватало Кингсли и Люпина.

— Профессор Спраут, можете идти. Алекто, Амикус, отведите МакГонагалл в отдельную камеру. Профессор Флитвик, вы готовы дать свой ответ?

— С вашего позволения, я бы хотел сначала уточнить пару деталей. Дело в том, что достоверной информации о метках у меня никогда не было. Вы не могли бы описать ее функционал?

— Метка позволяет посылать вызов или принимать мой. Ее можно использовать для наведения аппарации при вызове. Я могу через нее пытать вплоть до смерти.

— Она не затрагивает магическое и ментальное поля, волю? — Флитвик слегка подался вперед, не в силах скрыть интерес.

— Отчасти. С ее помощью нельзя заблокировать магию или лишить ее... сознание остается ясным. Но при получении прямого приказа она будет способствовать его выполнению посредством боли и воздействия на волю.

— А механизм связи базируется на Протеевых чарах?

— Принцип тот же, но в основе лежит более гибкое плетение, позволяющее связать несколько уровней воздействия.

Флитвик открыл было рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но Волдеморт оборвал его:

— Довольно, профессор. Я жду ваш ответ.

Тот моментально утратил весь азарт. Исследовательский энтузиазм испарился под тяжестью решения, которое предстояло принять. Его взгляд, словно в поисках подсказки, бездумно скользил по кабинету: портретам, Пожирателям, многочисленным приборам на подставках, шкафам, полных книг, пока не остановился на Поттере. Он тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Волдеморту с видом человека, который ставит на кон все, что у него есть.

— Я согласен.

Помфри выпрямилась и негромко ахнула, прикрыв рот рукой. Слизнорт ниже опустил голову и начал суетливо перебирать пузырьки с зельями, которые жалобно позвякивали от его неловких движений. Пожиратели стояли неподвижно. Когда Флитвик подошел к Волдеморту, оказалось, что он едва достает ему до пояса, так что пришлось бы закидывать голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо.

— Левую руку, профессор.

Гарри не верил своим глазам.

Флитвик задрал рукав мантии, расстегнул манжет белой рубашки и аккуратно его завернул, обнажив предплечье. Затем протянул руку ладонью вверх и вопросительно взглянул на Волдеморта. Тот обхватил запястье маленькой, словно детской, ручки длинными белыми пальцами и прижал к ней кончик палочки. В тот же миг Флитвик резко дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, и тихо застонал. Волдеморт улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла настолько жуткой, полной торжества, безумия и такого откровенного наслаждения чужой болью, что Гарри закрыл глаза, лишь бы ее не видеть. Жаль, что он не мог заткнуть уши, а стоны профессора не позволяли забыть, что происходит в нескольких шагах от него.

— Встань, — раздался голос Волдеморта.

Флитвик, пошатываясь, поднялся с пола.

— Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство, профессор? — в голос Волдеморта вернулись мягкие насмешливые нотки.

— Более чем... милорд, — ответ прозвучал хрипло и потерянно.

— В таком случае, можете идти к себе.

Флитвик кивнул и уже шагнул к выходу, когда его глаза прояснились. Он остановился и повернулся к Волдеморту.

— Вы не сказали, кто займет должность директора.

— Никто. Обязанности разделите вы с Селвином и Слизнортом. Если возникнут проблемы, можете послать мне вызов. Для начала подберите новых преподавателей Чар и Трансфигурации. Утверждать их буду я.

— Профессор Снейп...

— Мертв.

Тихо звякнул упавший на пол пузырек. У Гарри в горле встал ком. В памяти всплыло белое лицо, страшная рана на шее и шепот умирающего.

Он не заметил, как ушел Флитвик.

— Гораций, почему они до сих пор не пришли в себя?

— Я напоил мистера Уизли зельем сна без сновидений, милорд. Ему нужно хотя бы несколько часов, чтобы восстановиться, — Слизнорт нервно теребил в руках палочку. — Миссис Уизли не удалось спасти, удар задел сердце, она умерла почти сразу.

Может прав был Кингсли, и миссис Уизли досталась лучшая участь по сравнению с теми, кто остался жить. Гарри стиснул зубы. Нет, он будет бороться до конца. Пока есть хоть крошечный шанс победить Волдеморта, он не отступит. А мертвые пусть покоятся с миром. Он знает, они подождут. И родители, и Сириус, и все остальные…

— Рабастан, запри мистера Уизли в одной из общих камер. Гораций, отдай тело родственникам, не заберут — напиши в Министерство. Яксли, Малфой, останьтесь. Остальные свободны.

Пожиратели зашумели. Один из них подошел к Слизнорту и что-то спросил, остальные, переговариваясь, потянулись кто к двери, кто к камину. Большинство перед уходом прикладывались губами к подолу мантии своего повелителя. С неестественно прямой спиной ушла мадам Помфри, прижимая белый платочек к уголкам глаз. Кабинет быстро опустел.

Гарри почувствовал, как с него спало Парализующее, и осторожно пошевелился. Тело моментально отозвалось болью, словно по нему весь день топтались великаны. Он осторожно поднялся, стараясь совершать как можно меньше движений. Волдеморт стоял у камина вместе с Малфоем и Яксли и смотрел прямо на него.

— Подойди.

Гарри медленно двинулся вперед. Он не мог поверить, что миссис Уизли мертва, а Флитвик принял Темную метку, стал Пожирателем смерти. Все происходящее казалось каким-то кошмаром, и только ноющее тело убеждало в его реальности.

Взгляд скользнул по камину, и в голове лихорадочно заметались мысли. Что будет дальше? Если его отправят по каминной сети, если выпустят хоть на полминуты из-под контроля, этого хватит, чтобы попытаться аппарировать(1). Правда, Рону тогда это не удалось без палочки... но вроде бы это возможно.

Вот только куда? Снова в леса, без палатки, палочки и друзей? Что вообще с ними случилось, где они сейчас? Что с ними будет, если он сбежит? И стоит ли бежать без них?

— На Гриммо, двенадцать, Поттер.

Гарри изумленно вскинул голову. Он ожидал услышать Малфой-мэнор, Министерство, даже Азкабан, если там вдруг были камины, но никак не бывшую штаб-квартиру Ордена. По лицу Волдеморта невозможно было что-нибудь прочитать. Малфой смотрел с высокомерной брезгливостью, которая совершенно не вязалась с его изможденным видом. На тонких губах Яксли играла едва заметная предвкушающая улыбка.

Гарри шагнул ближе, взял с полки банку с летучим порохом и бросил щепотку в очаг.

— Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать! (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) A witch or wizard ordinarily requires a wand in order to apparate, but like many other spells, it can be performed without one, but only by more skilled wizards or witches, such as Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Dumbledore (с) wikia  
> ~ Волшебнику для аппарация нужна палочка, если только он не неимоверно крут.. 
> 
> (2) Яксли разрушил Фиделиус, аппарировав к дому вместе с Гарри и Гермионой из Министерства.


	3. Гриммо, двенадцать

Гарри вывалился из камина на ковер в гостиной, с трудом удержался на ногах и огляделся. Комната стала заметно чище и выглядела жилой. Тяжелые шторы, из которых он когда-то помогал изгонять докси, были раздвинуты, позволяя вечернему свету проникать сквозь большие окна. Стекла в шкафчиках были целы, а на письменном столе лежали письменные принадлежности. Кто-то не пожалел сил и навел порядок.

Почувствовав движение за спиной, он торопливо шагнул в сторону. Волдеморт вышел из камина и резким движением стряхнул пепел с рукава мантии.

— Кричер!

Появившийся эльф склонился в поклоне.

— Чего хочет господин захватчик благороднейшего и древнейшего дома Блэков?

— Отведи Поттера в свободную спальню наверху.

— Кричер отведет хозяина, хорошего хозяина, который не селится в чужих домах без приглашения. (1)

Не дожидаясь реакции Волдеморта, домовик схватил Гарри за руку, и они оказались в тишине и прохладе площадки верхнего этажа. Старый вытертый ковер исчез, открыв потемневший от времени паркет, начищенный до матового блеска. На двери в спальню Регулуса все еще висела подписанная от руки табличка.

Гарри перевел дыхание и устало привалился к стене.

Перед глазами как наяву встало лицо Волдеморта — так близко, что заслонило собой все. Следом показался окровавленный Хагрид, Рон, кричавший перед воротами Хогвартса, сгорбленная фигура МакГонагалл, разлетающиеся брызги крови и неподвижные тела мистера и миссис Уизли...

Гарри трясло. Он обхватил себя руками и медленно сполз по стене. Нужно было думать о побеге, но он не мог сосредоточиться. Сил не было даже удивляться тому, что его не заперли в каком-нибудь вонючем подвале.

— Хозяин Гарри не должен сидеть на полу как паршивая грязнокровка или мерзкий...

— Скажи, Кричер, что здесь произошло после моего ухода? — разлепив пересохшие губы, спросил Гарри.

— После того как хороший хозяин оставил дом, в него пришли слуги Темного Лорда и смотрели, и залазили везде, — с готовностью начал рассказывать домовик, угодливо склонившись. — А потом пришла хозяйка Белла, и Кричер так радовался, и согласился...

Он упал на пол и начал с силой биться об него головой.

— Кричер, прекрати! На что согласился?

Домовик горестно взвыл и распластался по полу у ног Гарри. В его глазах стояли слезы.

— Кричер не может рассказать хозяину Гарри. Кричер должен выполнить приказ хозяйки Беллы, — и он разрыдался так, что затряслось все тельце.

Гарри вздохнул. Он догадался, что приказ был связан с ним, и не хотел даже думать, что случится с домовиком, если приказы двух хозяев будут противоречить друг другу.

— Успокойся, Кричер, — мягко сказал он. — Я не буду отдавать тебе приказов, которые не понравились бы миссис Лестрейндж.

Гарри острожно поднялся на ноги, избегая лишней боли. Какое-то время он невидящим взглядом смотрел на свои заляпанные грязью кроссовки, а потом чуть заметно мотнул головой.

— Скажи, спальня Сириуса еще свободна?

— Хозяин Гарри хочет занять комнату своего жалкого крестного? Презренный сын своей великой матери не заслуживает такой чести, но если хозяину будет приятно...

— Я с радостью там переночую, — перебил его Гарри.

— Как будет угодно молодому хозяину.

Что-то тихо бормоча себе под нос, эльф исчез.

Стало тихо и пусто. Гарри зашел в просторную и некогда красивую спальню и лег поперек кровати, не снимая обуви. Сюда еще не дошли руки неведомых реставраторов. Стены были оклеены плакатами и маггловскими фотографиями, которыми Сириус дразнил свою семью, а между люстрой и платяным шкафом раскинулась огромная паутина.

Измученное тело наконец расслабилось, но сна не было в помине. Гарри было тошно. Оттого, что Дамблдор его предал, оттого, что переоценил, а больше всего — оттого, что не зайдет сейчас в эту комнату, не успокоит и не ничего объяснит... Оттого, что сам Поттер сейчас лежал в логове врагов и совершенно не знал, что делать дальше.

Гарри встал с кровати и подошел к окну. Через мутное и пыльное стекло были видны только круги света от редких фонарей. Он смотрел на грязные разводы и пытался осознать все произошедшее.

Хагрид, Флитвик, миссис Уизли... Все казалось настолько неправильным, невероятным, что ему даже не было больно. Гарри с трудом удавалось себя убедить в том, что это случилось на самом деле. Ясно было одно — рядом с ним не было ни Рона, ни Гермионы, и их отчаянно не хватало. Живы ли они? Скорее всего — да. Битва закончилась быстро, так что вряд ли многие успели серьезно пострадать.

Нужно увидеть их, как-нибудь связаться и вместе бежать.

Гарри было до странного все равно, что ждет его самого — пленника Пожирателей, главного врага Волдеморта. В любом случае, тот вряд ли уничтожит свой крестраж. А сейчас можно хотя бы выспаться напоследок. И искупаться.

Гарри стянул с себя грязную и изодранную мантию и прошел в ванную.

Из зеркала на него смотрел бледный и взъерошенный подросток с темной меткой на шее. Гарри какое-то время ее рассматривал, а потом осторожно коснулся пальцем. Ничего не произошло. Интересно, кто-нибудь пытался ее срезать? Волдеморт говорил, что от метки нельзя избавиться. Хотя он также говорил, что легко сможет найти через нее, а Каркаров скрывался довольно долго. Гарри напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить все, что знал о бывшем директоре Дурмстранга. Казалось, Турнир проходил тысячу лет назад, не меньше. Его тогда интересовали совсем другие вещи.

Гарри открыл стилизованные под змеек краны и, сбросив вещи, лег в быстро наполнявшуюся водой ванную. Мыться было неудобно, тело ныло от каждого движения. Измучившись вконец, он наспех вытерся собственной футболкой, вернулся в спальню и заснул, стоило лечь в кровать.

Утром Гарри проснулся от того, что кто-то пинком распахнул дверь, и та с грохотом ударила ручкой об стену. Он подскочил в кровати, поморщившись от боли во всем теле, и потянулся за очками. Беллатриса Лестрейндж вошла в спальню с бешеной ухмылкой на лице.

— Наш маленький мальчик никак не может проснуться, — издевательски протянула она низким голосом. — Когда его ждет повелитель...

И расхохоталась, наслаждаясь ошеломленным выражением лица Поттера.

— ... В столовой, — закончила она и нежно пропела, наклонившись над кроватью: — Бе-гом, Пот-тер.

Дождавшись, когда невменяемая Пожирательница выйдет из комнаты, Гарри вскочил и торопливо натянул джинсы с футболкой. Тело плохо слушалось, но адреналин заглушал боль. Неужели что-то случилось с... Если кто-то из его друзей... Он старался не давать воли паническим мыслям, сбегая по лестнице, но те упорно лезли в голову.

Центр столовой занимал большой овальный стол темного дерева, за которым пили чай Волдеморт и мадам Лестрейндж. В кресле у окна Яксли просматривал какие-то бумаги.

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — чистый и звучный голос Лорда можно было счесть доброжелательным.

Гарри выдохнул. В комнате не было ни измученных волшебников, ни толпы Пожирателей. Все было в порядке, за исключением того, что перед ним сидел человек, неоднократно пытавшийся его убить, и спокойно пил чай рядом с той, что отправила в Арку Смерти его крестного.

Волдеморт приподнял бровь в ожидании ответа. Гарри с вызовом посмотрел ему в лицо, но осекся, вспомнив, чем может обернуться ошибка в поведении.

— Доброе утро... мой Лорд, — сквозь зубы произнес он.

Волдеморта, казалось, позабавил вид пленника. Он растянул губы в улыбке и кивнул на свободное место рядом с Лестрейндж.

— Присаживайся.

При одном взгляде на еду Гарри понял, насколько голоден. После последних месяцев в лесах даже обычные тосты и каша казались сказочным угощением, но в том, чтобы есть за одним столом с Пожирателями, было что-то тошнотворное. Он встретился взглядом с Волдемортом. Тот пристально смотрел в ожидании реакции. Гарри молча сел и взял тост, готовясь к тому, что тот встанет поперек горла в подобной компании. Хлеб оказался свежим и ароматным, а сок холодным. Должно быть, он еще не проснулся, или просто мозг не справлялся с сюрреализмом происходящего.

— Гарри, ты помнишь, что я говорил перед взятием Хогвартса? Пока у тебя не начнут просить помощи напрямую, ты будешь работать с Яксли, — не дожидаясь ответа от набившего рот подростка — молодой организм взял свое, — Волдеморт продолжил: — Он введет тебя в курс дела. С остальными вопросами можешь обращаться к Белле.

Гарри взглянул на бледное лицо Лестрейндж. Она, перехватив взгляд, облизнула губы кончиком языка и подмигнула. Точно как одна ведьмочка из пошлого журнальчика, который как-то раз Рон утащил у близнецов. Гарри передернуло, и он резко повернулся к Волдеморту.

— А у кого мне спрашивать, что случилось с защитниками Хогвартса?

Яксли оторвался от своих бумаг, наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой. Волдеморт поставил чашку на блюдце.

— Их дела будет разбирать Визенгамот, — его голос был абсолютно лишен эмоций, словно речь шла не о живых людях, которые были его врагами, а о миграции кентавров в другой части земного шара.

Мысли Гарри на мгновение смешались, затем он вспомнил свой собственный суд, и все встало на свои места. В Министерстве и до прихода Волдеморта к власти творилось не пойми что, а уж теперь... Наверняка их сразу отправят в Азкабан на откуп дементорам.

Они окажутся в худшем месте на земле, а он сидел здесь и ничего не мог сделать. В горле встал ком.

— Я могу присутствовать? — тихо спросил Гарри, стиснув попавшую под руку салфетку.

— Нет.

— Но они ни в чем не виноваты! — голос прозвучал слишком высоко и сломался на последних звуках, но Гарри моментально взял себя в руки. — Они только хотели защитить меня. Меня и наказывайте.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я разогнал Визенгамот и единолично вершил суд, Гарри? — насмешливо усмехнулся Волдеморт. — Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

Лестрейндж коротко хохотнула и плеснула себе сока.

— Вы ведь можете... их спасти, — выдавил Гарри, напряженный до кончиков пальцев.

— Могу, — согласился Волдеморт и мягко спросил: — Ты ведь любишь справедливость, не так ли, Гарри?

От этой мягкости продрало холодом.

— Семнадцать лет назад всех, кто носил на руке Метку или помогал нам, отлавливали, словно бешеных книзлов. Целителей, служащих, не способных бросить даже Ступефай, женщин — абсолютно всех. Многие не продержались в Азкабане и месяца, — голос Волдеморта завораживал, вводя в подобие транса. — Знаешь, Гарри, с тех пор Визенгамот почти не изменился. Некоторые ушли, появились новые лица, но радикальных перемен не было. Разве не будет справедливым, если через тот же суд пройдут те, кто противился нынешней власти, мечтал о восстании, устраивал диверсии и даже захватил полную детей школу?

Гарри с трудом сбросил оцепенение.

— Неправда, тогда посадили далеко не всех...

— Неправда? — прошипел Волдеморт. — Ты смеешь обвинять меня во лжи, Поттер?

— Вы просто хотите от них избавиться! — отчаянно бросил Гарри, и тут же, по расширившимся зрачкам чудовища и появившейся в его руках палочке, понял, что сейчас произойдет.

— Круцио!

Голову Гарри разорвала боль, а мыщцы настолько туго обвили кости, что те были готовы треснуть. Когда кошмар кончился, он обнаружил, что лежит на полу. Рядом валялся опрокинутый им стул. Стояла оглушительная тишина.

— Некоторые из моих последователей смогли выкупить свою жизнь и свободу после первой войны, — спокойно продолжил Волдеморт. — Я не собираюсь лишать этой возможности бывших врагов. Если ты не заметил в Хогвартсе, массовые убийства не входят в мои планы.

Гарри стиснул зубы и промолчал. Он видел достаточно, чтобы понять, что Волдеморт не более чем садист и убийца, который всего лишь играет чужими жизнями перед тем, как дать волю своей жажде крови.

— Яксли, займешься им.

Тот молча кивнул.

— Белла... — тон Волдеморта смягчился, он протянул ей руку, и та с благоговением прикоснулась губами к кончикам пальцев: — Ты знаешь, что делать.

— Да, повелитель.

Волдеморт вышел, и словно стих ураган. Стало легче дышать, а весеннее солнце ярче залило комнату теплым светом. Ничего еще не кончено. Пока они живы, всегда останется надежда.

— Поттер, хватит валяться, — острый носок ботинка мадам Лестрейндж чувствительно ткнул под ребра. — У тебя есть пять минут, чтобы рассказать, как сделать тебя счастливым.

Гарри со злостью взглянул на нее, но удержал рвущиеся с языка пожелания. Второй раз подряд под Круциатус попадать не хотелось. Он медленно поднялся, морщась от боли, и отвернулся.

— Щеночка наказали, и он теперь будет дуться? — нараспев издевательски спросила Лестрейндж, шагнула вплотную и, в момент переменившись, продолжила жестким и серьезным голосом: — Поттер, Лорд решил, что из меня выйдет неплохая нянька, а я не люблю его разочаровывать. Поэтому, если вдруг ты решишь усложнить мне задачу, тебе будет плохо, — она наклонилась и прошептала прямо в ухо: — Очень плохо.

Гарри отшатнулся и с силой потер ухо, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого ощущения.

— Так что, Потти, будем дружить?

— Мне ничего от вас не нужно! — вскинул голову Гарри.

Лестрейндж сморщилась, как от приступа головной боли, и жалобно протянула:

— Ненавижу детей... Круцио!

Гарри показалось, что глаза вот-вот лопнут от давления, а кожа очень медленно слезает с тела. Эта боль не ослепляла, а выматывала, тянула жилы и сводила с ума.

— Придумал, что тебе нужно, Потти?

Все здравые мысли вымело без следа. Ему все равно не выжить, и никого не спасти, глупо было на что-то надеяться. Гарри с трудом вдохнул и в упор посмотрел на Пожирательницу. Та насмешливо ухмылялась, накручивая локон на палец и поигрывая палочкой в другой руке. Он отчаянно надеялся, что если достаточно сильно этого захочет, то случится стихийный выброс. Круцио бы точно получилось, будь в руках палочка.

— Белл, оставь его, — раздался равнодушный голос.

К ним подошел Яксли и кинул полный пренебрежения взгляд на Гарри.

— Это, очевидно, тот случай, когда чем больше бьют, тем меньше мозгов остается. Ему пойдет на пользу пожить недельку без вещей, без конца выпрашивая клочок пергамента с чернилами, а единственные носки стирать каждый вечер.

— Ты слишком жесток, Корб, — рассмеялась Лестрейндж. — Ладно, щеночек, мамочка позаботится о тебе на свой вкус.

Забота от Пожирательницы — звучит как кошмар наяву. Беллатриса стремительно повернулась, так что длинная широкая юбка взметнулась, обнажив щиколотки, и вышла из столовой.

— Вставай, Поттер, пора за работу, — холодно сказал Яксли.

Гарри поднялся и настороженно пошел за Пожирателем. Чего от него ждать было пока не ясно. Что делать дальше, впрочем, тоже. Станут ли судить детей, школьников? Или Рона с Гермионой бросят в подвал Малфой-мэнора как раньше Луну? В любом случае, пока у Гарри развязаны руки, оставался шанс их найти и освободить. Волдеморт решил, что он станет послушно исполнять все приказы? Что ж, его ждет неприятный сюрприз. Но сначала нужно узнать, что именно случилось с друзьями, и где они сейчас.

Яксли, не оглядываясь на спутника, поднялся на второй этаж и вошел в небольшую мрачную комнату напротив гостиной. Очевидно, это был кабинет. Вдоль стен стояли высокие, до потолка, обшарпанные шкафы, за стеклянными дверцами которых тянулись ряды книг с темными провалами на месте недостающих. Массивный черный стол располагался напротив, а в углу, недалеко от входа, спряталось между шкафов бюро — небольшое, с множеством ящичков по бокам и над столешницей у стены. Всю его горизонтальную поверхность занимали угрожающе высокие стопки бумаг. На верхнем ящике недовольно топорщила перья разбуженная сова.

Яксли взмахнул палочкой, раздернув шторы и разом превратив сумрачную пещеру во вполне чистое и уютное, хоть и довольно потрепанное временем место. Он протянул печенье довольно ухнувшей сове и левитировал большую часть бумаг на другой стол.

— Поттер, твоя задача — разобрать жалобы на требующие серьезного рассмотрения, компенсации, обычных извинений и прочие. Для начала отложи вместе похожие, потом типичные случаи я поясню, — Яксли придвинул к бюро стул, сел и с прежним равнодушием добавил: — На случай, если ты еще не понял: я, как и Белла, несу за тебя ответственность и, когда ты сделаешь глупость, лично прослежу за тем, чтобы твоя грязнокровная подружка всю оставшуюся жизнь жалела о вашем знакомстве. А если вдруг до нее будет не добраться — выберу любого другого из числа близких тебе людей. Кричер!

Домовик появился с чайником и большой белой чашкой, молча поставил их рядом с бумагами перед Пожирателем и с тихим хлопком исчез.

Гарри больше всего хотелось врезать по этой невозмутимой физиономии — даже Малфой его никогда так не бесил! Стиснув зубы и кипя от негодования, он прошел через комнату и сел за стол. Вблизи оказалось, что тот огромный и весь исцарапан, а бумаг на самом деле много. Некстати вспомнилась отработка у Снейпа, когда надо было переписывать карточки с записями о нарушениях.

Решив всеми силами не выдавать своих чувств, он взял в руки один из листков. Некий Оливер Барроу аккуратно, по пунктам и с использованием довольно витиеватых и красочных выражений излагал, что он думает по поводу авроров, их словарного запаса, манер, родословной, а также умственных способностей главы Аврората и всех ответственных за проведение проверок и допросов добропорядочных граждан государства. Насколько Гарри смог понять, мистеру Барроу кто-то нагрубил.

В окно застучали. Яксли впустил сову и отвязал чье-то письмо. Гарри устроился поудобнее в продавленном кресле и потянулся за следующим листком. В конце концов, эта работа принесет пользу обычным людям, а не Пожирателям. К тому же, явно демонстрировать характер было нельзя — он не мог допустить, чтобы Гермионе причинили вред. Не так уж сложно побыть «благоразумным», чтобы усыпить их бдительность.

Другой волшебник был искренне возмущен порчей защитных чар и амулетов при обыске в его доме и требовал компенсации.

Влетели еще две совы.

Гарри продолжал читать. Главным образом ему попадались жалобы на авроров: хамство, материальный ущерб, превышение полномочий, неправомерные действия — он задержал взгляд на одной из них. Жалоба была написана ужасным языком, выдававшим участие подкованного в судебных делах человека, но смысл разобрать было можно. Авроры использовали Непростительные при обыске. В присутствии ребенка! Гарри стиснул зубы и отложил ее в сторону. Вскоре там образовалась уже целая стопочка.

Яксли снова вызвал Кричера, и тот принес новый чайник. Гарри мимоходом удивился, как можно столько пить, и присмотрелся к Пожирателю. Совы без конца сновали туда-сюда, что-то строчило Прыткопишущее Перо, а сам Яксли казался заколдованным болванчиком, который отвязывает и читает письма, отпивает чай, отправляет ответ, отпивает чай, складывает бумаги из-под Пера в папку и убирает в ящик, отпивает чай, подкладывает новые листы, отпивает чай, читает письма... Сейчас невозможно было представить, как он кого-то пытает или убивает. Обычный министерский служащий, разве что крайне работоспособный.

Гарри встряхнул головой и вернулся к своим жалобам. Постепенно возникала цельная картина: по всей стране шли обыски и задержания, велись бесконечные допросы. Люди были напуганы, но верили, что это какая-то ошибка, которую скоро исправят. Он устало потер лоб и пролистал следующие бланки. Судя по всему, жалобы никто толком не разбирал уже несколько месяцев. Видимо при новой власти никому до них не было дела.

Они работали до самого вечера, только один раз ненадолго прервавшись перекусить. Когда распахнулась дверь, за окном уже стемнело. Кабинет освещала люстра и небольшие яркие лампы над столами.

— Корб, ты еще не закопал щеночка в своей макулатуре?

Тот раздраженно дернул плечом и вручную нервно разорвал какое-то письмо на мелкие кусочки. Беллатрикс взмахнула палочкой, и те вспыхнули, мгновенно опав горсткой пепла.

— Тебе стоит проветриться, — сказала она совершенно несвойственным ей спокойным голосом без капли наигранности.

— Разумеется. За время небольшой прогулки все проблемы волшебным образом уладятся, Трэверс поумнеет, у меня появится десяток первоклассных помощников, которых не надо будет постоянно контролировать, а...

— Корб! Катись к Руквуду жаловаться на жизнь!

Яксли взмахнул палочкой, призывая черную папку, лежавшую на краю стола, и встал. По жесткому вытянутому лицу расползлась предвкушающая усмешка.

— В самом деле, пойду навещу старину Руквуда.

— Потти, сходи перекуси. Все равно от голода тебе подохнуть никто не даст.

Гарри, твердо решивший не нарываться без особых причин, молча встал, осторожно расправив затекшую спину — все тело ныло после вчерашнего. Беллатрикс задумчиво шла вдоль шкафов, разглядывая их содержимое.

— А библиотеку, видимо, вынес старый маразматик. Всегда знала, что кузен идиот, но что он настолько двинется башкой, что отдаст дом на разграбление...

— Никто его не грабил, мы просто выбросили старый хлам! — не смог не вступиться за Сириуса Гарри. Как она вообще смела говорить о крестном, о человеке, которого убила!

Пожирательница резко повернулась к нему.

— Старый хлам? Щеночек у нас совсем глупенький, раз думает, что Блэки поколениями собирали... хлам, — она с презрением выплюнула последнее слово. — Или щеночек считает идиотами всех остальных? Умненький мальчик среди глупых взрослых!

В памяти некстати всплыл медальон Слизерина, который стащил Наземникус Флетчер.

Дурацкая кличка задевала, но у Гарри хватило сил держать себя в руках. Он лишь молча вскинул подбородок, глядя прямо в искаженное от бешенства лицо.

— Скажи, Потти, и много хлама ты выкинул?

Он неожиданно вспомнил, что Сириус точно так же держал палочку — расслабив руку и чуть отведя назад плечо, будто для замаха. Кто их учил? Дружили ли они в детстве? Видимо, что-то отразилось на лице, потому что Беллатрикс неожиданно усмехнулась.

— Я позабочусь о доме, щеночек. Здесь больше не будет хозяйничать всякий сброд.

Гарри стиснул зубы, но промолчал и широким шагом вышел из кабинета, стремясь оказаться подальше от Пожирательницы.

Спускаясь вниз по лестнице, он пытался вспомнить дерево Блэков. Вроде бы Беллатрикс была на несколько лет старше Сириуса. Тот говорил, что ненавидит свою семью, но у Гарри создалось впечатление, что все несколько сложнее. Да, крестный ушел из дома и был выжжен с гобелена, но при этом он получил наследство от дяди. И не мог же Сириус всерьез ненавидеть младшего брата, даже если тот стал Пожирателем? Вряд ли Регулус был хуже Дадли.

На кухне было темно, только огонь очага давал неровный свет и отражался в висевших под потолком котелках. Вкусно пахло жареным мясом. Он впервые за день вырвался из-под надзора врагов, и только сейчас понял, как все это время был напряжен.

— Кричер!

— Чего желает хозяин Гарри?

— Еды.

Что бы ни думала Пожирательница, голодовку он устраивать вовсе не собирался.

Эльф поставил перед ним тарелку жаркого, от которого шел потрясающий аромат. Гарри быстро расправился с ним и откинулся на спинку стула, глядя, как пляшут по стенам и столу отблески пламени. Уютно потрескивали поленья. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь расходящимся по телу теплом, сытостью и покоем.

Лишь чудом не заснув на неудобном стуле, он поздно ночью поднялся наверх. В спальне Сириуса — а теперь, судя по всему, его — за день навели порядок. Паутина исчезла вместе с частью старой мебели, люстра сверкала начищенными медными рожками, а на кровати лежало новое покрывало — светло-голубое, с белыми грифончиками, большая часть которых уже спала, а остальные лениво гоняли пару золотистых снитчей, размером с их голову.

Рядом стоял новенький сундук, в котором Гарри нашел чистую одежду, несколько книг по Темной магии, колдографию молодого Сириуса, на которой тот сидел на этой самой кровати и радостно улыбался, поглаживая отполированную до блеска метлу, два флакончика зелий, подписанных от руки резким размашистым почерком «После Круциатуса» и «Заживляющее», принадлежности для письма... и маску Пожирателя Смерти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Отношения между Кричером и Гарри наладились после раскрытия истории Регулуса с медальоном Слизерина


	4. С широко закрытыми глазами

Через несколько дней после битвы за Хогвартс дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и вошел Люциус Малфой в сопровождении невысокого светленького паренька с камерой в руках. Следом появилась Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, чья широкая улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Гарри напрягся, судорожно сжав в руке очередную жалобу. После заключения на Гриммо он не видел никого, кроме нескольких Пожирателей. У него не было палочки, рядом с ним не было друзей, он ничего не знал о том, что происходит снаружи. А главное — ничего, абсолютно ничего не мог для них сделать, сидя взаперти. Гарри каждый день думал о побеге, но оставался на месте, понимая, что даже в случае успеха больше проиграет, чем выиграет. Гермионе и Рону за него достанется сразу же, а он сам... Что он сможет на воле? Скрываться в лесах, с трудом добывать еду и гадать о судьбе друзей?

Поэтому Гарри ждал, когда что-нибудь произойдет и был готов сразу же воспользоваться подходящей ситуацией.

Сидевший в своем углу перед бюро Яксли оторвался от бумаг и вопросительно взглянул на вошедших. Малфой шагнул вперед.

— Добрый день, господа, — в доброжелательной улыбке высокомерного негодяя не было ни следа от настоящей симпатии. — Сожалеем, что приходится отвлекать вас от дел. Людей крайне интересует судьба Мальчика-Который-Выжил, и мы бы хотели сделать пару колдографий для завтрашнего выпуска «Пророка». Это развеет нелепые слухи, распускаемые разными... сомнительными элементами нашего общества.

Улыбка Малфоя стала шире, когда его взгляд остановился на Гарри. Тот вскинул подбородок в ответ.

Белла радостно оскалилась, в ее руке появилась палочка.

— Отличная мысль, — спокойно произнес Яксли и поднялся со своего места. — Поттер, подойди сюда.

Гарри посмотрел на бледного паренька, вцепившегося в свою камеру, на Беллатрикс, которая за его спиной прижала палочку к приоткрытым губам в безумном и угрожающем исполнении всем известного жеста молчания, и медленно встал.

Очевидно, это не та ситуация, которой можно было воспользоваться. Он не хотел, чтобы парнишке подтерли память или сделали что похуже.

Малфой снисходительно кивнул, и вскоре Гарри стоял рядом с ним и Яксли напротив окна. Фотограф бледнел, краснел и успел щелкнуть десяток кадров, прежде чем догадался снять крышечку с объектива. Гарри молча терпел руку Яксли на своем плече и краем глаза следил за Беллой, которая стояла у двери с палочкой в руке и широко усмехалась.

После выхода статьи вряд ли у кого-то остались сомнения в том, что бывший символ света сменил сторону. Она была озаглавлена «Мальчик, который выбрал мир» и превозносила Гарри Поттера за лояльность закону и справедливости, а также осуждение подпольной террористической деятельности, подрывавшей благополучие мирных жителей. На колдографии он уверенно стоял рядом с Малфоем и Яксли и смотрел прямо в камеру. Из-под воротника выглядывала темная метка — она не бросалась в глаза, но была легко различима.

* * *

Шло время, но ничего не менялось. Гарри никто не писал, Пожиратели не обращали на него особого внимания. Они обычно собирались в столовой или гостиной, травили байки, обсуждали новичков, ближайшие планы — в основном министерскую рутину, спорили и развлекались обычными, совершенно не пожирательскими способами: картами, шахматами и огневиски.

Гарри напряженно пытался найти решение и не видел его.

Кричер не мог ничем помочь, связанный данным Беллатрикс словом. Он только сильнее горбился и ворчал на подлых захватчиков благородного дома, на то, что хозяева не могут договориться, и на себя — старого эльфа, чья голова давно уже должна висеть на стене. Связаться с друзьями Гарри никак не мог — невзрачная и вечно сонная сова Яксли больно клевала пальцы и игнорировала печенье из чужих рук, а к камину или к входной двери он не рисковал подходить сам, опасаясь сигнальных чар. Ему было страшно. Волдеморт сказал, что массовых казней не будет, но неизвестность и бездействие изводили до предела.

Порой Гарри едва не срывался — все равно куда, лишь бы изменить хоть что-то! — но в последний момент всегда останавливал себя. Перед глазами вставали залитый кровью Хагрид и медленно, словно под водой, падающие на пол мистер и миссис Уизли. Волдеморт не пощадит никого из его близких — даже не столько приводя в исполнение угрозу, сколько просто срывая злость. Гарри помнил, как тот упивался чужой болью... Сумасшедший садист.

Днем Гарри продолжал разбирать жалобы. Они не прекращали поступать, напоминая о том, что в стране не все так гладко, как утверждал «Пророк», который активно предсказывал всеобщее процветание и поливал грязью ушедшую власть. Большая часть касалась нарушений при обысках и допросах, но попадались и странные, выбивавшиеся из общего ряда. Когда он взял одну из них, сначала не поверил своим глазам, перечитал еще раз, а потом внезапно рассмеялся.

— В чем дело? — оторвался от работы Яксли.

К его обществу Гарри почти привык. Пожиратель говорил сухо и только по делу, никогда не насмехался и не делал ничего ужасного, только тихо копался в своих бумагах.

— Требуют найти темномагическую лабораторию, в которой делают мутантов и... сейчас... говорят, что нужно разобрать грифонов обратно на орлов и львов, запретить генетические эксперименты... — цитировал Гарри, с трудом сдерживая смех.

— Грязнокровка, — сухо бросил Яксли. — Они любят придумывать всякую чушь, а потом в нее верить.

Веселье как рукой сняло. Он взглянул на подпись. Сэм Торч. Сэм. Обычное маггловское имя.

— Отложи в стопку к тем, которые «принять меры».

Гарри сжал листок, а потом расправил и аккуратно положил на край стола. Пожиратели его не найдут, не узнают еще об одной жертве, волей случая оставшейся на свободе. Хотя бы этому незнакомому человеку Гарри сможет помочь. Теперь он внимательно читал жалобы, откладывая отдельно все, авторов которых надо было уберечь от лишнего внимания. Осталось лишь найти способ предупредить их, отправить хотя бы короткую записку.

Новая цель придала сил. Вместе с ней появился и новый страх — пропустить маггловское имя, не заметить человека, которого можно спасти. Казалось, весь магический мир сейчас зависит от его внимательности, а если Гарри вдруг остановится, случится что-то страшное. От мыслей об этом выступал холодный пот и приходилось долго сидеть не двигаясь, чтобы успокоить бешено стучавшее сердце.

Когда метка обожгла шею, Гарри от неожиданности вздрогнул и прижал к ней ладонь. Был поздний вечер, он, как обычно, ужинал на кухне в тишине и покое. Внезапный вызов оборвал иллюзию размеренного существования, смахивавшего на лето после пятого курса — когда он точно также сидел взаперти на Гриммо и ничего толком не знал о происходящем за стенами дома.

Хотя он всегда помнил о своем клейме Пожирателя, что-то внутри не могло в него поверить. До этого самого момента.

Гарри отодвинул тарелку, встал и прислушался к себе, для верности закрыв глаза. Доверившись ощущению, которое было слишком ярким для интуиции, он вышел из кухни и двинулся наверх, по дороге сумев разобрать, что ему нужно в гостиную.

Волдеморт стоял у камина, его лицо было в тени. Гарри зашел и остановился, растерянный и напряженный.

До сих пор было странно видеть своего смертельного противника так — зная, что он не попытается убить в следующую минуту. Хотя с Волдемортом ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Зачем его вызвали: унизить, пытать, отдать какой-нибудь ужасный приказ? Или дело в ком-то из его близких? У Гарри перехватило дыхание от этой мысли.

Он почувствовал прикосновение чужого разума и напрягся, готовясь отразить вторжение.

— Как тебе дом, Гарри? — равнодушный голос и внимательный взгляд.

Стоило Волдеморту заговорить, сразу стало легче. Наверное, ничего не пугает сильнее, чем враг, который молчит.

— Хорошо... мой Лорд, — в обращении звучали презрение и вызов, которые Гарри не сумел скрыть, но Волдеморт их словно не заметил.

— Мы отправляемся в Малфой-мэнор, — он кивнул на камин. — Ты первый.

Мир на мгновение остановился, а потом время побежало вдвое быстрее. Гарри прекрасно помнил свой первый и пока единственный визит к Малфоям. Особенно ярко запомнился подвал. Неужели он увидит друзей? С прямой спиной и уверенностью, которой не чувствовал, он подошел к камину и взял с полки летучий порох. Не глядя на Волдеморта, но ощущая его присутствие всем своим существом, Гарри бросил щепотку в огонь и громко произнес:

— Малфой-мэнор!

Он оказался в просторном богато убранном зале. После Гриммо все казалось слишком гладким, ровным и блестящим. Огромная хрустальная люстра, аккуратные диваны, широкий стол с поверхностью, отполированной до того, что та казалась зеркальной. По обтянутым тканью стенам развешаны портреты в золоченых рамах, все как один с надменными чопорными лицами. Гарри был в своей заношенной футболке и старых джинсах — носить их было куда приятнее, чем новую одежду, которую оставила ему чокнутая Лестрейндж. В этой комнате он даже самому себе казался оборванцем.

Из камина вышел Волдеморт. Часть людей на портретах тут же попряталась, остальные расцвели льстивыми улыбками. Гарри передернуло. Ни одного нормального человека. Он мимоходом порадовался, что его заперли на Гриммо, а не здесь. Хотя Вальбурга тоже не подарок, странно, что в последнее время ее не слышно.

В комнату вошел Люциус Малфой. В присутствии Лорда исчезла большая часть его высокомерия и снисходительности. В движениях сквозило напряжение, стали заметны многодневная усталость, бледность, покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза. Только осанка осталась идеальной, напоминая о прежнем облике надменного франта.

— Мой Лорд, прошу простить, я не ожидал вас так рано, — сказал Малфой, опускаясь на одно колено.

Волдеморт поднял его нетерпеливым движением.

— Я не сержусь на тебя, Люциус. Проводи нас.

Сложно было поверить, что этот спокойный и снисходительный волшебник в приступе ярости бросался Авадами в собственных слуг. Гарри видел через связь с Волдемортом только картины пыток и убийств, поэтому подобное поведение лишь сильнее его настораживало.

— Конечно, мой Лорд. Прошу вас...

Волдеморт двинулся вперед, Малфой шел рядом, показывая дорогу.

Гарри понял, что они идут наверх, а не в подземелья, и слегка расслабился, оглядываясь вокруг. Не оставляло чувство, что он в музее или каком-то специальном месте, где люди не живут, а только делают колдографии. Страшно было дотронуться до чего-нибудь, чтобы не нарушить всеобщую идеальность.

Они вошли в огромный, совершенно пустой зал без окон, освещенный множеством медленно дрейфующих под потолком огней. На каменном полу застыли черной матовой пленкой пятна разного размера и формы, в которых не отражался свет. Они притягивали взгляд, словно затерянные в реальном мире кусочки бесконечности, первозданной бездны, у которой на самом деле нет дна, и в это так сложно поверить, что хочется подойти ближе, разглядеть, убедиться...

— Мой Лорд...

— Можешь идти, Люциус.

Тот встал на колени и прикоснулся губами к кончику мантии своего хозяина. Гарри с отвращением отвернулся и продолжил вглядываться в темноту ближайшего пятна. Казалось, что он видит в ней что-то — на самом краю восприятия, так что страшно моргнуть, чтобы не потерять этот едва различимый след во тьме.

— Ты знаешь, что это, Гарри? — звучный голос привел его в чувство, когда он стоял прямо перед пятном. По спине побежали мурашки. Он не заметил, что подошел к нему так близко.

— Нет.

— Это удивительные создания, Гарри, — слова Волдеморта были пропитаны неестественной нежностью. — Чем-то они сродни дементорам, никто не знает когда и откуда они появились. Ты не умрешь от прикосновения. Душа окажется заключена внутри застывшего предмета, образованного этой сущностью. Считается, что навечно, однако никто не может утверждать с точностью. Такие предметы совершенно безопасны для других и при этом не подвержены разрушению.

У Гарри на миг остановилось сердце. Вот как Волдеморт решил избавиться от него, сохранив крестраж? Навсегда лишив жизни, воли, скормив темной твари сродни тем, что Гарри ненавидел и боялся сильнее всего в жизни? Сложно представить себе худшую участь.

— Зачем мы сюда пришли? — с вызовом спросил он. Сердце панически стучало в груди, торопясь прожить оставшийся срок. Короткий срок.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты закрыл глаза и делал, что я скажу, Гарри, — спокойно ответил Волдеморт, плавными шагами подходя ближе. — Ничего страшного, просто прогулка по комнате. Если ты подсмотришь или откажешься идти... кто-то из твоих друзей умрет.

Снова шантаж. Подонок безошибочно нашел его слабое место и давил на него снова и снова. Гарри бездумно сжал кулаки, с трудом удерживая себя от резкости. Таким путем сейчас ничего не выиграть.

— А если не подсмотрю? — с вызовом спросил он.

Волдеморт наклонил голову, изучающе глядя на Гарри, и приподнял уголки рта в улыбке.

— Если ты пройдешь весь путь безо всяких протестов или просьб, я гарантирую жизнь тому, кого ты назовешь.

Было ли это ложью? Трюком, уловкой, грязной игрой, чтобы посмеяться над ним напоследок? Если Волдеморт решил от него избавиться, живым из комнаты не выйти.

Гарри вздрогнул, бросив взгляд на черные пятна, но закрыл глаза и кивнул. Пусть он обречен, но пока есть хотя бы крошечный шанс кому-то помочь, он им воспользуется.

— Три шага вперед, направо, два шага, налево... — Волдеморт отдавал команды спокойным ровным голосом.

Первые шаги дались легко — Гарри примерно помнил расположение пятен вокруг. Потом ориентироваться стало сложнее. Он напрягался, пытаясь понять, в какой части комнаты оказался, где расположены стены; вслушивался в интонации Волдеморта, пытаясь различить момент, когда тот решит закончить игру, отправив его черной твари. Руки были напряжены и готовы смягчить неожиданное столкновение, кожа словно горела в предчувствии контакта. Начало казаться, что одно из пятен совсем рядом, что он заденет его, сделав слишком широкий шаг. Огромного труда стоило удерживать глаза закрытыми, не проверять свои ощущения.

— Направо. Семь шагов.

Семь! Гарри глубоко вдохнул и пошел вперед. Четыре, пять... Идти было все сложнее. Ноги казались связанными страхом, словно короткой веревкой. Он каждый раз ступал на пол, ожидая, что тот обхватит ступню и ледяной коркой поползет наверх. Седьмой шаг оказался совсем мелким. Ему было стыдно за это проявление слабости, но радость от того, что наконец дошел, была сильнее.

— Еще три вперед.

Гарри усилием воли подавил панику. Прямо перед ним была разлита чернота, он чувствовал ее, буквально осязал всем существом. До пятна осталось немного места только потому, что последние шаги были короче, чем раньше. Но разница совсем небольшая, никак не на три шага! Гарри зажмурился посильнее, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы не взглянуть вперед и убедиться в этом. Нельзя открывать глаза! От мысли, что он чуть не подвел кого-то из близких, продрало холодом.

С трудом оторвав ногу, он заставил себя переступить вперед. Еще раз. И еще.

— Еще два шага, Гарри.

Его затрясло. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не подсмотреть. Гарри охватила паника. Кто-то из друзей может умереть! Из-за него!

— Завяжите мне глаза, — срывающимся голосом попросил он.

Мир замер на бесконечно долгое мгновение, а затем он почувствовал легкое прохладное прикосновение к вискам. Очки исчезли, и на лицо легла плотная повязка. Гарри с огромным облегчением отпустил себя, всматриваясь в непроглядную темноту мягкой ткани. Ему сейчас было все равно, что он не справился и не смог обезопасить хотя бы одного из близких, что попросил о помощи злейшего врага, что тот, по всей видимости, стоял совсем близко. Главное, никто не умрет из-за него. Опасность впереди по-прежнему пугала, удерживая на месте, но теперь ему можно было бояться только ее.

— Вперед, Гарри, — в голосе Волдеморта звучала уверенность.

Гарри ухватился за нее и сделал два шага. Ничего не произошло. Он по-прежнему стоял на полу, живой и способный двигаться.

— Повернись направо. Еще немного.

Гарри вслушивался в голос, следовал за ним, не позволяя себе больше колебаться и размышлять. Так оказалось намного проще. Постепенно ушел страх, отпустило дикое нервное напряжение, восстановилось дыхание. Он свободно передвигался по комнате, ведомый Волдемортом, и не испытывал особых неудобств. Вот только взмокшая от пота футболка остыла и неприятно липла к телу.

— Теперь подойди ко мне.

Гарри повернулся туда, откуда доносился голос, и спокойно пошел вперед. Через пару шагов он услышал «Немного левее» и, послушно изменив направление, двинулся дальше.

— Довольно. Встань на колени, Гарри.

Внутри всколыхнулась буря, но он ее подавил и опустился на пол. Сопротивляться бессмысленно и опасно. Он больше не даст повод мучить своих близких. Сознания снова коснулся чужой разум. Гарри замер, но атаки не последовало, и он постепенно расслабился. Лорд не пытался захватить его тело, как в Министерстве, не перебирал воспоминания, а лишь обозначал свое присутствие на самой границе. Боли не было. Через какое-то время прикосновение стало казаться правильным и знакомым, так что он был почти разочарован, когда оно исчезло.

С глаз пропала повязка, сменившись очками. Гарри заморгал. Свет показался слишком ярким, лишь черные разлитые по полу кляксы успокаивали глаза.

— Встань, Гарри. Ты не выполнил условий сделки, но я тобой доволен. В награду я прослежу, чтобы к твоим школьным друзьям отнеслись снисходительно и дали приличную работу.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Гарри.

От мысли, что он смог помочь, хотя бы так, больно защемило в груди. Совсем не такого случая он ждал все это время. Но насколько бы отвратительными не казались ему любые сделки с Волдемортом, отказаться от этого поощрения из его рук он не мог. Хуже того, испытывал что-то ужасно похожее на благодарность — ведь повязка, появившаяся из-за его собственной слабости, разрушила договор, а ни на что сверх него Гарри не расчитывал. Хотя о каком договоре речь, если он не был уверен, что выйдет живым из этой комнаты.

Как же прекрасно, что Волдеморт не скормил его этим тварям! Гарри запоздало передернуло от мысли, что он ходил среди них совершенно беззащитный.

Обратно возвращались в молчании.


	5. Пожиратели Смерти

На следующий день Гарри проснулся рано. Утро было серым и промозглым, и тем неуместнее казалась взявшаяся откуда-то бодрость. Он потянулся, наслаждаясь теплом, отсутствием боли и тянущего голода, с которым почти свыкся за время скитаний по лесам. За прошедшие дни истощение, синяки и мелкие травмы прошли, тело было полно сил и энергии.

Гарри сел, надел лежавшие на тумбочке очки и улыбнулся Сириусу. Тот подмигнул в ответ и восторженно погладил новенькую метлу. Колдография стояла без рамки, прислоненная к стопке книг по Темным искусствам, которые ему достались вместе с остальными вещами. Сначала он хотел их выкинуть или просто сунуть куда подальше, но ничего более удобного в качестве подставки не нашлось.

В столовой Беллатрикс в одиночестве расправлялась с яичницей и беконом. Пахло кофе.

Вдохнув побольше воздуха, Гарри разом выпалил давно заготовленную фразу:

— Спасибо-за-колдографию-Сириуса-она-много-для-меня-значит.

Беллатрикс подняла голову и растянула губы в мерзкой ухмылке.

— Наш маленький щеночек взялся за ум, — пропела она и уже нормальным голосом добавила: — Наконец-то.

Гарри как-то сразу перестал понимать, почему решил поблагодарить эту ненормальную.

— Зачем вы это сделали? Нашли колдографию, отдали ее мне, — тихо спросил он. — Вы же меня ненавидите.

— Я?!

Изумление на мгновение застыло на лице Беллатрикс, а потом она согнулась от хохота. Смех то утихал, то вспыхивал с новой силой, когда они встречались взглядами. Наконец она успокоилась и, тяжело дыша, заговорила.

— Потти, я так не смеялась с того дня, когда Фрэнк заявил, что я пришла ему отомстить за испорченную прическу. Думал, все дело в том, что превратил мне волосы в змей частичной трансфигурацией на втором курсе, — Беллатрикс коротко хохотнула.

— Фрэнк?

— Лонгботтом. Уж не знаю, как такому правильному мальчику пришла в голову эта идея, наверняка подсказал кто-нибудь. Оказалось, бедняга всю жизнь об этом жалел и жутко стыдился. Такой забавный, — задумчиво протянула она. — По-моему, он так и не поверил, что на нашей последней встрече те змеи были совсем ни при чем.

Гарри стоял, оглушенный ее словами. Он принимал как факт — ужасный, но уже свершившийся и непоправимый, что родители Невилла оказались в больнице из-за этой Пожирательницы. Для нее это был не просто факт, это была история с живыми людьми. Окрашенные деталями события. Над которыми она мимоходом смогла посмеяться. Над ошибкой человека, которого запытала до потери разума.

— Ты мне понравился еще в Министерстве, Потти. Когда ударил гневом, помнишь? Такой смелый мальчик, впервые попробовавший Непростительные на вкус, — она мечтательно закатила глаза. — У тебя есть потенциал, щеночек, схожий с тем, что был у твоего блохастого крестного. Лорд поможет тебе его раскрыть. Он учил меня... О большем нельзя мечтать.

— Сириус никогда не практиковал темную магию! И это вы его убили! — вскинулся Гарри, сумев побороть сковавший тело шок.

— Это была случайность, — равнодушно пожала плечами Беллатрикс и взяла тост. — Лорд не хотел его смерти.

Гарри осекся и недоверчиво на нее уставился.

— Что?!

— Мой кузен мог стать неплохим приобретением, — Лестрейндж брезгливо скривилась. — Хоть он и водился со всяким сбродом, даже ушел из семьи, у него еще был шанс.

— Сириус бы никогда к вам не присоединился!

Беллатрикс хрипло рассмеялась.

— Потти, эта псина из Азкабана сбежала, чтобы тебя защитить. Ради этого он бы с Морганой пошел на сделку, не то что с Лордом.

Гарри отчаянно мотнул головой, сжав кулаки. Наверняка это все вранье! Иначе и быть не может.

— Садись есть, Потти, — махнула рукой Беллатрикс. — Кричер!

Он сел, невидящим взглядом уставившись перед собой.

Мог бы Сириус в самом деле пойти на сделку с Волдемортом ради него?

А смог бы он сам пойти на сделку ради Сириуса? Он бы, не раздумывая, рискнул ради него жизнью, но вот так перейти на сторону врага, предать всех остальных... Гарри накрыл рукой метку и прикрыл глаза. Разве не это он сделал, встав рядом с Волдемортом перед Хогвартсом? Живя в захваченном Пожирателями доме?

Он уже пошел на сделку.

«У тебя не было выбора. Ты должен был защитить друзей», — возразил серьезный взрослый голос.

«А они просили? Хотели этого? Знают об этом?» — поинтересовался мерзкий тонкий голосок.

«Это не важно. Ты делаешь то, что должен», — с достоинством ответил первый.

«А может быть, тебе это просто нравится? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался второй. — Жить в теплом доме, завтракать с Пожирателями, разбирать бумажки, пока другие борются и голодают?»

Мелькнула дикая мысль попросить запереть его в тюрьме с остальными. Там было его место — на правильной стороне вместе с друзьями, где он смог бы разделять с ними все лишения и надежды. И совершенно не важно, через что им пришлось бы пройти, это бы бы лучше, чем оставаться здесь.

Голосок сделал паузу и ехидно добавил: «А не ты ли вчера растаял, когда Волдеморт сказал, что тобой доволен? Тебе стало приятно от его похвалы».

«Это неправда!»

«Уж себе-то можешь не врать. Я прекрасно помню этот момент, как бы ты ни старался выкинуть его из головы. Тебе стало тепло».

Гарри попытался унять трясущиеся руки. Ему нельзя больше здесь оставаться. Нужно достать палочку и бежать. Пусть его ловят, пытают, делают что угодно, лишь бы не находиться здесь ни одной лишней минуты.

Вчерашний вечер был огромной ошибкой. С чего он вообще взял, что Волдеморт сдержит свое слово и позаботится о благополучии его друзей? Это просто глупость и минутная слабость.

Он открыл глаза и увидел в дверях Яксли и невысокого, крепко сбитого мужчину в сдвинутой набок клетчатой фетровой шляпе. Лицо с тяжелыми чертами было помятым и угрюмым. Беллатрикс рассмотрела вошедших и отложила вилку в сторону.

— Руди? — судя по голосу, она не надеялась услышать ничего хорошего.

Мужчины переглянулась. Яксли невозмутимо уселся у окна, левитировав туда чай. Рудольфус Лестрейндж помрачнел еще сильнее, упал на стул рядом с Гарри, потом повернулся к нему и неожиданно оскалил крупные ровные зубы в ненормальной ухмылке.

— Руди! — резкий окрик выдал нетерпение Беллатрикс.

— Ночью сбежали несколько пленников, — коротко бросил Лестрейндж, неохотно повернувшись к ней.

У Гарри бешено заколотилось сердце. Он подался вперед, во все глаза глядя на Пожирателя.

— И?

— И ничего, — Лестрейндж скорчил недовольную гримасу. — Ловим.

— Руди, ты олень! — с чувством сказала Беллатрикс. — Надеюсь, Лорд придумал для тебя подходящее наказание?

Сквозь показную сдержанность Яксли пробилась злорадная ухмылка. Лестрейндж болезненно скривился.

— Он отправил меня к штабным.

— Ты серьезно? — она перевела взгляд с мужа на Яксли и обратно.

Оба промолчали, а потом заговорили одновременно. От первых слов Рудольфуса у Гарри загорелись уши. Даже близнецы не позволяли себе так выражаться. Поднялся гвалт.

— Руди, да плевать на опыт. Ты хотя бы не дурак... — хорошо поставленный голос Яксли разобрать было проще всего. — Для боевика.

Беллатрикс схватилась за палочку, и Рудольфус отвлекся на то, чтобы ее обезвредить. Гарри отодвинулся подальше, думая, как бы выбраться незамеченным.

— Нам люди нужны, Руди, — твердо сказал Яксли. — От старой организации в Министерстве одни огрызки остались, а обычные сотрудники трясутся так, что со страху могут что угодно натворить...

— Ну так ищите новых людей! — повысил голос Рудольфус, наложив на жену Инкарцеро и, на всякий случай, Силенцио. — Вы там сколько времени с Руквудом штаны протирали?!

Беллатрикс бешено вращала глазами и скалилась так, что Гарри стало не по себе. Он со всей возможной осторожностью поднялся и медленно попятился к двери.

— А сколько лет Лорд прошлый состав собирал, ты уже забыл? — прищурился Яксли и поднялся из кресла. Его палочка неожиданно указала на Гарри. — Поттер! Быстро сел на место.

— Пацан-то тебе зачем? — удивился Рудольфус.

— Ты про побег при нем сказал. Адекватностью там и не пахнет, а желания отчитываться из-за него перед Лордом у меня нет ни малейшего.

Он проследил, как Гарри под прицелом палочки садится обратно за стол, и лишь после этого опустился обратно в кресло.

— Перестраховщик, — презрительно фыркнул Рудольфус и покосился на жену. — Белл, давай спарринг вечером, а? Я сейчас не могу, в Министерство скоро.

На её лице смешались злоба и радостное предвкушение. Получив возможность говорить, Беллатрикс издевательски протянула:

— Никогда бы не подумала, что окажусь замужем за... министерской крысой, — на последних словах она перевела взгляд на Яксли, который ответил широкой обаятельной улыбкой, превратившей резкие черты злого лица в мужественно-героические. Должно быть, так он улыбался для колдографий в Ведьмополитене.

— Я посмотрю, как ты потом сама будешь заседать в комиссиях и строить этих задохликов совы и пера, — поморщился Рудольфус.

— Лорд никогда этого не допустит! — вскинула подбородок Беллатрикс. — Руди, не смей таскать мой бекон!

Пока Пожиратели вяло переругивались, Гарри погрузился в свои мысли. Его друзья смогли сбежать на свободу! Надо как-то узнать, кто именно это был, и связаться с ними. Может быть получится расспросить... Гарри взглянул на жесткое лицо Яксли и выбросил эту мысль из головы. Он никогда не сумеет сыграть достаточно убедительно, да и не представляет, как это сделать. Остается подслушивать, подсматривать в документах, наверняка где-то промелькнут нужные сведения. И обязательно раздобыть палочку. Без нее он практически беспомощен.

Больше вариантов не было. Нужно было ждать и использовать любые возможности. Главное — не позволить себе расслабиться, обмануть себя внешним благополучием. Он останется на Гриммо, сумеет достать нужную информацию и связаться с Орденом. Он справится. И никто не узнает о его слабости, о том, как он на миг поддался чужому влиянию.

Тем временем дискуссия снова перешла на повышенные тона.

— Яксли, да дементора тебе в задницу! Не надо мне твоих девочек, я без них с этими нарушителями разберусь.

— Руди, для того, чтобы с ними разобраться, тебе придется не палочкой помахать, а заполнить все отчеты в правильной форме. Девочки не безнадежны, главное, обращайся с ними помягче, палочку особо не распускай... и не скалься так, от твоей ухмылки даже меня пробирает!

— Просто скажи тебе отсосать, половина разбежится, зато остальные трястись перестанут, — флегматично предложила мужу Беллатрикс.

Лестрейндж уставился на нее с ужасом.

— Белла, ты с ума сошла? Представляешь, что они потом захотят? И до чего могут додуматься?! Уж лучше пусть трясутся...

— Руди прав. Хотя если ты периодически будешь заглядывать к нему в Министерство... да, и вот так улыбаться, можно еще палочку достать... то можно рискнуть.

— Да катитесь вы к Моргане оба, — Рудольфус встал, надел шляпу и лихо заломил ее набок. — До вечера.

Следом ушла Беллатрикс, а Яксли забрал Гарри в кабинет, где их ждала работа. Они снова разбирали бумаги, в комнату то и дело прилетали совы, а время от времени появлялся Кричер со свежим чаем. Закончив с сортировкой очередной стопки жалоб, Гарри начал писать извинения в ответ на самые незначительные из них. Сначала он раздумывал над каждым письмом, искренне пытаясь выразить сочувствие, после первого десятка удачные обороты уже сами приходили на ум, а ответы становились все более похожими друг на друга. Среди прочих писем Гарри подсунул несколько предупреждений магглорожденным с настоятельным советом скорее бежать из страны. А главное — крошечную записку Хагриду. Друзьям или МакГонагалл он написать побоялся, их почту наверняка отслеживали, а полувеликана вряд ли кто-то принимал всерьез.

Получившуюся стопку с ответами Яксли, не поднимая глаз от очередного свитка, велел оставить на столе.

К себе Гарри поднимался, тщетно пытаясь скрыть напряжение. Обнаружится ли его подпольная деятельность или письма просмотрят мельком и разошлют? Полночи он проворочался, а утром поспешил в кабинет, наплевав на завтрак.

На его столе остался только один конверт — с запиской Хагриду.

Чуть позже пришел Яксли и молча выдал следующую порцию жалоб. О предупреждениях и попытке связаться с друзьями не было сказано ни слова, но Гарри вроде бы все понял. Оставалось надеяться, что кто-то из знакомых напишет сам — ему или в Министерство, пожалуется на что-нибудь, и тогда Гарри сможет ответить. Но скорее у него получится найти общий язык с невзрачной вечно сонной совой, которая пока не подпускала к себе.

Гарри ни на минуту не забывал своего плана разузнать побольше о побеге, поэтому, выбрав момент, когда Яксли отлучился, он метнулся к бюро и принялся просматривать оставленные там документы. Указы, распоряжения, доклады... Еще доклады. С минуты на минуту мог вернуться Пожиратель, пульс частил, так что Гарри не сразу заметил расходящийся по ладоням жар. Он уже готов был вернуться на свое место, когда тонкая красноватая сетка перешла на внешнюю сторону кистей и стремительно поползла вверх по рукам.

На бумагах было заклятье! Каким дураком он был, раз решил, что они лежат безо всякой защиты. Теперь ему не удастся скрыть то, что он в них рылся.

Открылась дверь. Охваченный паникой Гарри встретился взглядом с Яксли, ожидая вспышки гнева и заслуженного наказания. Тот лишь прищурился, молча сверлил его взглядом несколько секунд, затем крепко схватил за локоть, и они аппарировали прямо к стеклянной витрине старого универмага, за которым находился вход в Мунго.

Проходившая мимо женщина испуганно отшатнулась и замерла, глядя пустыми ничего не выражающими глазами перед собой. Несколько людей неподалеку растерянно оглядывались, явно потеряв ориентацию в пространстве. Яксли дернул Гарри за собой, а тот никак не мог отвести взгляд от случайных прохожих, которым не повезло встретиться с Пожирателем.

Приемный покой Мунго был полон людей. Яксли за руку протащил его мимо изгибавшейся змеей очереди. Волшебники заволновались, им вслед неслись раздраженные, набирающие силу голоса. Гарри почувствовал, как лицо обдает жаром от смущения.

Перед волшебницей за стойкой стояла высокая худая женщина с ребенком на руках.

— Нам подойдет только Сметвик! — твердо заявила она. — Мне сказали, он лучший в диагностике. Вы не понимаете, что Чарльза могли проклясть с отсрочкой! У меня сосед две недели после обыска думал, что все в порядке, а потом...

Яксли равнодушно взмахнул палочкой, и женщина продолжила открывать рот, из которого больше не доносилось ни звука.

— Где найти дежурного по заклятьям?

Очередь зашумела громче. Волшебница за стойкой нахмурилась.

— Мистер, займите, пожалуйста... — сердито начала она.

Яксли наклонился к ней через стойку и что-то тихо сказал. Та резко побледнела.

— Пятый этаж, обратитесь к Сметвику, — сказала волшебница, пытаясь сохранить строгое выражение лица, с которым совершенно не вязался дрожащий голос.

В Мунго они провели без малого полдня. Гарри передавали из рук в руки, словно омеловую веточку на свадьбе, осматривали со всех сторон, накладывали чары, поили зельями, а он все больше смущался и только молча выполнял требуемое. Иногда в перерывах он видел через открытую дверь сидевшего в коридоре Яксли. Тот невозмутимо просматривал очередные бумаги и иногда делал пометки позаимствованным у целителей пером. Рядом стояла батарея бумажных стаканчиков из-под чая. Когда Гарри вышел из кабинета — целый и невредимый, — он наколдовал темпус.

— Пообедаем на Гриммо, Поттер, мы и так потеряли много времени, — сухо сказал он.

Гарри неуверенно кивнул. Ему было неудобно за сцену с бумагами. Не то чтобы он раскаивался или считал свой поступок недопустимым — в конце концов, ему насильно поставили метку и держали пленником в стане врага, чего еще ждать! Но все равно оставалось впечатление, словно его застали за чем-то постыдным и низким. Сложно назвать копание в чужих вещах красивым поступком, как его не оправдывай. А от равнодушного презрения Пожирателя, словно и не удивленного ни капли случившимся, было еще обиднее. Лучше бы тогда не тащил в Мунго лечить, раз так...

Собравшись с духом, Гарри посмотрел прямо на Яксли, который захлопнул папку и встал, сохраняя свое обычное безразличное выражение на жестком лице.

— Я прошу прощения.

— За что? — равнодушно спросил Пожиратель.

— Мне не стоило без спроса лезть в те бумаги, — твердо сказал Гарри.

— Забудь, Поттер. Нам пора.

— И вы не собираетесь меня наказывать?

— Не вижу смысла, — холодно отрезал Яксли.

— Считаете, что я безнадежен? — вызывающе спросил Гарри. Он понимал, что нарывается, но уже не мог остановиться.

— Решил доказать мне обратное, Поттер? — в ровном голосе Яксли скользнули предостерегающие интонации. — Не утруждай себя.

Гарри вскинул подбородок.

— Просто скажите, как это сделать.

Губы Яксли сжались в тонкую полоску. Гарри напрягся в ожидании проклятья, но продолжил стоять прямо под пристальным взглядом Пожирателя.

— Как это сделать? Ты спрашиваешь у меня, как это сделать, Поттер? — Яксли негромко и отчетливо проговаривал каждое слово. — Тупая марионетка, чья хваленая живучесть нанесла магической Британии самый сильный удар за всю ее историю, всерьез решила сделать что-то полезное? И ты думаешь, я в это поверю? Это даже не смешно, Поттер.

Спустя невыносимо долгую паузу Яксли до боли сжал его плечо и аппарировал.

В кабинете на Гриммо их ждал Рудольфус Лестрейндж. Он полулежал в старом кресле, прикрыв лицо шляпой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — резко спросил Яксли, по-видимому, еще не отошедший после стычки.

Лестрейндж выпрямился, подхватив свалившуюся шляпу.

— Корб, где тебя носит? У меня вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Чьей?

— Жирной бабы с розовым бантиком. И моей, если Лорд не оценит небольшую шутку, — Рудольфус не дождался реакции от изображавшего жертву василиска Яксли и продолжил: — Она так многословно читала мне мораль пополам с враньем про свой род, Селвинов и прочее, что я обозвал ее грязнокровкой, сломал палочку, немного покруциатил и отправил в Азкабан. Думаю, она еще жива.

Несколько томительных секунд Яксли не шевелился и вроде бы даже не дышал. Наконец он отмер и окинул Рудольфуса нечитаемым взглядом.

— Вы с Поттером сидите здесь и не спускаете друг с друга глаз до моего возвращения.

Как только он вышел за дверь, Гарри повернулся к Рудольфусу.

— Вы правда это сделали?

— Ну да.

— Жаль, я этого не видел...

— Хочешь воспоминание солью?

Гарри немного поколебался, а потом решительно кивнул. Омут памяти нашелся здесь же, в кабинете. Рудольфус поставил его на стол, спихнув жалобы в сторону, палочкой вытянул тонкую серебристую нить из виска и стряхнул ее внутрь. Гарри выдохнул и опустил лицо. Его привычно закружило и поставило на ноги в широком ярко освещенном коридоре. Волшебники в форменных мантиях спешили по своим делам с серьезным видом. Прямо на него широким шагом шел Рудольфус, за которым торопливо семенила Амбридж.

— ...Как вы понимаете, именно истинно чистая кровь, подобная моей и, разумеется, вашей сейчас представляет наибольшую ценность и дает надежду на дальнейшее развитие нашего общества. Чрезвычайно важно покончить с маггловской заразой, которая...

— Подобная вашей?

Рудольфус резко остановился, так что Амбридж врезалась ему плечо, ошарашенно заморгала и начала многословно извиняться, поправляя украшенную бантом ленту в волосах.

— Я спросил, с чего вы взяли, что ваша кровь чиста? У меня совсем другая информация на этот счет, — широко ухмыльнулся он, обнажив зубы. Его глаза расширились, он стал похож на психопата — такого, каким его впервые увидел Гарри.

Амбридж открыла рот, но из него не раздалось ни звука, только мелко задрожали побледневшие щеки. Люди вокруг начали перешептываться, образуя широкий круг.

— Насколько я знаю, в вас течет кровь магглов, — он облизнул губы. — Стоит с этим разобраться, не так ли? Круцио!

Амбридж отчаянно завизжала и забилась на полу в конвульсиях. Ее палочка прилетела в руку Рудольфуса. Глаза у него блестели, а на губах плясала довольная ухмылка. Отменив проклятие, он дождался, когда жертва перестанет всхлипывать и поднимет на него полный слез взгляд. В углу рта у нее пузырилась слюна, а все тело продолжало нервно подергиваться.

Толпа вокруг замерла. На лицах людей застыл испуг и вместе с тем какое-то жадное любопытство. Настала абсолютная тишина, в которой резко и сухо прозвучал звук переломившейся палочки. Ее половинки упали на пол.

Гарри вынырнул из Омута и часто задышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он прекрасно представлял себе, что увидит, и все же зрелище вышло отталкивающим. Может Амбридж и заслуживала этого, связавшись с Пожирателями, но сам Гарри предпочел бы честный суд над ней. Во всяком случае, он искренне хотел в это верить.

Лестрейндж сидел на краю стола и смотрел с насмешкой.

— Понравилось?

— Не очень, — честно ответил Гарри.

— Осуждаешь, — хохотнул Рудольфус и, спрыгнув со стола, без улыбки добавил: — Если утешит, мне может куда сильнее влететь от Лорда. Хотя он же сам меня и сунул к этим... Крысам. По сравнению с ним, я — сама нежность.

Он трансфигурировал себе большое мягкое кресло у окна и вальяжно разлегся в нем, прикрыв лицо неизменной шляпой.

— Тогда зачем вы это сделали?

Лестрейндж указательным пальцем приподнял шляпу и взглянул из-под нее на Гарри.

— Пацан, ты ее видел? От нее инфернал в Адское Пламя сам прыгнет. Стоп, она же вроде у вас в школе околачивалась. Хочешь сказать, что ни разу не хотел на нее пыточное наложить? — Лестрейндж расплылся в ухмылке. — Вижу, хотел. Можешь не благодарить за исполнение своей маленькой грязной мечты.

Гарри невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Руди ему чем-то нравился — он был психом, но веселым и словно даже не злым. Жаль, что они оказались на разных сторонах. Почему тот пошел за Лордом? В голове всплыли слова Яксли. Гарри вернулся к работе и бездумно разбирал жалобы, раз за разом прокручивая в памяти их короткий разговор. Он и в самом деле почти ничего не знал о Первой Магической. Колдография Ордена Феникса, история Лонгботтомов, Регулуса да воспоминания о молодом Риддле — практически вся информация, которая у него была.

Сильнее всего удивила вспышка Яксли. До этого Гарри воспринимал его как нечто неживое, эффективный аппарат для работы с бумагами. В последнее время он даже не стеснялся задавать вопросы, точно зная, что получит полный ответ, лишенный всякой эмоциональной окраски. Или не получит — но безо всякого злорадства, с простым отказом дать информацию. Теперь оказалось, что Яксли его практически ненавидит за то же, за что превозносил весь остальной мир. И в чем не было ни капли его вины или заслуги.

Незаметно стемнело. Гарри понял, что страшно проголодался и позвал Кричера. Проснувшийся Руди решительно забраковал идею быстрого перекуса в кабинете и приказал эльфу накрыть в столовой. Кроме них там никого не было, и некоторое время они ели молча.

Гарри не знал, как лучше спросить о войне, да и захочет ли Пожиратель, при всем своем дружелюбии (о, Мерлин, дружелюбие и Пожиратель в одной фразе!), рассказывать что-то бывшему врагу. Наконец в круговорот мыслей попала безобидная тема, с которой можно начать.

— Скажите, почему Яксли пьет столько чая?

Рудольфус доел кусок пирога.

— Привычка.

Гарри замялся. Лестрейндж откинулся на спинку стула, насмешливо глядя на него.

— А откуда она?

Рудольфус понимающе ухмыльнулся и начал говорить негромким спокойным голосом, не отрывая от Гарри внимательного взгляда.

— Когда Корбан пришел к Лорду, это был обычный парень, далекий от политики. У него мать тяжело болела, а в Мунго его завернули. Мальчишка из бедной, хоть и чистокровной семьи, без нужных связей, кому он был нужен? Ну и зелья денег стоят. И так долго продержались, на дальней родне или остатки фамильных средств спускали — не в курсе. Лорд пристроил его в Министерство, там на людях лежала основная нагрузка — вот как сейчас, работали они на износ. Это он потом в рейды попросился с нами, когда жарко стало, а сначала в кабинетиках пергамент изводил. Стимулирующие зелья, чары, маггловский табак... Не удивлюсь, если кто-нибудь из штабных сидел на Феликс Фелицис, хотя Лорд этого не одобрял. С тех пор наверняка и осталась привычка что-то постоянно закидывать внутрь.

Гарри растерянно смотрел на Руди, пытаясь понять, шутит он или нет. К Лорду кто-то шел... за помощью? Не за властью, силой, не из жажды насилия и темных знаний, а за помощью? Как вообще получилось, что Яксли больше не к кому было обратиться? И сам себе ответил — легко, ведь если бы не наследство Поттеров, у него бы тоже не было ни гроша, и понадобись срочно деньги, спросить было бы не у кого — Уизли сами едва сводили концы с концами. Будь Сириус болен... Но идти к Лорду?!

— А Лорд, каким он был тогда? — тихо спросил Гарри.

Руди перевел задумчивый взгляд в пространство и улыбнулся — безумно и в то же время мечтательно.

— Он был гением, — в его голосе звучало восхищение и едва уловимая горечь. — Сильным. Харизматичным. Дающим надежду. За ним шло множество самых разных людей, и он умудрялся сделать так, что каждый чувствовал себя нужным.

— Он хотел захватить Министерство? — хмуро спросил Гарри. Ему не верилось в выдающиеся качества монстра, которого он прекрасно знал.

Руди криво усмехнулся и остановил на нем внимательный взгляд.

— Тогда он боролся за знания, а не власть. Пытался провести законы о поддержке угасающих родов чистокровных, передаче и раскрытию их знаний, пересмотре и переоценке областей магии, которые находились под запретом... У него было множество идей. В Министерстве продавливали курс на грязнокровок, даже министром одного избрали, правда, ненадолго. В защиту сквибов марш устроили, как будто они в состоянии на равных с волшебниками в магическом мире жить... (1) Надо было тогда сразу ударить Империусом по ключевым людям, устроить переворот и дело с концом. Но Лорда не интересовало министерское кресло, он был увлечен своими исследованиями, их легализация стояла лишь на втором месте.

«Ага, искал способ обмануть смерть и стать сильнее всех, — мрачно подумал Гарри. — А потом решил пойти по стопам Слагхорна, устроившись в Хогвартс профессором ЗОТИ». Дамблдор тоже подметил на собеседовании, что Риддла не привлекает карьера министра. Должно быть, имея ввиду, что Волдеморту нужна абсолютная власть, тирания, но... все же тот был способен помочь парнишке без денег и связей. Показанное директором воспоминание неожиданно захотелось пересмотреть.

Гарри раздраженно потер лоб.

— А что сделало Министерство? — наконец спросил он, решив до конца разобраться в этой истории.

От расслабленной позы Рудольфуса не осталось и следа.

— Устроило волну арестов и обысков, — холодно бросил он. — Наших судили за хранение запретных книг и артефактов и отправляли в Азкабан. Потом Бёрки попытались оказать сопротивление аврорам. Старика Мордикуса хоронили без огласки, несчастный случай или около того. Лорд недооценил Министерство, а они — Лорда. Так началась война.

Гарри молчал в некоторой растерянности. Для него всегда само собой подразумевалось, что есть они — темные и жестокие, а есть Орден, борющийся со злом. Он никогда не задумывался о том, с чего это началась, и какие для этого были причины.

Мерлин, неужели он правда подумал, что у Пожирателей были какие-то человеческие мотивы?! Но счесть все сказанное враньем у Гарри почему-то не получалось.

— Удивлен, Поттер? — оскалился Лестрейндж. — Думал, мы с рождения мечтали воевать, ходить в рейды и пытать грязнокровок?

Примерно так Гарри и думал раньше, но сейчас из уст Рудольфуса это звучало невероятной глупостью.

Но пусть даже сторонники Лорда сначала не собирались заниматься террором, да и Министерство выглядело не лучшим образом, они нарушали закон! К тому же ведь не зря запретили то, чем они интересовались... Точно не зря, учитывая, как все закончилось и кем они стали в итоге.

Хотя чем-то Гарри мог их понять, он сам не раз пробирался под мантией в Запретную секцию Хогвартса. Конечно, это совсем другое дело, но, если быть честным, многие его поступки шли вразрез с законом. Да, он был уверен в их оправданности, но Пожиратели могли думать подобным образом... От такого сравнения Гарри едва не застонал в голос.

— Зачем вообще было лезть во всю эту запрещенную магию? — воскликнул он, злясь на самого себя за все эти мысли и сомнения.

Лестрейндж криво усмехнулся, откидываясь обратно на спинку стула.

— Думаешь, надо было взять и отправить на мусорку половину своего наследия? Это грязнокровкам нечего терять, а все старые семьи слишком многое знали, чтобы так просто от него отказаться. Нам бы предки не простили.

— Но не зря же ее запретили, она опасна! — упрямо сказал Гарри, не желая сдавать позиции.

Усмешка Рудольфуса стала шире, он лениво пожал плечами.

— Конечно опасна, если оставить от описаний одни огрызки. Кстати, под запрет большая часть попала совсем недавно — после падения Гринденвальда. И то лишь в нескольких европейских странах. В Азии, Америке все иначе. Даже в Дурмстранге до сих пор преподают Темные искусства наряду с остальными дисциплинами.

Возражения кончились, и Гарри подавленно молчал, пытаясь вернуть на место опрокинутую картину мира. В то, что Руди сейчас лгал, как-то не верилось. В памяти всплывали обрывки фраз Крама, которым Гарри раньше не придавал особого значения. Вряд ли болгарин был на стороне британских Пожирателей и вел агитацию, которой никто даже не заметил — кроме разве что Гермионы. Та пару раз начинала с ним спорить о разумности ограничений, но Виктор в ответ больше улыбался, явно наслаждаясь обществом девушки и не желая идти на конфликт. Гарри тогда не особо вникал в происходящее, не считая чем-то важным.

А сейчас плохо понимал, во что ему верить после всего услышанного.

— Но ведь то, что вы сейчас делаете — неправильно, — прошептал он.

— Поздно дергаться, пацан. Все карты сыграны, и что правильно — теперь решает Темный Лорд, — равнодушно бросил Рудольфус и взял еще кусок пирога с яблоками.

— А если бы можно было его убить?

Лестрейндж поперхнулся и закашлялся так, что на глазах выступили слезы.

— Поттер, ты совсем дурак? Или забыл, с кем разговариваешь?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Нобби Лич 1962-1968 Первый маглорождённый Министр магии. Его назначение вызвало ужас в рядах старой (чистокровной) гвардии, многие из которых оставили свои правительственные должности в знак протеста. Всегда отрицал свою причастность к победе сборной Англии в Чемпионате мира по квиддичу 1966 года. Покинул должность после заражения таинственной болезнью (изобилует намеками на теорию заговора).  
> Юджина Дженкинс 1968-1975 Дженкинс грамотно боролась с массовыми беспорядками чистокровных во время марша за права сквибов в конце шестидесятых, но скоро столкнулась с первым подъемом лорда Волан-де-Морта. Дженкинс была вскоре отстранена от должности, как не отвечающая требованиям в столь сложной ситуации.


	6. Министерство

Гарри еще долго не мог прийти в себя после разговора с Руди. В конце концов, он решил, что, независимо от причин и событий Первой войны, сейчас Пожиратели были не более чем садистами, которые пытали и убивали невинных людей, которые пытались смешать магглорожденных с грязью, а сам Лорд — захватчиком и диктатором. И все вместе они оставались его врагами, теми, против кого боролись его родители, крестный, друзья и все нормальные волшебники.

Несмотря на решение, мысли постоянно возвращались к этой теме, и Гарри подолгу стоял вечером у окна в темной спальне, злясь на самого себя, вспоминая Сириуса, миссис Уизли, родителей, друзей, но не переставая думать о Лорде и Первой Войне. Оконные стекла вымыли, и теперь были ясно видны и одинокий желтый фонарь рядом с мусорными баками, и редкие прохожие, спешившие к своим семьям — беспечные магглы в двух шагах от захваченного Пожирателями дома.

Шли дни, а ничего нового так и не происходило.

Самым ярким событием стал второй вызов. По дороге в гостиную, куда его снова вела метка, Гарри трясло от напряжения. Страх того, что Лорд сможет прочесть спутанные мысли, которых он сам стыдился, холодным потом покрывал кожу.

Тот не стал лезть в голову.

Они без задержек добрались до зала с черными существами, пятнами разлитыми на каменном полу, и повторили прошлый сценарий, разве что без угроз и обещаний.

Во второй раз Гарри было легче. Он сразу сосредоточился на командах Лорда, позволяя вести себя. Впервые за долгое время отступили навязчивые мысли, оставив измученное сознание. Остались лишь легко касавшийся лица прохладный воздух, тихий шелест собственной одежды, стук сердца и высокий уверенный и чистый голос Лорда, разносившийся по всему залу. Повязка так и не потребовалась.

Стоя на коленях, Гарри чувствовал покой — то, чем никогда не баловала его жизнь, и что он никогда раньше не связал бы с Волдемортом. Его даже укололо легкое сожаление, когда тот сказал встать.

Гарри выпрямился, открыл глаза и едва не застонал, вернувшись в реальный мир и осознав свои чувства. Лорд смотрел без тени насмешки, и только это удержало его от срыва. Узкое нечеловеческое лицо, освещенное дрейфующими под потолком огнями, было совершено бесстрастно. По нему невозможно было прочитать ни мысли, ни желания обладателя. Под внимательным взглядом Гарри с трудом заставил себя сохранить видимость спокойствия. На самом деле хотелось кричать, хотелось разорвать эту дикую иллюзию с его главным врагом в главной роли. Иллюзию, которая никак не могла быть правдой.

На Гриммо он вернулся один. В гостиной к этому моменту расположилась целая компания Пожирателей. Большинство сидели за большим столом в центре комнаты, только Руквуд с Яксли играли в шахматы у окна. Руди кивнул, Белла подмигнула, остальные предпочли не заметить его появления, хоть и одарили парой косых взглядов. После секундного колебания, Гарри взял первую попавшуюся в шкафу книгу про волшебных существ и устроился в кресле, стоявшем в дальнем углу.

После событий того дня, когда сбежали члены Ордена, он решил по возможности держаться в курсе происходящих событий. Пожиратели оставались самым доступным источником информации, так что избегать их было глупо. Сейчас к тому же он меньше всего хотел остаться наедине с собой и своими сумбурными мыслями.

За столом, как обычно, обсуждали дела в Министерстве, новые проекты, людей, которых за последнее время приблизил к себе Лорд. Об оппозиции — ни слова, словно ее и не было. Больше всего внимания уделяли новичкам. Когда Белла в очередной раз проехалась в адрес «книзловых выскочек», Руди фальшиво застонал.

— Белл, я тебя прошу, прекрати их поминать через слово. Твоими стараниями мне сегодня приснится кошмар с этой Боул, Джуксом и остальными, которые срастутся в многорукое чудовище и будут забрасывать министерскими декретами верных Лорду людей.

Гарри не сдержал улыбку. Он с трудом себе признавался в том, что ждет редких визитов Руди. С ним было легко говорить, он разбирался в квиддиче и умел рассказывать забавные истории. Гарри смеялся, хотя отдельные моменты в них были довольно неприятными. Он успокаивал себя тем, что сам никогда не стал бы поступать так, отгонял неуместные мысли об отце и крестном, которые могли так же «шутить» над кем-то вроде Снейпа, после чего с двойным усердием принимался разбирать жалобы и рассылать предупреждения магглорожденным.

— Этой лупоглазой треске вздумалось отдавать распоряжения тем, кто поддерживал повелителя еще до падения! — вскипела Белла. Ее поддержали одобрительным бомотанием. Судя по всему, «треску» недолюбливали многие. — Ты еще скажи, что...

— Белл, это распоряжения Лорда, — вмешался Яксли, послав в атаку коня и наблюдая, как тот расправляется с вражеской пешкой. — Нам...

— Вот только не заводи опять про «нам не хватает людей»! — резко оборвала Лестрейндж, развернувшись к новому оппоненту.

— Эта Боул всего лишь женщина. Она даже палочку не умеет нормально держать, — бросил Долохов, глотнув огневиски и поставив стакан на стол. — Ее легко можно будет... успокоить.

Руди закатил глаза, привычно обездвиживая Беллу, которая слишком темпераментно реагировала на замечания о мнимой слабости ее пола.

Долохов с сожалением посмотрел на это и вернулся к напитку.

— Надо сказать, ты прекрасно владеешь палочкой, — отсалютовал он угрожающе скалящейся в его сторону ненормальной.

— Насчет успокоить... Насколько я знаю, ты не добился в этом особого успеха с одной особой из своего же отдела, — небрежно заметил Яксли, сделав очередной ход.

— Это не женщина, это монстр, — поморщился Долохов. На мрачном, заросшем щетиной лице это выглядело угрожающе. — Кажется, она могла бы даже Лорду... рассказать о внутренних правилах и нормативах.

— А в дуэлях? — заинтересовался Руди.

— Штабная до кончика мантии, — ответил Долохов. — Не дерется. Прям как эта ваша «лупоглазая».

Яксли хмыкнул, а Белла злорадно блеснула глазами.

Гарри уже успел понять, насколько ему повезло стать «щеночком», а не «выскочкой» или кем похуже для Беллы. Даже сейчас он сидел в гостиной только потому, что чувствовал себя в присутствии четы Лестрейнджей в относительной безопасности. Конечно, вряд ли кто-то из Пожирателей рискнул ему причинить серьезный вред без прямого приказа Лорда, но развлечься за его счет могли без проблем — тем более, что палочки у него до сих пор не было. А если бы он вызвал у Беллы настоящую неприязнь, то время у Дурслей показалось бы сказкой, которую иначе чем с нежностью и ностальгией нельзя вспоминать.

После признания Пожирательницы в том, что смерть Сириуса была случайностью, Гарри уже не чувствовал прежнего желания отомстить при каждом взгляде на нее. Она оставалась врагом — они все были врагами, — но дышать рядом стало проще. Да и сложно ненавидеть того, кто то и дело проявляет подобие заботы. Не так много людей этим отличались.

С Яксли после памятного посещения Мунго Гарри говорил только по делу. Он не рисковал привлекать внимание Пожирателя, который очевидно ненавидел его за падение Лорда, а тот, в свою очередь, держал себя в руках и все меньше времени проводил в кабинете на Гриммо, то ли убедившись в благоразумии подопечного, то ли из каких-то своих соображений.

Первое письмо, адресованное лично Гарри, стало для него полной неожиданностью. Он аккуратно отвязал конверт от лапки незнакомой коричневой сипухи, чувствуя восторг от близкой, доступной возможности связаться с друзьями, угостил ее печеньем и распечатал письмо. На тонком пергаменте неровным округлым почерком было выведено:

Здравствуй, Гарри!

Прости, что не смог выполнить твою просьбу про змею. Я знаю, что ты всегда хотел только хорошего, кто бы что ни говорил. Наверное, тебе самому сейчас нелегко, но мне больше некому написать, и я вспомнил те слова Сам-Знаешь-Кого у Хогвартса.

На бабушку наложили проклятье Полного Раскаяния. Она сбежала от Пожирателей еще зимой, я тебе рассказывал, помнишь? Но она не собиралась драться на стороне Ордена! После битвы мы встретились, и она даже пошла в Министерство, чтобы пройти какую-то проверку. Не знаю, что там случилось. Когда ее бросили вечером у нашего дома, она уже не могла отвечать и ни на что не реагировала. В Мунго говорят, что ничего нельзя сделать, а я думаю, что они просто боятся связываться с такой темной магией.

Гарри, я очень тебя прошу, если ты сможешь что-нибудь узнать, вдруг кто-то из них лучше разбирается в таких вещах, напиши. Она сначала кричала, а теперь только плачет. Говорят, ей осталось всего несколько дней. Если получится ее спасти, я вечно буду тебе благодарен.

Невилл.

Его затопило облегчение: с Невиллом было все в порядке! Он жив и на свободе, несмотря на участие в битве у Хогвартса. Лорд на самом деле не стал преследовать детей и проливать лишнюю кровь. Гарри и сам не сознавал, какую тяжесть таскает на душе, ничего не зная о судьбе друзей и будучи не в состоянии им помочь. Предупреждения магглорожденным хоть и отвлекали от собственного бессилия, но не делали этот груз легче.

Перечитав письмо, Гарри заметался по дому. Действовать нужно быстро — кто знает, сколько времени займет снятие проклятья, изготовление зелий, да и до какого момента обратим процесс, — а никого из Пожирателей, как назло, не было в доме. Проще всего отправить записку с совой Невилла, но потом придется сидеть и ждать ответа... К тому же неизвестно, сможет ли та найти адресата. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и зажмурился — мысль о том, чтобы попросить помощи для бабушки Невилла у тех, кто довел до безумия его родителей, была совершенно дикой.

В Министерстве можно было отыскать Яксли — какие бы чувства тот ни испытывал к подопечному, на поступки они внешне никак не влияли, а Гарри просто привык иметь с ним дело. Больше того, он чувствовал что-то подозрительно похожее на уважение к Пожирателю, который не пытался воспользоваться своим положением для личной мести.

Проблема была в том, как попасть в Министерство — без сопровождения, разрешения и палочки. Решив, что неудачная попытка его, скорее всего, не убьет, Гарри вбежал в гостиную, бросил в камин щепотку летучего пороха, шагнул внутрь и громко произнес: «Министерство магии!».

Каминная сеть привычно закружила его и выплюнула на пол Атриума. Гарри вскочил и огляделся, ожидая увидеть переполох, краем сознания удивляясь, что доступ оказался открыт. Даже в самых отчаянных планах побега ему не приходило в голову просто уйти через камин.

Направлять палочку на него почему-то никто не спешил, зато следом вывалился пожилой мужчина в черном котелке и обругал за то, что стоит на дороге.

Гарри прошел мимо монумента «Магия — сила», напряженный и готовый к резкому оклику, а то и сразу проклятью. Волшебники вокруг спешили по своим делам, изредка кивая знакомым, перекидываясь отдельными фразами и не обращая на него особого внимания. Стоял спокойный размеренный гул, характерный для таких мест.

Дежурный, регистрирующий волшебные палочки, поднял равнодушный взгляд и изумленно приоткрыл рот, уставившись на шею посетителя, затем на его лицо и снова на шею. Гарри поморщился — он успел привыкнуть к метке и не вспоминал о ней большую часть времени, благо видеть мог только в зеркале, а Пожиратели никогда не обращали на нее внимания.

— Вы не подскажите, где я могу найти мистера Яксли? — поинтересовался он, решив, что, сразу прояснив намерения, сможет и быстрее справиться с задачей, и обеспечить себе смягчающее обстоятельство при плохом раскладе.

— Мистера Яксли? — к потрясению на лице волшебника примешался отчетливый страх.

— Поттер? — высокий неприятный голос, раздавшийся из-за спины, мог принадлежать только одному человеку.

Гарри обернулся. Драко стоял в своей обычной спесивой позе и издевательски кривил рот. Он моментально заметил метку, но сразу же отвел взгляд, в котором мелькнуло что-то подозрительно похожее на стыд.

— Малфой? — Гарри плохо понимал, как сложатся их отношения после всего, что произошло.

— Потерял хозяина, Поттер? — презрительный тон отмел все сомнения на этот счет и заставил поверить в обманчивость последнего впечатления.

— Нашего хозяина сложно потерять, Малфой, — оскалился в ответ Гарри.

Общение с Руди не прошло для него даром, тот имел крайне заразительные манеры. Да и в целом почти месяц в компании Пожирателей повлиял на Гарри сильнее, чем он хотел думать. Драко зло сощурился.

— А манерам тебя так и не научили, Поттер. Какая досадная оплошность.

— Со стороны Лорда? — насмешливо поинтересовался Гарри. — Иди, скажи ему об этом. Я с удовольствием на это посмотрю.

— Не нарывайся, Поттер! — Малфоя перекосило от злости, он уже почти не держал себя в руках.

На них начали коситься окружающие, некоторые старались убраться подальше, другие, напротив, подтягивались погреть уши. Дежурный волшебник побелел в прозелень и нервно сжимал в руках палочку, которой вряд ли умел накладывать что-нибудь кроме служебных и бытовых чар. Гарри вспомнил, зачем сюда пришел, и попытался успокоиться. У него и без этой стычки были не очень высокие шансы на успех.

— Остынь, Малфой, — негромко сказал он и невесело усмехнулся. — Я ищу Яксли. Не переживай, мне и так наверняка от него влетит.

Тот странно дернулся и оглянулся вокруг, вернув себе высокомерный вид.

— Иди за мной, — снисходительно бросил он.

Гарри поморщился от его тона, но двинулся следом. Оставаться в заинтересованно шушукавшейся толпе точно не хотелось. К тому же не отпускала мысль, что его вот-вот хватятся, и тогда в компании мелкого Пожирателя будет больше шансов оправдаться.

— Почему ты без сопровождения? — безразлично поинтересовался Малфой по дороге.

— Я сюда сам пришел, — пожал плечами Гарри и растерянно взъерошил волосы. Происходящее с каждой минутой выглядело все более странным. Он был практически уверен, что лишь заставит сработать какие-нибудь сигнальные чары и тут же увидит мчащихся с палочками наперевес Яксли и Беллу.

— Даже не ожидал, что так просто сюда попаду через камин, — он помедлил и задумчиво добавил: — Словно никто меня не стережет.

— Ждут, когда ты сбежишь, — после паузы еле слышно сказал Малфой.

— Что? — Гарри сбился с шага и растерянно уставился на него. Тот и не подумал остановиться, опередив на пару ярдов и зайдя в один из лифтов вместе с другими волшебниками. Гарри пришлось забежать следом. На третьем уровне они остались одни, не считая нескольких служебных записок, снующих под потолком.

— Тебе повезло, что сам пришел, Поттер. Они бы все равно тебя нашли, — шепотом сказал Малфой, глядя прямо на дверь перед собой и практически не шевеля губами. — Любого можно отыскать по метке. А когда поймают, сделают так, что сбегать ты больше не захочешь. Никогда.

Он криво и как-то болезненно усмехнулся. Это не было похоже на шутку или издевательство. Может, Малфой пытался помочь, помня, кто спас его в Выручай-комнате? Хотя остальные слова никак не вязались с возможной благодарностью, но Драко ведь всегда был засранцем.

Лифт остановился на втором уровне, женский голос громко объявил: «Отдел магического правопорядка!». Дверцы раскрылись, и они оказались лицом к лицу с Яксли, рядом с которым стоял высокий волшебник с морщинистым, изъеденным оспой лицом, абсолютно невзрачный по первому впечатлению. Точнее, до тех пор, пока внимание по чистой случайности не останавливалось на светлых, почти прозрачных глазах, полускрытых под набрякшими веками. Глаза эти были настолько чистыми и живыми, что совершенно не вязались со всем остальным потрепанным и заурядным обликом. Гарри узнал в нем Руквуда — одного из участников операции с Пророчеством и редкого посетителя дома на Гриммо.

— Мистер Яксли, я пришел у вас спросить... проконсультироваться, — скороговоркой выпалил Гарри.

— Потом, Поттер, — сухо ответил он и, зайдя в кабину лифта, ткнул в кнопку со стрелкой вверх. — Вы понимаете, что должны находиться на Гриммо?

— Я не хотел терять время, а уходить оттуда мне никто не запрещал, — выпалил Гарри заранее заготовленное оправдание. Как ни странно, это было правдой. Ему угрожали всеми возможными карами за попытки ослушаться, оказать сопротивление, связаться с друзьями... Но никто ни разу не запрещал покидать дом.

Яксли ничего не сказал в ответ, и было неясно, оказалось ли того достаточно, или он всего лишь решил отложить разговор на какое-то время. Гарри тоже молчал, внутри разрываясь от нетерпения и надеясь, что эта задержка не будет стоить жизни бабушке Невилла.

Вчетвером они поднялись на один уровень и вышли в пустынный, устланный лиловыми коврами коридор, знакомый Гарри с последнего посещения Министерства — именно здесь были расположены кабинет Амбридж и типография.

В толстом ковре бесследно тонул шум шагов, делая волшебников похожими на призраков. По обе стороны шли массивные двери с солидными бронзовыми табличками, на которых были написаны имена и должности их владельцев. Все здесь подавляло серьезностью и основательностью, заставляло чувствовать себя не доучившемся в школе подростком.

Яксли остановился у очередной двери, отличавшейся от остальных лишь отсутствием таблички, и они вошли в маленькую пустую комнатку, одну стену которой почти полностью занимало окно, а вдоль другой стояли несколько стульев и крошечный столик. Напротив входа была еще одна дверь, тоже без опознавательных знаков — за ней без промедления скрылся Руквуд. Яксли двинулся следом, по дороге бросив:

— Ждите здесь.

Они с Малфоем остались вдвоем. Тот стоял бледный и нервно поглядывал на дверь, за которой скрылись Пожиратели. Напряженный и потерянный вид школьного врага странным образом успокоил Гарри.

— Я никому не передам твои слова, не бойся, — примирительно произнес он.

Малфой поспешно повернулся спиной и зло прошипел в сторону:

— Заткнись, идиот!

Спина была абсолютно прямая и напряженная. Гарри пожал плечами. Он лишь пытался быть дружелюбным в ответ на помощь. Слова хорька были похожи на правду, по крайней мере объясняли то, как ему удалось так легко сюда попасть.

Новость про поиск по метке не радовала, да и в целом рассказ звучал неприятно и напоминал игру в кошки-мышки. Ту, в которой сытый кот отпускает мышь, чтобы иметь возможность еще раз ее поймать в следующий момент, снова ощутив прелесть охоты и власть над другим живым существом.

Гарри попытался стряхнуть отвратительное ощущение. Мышью сейчас был он.

— А что ты делаешь в Министерстве? — поинтересовался он, надеясь узнать побольше.

— Работаю, — ответил Малфой, немного расслабившись. — Нам...

— ... Не хватает людей, — с усмешкой закончил за него Гарри. — На Яксли, да?

Малфой оглянулся на него с подозрением.

— А ты откуда знаешь?

Гарри ответил широкой улыбкой, но ничего не успел сказать — открылась дверь, и Яксли приглашающе качнул головой.

— Заходите.

Они оказались в просторном помещении с высоким потолком. Слева на небольшом возвышении тонул в полумраке массивный стол, за которым восседал Лорд. Веселье как рукой сняло. Гарри напрягся, рука машинально дернулась, чтобы выхватить палочку, которой у него не было — слишком неожиданной оказалась встреча. В следующий момент он одумался, а сердце бешено забилось, разгоняя кровь. Только бы никто не заметил этого судорожного движения...

— Гарри, Драко... — высокий голос был спокоен, не давая даже намека на настроение своего обладателя. — Займите места рядом с Яксли.

Только сейчас Гарри заметил стоявшие полукругом перед возвышением кресла с высокими спинками и деревянными подлокотниками. Чем-то они напомнили стул для осужденных в зале суда, где его судил Визенгамот. Посередине сидели несколько волшебников. Гарри узнал только Долохова и Руквуда, остальные были ему незнакомы.

Пытаясь выровнять дыхание, он сел с краю, рядом с Малфоем. Сходство с залом суда усилилось — внутри свернулись те же неуверенность и беззащитность, что и в начале своего разбирательства. И, пожалуй, Гарри предпочел бы снова увидеть полный состав Визенгамота вместо единственного волшебника, который сейчас наблюдал с возвышения.

— Итак, Вилли... — тяжелый взгляд красных глаз остановился на грузном мужчине в возрасте с мясистыми губами и редкими светлыми волосами. Тот поспешно заговорил, в его фигуре и голосе сквозило подобострастие.

— У меня прекрасные новости, милорд. Комитет по регистрации брачных отношений уже начал свою работу. Все в строгом соответствии с планом, не извольте беспокоиться, мы не пропустим ни одну грязнокровку! Разумеется, в его состав вошли исключительно чистокровные волшебники, цвет нашего общества.

— Чистая кровь не гарантирует правильных взглядов, — сказал Волдеморт, в упор глядя на собеседника, у которого на лбу выступила испарина.

— Господин, я подготовил Свод внутренних правил и требований к работникам Министерства. Он позволит отсеять тех, чья лояльность вызывает наибольшие сомнения, — прервал затянувшуюся паузу Яксли. — Проект интерната для грязнокровок пока нуждается в доработке.

— Зачем вообще возиться с этими отбросами? — с пренебрежением спросил Долохов. — Ограничения, проверки, следящие чары, теперь еще учебка. У нас сейчас достаточно сил смести их одним ударом.

— Затем, что Британия — не единственное в мире магическое сообщество, — презрительно бросила высокая худая волшебница с аккуратной прической и большими, слегка навыкате, глазами — не иначе как именно ее презрительно именовала «лупоглазой треской» Белла. — Милорд, мы получили ноты от Магической Палаты Франции и Американского Дома. Они грозят разорвать все торговые и дипломатические отношения, если мы встанем на курс — цитирую — «жестокого притеснения магглорожденных и нарушения неотъемлемых человеческих прав».

— Мы им лет через пять эти ноты сама-знаешь-куда затолкаем, — отрезал Долохов и добавил совсем другим тоном: — Простите, повелитель.

— Я ценю твой энтузиазм, Антонин, — сказал Волдеморт, до этого снисходительно наблюдавший за перепалкой своих слуг. — Ты же не думаешь, что меня могли бы остановить жалкие претензии магглолюбов?

— Конечно, нет, повелитель, — моментально отозвался Долохов.

Гарри усмехнулся такой готовности. Похоже, даже самые близкие слуги не осмеливались возразить своему хозяину. Максимум, на что их хватало — отпустить в его присутствии вольное замечание в адрес другого Пожирателя.

— Мы пока не знаем способ остановить появление грязнокровок, — взгляд Волдеморта скользнул по волшебникам и задержался на Руквуде. — Но можем извлечь пользу из их существования. Они станут неплохими слугами и работниками после соответствующей подготовки. Разумеется, речь не идет о значимых должностях, лишь о полезном труде, не требующем высокой квалификации: уход за животными, торговля, немагическое производство, обслуживание волшебников...

Высокий голос звучал в абсолютной тишине. Волшебники, казалось, затаили дыхание, ловя каждое слово.

— ... И квиддич. Чистокровным не пристало тратить свою жизнь столь бездарно, это участь низшего класса — развлекать зрителей примитивной игрой. Стоит обустроить новую площадку для проведения соревнований и тренировок грязнокровок. Хорошее место, удобные трибуны. Полагаю, наши европейские и американские друзья оценят подобный шаг, — уголки губ Волдеморта слегка приподнялись. — Я бы назвал проект «Колизей». Разумеется, это название только для внутреннего использования. Мы же не хотим нарушать ничьих прав.

Послышались смешки.

— Терри, займись этим, — небрежно бросил он.

— С удовольствием, милорд, — отозвался болезненно худой волшебник с резкими чертами лица, самый молодой из присутствовавших, не считая Гарри и Драко.

— Первого августа в Министерстве состоится бал в честь годовщины смены власти. Думаю, будет не лишним пригласить на него представителей других стран, — продолжил Волдеморт.

— Прекрасная мысль, милорд, — почтительно сказала волшебница. — Я подготовлю список подходящих кандидатур.

Волдеморт кивнул и небрежно махнул рукой, отпуская своих приспешников. Те повиновались без промедления. Гарри тоже поднялся, но был остановлен прямым взглядом. Он даже не мог сбежать со всеми, сделав вид, что не заметил его или не понял — слишком очевидным и глупым притворством это бы выглядело. Со вздохом он опустился обратно в кресло. Рядом застыл Драко.

Время резко ускорило свой бег. Шелест мантий, взгляды, короткие приглушенные фразы заполнили комнату всего на миг — слишком короткий, чтобы успеть собраться с мыслями. За последним волшебником закрылась дверь, и опустилась тяжелая, неповоротливая тишина, готовая вцепиться в горло, если ненароком ее нарушить. Пальцы Гарри сжались на подлокотниках, отполированных до скользкой, матово блестящей гладкости и с вырезанным узором из извивающихся змей по бокам. Детали были тщательно проработаны и не повторялись. Он был готов рассматривать их сколько угодно, лишь бы не видеть волшебника перед собой.

— Гарри, — знакомый уверенный тон моментально снял напряжение, руки расслабились.

— Да, мой Лорд, — откликнулся он без промедления.

— Посмотри на меня.

Гарри в последний момент осознал то, с какой готовностью подчинился этому мягкому и требовательному, вынуждающему голосу — разве что глаза в этот раз были открыты. Его затопила горечь, а кулаки сжались от злости на себя и на успешность дрессировки, которую ему устроил Лорд в Малфой-мэноре.

Чужая магия обвила его шею, вынуждая поднять голову. Волдеморт пристально смотрел на него.

— Решил побыть непослушным мальчиком, Гарри? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.

— Я никогда не буду тебя слушаться!

Красные глаза сузились.

— Не будешь? Что ж, посмотрим... — с тихими шипящими нотками проговорил Волдеморт и ворвался в сознание, сминая все попытки сопротивления, распространяя жгучую боль. Это не имело ничего общего с легким касанием, которым заканчивались последние встречи. В голове замелькали воспоминания. Встреча с Яксли, Драко, тихо говорящий о побеге, письмо Невилла. Все закончилось так же быстро, как началось, и Гарри обнаружил, что тяжело дышит, вцепившись в подлокотники.

— Драко, мой юный друг, — голос Волдеморта был все так же опасно мягок. — У тебя слишком длинный язык. Полагаю, без него ты сможешь служить мне лучше.

— Нет! — дернулся вперед Гарри.

Чужая магия сдавила шею и откинула обратно. Он захрипел, не отрывая взгляда от Волдеморта. Тот холодно улыбнулся.

— Гарри, мне нравится слушать твои крики, но их однообразие начинает утомлять.

— Господин, я... — испуганно начал Малфой.

Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, и его слова оборвались жутким хрипом. Изо рта обильно хлынула кровь вместе с каким-то куском плоти и залила мантию, руку, которую тот поднес к губам, все вокруг. Лицо исказилось, глаза наполнились ужасом, граничившим с безумием. Невыносимо долгое мгновение он зажимал себе рукой рот, затем сглотнул и согнулся в судороге.

Гарри не хотел этого видеть, но все равно смотрел, словно парализованный.

Драко что-то сдавленно промычал и сполз на пол, не отрывая взгляда от своего палача, на коленях прополз вперед, оставляя за собой кровавый след, и остановился перед тремя ведущими на возвышение ступеньками, словно боясь по ним подняться или не имея для этого сил.

Гарри видел спину, содрогавшуюся в унизительной позе, слышал бессвязные звуки, которые тот издавал.

Все тело словно сковала ледяная корка. Это было страшнее, чем василиск, чем драконы, чем дуэль на кладбище, чем все, что он видел раньше. Так легко вырвать человеку язык, обречь на немоту, уродство. В одно мгновение, без малейших сомнений.

Он с трудом поднял взгляд. Волдеморт улыбался, сидя за столом в нескольких шагах от своей жертвы.

— Подойди, Гарри, — обманчиво мягко приказал он.

Мысли ослушаться не было. Пальцы с трудом разжались, выпустив подлокотники. Ноги были как чужие. Он остановился рядом с Драко, который продолжал тихо всхлипывать на полу.

Красные глаза приковывали внимание, оторваться от них было невозможно и столь же невыносимо — смотреть. Гарри не мог спрятать свою панику, не мог даже разбавить ее ненавистью или любым другим чувством, и Волдеморт это видел, тянул паузу, явно наслаждаясь чужой уязвимостью и открытостью.

— Я не сержусь за этот неожиданный визит, Гарри, — сказал Волдеморт с невероятным спокойствием, учитывая дрожавшего в паре шагов о него окровавленного подростка. — Однако, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты покидал Гриммо без сопровождения Беллы или Яксли. Надеюсь, мне не придется ограничивать твою... подвижность более надежными методами.

Гарри вздрогнул при мысли, какие методы тот может счесть «надежными», учитывая последнюю сцену. Он едва нашел силы молча кивнуть.

— Что касается твоей несдержанности... — задумчиво проговорил Волдеморт. — Я могу снять проклятье с Августы Лонгботтом. Пожалуй, я единственный, кто в состоянии это сделать. Но не стану. Это послужит тебе уроком.

Гарри вскинулся, чувствуя, как кровь зашумела в ушах. Неужели одна неосторожная фраза лишит возможности помочь Невиллу? Обречет человека на смерть? Ему стало плохо при мысли, что из-за его дерзости друг потеряет последнего близкого родственника.

— Простите, мой Лорд, — через силу прошептал он. — Пожалуйста...

— Можешь идти.

— Мой Лорд... — отчаянно шагнул вперед Гарри. — Вы ведь можете изменить... наказание? Спасти её...

Он мечтал взять свои слова обратно, вычеркнуть этот момент из жизни. Лучше уж притвориться послушным, чем так расплатиться за минутную вольность.

— Нет.

Короткое равнодушное слово ударило наотмашь. Гарри не мог принять то, что ошибку не исправить. Это было неправильно, невыносимо, это разрывало его на части.

— Я ошибся! Просто скажите, что...

— Не советую испытывать мое терпение, Гарри, — холодно оборвал его Волдеморт. — Это тоже... не самая удачная манера поведения, которая может привести к неприятным последствиям. Для тебя или твоих друзей.

— А какая удачная? — прошептал Гарри. Он сейчас был готов на что угодно, лишь бы изменить решение Лорда. Понимание того, что ему придется отступить, чтобы не сделать хуже, не навредить еще кому-то из близких, до боли сжало виски.

Волдеморт наклонил голову, рассматривая его с толикой любопытства.

— Учись у моих слуг, Гарри. Думаю, легко догадаться, с кого не стоит брать пример, — он искривил губы в усмешке, переведя взгляд на Малфоя.

Гарри не отрываясь смотрел на Лорда.

Он не знал, как поступить дальше. Боялся попросить еще раз. Боялся, что «неудачная манера поведения» выльется во что-то страшное для Гермионы, Рона, Джинни... Но и уйти — не мог. Сдаться, зная, что бабушку Невилла можно было спасти, что это его несдержанность разрушила единственный шанс. Чувство вины боролось со страхом, внутри нарастало напряжение, которое было готово вот-вот выплеснуться чем-то ужасным — криком, магией, истерикой.

Сознания знакомо коснулся чужой разум, и Гарри отчаянно подался ему навстречу, всей сущностью рванулся вперед, чтобы показать этот неразрешимый конфликт, чтобы объяснить, почему не может послушаться, чтобы уберечь друзей от последствий.

В этот момент все остальное не играло никакой роли.

— Успокойся, Гарри, — мягкий уверенный голос прохладой разлился по натянутым нервам. — Свое наказание нужно принимать достойно. Оно пойдет тебе на пользу.

Тело расслабилось против воли. Стих грохот крови в ушах. Гарри прерывисто вздохнул. Его руки дрожали, а колени подгибались от непонятной слабости, но предчувствие чего-то страшного и непоправимого исчезло, а сознание вновь стало ясным. Он не хотел даже думать о том, что справиться с собой ему каким-то образом только что помог Лорд.

Драко рядом пошевелился и поднял бледное, перепачканное кровью лицо. В глазах застыла безнадежная мольба.

— Мой Лорд... — Гарри запнулся, не зная, как лучше сказать. — Позвольте проводить Драко в Мунго.

— Чувствуешь вину, Гарри, или просто пытаешься спасти всех без разбора? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался тот.

— Я... Он не заслужил такого.

Гарри невольно поежился под тяжелым взглядом, но не отступил.

— И мы снова возвращаемся к разговору о справедливости, — рот Волдеморта растянулся в неестественной улыбке. — Как ты думаешь, Гарри, кто должен определять наказание за проступок, скажем, домашнего питомца?

— Люди — не домашние питомцы! — вскинулся он и тут же прикусил язык, с опаской ожидая реакции.

— Каждый принявший метку полностью принадлежит мне, — спокойно ответил Лорд. — Мальчик пошел на это добровольно. Он теперь не более чем мой слуга, моя вещь.

— Он все еще человек!

— Хорошо, Гарри. Кто определяет вину и наказание для людей?

— Суд... — неуверенно ответил тот.

— Суд, — улыбнулся Лорд. — Другие люди, облеченные властью выносить приговор. Скажи, Гарри, неужели ты откажешь человеку в праве самому выбрать того, кто будет его судить?

Гарри молча перевел взгляд с расслабленно крутившего в руках Бузиную палочку Лорда на скорчившуюся на полу фигуру его жертвы. Он понимал, что это лишь игра слов, причудливо выворачивающая правду наизнанку, что все должно работать как-то иначе, но не знал, как именно. Ему никогда раньше не приходилось вести такие разговоры, и собственная беспомощность злила. Если бы здесь был Дамблдор или хотя бы Гермиона...

— Возвращайся на Гриммо, — холодно сказал Волдеморт.

Гарри почти физически ощутил очередную смену его настроения. Продолжать было опасно, но бросить Малфоя в таком состоянии он не мог. Все же тот пытался помочь и пострадал по сути из-за него.

— Я прошу вас смягчить его наказание, мой Лорд, — осторожно и почтительно сказал Гарри. — Если это еще получится...

Волдеморт задумчиво склонил голову набок.

— Ты же знаешь, что у всего есть цена, Гарри? — поинтересовался он и после решительного кивка продолжил: — Я верну ему язык, а ты будешь учиться Круциатусу у Кэрроу. В Хогвартсе хватает нарушителей, а тебе нужна будет практика. Согласен?

Гарри с недоверием уставился на Волдеморта. Красные глаза пристально за ним следили, рот кривился в усмешке. Казалось, ему совершенно все равно, что услышит в ответ, словно он уже одержал победу, поставив такое условие.

Согласие стало бы предательством. Добровольным шагом в сторону от его близких, тех, с кем он был все время вместе, кто был ему дорог. Сейчас Волдеморт не принуждал и не угрожал их смертью, Гарри легко мог бросить непримиримое «никогда» ему в лицо. Если бы кто-нибудь из них был сейчас в комнате, он бы так и сделал — сходу, не успев усомниться в этом решении. Но он был наедине с Волдемортом и Драко.

Пытать студентов, возможно, кого-то из друзей. Гарри нервно сглотнул, представив себе эту картину. Он просто не сможет этого сделать. Для Круциатуса ведь нужно желание, так? Если он откажется, его все равно заставят, раньше или позже, давлением и шантажом. Но это будет совсем иначе, без лишних поводов для сарказма у мерзкого голоска, жившего внутри.

Если он скажет «никогда», то будет чист в глазах друзей. А младший Малфой, высокомерный мелочный и подлый гаденыш, отмеченный Пожиратель, останется немым. Лицо Драко было перепачкано кровью, несколько прядей слиплись и висели по бокам тяжелыми темными сосульками. Он смотрел с такой отчаянной, безумной надеждой и мольбой, что Гарри замутило.

— Я согласен.


	7. Цена свободы

Когда Гарри вернулся из Министерства, он застал в гостиной Яксли, Беллу и Долохова — видимо, после собрания у Лорда Пожиратели сразу направились сюда. Они сидели в креслах вокруг невысокого столика, на котором были разбросаны карты и стояла бутылка огневиски со стаканами, Белла — дальше всех от входа, по сторонам от нее расположились мужчины.

— Тролль! — азартно воскликнула Лестрейндж, кидая карту на стол. — Твой ход, Корб.

— Любишь ты тяжелое оружие, — ухмыльнулся Долохов.

Яксли лишь нахмурился, глядя в карты.

Гарри равнодушно прошел мимо. Пару раз его заставляли играть, когда не хватало людей. Отказаться было сложно — выдержать напор охваченных азартом Руди или Беллы мог бы разве что сам Лорд. Должно быть, они так и сошлись — либо в драке, либо за карточным столом.

— Соскучился по Лорду, щеночек? — услышал Гарри почти у самого выхода. В голосе Беллы звучала насмешка и одобрение.

— Нет, — резко ответил он, обернувшись и зло на нее посмотрев.

— Зачем ты меня искал, Поттер? — равнодушно спросил Яксли, не поднимая взгляда и задумчиво постукивая пальцем по картам.

— Уже низачем, — сухо ответил Гарри.

— Брось, Потти, расскажи, с чего тебя вдруг понесло в Министерство, — Белла подалась вперед от любопытства.

Долохов откинулся в кресле и взмахнул палочкой. Гарри оплели веревки, а после следующего взмаха его тело поднялось в воздух и перенеслось к столу.

— Тони, отпусти мальчика, он сам все расскажет. Садись, щеночек.

Веревки исчезли, и Гарри грохнулся вниз, с трудом сумев удержаться на ногах.

Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось подняться в спальню и остаться одному, но уже знакомый возбужденный блеск в глазах Беллы лучше всяких слов сказал, что проще ответить на все вопросы, а потом уже тихо сбежать.

Гарри вздохнул и опустился в единственное свободное кресло напротив Лестрейндж.

— Мне написал однокурсник... друг. У него бабушка умирает от проклятия, и он просил помочь.

— Лорд решил эту проблему? — ровно спросил Яксли, перестав барабанить по картам.

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. В горле встал ком. Что он напишет Невиллу в ответ?

Яксли сохранял подчеркнуто невозмутимый вид, устремив неподвижный взгляд куда-то поверх карт. Белла посмотрела на него и раздраженно скривила губы.

— Он чистокровный? — грубо спросил Долохов, в упор глядя на Гарри с непонятно откуда взявшейся угрозой.

— Лорд? — огрызнулся Гарри, вскинув подбородок. Страха перед Пожирателями в нем по-прежнему не было.

Белла бухнула стакан на стол.

— Друг, — холодно отрезал Долохов.

— Да, чистокровный, — с вызовом ответил Гарри. Было очевидно, что их всех больше устроил бы другой ответ.

— Ему стоило прийти самому, а не писать Поттеру, — с нажимом сказал Яксли, сминая карты неосторожной рукой.

— У Лорда наверняка были свои причины! — воскликнула Белла и требовательно стукнула ладонью по столу. — Корбан, все еще твой ход!

Гарри на мгновение стало жаль Пожирателей, которые продолжали оправдывать Лорда, цепляться за остатки веры в какие-то старые идеалы, давно сгинувшие в крестражах вместе с осколками души. Возможно, у того и были определенные мотивы — как они скрывались за визитами в Малфой-мэнор, но Гарри был уверен, что в первую очередь Лорд руководствовался своими желаниями. И те были очень далеки от присущих нормальным людям или даже Пожирателям.

— Кстати, Тони, как там твой орденец, этот, чернокожий, — с наигранной беззаботностью громко спросила Белла.

Долохов забавно поморщился. Гарри прислушался. Это был редкий случай, когда при нем обсуждали кого-то из Ордена, и он не мог упустить шанс узнать побольше.

— Кингсли. Умный слишком. Ведет себя тихо, палочкой зря не машет, на провокации не ведется...

Яксли выложил карту на стол.

— Башня на защиту.

Долохов присвистнул. Крохотные гоблины с соседней карты шустро перебежали на новую, над каменной башенкой взвился желтый флаг.

— Когда ты вернул ему палочку? — поинтересовался Яксли.

— Да в первый же день. Хотел размяться, подраться же толком Лорд не дал, а тот поблагодарил так вежливо и стоит, как ни в чем не бывало, — Долохов снова поморщился и припечатал: — Засранец.

Гарри невольно улыбнулся, но следом нахмурился. Почти истек отведенный Лордом месяц, и скоро Кингсли предстояло сделать выбор. Или суметь сбежать раньше. Если бы только знать, как можно ему помочь... Стоило раньше начать налаживать отношения с Пожирателями.

— А если бы он тебя завалил? — насмешливо спросила Белла. — Говорят, отличный боец.

— Ты меня за Малфоя держишь, что ли? — пожал плечами Долохов. — Меня ребята прикрывали. Меняю метлы на фестралов.

Белла презрительно фыркнула и задумалась, изучая сложившийся расклад.

— А что не так с Малфоем? — нерешительно вступил в диалог Гарри.

— Ты не помнишь, что ли, как он ваш детский сад в Министерстве вместе с пророчеством просрал? Только и может, что сонных магглов шугать, — Долохов презрительно скривился. — Позер.

— Помню, — раздраженно отозвался Гарри. Особенно хорошо вспомнилось темное проклятие, которым Долохов достал Гермиону. — А вы шугаете разбуженных магов?

Белла расхохоталась.

— Угадал, щеночек. Тони заправляет в Аврорате.

Аврорат! Он мог встретить Кингсли сегодня в Министерстве! Возбуждение быстро схлынуло, уступив место отчаянию. Лорд совершенно ясно выразил отношение к отлучкам с Гриммо, и Гарри пробирала дрожь, когда он думал о последствиях его... неудовольствия. Нет, он готов был рискнуть, но только если это будет не зря.

— Да, — Долохов снисходительно ухмыльнулся, глядя на Беллу. — Я возглавляю главную силовую организацию в магической Британии.

— Сборище тупых неудачников! — зло бросила Белла, сверкнув глазами.

Гарри вспомнил бесконечные жалобы. Деликатностью и хорошими манерами авроры точно не отличались.

— Работу которых Лорд высоко ценит, — Долохов задумчиво поскреб щетину на щеке. — Напомни, чем ты сейчас занимаешься? Домашним хозяйством?

Белла вспыхнула и схватилась за палочку. Долохов уже стоял на ногах, отскочив на пару шагов и не пряча довольную ухмылку. Широкой голубой волной в него понеслось проклятье. Бутылка на столе взорвалась, карты разлетелись во все стороны. В воздухе повис острый запах разлитого огневиски. Замелькали вспышки. Срикошетивший в Гарри белый луч неожиданно рассыпался о чей-то щит, а крепкая рука схватила его за плечо. Яксли протащил его через комнату и вышвырнул за дверь, бормоча что-то про тупую драчливую боевку.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Гарри какое-то время прислушивался к происходившему, потом решил, что Пожиратели сами разберутся.

Он долго сидел над письмом Невиллу, глядя в темное окно и размышляя, что написать. Что он хотел помочь, но ничего не вышло? Что его упрямое сопротивление лишило шанса на спасение жизни бабушки? С трудом подбирая слова, Гарри выжал из себя несколько фраз и в конце спросил, не нужна ли помощь с зельями, уходом или деньгами. Не мог не спросить, даже прекрасно понимая, что, пока он сидит взаперти, все равно ничего не сможет сделать для друга.

* * *

Весь следующий день Гарри провел как во сне.

Он пролистывал жалобы, машинально сортируя их по стопкам, и порой ловил себя на том, что слишком долго сидит неподвижно, перечитывая какой-нибудь абзац в десятый раз. Яксли работал рядом — не иначе решил присмотреть за ним после вчерашнего визита в Министерство, поэтому постоянно приходилось одергивать себя, заставляя дальше заниматься делом.

Нельзя было дерзить Лорду.

Что-то внутри подсказывало, что только это он и мог сказать, что это были самые... настоящие, правильные слова. Которые привели к ужасным последствиям. Перед глазами без конца вставали лица друзей, которых Кэрроу привел пытать на своих уроках. Они смотрели с презрением и гневом — почти как перед битвой у Хогвартса, когда он вызвал патронуса по приказу Лорда. Иногда их заслонял Драко, бледный как смерть и шепчущий едва слышно: «Они просто ждут, когда ты сбежишь».

Гарри трясло от безумной игры, которую затеял Лорд, с этой возможностью сбежать, с визитами в Малфой-мэнор, со странной мягкостью по отношению к пленнику. Вспоминались события Турнира — когда тот рисковал собственным возрождением лишь ради сведения нескольких марионеток в эффектную сцену, когда вернул палочку, чтобы изобразить дуэль. И все это вместо того, чтобы просто и быстро убить Гарри, вытащив с помощью лже-Грюма. Словно простое достижение цели без риска, без красивых жестов было для Лорда слишком скучным. Словно тот хотел идти по краю, использовать свои способности в полной мере, чтобы сделать победу слаще — и почти всегда ее добивался, несмотря на поставленные самим собой условия.

После всего случившегося Гарри даже не удивился бы, узнав, что в поиске по метке был нюанс, позволявший скрыться на самом деле — и придававший всему происходящему интерес в глазах Лорда. Он давал мышкам шанс улизнуть.

Гарри колотила дрожь от всех этих мыслей, от непрошенного понимания своего врага, от того, что его жизнь под властью Волдеморта оказалась такой мирной. Это было неправильно, неестественно. И почти так же ненормально, как мысль о том, что у него нет шанса, кроме одного — который ему специально оставили, словно выход из игрушечного лабиринта. Выход, в котором не было места для... настоящих, правильных слов.

Нельзя было дерзить Лорду.

С самых первых дней после поражения Гарри не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Он был в руках врагов и полностью от них зависим. Скоро пройдет месяц, а до сих пор ничего не изменилось, и было совершенно неясно, что делать дальше. Надежда на удачный случай почти растаяла. Должно быть, его удача исчерпала себя за годы неприятностей, через которые он прошел.

Ему нужна была помощь — любая. Союзник.

Долохов отпадал сразу, хоть через него и было бы легче всего добраться до Кингсли. Белла слишком предана Лорду и прямолинейна. Руди... Работает в Министерстве, имеет явную склонность к авантюрам и вроде бы дружелюбен. Во всяком случае, с ним можно разговаривать. Гарри задумался.

Раньше он бы и мысли не допустил о том, чтобы попытаться всерьез наладить контакт с кем-то из Пожирателей, но теперь это не казалось таким уж страшным. Если получится узнать о судьбе друзей, передать им весточку, немного помочь, сделать хоть что-то... Ради этого Гарри был готов пойти на сделку с кем угодно.

— Поттер! — непривычно резкий голос Яксли пробился из реального мира.

— Что? — вскинулся он, торопливо откладывая листок и выхватывая следующий из стопки.

— Ты изучил инструкцию по департаментам?

— Еще нет... — он судорожно начал разгребать бумаги в ее поисках. Пальцы отчего-то дрожали.

Яксли развернулся к нему всем телом и нахмурился. Прыткопишущее перо завертелось на месте, оставленное без контроля волшебника.

— В чем дело, Поттер?

— Ни в чем... Правда ни в чем! — со всей возможной искренностью сказал он и, поймав подозрительный взгляд, рискнул выложить полуправду, чтобы унять его интерес. — Я просто... скучаю по друзьям. Если бы можно было кого-нибудь увидеть. Хотя бы ненадолго.

— Спроси разрешения у Лорда, — предложил Яксли, перебирая свитки, стоявшие в невысокой коробке.

Он сказал это настолько обыденным тоном, словно напомнил наложить водоотталкивающие чары, потому что на улице идет дождь.

Гарри передернуло. Меньше всего он хотел говорить о своих друзьях Лорду. Даже просто напоминать лишний раз об их существовании.

— А вы бы рискнули отнимать его время по такому поводу? — язвительно поинтересовался он, призвав все свои актерские способности.

Яксли молча пожал плечами, углубившись в изучение толстого свитка.

— Может быть, вы скажите, что с ними? — осторожно спросил Гарри. — С теми, кто тогда защищал Хогвартс. То есть, я знаю, что Невилл жив, Лонгботтом, но остальные...

Он задержал дыхание. Эмоции вспыхнули с новой силой, он всматривался в лицо Пожирателя с опаской и надеждой, не зная чего ожидать.

— Я не могу предоставить эту информацию и не советую пытаться ее получить окольными путями, — сухо ответил Яксли и достал стопку чистых пергаментов. Снова застрочило прыткопишущее перо.

Грудь сдавило спазмом. Гарри опустил глаза на стопку жалоб перед собой и пожалел, что не имеет палочки, чтобы их все сжечь. Не разбирая причин и авторов.

Вечер наступил незаметно. Сразу после ухода Яксли Гарри поднялся к себе. Рассылка предупреждений стала казаться бессмысленной. Волдеморт победил, а люди продолжают жить дальше. Ходить на работу, воспитывать детей, жаловаться на соседей по пустякам. Они даже не боялись. Нет, тот дежурный в Министерстве испугался имени Пожирателя, но другие — им было все равно. Жадные до зрелищ зрители. Ему показалось, что половина новых писем отдает нездоровым азартом, возмущением, смешанным с любопытством. Это было... мерзко. Невольно вспоминались поливавшие его грязью статьи в Пророке, которым все верили. Сколько людей всерьез сопротивлялись новому режиму? Думали своей головой? Судя по всему — единицы. Остальные покорно подставили шею в надежде уберечь остатки личного благополучия.

Его друзья, все его близкие сейчас были неизвестно где, возможно страдали от пыток или скрывались в лесах, а он до сих пор торчал тут, рассылая предупреждения людям, до которых ему не было никакого дела. Да он даже не знал, доходили ли они и нужны ли были адресатам! Может, те просто их выкидывали в мусор вместе с глупой рекламой.

Гарри ворочался без сна, вспоминая годы в Хогвартсе и последний — в бегах. Они так отчаянно хотели уничтожить Волдеморта. Возможное поражение казалось тогда концом света, который почему-то так и не наступил. Впервые он задумался, зачем все это было нужно. Раз люди — живут. Защитить близких? Выходит так, что, наоборот, они защищали его. Это он был символом Света, Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Это за ним шли в бой, даже не за Дамблдором. Он был виноват... Взяв на себя миссию и не справившись с ней. Подведя тех, кто в него верил. Гарри хотелось выть. Отчаяние накатывало все сильнее, рвало сердце хуже, чем в вечер после битвы. В какой-то момент он резко выдохнул и открыл глаза. Он сделает все, что сможет. Только для них. Больше никакого всеобщего блага, никакой борьбы за всю страну... борьбы против Него.

Утром он проспал.

В спальне было светло от теплого солнца, заглядывавшего прямо в окно. Вскочив с кровати, он быстро привел в себя в порядок и отправился вниз.

Принятые ночью решения открывали перед ним новые перспективы. Он мог попытаться заключить сделку, отказавшись воевать дальше, может даже получить немного свободы. Мысли обрели определенное направление, цель, перестав скакать бешеными фестралами. Гарри всерьез задумался о том, чтобы уговорить Руди или Беллу помочь или хотя бы попросить совета. В свете новой расстановки приоритетов это выглядело не так уж и нереально.

Подходящий случай представился только на следующий день. Белла спускалась по лестнице, когда он сам поднимался из столовой. Гарри подождал на площадке второго этажа, пока она спустится, и вежливо поздоровался.

— Привет, щеночек, — рассеянно кивнула Белла и прошла в гостиную.

Он двинулся за ней. От волнения перед разговором зачастил пульс.

— Мадам Лестрейндж!

Та обернулась. В светлом помещении стали заметны круги под глазами и усталый взгляд.

— У вас что-то случилось? — нерешительно спросил Гарри.

Белла криво ухмыльнулась и взъерошила ему волосы. Он машинально увернулся от руки, отступив на шаг в сторону.

— Ничего страшного, щеночек, — ответила она и шагнула к камину.

— Мадам Лестрейндж, я хотел с вами поговорить! — бросился он следом.

— О чем? — раздраженно спросила она, резко оборачиваясь к нему и становясь похожей на нормальную Беллу.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул. Начинать разговор с такой ноты явно не стоило, но сворачивать на полдороги он не хотел.

— Вы же разбираетесь во всяких магических договорах, клятвах, обетах и тому подобном?

— Допустим, — Белла подняла брови. — И зачем они тебе?

— Я думаю, как лучше сделать...

Сказать это вслух оказалось намного сложнее, чем он думал.

Раньше он всегда знал, какой выбор правильный. От него требовалось лишь продолжать идти вперед по дороге, которую было отлично видно, невзирая на риск и страх за свою жизнь. Это стало почти привычным — бороться, стиснув зубы, не позволяя слабости взять над собой верх.

Сейчас риск был совсем другой и абсолютно незнакомый — риск ошибиться. Все дороги затянуло туманом, и сделать шаг вперед оказалось очень страшно. Даже несмотря на то, что он был уверен в своем решении. Почти.

Прав был Кингсли, смерть если не лучше такой жизни, то уж точно проще.

Гарри набрал побольше воздуха и выпалил:

— Как получить хотя бы немного свободы в обмен на обещание больше не воевать.

Белла пару секунд удивленно его рассматривала, после чего расплылась в широкой ухмылке.

— Щеночек решил взяться за ум?

Гарри поморщился.

— А еще было бы здорово, если бы вы перестали меня так называть.

Лестрейндж коротко рассмеялась, прошла к стоявшим у окна креслам и опустилась в одно из них.

— Иди сюда, щеночек-который-не-любит-когда-его-так-называют, и расскажи, как ты пришел... — она сделала нарочито страшное лицо и заговорила глухим голосом: — К этой темной и ужасной мысли.

Гарри стер с лица непрошеную улыбку и сел рядом. Пришла странная легкость и облегчение, словно реакция Лестрейндж для него имела какое-то значение. Ведь сама Белла никогда не сменила бы сторону, ни под какими пытками, даже четырнадцать лет в Азкабане не сломили ее.

— Разве это важно? — спросил он, пытаясь удержать снова поднимавшуюся внутри горечь.

— Только это и важно, щеночек, — пожала плечами Белла, перестав кривляться.

— А почему просто не заключить...

— Потому что нечего заключать, — оборвала его Лестрейндж. — Ты носишь Темную метку, если не заметил. Мало что может стать лучшим гарантом верности. Тем более, что войну вы все равно уже проиграли.

Гарри подавленно молчал. Весь его план рассыпался на первом же шаге.

— И что мне делать? — без особой надежды спросил он.

— Иди к Лорду, щеночек, — мягко ответила Белла и с расстановкой произнесла: — Настоящий победитель не жесток без нужды к поверженному врагу.

— Откуда это? — нахмурился Гарри. Последняя фраза прозвучала как цитата.

— Все время забываю, что ты вырос среди отбросов, — скривилась Белла. — О, Мерлин, ты совсем как ребенок. Все приличные волшебники знают об этом, это как дуэльный кодекс или праздничные ритуалы.

Гарри нахмурился — по частоте оскорблений в его адрес Белла порой могла соперничать со Снейпом.

— В том, чтобы склониться перед победителем нет ничего постыдного, щеночек, — с необычной серьезностью сказала она. — Стыдно обманывать себя, продолжая возиться в грязи у его ног.

— Тогда почему же вы так не поступили, проиграв Первую войну? — зло бросил Гарри.

Белла расхохоталась и подалась вперед, так что Гарри внезапно открылся прекрасный вид на крупную белую грудь в глубоком вырезе тугого платья. Он торопливо перевел взгляд на горевшие безумием темные глаза.

— Надо быть полным идиотом, чтобы признать власть грязнокровок и предателей крови, Потти, — сказала она, резким движением откинув упавшую на лицо прядь. — Для них древние законы ничего не значат!

Белла выпрямилась, и Гарри незаметно перевел дыхание, смущенный собственной реакцией на Пожирательницу.

— Нам некому было сдаваться, щеночек, — уже спокойнее продолжала Лестрейндж с полной горечи улыбкой. — Но Лорд — совсем другое дело. Он чтит традиции и силен настолько, что даже представителям благороднейших родов не зазорно склониться перед ним. Если ты признаешь поражение, он вряд ли станет дальше держать тебя взаперти. Я могу передать просьбу о встрече.

Гарри передернуло, когда он вспомнил свой последний разговор с Лордом в Министерстве.

— Или думай дальше, — Лестрейндж усмехнулась. — Не так уж долго ты здесь просидел.

Она поднялась и направилась к камину, не попрощавшись. Гарри смотрел на прямую узкую спину, тонкую талию над пышной юбкой, пока Белла не взяла горсть летучего пороха из банки и не исчезла в зеленом пламени.

Гарри тяжело откинулся на спинку. Он на самом деле был готов дать обет больше не принимать участия в этой войне, но склониться перед бывшим врагом, без принуждения, по своей воле и желанию встать на колени, чтобы честно ему служить... Гарри передергивало от одной такой мысли. Если Белла права, и только это способно изменить сложившуюся ситуацию, он сгниет на Гриммо.

"Он чтит традиции".

Гарри усмехнулся и устало провел рукой по лицу.

Может, стоило бы все же сбежать? Пусть в этом нет никакого смысла, пусть его поймают и заставят расплатиться за эту глупость, но он хотя бы на какое-то время сбросит это оцепенение, вырвется из клетки и сможет двигаться — сам. Сейчас он был бы рад даже Круциатусу, даже визиту в Малфой-мэнор, лишь бы прекратить это все.

Но Гарри знал, что даже сейчас он все еще не сможет рискнуть жизнью друзей.


	8. Выбор

Гарри медленно погружался в апатию. Ни рассылка предупреждений грязнокровкам, ни осторожный шпионаж уже не могли от этого удержать. Ничего не происходило, каждый последующий день казался близнецом предыдущего, а вместе они сливались в бесконечную серую цепь.

Иногда Гарри казалось, что он здесь уже долгие годы — забытый даже Лордом, который не вызывал его, не отправлял к Кэрроу выполнять данное сгоряча обещание, никак не давал о себе знать. Стоило бы обрадоваться подобному отсутствию интереса, но Гарри оно сводило с ума. Словно все на самом деле осталось в прошлом, а сам он больше ничего не значил и не мог изменить. Карты сыграны, как сказал Руди.

Это было даже хуже, чем в детстве — тогда Гарри верил, что когда-нибудь все закончится: он вырастет и сможет жить сам, без Дурслей, просто нужно было подождать. Теперь ждать было нечего.

Августа Лонгботтом умерла через три дня после памятной вылазки в Министерство. Невилл прислал короткую записку, ответить на которую так и не нашлось сил. Это ведь именно Гарри ничего не исправил — хотя мог! Из-за минутной глупости потерял шанс помочь другу, спасти человека.

Работа успешно заполняла время, которого внезапно стало слишком много, и он с радостью забивал себе голову чем угодно, кроме войны и друзей. Вскоре старые завалы жалоб подошли к концу, а новые накапливались медленнее, чем Гарри их обрабатывал.

Он разобрался в структуре отделов Министерства и ключевых людях, к которым следует обращаться для решения различных вопросов, так что мог работать практически без указаний Яксли.

Тот снова стал больше времени проводить на Гриммо, давая новые задания и массу литературы, которую необходимо было изучить для их выполнения. Гарри не протестовал. Ему по большей части было все равно, чем заниматься — разбирать генеалогические древа для определения статуса чьей-то крови, сверять сметы расходов разных отделов или договариваться об оценке пробной партии зелий нового поставщика Мунго. Он понимал, что все эти задачи являются скорее его проверкой, чем настоящей работой, но на это ему тоже было плевать.

Конец этому бездумному существованию положило второе письмо, пришедшее на его имя.

Гарри обедал в уютной полутьме кабинете, задернув шторы, когда в окно постучала сова. Он впустил ее вместе с порцией свежего воздуха. На улице раздражающе ярко светило солнце. В Англию пришло лето, не обращая никакого внимания на человеческие драмы.

Он вскрыл конверт, не испытывая ничего похожего на дурное предчувствие. Писал Симус Финниган. Его невеста два дня назад не вернулась домой, а хозяин аптеки, в которой она работала, сказал, что ее увели Пожиратели.

Гарри помнил хрупкую темноволосую девочку с Пуффендуя, на год младше них. Он расширенными глазами перечитал пропитанное отчаянием послание и поспешно разослал запросы в Аврорат и в Комиссию по учету маггловских выродков. Ответов можно было не ждать раньше понедельника. Пока он пытался сообразить, как поступить дальше, вернулся со встречи Яксли.

Выслушав Гарри, тот пожал плечами.

— Поттер, она грязнокровка. Ее имел право забрать кто угодно, обладающий соответствующими полномочиями, — ровно ответил он, садясь на свое место и закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Что значит забрать? — похолодел Гарри.

— По закону военного времени мы вправе отдавать приказы гражданским и использовать почти любые заклятья при сопротивлении. На практике... На практике некоторые злоупотребляют своими полномочиями в отношении грязнокровок.

Он резким движением сбросил ногу с колена и повернулся к столу.

— Что значит злоупотребляют? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри. — Они же не могут приказать сплясать посреди улицы и наложить Круцио после отказа?

Яксли промолчал, перебирая бумаги.

— Это правда? — шокированно спросил Гарри. — Но... Я не видел таких жалоб!

Тот пролистал какой-то документ и отложил его в сторону, а затем поднялся и подошел к окну. Лицо его было совершено непроницаемо.

— Поттер, те, кому присудили статус грязнокровок, в большинстве своем не настолько тупы, чтобы сохранять иллюзии насчет своих прав, — сухо ответил Яксли, глядя на улицу. — Это называют «профилактическим арестом».

Гарри потрясенно молчал. Он внезапно понял, что все жалобы грязнокровок были из старых стопок. Среди свежих маггловские имена уже не попадались.

— Военное время не вечно, Поттер. Лорд... Еще может это исправить, — продолжил Яксли.

— Вы сами в это не верите, да? — удивительно спокойно спросил Гарри. — Он ничего не будет исправлять. Лорду плевать, что...

— Заткнись, Поттер. Проблема грязнокровок куда сложнее, чем тебе кажется.

Гарри с силой потер лоб, собираясь с мыслями.

— Ей можно помочь?

— В понедельник объявим в розыск, ее наверняка сдадут, — обернувшись, равнодушно ответил Яксли.

— А если нет?

Яксли пожал плечами.

— Разве нельзя как-нибудь ее найти? — спросил Гарри, не сводя с него глаз. — Или этих Пожирателей.

— Поттер, у меня нет времени этим заниматься, — сухо ответил Яксли и направился к своему столу.

— Я же вам помогаю, разве нет? — отчаянно сказал Гарри. — Я...

— Поттер, хоть ты и достиг определенных успехов за последнее время... — начал Яксли, повысив голос.

— Я могу работать больше! Только помогите ее спасти...

Несколько секунд они молчали, глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Где это дементрово письмо?

Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. Он был странным образом уверен, что раз Яксли взялся за дело, все закончится благополучно. Для этого человека словно не было нерешаемых задач.

— Аптека в какой-то глуши, никогда там не был, — пробормотал Яксли, прочитав письмо. — Придется воспользоваться камином.

Он с сожалением взглянул на стопку бумаг на своем столе.

— Сегодня выходной, она наверняка закрыта, — заметил Гарри.

— Поттер, у нас есть определенные привилегии, если ты не заметил этого в Мунго, — сказал Яксли, направляясь к двери. — Каминная сеть полностью под контролем Министерства.

Гарри бросился за ним.

— Я могу пойти с вами?

Яксли смерил его задумчивым взглядом.

— Если не будешь мне мешать.

Через камин Гарри прошел вторым. Он оказался в небольшом светлом помещении с каменным полом и деревянными перекрытиями. На разномастных полках, которыми были увешаны все стены, теснились пузырьки, стеклянные и жестяные банки, коробки разных размеров, даже огромный рыбий скелет нашел себе место в углу.

На деревянном прилавке блестели аптечные весы, рядом с которыми лежала огромная тяжеленная на вид книга, обтянутая зеленой кожей, а перед ним стояла пара грубо сколоченных стульев для посетителей.

Из задней двери выскочила щуплая старушка в высоком коричневом колпаке и понеслась прямо на них.

— А ну пошли прочь, бездельники! — проскрипела она, угрожающе потрясая палкой — самой обычной, предназначенной для облегчения ходьбы, а не колдовства. — Не смейте здесь лазить, пока по хребту не протянула!

Гарри так растерялся, что даже не успел подумать, насколько неосмотрительным является подобное поведение по отношению к Пожирателю Смерти.

— Мэм, простите за вторжение, — громче обычного сказал Яксли, старательно артикулируя. — Я сотрудник Министерства магии.

Старушка уставилась на него, подслеповато щурясь, и начала хлопать себя по карманам.

— Где же я оставила очки... Говорила же Конраду, надо новые заклятья на дверь поставить, старые совсем износились...

— Мы бы хотели поговорить с владельцем аптеки, — не меняя манеры, произнес Яксли. — Вы не могли бы его позвать?

Гарри напряженно гадал, на сколько хватит терпения Пожирателя.

— С Конрадом-то? А что его звать, говорите прям так. Слух-то у него получше моего, стариковского, будет, — веско сказала старушка.

Яксли моргнул.

— Я бы предпочел увидеть его лично, — все также вежливо, но с долей сомнения в голосе произнес Пожиратель.

— Дак вон он, — старушка ткнула палкой в направлении дальнего угла, где на полке притаился рыбий скелет. — Смотрите на здоровье.

— Вы говорите о скелете? — с нечитаемым выражением лица поинтересовался Яксли.

— Юноша, невежливо говорить при Конраде такие вещи! — возмутилась старушка. — Кто вас воспитывал!

Гарри решительно шагнул вперед, всерьез опасаясь за ее здоровье.

— Вы не помните, как два дня назад увели Софи, девушку, которая здесь работала? — громко спросил он, подражая манере своего нечаянного союзника, и неуверенно уточнил: — Грязнокровку.

— Отчего ж не помнить, помню. Да, два дня назад было дело. Где же эти очки... С утра еще Клара заходила, спрашивала настойку бадьяна. У нее, значится...

— Думаю, мы поступим проще, — прервал ее Яксли. — Легилименс!

Когда он опустил палочку, старушка кучей тряпья осела на каменный пол. Гарри бросился к ней. Тонкая и сухая, вся в крупных венах рука на ощупь оказалась холодной и почти невесомой. Лицо было белым и абсолютно спокойным — будто она мирно спала в кровати. Глаза закрыты.

У Гарри ком застыл в горле. Он сжал костлявые плечи и легонько потряс в безнадежной попытке заставить ее очнуться.

— Отойди, Поттер, — равнодушный голос Пожирателя ножом резанул по нервам.

Внутри вскипела ярость. Гарри резко распрямился, разворачиваясь к Яксли. Тот, не обращая ни на что внимания, наклонился над телом и влил в рот содержимое маленького пузырька.

Старушка неожиданно захрипела и зашлась в приступе кашля.

Гарри отошел к прилавку и бессильно опустился на стул. Одна ножка оказалась немного короче остальных, и он покачивался в такт самобичеванию.

— Ну, негодник, — прохрипела старушка. — Никаких манер у молодежи нынче. А с зельями-то, видно, знаком?

— Знаком, — подтвердил Яксли, помогая ей подняться.

— Это хорошо, — разулыбалась она, цепко ухватив его за рукав мантии. — У меня, значит, помощника не хватает. Место здесь хорошее, природа кругом. И комнатка отдельная есть...

— Я подумаю, мэм, — невозмутимо ответил Яксли, разжимая ее пальцы и отступая к камину. — Уходим, Поттер!

— Ты приезжай, как надумаешь, — вдогонку крикнула старушка. — У Клары внучка — загляденье!

На Гриммо Яксли, не задерживаясь в гостиной, пошел наверх.

— Что вы узнали? — спросил Гарри по дороге, пытаясь унять волнение. — Это как-то сможет помочь?

— На тех, кто увел грязнокровку, были аврорские мантии. Спрошу Долохова, он должен их знать.

В кабинете Яксли написал письмо, слил воспоминания в маленький флакон и отправил с совой — вечной полусонной обитательницей крышки бюро. Гарри наблюдал за ним, не в силах сосредоточиться на делах. Толстый справочник поставщиков и цен на ингредиенты для зелий лежал перед ним открытым все на той же странице.

— Их накажут, когда поймают? — наконец нарушил он тишину, наполненную деловитым скрипом пера и звяканьем чашки о блюдце — Кричер уже успел принести традиционный чай.

— Поттер, еще ничего не известно, — ответил Яксли, не отрываясь от работы. — Возможно, ее задержали вполне обоснованно.

Гарри недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— А если все-таки это было... злоупотребление?

— На усмотрение начальства.

— То есть их даже не будут судить? — возмущенно спросил Гарри.

— Поттер, у Визенгамота без того хватает дел. Такие... проблемы решают в рабочем порядке, — сказал Яксли, обводя что-то на свитке и подписывая сбоку.

— И много таких... проблем? — с горечью спросил Гарри. — Вы уже сталкивались с этим, да?

Яксли раздраженно воткнул перо в подставку.

— Да.

— Что было с пленниками?

— Зачем тебе это, Поттер? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Яксли, резким движением сворачивая свиток.

Гарри сжал кулаки. Он чувствовал, что должен, обязан это знать. Но Пожирателю этого говорить не стоило.

— Чтобы написать Симусу.

— Лучше спросите у него адрес, чтобы знать, куда ее тащить. И займитесь, наконец, делом.

На какое-то время стало тихо. Строчки в справочнике плясали у Гарри перед глазами, а мысли были далеки от цен на рога двурога и летучую хохлатку.

— А легилименция разве не была таким же злоупотреблением? — не выдержал он через некоторое время. — Та старушка ведь не сопротивлялась. Чем вы лучше...

— Избавьте меня от своих моральных комплексов, Поттер, — отрезал Яксли, просматривая пергаменты в тонкой красной папке.

— Но вам ведь не нравятся такие похищения, я же вижу! — воскликнул Гарри, отшвыривая справочник в сторону. — А они тоже...

— Они не тоже, Поттер, — повысил голос Яксли. — Я эффективно решаю поставленные задачи, а это... использование грязнокровок в роли домовых эльфов просто бездарная трата ресурсов.

— Что? — ошеломленно спросил Гарри.

— Принудительный труд низкопроизводителен, это давно известный факт, — сухо пояснил Яксли, снова беря перо. — Впрочем, вы наглядно демонстрируете, что добровольность еще не гарантирует приличный результат. Двух часов не прошло с тех пор, как вы обещали приложить больше сил к работе.

Гарри не нашел, что на это ответить.

Порой Пожиратели почти казались ему людьми — они играли в карты, шутили, ругались, писали письма, работали и, может быть, даже имели обычные человеческие мечты — о семье, достатке, доме. А в следующий момент эта иллюзия разлеталась вдребезги — как сейчас. Потому что если от насилия над другим человеком удерживают только соображения производительности его труда, о нормальности речи уже не может идти.

Вечером в кабинет аппарировал Роули. С мощной руки свисало безжизненное женское тело, казавшееся на его фоне почти бесплотным.

— Тони так и сказал, что вы здесь будете, — улыбнулся он, осторожно опуская девушку на пол.

Гарри вскочил из-за стола.

— Что с ней?

— Да она бросилась, и я случайно оглушающим приложил, — смутился Роули. — Но так зато тихая.

Девушка лежала на боку, безвольно раскинув руки. Темные волосы спутанными прядями закрывали лицо. Вместо мантии на ней был старый мужской свитер, надетый на короткое платье. Хотелось прикрыть ее голые ноги, напоить горячим, успокоить, но у Гарри даже не было палочки, чтобы снять эффект оглушения.

Яксли отвернулся от своего стола и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Кто ее забрал? — нейтрально поинтересовался он.

— Мелкие совсем из наших. Только пару месяцев как метку получили... Тони сказал, сам с ними разберется.

— Как он?

— Да получше уже, вчера выписали. Ругается только много.

Гарри осторожно перевернул девушку на спину, поправил растянутый ворот и вздрогнул, заметив под ним обхвативший белую шею толстый кожаный ошейник.

Он смотрел на него, как загипнотизированный, затем коснулся собственной шеи — там, где темнела поставленная Лордом метка, и горько усмехнулся.

Они все стали рабами нового режима.

Пожиратели продолжали о чем-то говорить, но Гарри улавливал смысл через слово. Он пытался расстегнуть ошейник, но тот никак не поддавался. Пальцы соскальзывали с неподатливой застежки снова и снова.

— Поттер, в чем дело? — окликнул его Яксли.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Снимите с нее ошейник, — со всем возможным спокойствием проговорил он, старательно удерживая рвущиеся наружу эмоции.

Взгляды Пожирателей пересеклись на нем.

Яксли широким шагом подошел к девушке, уверенным жестом отогнул воротник и прикоснулся к ошейнику палочкой. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а затем тугая застежка раскрылась сама, обнажив натертую розовую кожу.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Гарри, опустившись на пол возле девушки.

— Пожалуйста, — равнодушно ответил Яксли. — Ты узнал у Финнигана, куда доставить эту... жертву юных властелинов?

— Да, к нему домой. Он снимает квартиру у Ньюбери парка. Эбби роуд, 66, второй этаж.

— Отлично.

Яксли взмахом палочки поднял бесчувственное тело.

— Подождите! — подскочил Гарри. — Возьмите меня с собой, я не буду вам мешать, клянусь!

— Поттер, от тебя слишком много шума, — сухо ответил тот. — И проблем.

Гарри чуть не пообещал молчать как рыба, но прикусил язык под холодным взглядом и молча помотал головой. Роули за его спиной хмыкнул. Яксли чуть заметно поморщился, но протянул руку.

— Держись.

Аппарация закрутила их и выплюнула в узком проходе между домами. Гарри подхватил девушку на руки и двинулся вслед за Яксли. Они быстро нашли нужный дом. На входе не было ни консьержа, ни охранных чар, так что им удалось беспрепятственно подняться по широкой лестнице на второй этаж.

Квартира Симуса оказалась скрыта за обычной железной дверью, выкрашенной красно-коричневой краской. На стук он отозвался только со второго раза.

— Кто? — голос был настолько родным, что Гарри расплылся в улыбке. О, Мерлин, неужели он сейчас увидит старого друга!

— Это я, Гарри! — крикнул он в ответ. — Мы нашли Софи!

Дверь осторожно приоткрылась и Финниган выглянул в образовавшуюся щель.

— Открывай уже, Симус! — нетерпеливо поторопил его Гарри. — Это же я.

Яксли шагнул из-за его спины и взмахом палочки распахнул дверь до конца, отбросив хозяина квартиры на пол. Гарри похолодел. Он неожиданно понял, откуда у Пожирателя это заклятье на невербальном уровне — должно быть именно так тот входил в дома магглов.

Симус пятился по стеночке, глядя на них расширенными от страха глазами и не даже не пытаясь подняться.

— Успокойся, мы... — начал Гарри неуверенно.

— Поттер, бросай грязнокровку и уходим, — оборвал его Яксли.

— Еще минуту! — взмолился он, осторожно опуская девушку на пол. — Симус, с Софи все в порядке, ее просто оглушили... Ты сможешь привести ее в чувство?

Финниган все еще прижимался к стене, бледный и напряженный.

— У меня нет палочки, — недоверчиво ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от Пожирателя. — Я... неблагонадежный на испытательном сроке.

— Она очнется минут через десять, — равнодушно заметил Яксли. — Нам пора, Поттер.

Гарри еще раз взглянул на девушку и шагнул к другу, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Тот отшатнулся. В следующий момент Симус уже взял себя в руки, но у Гарри все еще стояло перед глазами его искаженное непроизвольным страхом и отвращением лицо.

Он отступил с кривой улыбкой, и почти сразу почувствовал, как его затягивает аппарация — Яксли не стал повторяться.

Кабинет на Гриммо показался неожиданно уютным и родным. Огромный старый стол, заваленный бумагами, недовольно ухнувшая при их появлении сонная сова на крышке бюро, ворчливый Кричер с бесконечными порциями чая для Яксли.

Гарри работал до позднего вечера, стараясь не отвлекаться на безумный водоворот мыслей и впечатлений.

Ночью ему приснилась Гермиона. В растянутом свитере и жестком ошейнике, она, словно официант или прислуга, обслуживала обедавших за столом безликих Пожирателей. Гарри почему-то сидел среди них и не мог пошевелиться, пока подруга не подошла ближе. Только тогда он, наконец, смог рассмотреть ее лицо — бледное и уставшее, и потухшие глаза, которые смотрели на него безо всякого выражения. От этого взгляда он и проснулся с криком.

Что-то в нем изменилось после событий того дня.

Вопрос этичности сделок с другой стороной, старая вражда, борьба ордена — все это словно поблекло, потеряло смысл на фоне того, что на самом деле происходит каждый день в мире. Людей, которые продолжают жить. А что касается войны — Белла была права, она окончена. Предателей больше не было, только победители и проигравшие.

И проигравшим нужно было порой переступать через себя, чтобы выжить и помочь своим близким.

На следующий день он с самого утра засел с работой в гостиной вместо привычного кабинета в надежде застать Беллу. Ближе к обеду ему повезло — она вышла из камина, держа в руках небольшую стопку книг, очень старых по виду.

— Мадам Лестрейнж! — окликнул он, поднимаясь навстречу.

Она обернулась к нему и широко ухмыльнулась.

— Привет, щеночек.

Гарри подошел ближе и посмотрел ей в глаза прямым уверенным взглядом. Белла удивленно приподняла брови.

— Передайте ему, пожалуйста... Что я прошу о встрече.

В ее лице не отразилось даже намека на торжество. Только одобрение и что-то подозрительно похожее на гордость.

* * *

Через пару дней метка обожгла кожу. Он с облегчением потер ее и направился в гостиную. Сидение взаперти сводило его с ума, без конца подкидывало картины событий, которые он мог бы изменить, не торчи на Гриммо словно отживший свой век всеми забытый артефакт.

Лорд сидел в кресле у камина. Бледное змеиное лицо ярко выделялось в полутьме комнаты. Красные глаза казались раскаленными углями. Тонкие, неестественно длинные пальцы расслабленно лежали на темных подлокотниках.

— Ты хотел меня видеть, — негромко бросил Лорд.

Гарри взглянул ему в глаза и понял, что попытка поторговаться на самом деле все только испортит. Пусть даже не получит Аваду, как МакГонагалл, скорее просто ничего не сможет добиться, а останется «думать дальше», как сказала Белла. Та оказалась во всем права.

Лорду плевать на то, что он может предложить.

Гарри оставалось лишь играть по их правилам — если быть честным, это не стало неожиданностью. Он должен был справиться. Смириться с властью бывшего врага, со своим поражением — не признать на словах, а на самом деле принять где-то глубоко внутри. У Гарри в ушах звучало «Я никогда не буду вас слушаться», а во рту стояла горечь от стыда и страха. Он шумно вздохнул, осознав, что надолго задержал дыхание. Резко закружилась голова, очертания комнаты на мгновение поплыли.

Гарри знал, что если сейчас свернет, то все останется как раньше — и он выйдет из игры. Будет сидеть как заколдованная принцесса в ожидании чуда или отчаянно биться как муха о стенки банки — не важно. Был только один путь это изменить, и ему осталось лишь собрать всю свою смелость, чтобы пройти его до конца.

Он прикрыл глаза, понимая, что это последнее мгновение его свободы, затем подошел и опустился на колени.

— Да, — голос звучал твердо, несмотря на бившую тело нервную дрожь. — Я хочу стать Пожирателем.

Его сознания мягко коснулся чужой разум. Гарри ждал, не обращая внимания на странные ощущения. Порой по телу пробегали мурашки, иногда казалось, что что-то переворачивается внутри, веяло холодом. Это не было похоже на легилименцию или их связь через осколок души. Скорее на то, что саму его суть аккуратно перебирают и просматривают.

— Ты взрослеешь, Гарри. Я полагал, что это потребует больше... времени, — наконец сказал Лорд, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Он с явным удовольствием смотрел на стоявшего на коленях подростка. — Этот выбор я сделал за тебя, когда поставил свою метку. Ты уже Пожиратель Смерти.

— Я пленник, который не может даже выйти из дома без присмотра, — вскинулся Гарри. Он не для того перешагнул через себя, чтобы выслушивать насмешки. — У меня даже нет палочки!

Лорд склонил голову набок. Такой взгляд мог быть у змеи перед броском.

— Где твоя старая палочка?

Бешено заколотилось сердце. Лгать в лицо Лорду стал бы только полный дурак или Снейп. Он порылся в мешочке, который до сих пор болтался на шее, и достал две половинки, соединенные пером феникса. Те по-прежнему ощущались как мертвые куски дерева, не обладавшие и каплей магии, но даже так значили для него больше самых ценных артефактов.

Гарри сжал их в руке. Они странным образом придавали ему уверенность, были его связью с прошлым, почти что частью его самого.

— Я жду, Гарри.

Он медленно протянул обломки Волдеморту, чувствуя, что совершает что-то непоправимое. Остро накатило осознание происходящего, напряжение скрутило мышцы. Ему стоило огромного труда не отдернуть руку, пытаясь спасти — не палочку, нет, что-то внутри себя. Гарри отвел взгляд. Видеть ее в руках бывшего врага было невыносимо.

— Неплохо, — раздался высокий спокойный голос через некоторое время.

Гарри поднял голову и не поверил своим глазам. Лорд держал в руках его палочку — совершенно целую! И изучал, осторожно оглаживая тонкими пальцами. Бузинная лежала у него на коленях. Короткий взмах — и в воздухе рассыпался сноп красных искр. Гарри замер, боясь даже подумать о том, что может произойти.

— Значит, ты решил принять волю победителя? — задумчиво поинтересовался Лорд. Его рот скривился в усмешке. — Будешь исполнять мои приказы, слушаться меня?

Гарри дернулся, словно от удара, и стиснул кулаки, оторвав взгляд от своей палочки. Для настоящих, правильных слов больше не было места.

— Да, мой Лорд.

— Я не потерплю предательства, — тихо и от того еще более угрожающе прошипел Лорд.

— Я не предам, — резко ответил Гарри, намного резче, чем было нужно. Он перевел дыхание и спокойнее продолжил: — Я много думал обо всем этом. Вы победили. Правда, некоторые приказы я вряд ли смогу выполнить. И буду помогать своим друзьям.

— Ты прямо говоришь мне о том, что собираешься ставить свои желания выше моей воли? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Лорд.

— Я не это имел в виду! — сердито ответил Гарри. Он не понимал, зачем тот задает все эти дурацкие вопросы, словно втыкая иглы в еще дергающееся тело. — И вы это прекрасно знаете!

Лорд лишь приподнял уголки губ в ответ на яростный выпад и откинулся на спинку, задумчиво крутя в руках палочку. Родную палочку из остролиста. Он носил ее скорее как талисман, будучи не в силах расстаться, выбросить обломки, но никогда всерьез не надеялся снова увидеть ее целой.

— Для начала этого достаточно. Встань, Гарри, — произнес Лорд. — Она твоя.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он осторожно взял палочку из рук Лорда и обхватил рукоять. От руки по телу разлилось знакомое тепло, наполняя ощущением правильности, целостности. Как же ему этого не хватало!

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, поднимая взгляд на Лорда, рассматривая его словно впервые, заново изучая черты знакомого лица.

Сейчас оно не внушало ненависти или ужаса. Да, в нем было мало человеческого. Лорд не был человеком — это точно. Он слишком жесток. Он убил его родителей и многих других людей. Он был слишком силен и явно безумен. Он позволял своим слугам творить жуткие вещи. И теперь Гарри стал одним из них.

— Я могу покидать Гриммо и встречаться с другими людьми? — спросил он, придя в себя.

— Да, — выдержав паузу, кивнул Лорд. — Жить останешься здесь — дом Блэков хорошо защищен.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Гарри и про себя усмехнулся. Главная и по сути единственная угроза его жизни исчезла на поляне в Запретном Лесу, когда выплыла правда про крестраж. Не говоря о том, что идти ему было особо некуда. — Я могу узнать больше о судьбе своих друзей?

— Я скажу Яксли дать тебе доступ к Архиву.

По лицу Гарри расползлась улыбка. У него была палочка, свобода перемещения и информация — все, о чем он только мог мечтать в последнее время. Если разобраться, теперь у него было даже больше возможностей, чем раньше — при Фадже или Скримджере. Власть Волдеморта в качестве цены уже не так пугала. Тот хотел сделать его мостом к бывшей оппозиции, средством перетянуть больше людей — что ж, он сыграет эту роль. В конце концов, это не многим хуже, чем быть знаменем в войне и жертвенным ягненком.

А что до растекавшейся внутри горечи — говорят, человек может привыкнуть ко всему.


	9. Долгожданная встреча

На следующий день Гарри спустился в кабинет как только встал.

Получив палочку, он полночи не мог успокоиться, накладывая все известные чары подряд — от банального репаро на разбитую чернильницу до патронуса и сложных иллюзий, которые смутно помнил из учебников старших курсов. Едва восхитительное ощущение улеглось, и сознание немного прояснилось: — кто бы мог подумать, что он настолько скучал по волшебству! — Гарри был готов броситься на розыски друзей, и только здравый смысл, настойчиво твердивший голосом Гермионы, что сейчас спешить глупо, а с обещанной информацией все получится намного лучше, смог его удержать.

Наутро ужасно гудела голова, хотелось спать, но потрясающее чувство свободы, силы и жизни кружило голову. Гарри раздернул шторы и встал перед окном, подставив лицо теплым лучам летнего солнца, жмурясь и бездумно улыбаясь. Сейчас ему казалось, что все получится как-нибудь наладить, он встретится с Джинни, поможет близким, и все будет хорошо.

И только тоненький голосок на краю сознания упорно пищал, что при власти Волдеморта нормальным людям хорошо быть не может.

Яксли появился только ближе к вечеру. Гарри к этому времени уже настолько извелся, что едва не подпрыгнул ему навстречу.

— Лорд сказал дать мне доступ к Архиву, чтобы я мог узнать о своих друзьях, — выпалил он на одном дыхании.

— Добрый вечер, Поттер, — ответил тот с обычным равнодушием, но в уголках губ явственно читалась усмешка. — Пойдем.

Гарри с готовностью выскочил из-за стола.

— Куда?

— В Архив. Тебе нужно получить доступ и научиться с ним работать.

— И... где это?

— В подвале Министерства.

Они воспользовались камином и вскоре уже пересекали Атриум Министерства. Попадавшиеся по пути волшебники торопливо уступали дорогу и фальшиво улыбались. В лифте они оказались одни.

На девятом уровне Яксли свернул к лестнице, ведущей к залам суда, и Гарри пробрала дрожь. С этим местом были связаны отвратительные воспоминания. Голые каменные стены и крутые ступени дышали холодом. На середине пути Яксли остановился у крошечной неприметной дверцы и коснулся ее палочкой. Та с глухим лязгом отъехала внутрь и в сторону, открыв проход в толстой стене.

Гарри пришлось пригнуться, чтобы пройти. Дальше шел темный, узкий и извилистый коридор. При свете люмоса стало видно стены, которые сжимали с двух сторон, едва не касаясь плеч. Потолок совершенно терялся во мраке, отчего создавалось впечатление, что они идут ночью по узкому каменному ущелью.

В конце пути располагалась еще одна дверь, даже ниже и уже первой, так что не всякий человек смог бы пролезть. Яксли скользнул подобно змее, а Гарри неловко задел проем плечом и потерял равновесие, выяснив, что уровень пола за дверью намного ниже, чем в коридоре. Он ввалился внутрь, чуть не упав на колени.

Комната, в которую они попали, оказалась большой и круглой, похожей на дно колодца, стенами которого служил изгибавшийся книжный шкаф. Посередине стоял высокий деревянный столик, почти всю поверхность которого занимали желтая лампа и старая печатная машинка. Пахло пылью и бумагой — как в библиотеке.

— Это и есть Архив, да? — спросил Гарри, растерянно рассматривая спиралью уходившую наверх, во тьму, бесконечную полку, которую он сначала принял за обычный шкаф. Та была разделена на множество секций, доверху забитых свитками, которые хранилось за толстыми стеклами.

Яксли коснулся машинки волшебной палочкой, после чего в ней появился заправленный чистый лист.

— Да. Напечатай свое имя.

Гарри нерешительно приблизился. Агрегат был огромным и очень старым, должно быть ровесником Хогвартс экспрессу. Полустертые от долгого использования клавиши сидели на тоненьких металлических ножках.

— Поттер, если бы тебя хотели проклясть, выбрали бы способ проще, — заметил Яксли. Гарри уже достаточно давно с ним общался, чтобы уловить легкую насмешку в интонациях.

В этом была своя логика.

Гарри осторожно нажал на клавишу. Машинка проснулась и с сухим клацаньем ударила металлической литерой по бумаге, оставив на ней черную «Г». Он медленно набрал свое полное имя. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, затем машинка с громким лязгом перевела строку, застрекотала, дописав ниже «Ограниченный доступ. Выдан Корбаном Яксли» и выплюнула листок. Гарри растерянно взял его в руки.

— Что делать дальше?

— Возьми пергамент с собой. На нем защитные чары, он не помнется и не порвется, — ответил он и направился обратно.

— А как же... это? — неуверенно спросил Гарри, махнув рукой вокруг. — Разве вы не хотели научить меня работать с Архивом?

— Для этого нет необходимости здесь сидеть, — ответил Яксли, устало прикасаясь ко лбу. — Иди вперед, я все объясню по дороге.

Оказалось, что необходимости и в самом деле не было. Любой из хранившихся свитков можно было прочитать на листке, который он забрал. Для этого надо было написать заголовок, например «Декрет Министерства Магии №42». Чернила исчезали, до дрожи напоминая о дневнике Риддла, и появлялся текст, порой удлинняя пергамент до нужного размера. Чтобы лист вернулся в изначальный вид, достаточно было написать снизу «я закончил». Можно было получать список названий, написав сверху, например, «Законы о грязнокровках» и потом выбрать любой из них.

Яксли ушел, оставив его осваивать новые возможности, и Гарри, повинуясь неясному чувству, написал «Кингсли Бруствер». Когда он отложил перо, перед глазами все еще плясала строчка «Совершил побег 31 мая 1998г».

Тот самый день, когда он решился поговорить с Беллой о контрактах и обетах, сделав первый шаг на другую сторону.

* * *

Гарри стоял на углу Косого и Лютного переулков. Ночью прошел дождь, и от свежести раннего утра немели пальцы и мурашки бежали по коже. Редкие ранние прохожие кутались в мантии и торопливо шли мимо, избегая задерживать на нем взгляд. То ли место было такое, то ли его фигура, скрытая под черной мантией с капюшоном внушала какие-то опасения.

Гарри усмехнулся и сжал в кармане палочку. Ему постоянно хотелось ее касаться, проверять, что это правда — она снова цела и лежит на месте. Лорд умел награждать своих слуг. Любопытно, каким он был в шестидесятые, без вспышек ярости, без жажды чужой боли и подчинения, без игр живыми людьми и болезненной тяги к риску и театральщине. Хотя последняя была в нем всегда — не зря он выбирал предметы Основателей для крестражей. Возможно, было и все остальное, просто не так ярко выражено. Тем не менее, сейчас Гарри мог поверить в слова Руди — возможно Лорд и в самом деле мог увлечь людей. Даже мысль о том, что к нему кто-то шел за помощью больше не казалось абсурдной. В самом деле, к кому еще идти за помощью, если не к тому, кто может ее дать.

Витрины маленького книжного магазинчика были мутными от пыли и времени. Облезлую стену рядом с ними украшали плакаты, обещавшие награду за информацию о местонахождении сбежавших членов Ордена Феникса, кривовато наклеенные прямо поверх старых — с Пожирателями. Буквы на вывеске выцвели, так что едва можно было разобрать «Лавка Техути», а изображенная сбоку птица с длинным клювом выглядела даже старше самого дома. Она дергано переступала длинными ногами, топорщила облезлые перья и порой что-то сдавленно хрипела.

Гарри спустился на несколько ступенек и решительно толкнул тяжелую деревянную дверь. Приветственно звякнул колокольчик. Помещение после улицы показалось слишком темным. Навстречу выскочил знакомый силуэт с густой копной вьющихся волос. Гарри сбросил капюшон и впервые за долгое время искренне улыбнулся.

— Гермиона.

Та застыла в проходе между полками, а затем бросилась ему на шею.

— Гарри!

Он сдавленно засмеялся, не пытаясь, впрочем, избавиться от слишком крепких объятий. Та отстранилась сама — резко, но не выпуская из рук и расширенными глазами изучая его лицо.

— Неужели это ты? Ох, Гарри... — выдохнула она, увидев метку, больше не скрытую тенью капюшона. — Так это правда...

Радость отступила под напором реальности. Он осторожно высвободился и поднял воротник, закрывая шею.

— Ты не видела ее тогда? Да, правда.

— Это могла быть иллюзия... Тебе не надо было тогда идти одному, — с болью сказала она и зачастила: — Как ты смог выбраться? Сбежал? Тебе нужна помощь? Мы должны...

— Гермиона, успокойся, — мягко и тихо сказал он, положив ей руку на плечо. — Я в порядке.

— Но, Гарри... — начала она и запнулась, недоверчиво на него глядя.

Он внимательно смотрел ей в глаза. В груди ныло. Велико было искушение сказать правду — почти правду — о том, что Лорд поставил ему метку насильно, что у Дамблдора был план, что так было нужно, чтобы всех спасти. Но теперь он уже не чувствовал себя вправе так поступить. Не после всего, что произошло.

— Где мы можем поговорить?

Гермиона, словно опомнившись, огляделась и повела его за собой между стеллажами.

— В это время почти нет посетителей, но мистер Техути сейчас не выходит, и если вдруг... — извиняющимся тоном начала она.

Наверное, он как Пожиратель Смерти мог бы сейчас поговорить с хозяином и забрать Гермиону на пару часов или просто закрыть лавочку.

— Не переживай, — Гарри сжал ее холодную руку. — Я все понимаю.

Она провела мимо стеллажей, забитых подержанными книгами, к маленькому столику у окна. Вдоль стены стояло несколько таких — для покупателей, желавших получше ознакомиться с товаром перед покупкой. Холодный свет пробивался через мутноватое стекло с улицы. На лице Гермионы было написано беспокойство. Какое-то время они разглядывали друг друга молча. Она почти не изменилась. Та же самая девочка, с которой они делили одну палочку на двоих, по очереди носили медальон... Словно и не расставались. Вот только прежней близости он не чувствовал и не знал, как начать разговор.

— Гарри, я могу тебе как-нибудь помочь? — шепотом спросила Гермиона.

— Нет, — он покачал головой и натянуто улыбнулся. — Скорее я тебе.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурилась она.

— Все-таки я теперь Пожиратель, — невесело усмехнулся он, — а ты гр... магглорожденная, так что у меня больше возможностей.

— Гарри! — воскликнула она. — Как ты можешь так говорить!

Гарри устало вздохнул и перевел взгляд на их все еще сплетенные пальцы. Руки Гермионы были испачканы чернилами, как у ребенка. Ей на самом деле повезло устроиться на приличную работу, да еще и близкую по духу. Интересно, это случайность или Лорд сдержал данное в Малфой-мэноре слово? Гарри был уже ни в чем не уверен. Разве что в том, что стоит побольше узнать о том, кто работает в комитете по трудоустройству, наверняка пригодится.

— Гарри! — Гермиона пылала от возмущения, но за ним был виден страх.

Он знал, что это будет нелегко. Всего несколько слов — и она отдернет руку, посмотрит на него с ужасом, и он навсегда потеряет близкого друга.

— Гермиона, — он снова попытался улыбнуться, но страх в ее глазах стал только сильнее. — Ты помнишь, как Снейп отдал мне воспоминания? В них кое-что было. Важное. В ночь убийства моих родителей Лорд...

— Не называй его так!

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и едва слышно сказал:

— Я его крестраж.

Пауза тянулась бесконечно. Гарри смотрел, как в шоке округляются глаза Гермионы, как она подносит руку ко рту, как морщит лоб и переводит взгляд куда-то в окно. Он не хотел ее торопить. Еще свежи были воспоминания о собственных чувствах, когда на него обрушилась правда, и он пошел на смерть. План тогда изначально был дурацкий — ведь Нагайна и сам Лорд все равно остались бы в живых, и ни у кого из волшебников не хватило бы мощи с ними разделаться. Разве что случайно. Неужели Дамблдор всерьез расчитывал на случайность? Или на удачу? Смешно. Или у него что-то стряслось с чувством юмора.

— И ты теперь... — напряженно начала Гермиона.

— Я не буду больше с ним воевать, — покачал головой Гарри.

Она не стала вырывать руку. Даже не отшатнулась. Просто отвернулась в сторону и прошептала:

— Тебе лучше уйти.

— Гермиона... — мягко начал он.

— Грязнокровка, Темный Лорд! — резкие слова хлестали словно пощечины. — Я сначала не обратила внимание... Ты уже говоришь как они, Гарри!

— Это всего лишь слова! — с досадой воскликнул он.

— А что дальше, начнешь пытать людей по приказу? Неужели ты не видишь, к чему это приведет?!

Гарри осекся, вспомнив о предстоящих уроках Круциатуса.

— Я... — голос Гермионы снова упал до шепота. — Не хочу тебя видеть. Не сейчас. Уходи.

Гарри медленно встал, надеясь, что она остановит его, хотя бы взглянет в лицо, скажет что-нибудь. Потом также медленно двинулся к выходу. Шаги становились все шире и быстрее, по ступенькам он взбежал бегом, вылетел на улицу, шумно вдыхая воздух — такой чистый и свежий после затхлого подвальчика.

За время короткого разговора людей на улице прибавилось. Впрочем, поведение осталось прежним — все спешили куда-то с серьезными сосредоточенными лицами, никто не прогуливался и не болтал, глядя по сторонам. Не было видно детей. От стены отделилась тень и скользнула к Гарри. Тот машинально сжал в кармане палочку. Приблизившийся человек был закутан в темную мантию, низко надвинутый капюшон которой скрывал лицо.

— Держите, мистер, вдруг пригодится. Никто ж не знает, как дело пойдет, верно я говорю? — прошептал он, сунул в руки Гарри маленький клочок пергамента и моментально исчез в Лютном.

На пергаменте кривоватым, но старательным почерком было выведено «Отличные волшебные палочки из Индии. Универсальные, подойдут любому! Всего пятнадцать галеонов за штуку. Для заказа отправьте совой деньги с этой запиской».

Гарри хмыкнул и аппарировал домой.

Не успел он перевести дыхание в своей комнате, как в нее ворвалась Белла.

— Вот ты где! Я тебя повсюду ищу.

— Зачем? — он сам удивился тому, как безжизненно прозвучал его голос.

Белла стремительно подошла ближе и дернула его за локоть, разворачивая к себе.

— Где ты был? — требовательно спросила она, жестко держа за руку твердыми и тонкими пальцами. Он не пытался вырваться, без особых эмоций отметив, что от этой хватки наверняка останутся синяки.

— Отвечай! — в ребра недвусмысленно уперся кончик палочки.

Гарри усмехнулся и посмотрел ей в лицо. Если бы Гермиона видела эту сцену, смогла бы его простить? Нет, наверняка нет. Ведь он сам решил встать на сторону Пожирателей. Сам обрек себя на эту компанию.

— Встречался с подругой, — с кривой улыбкой ответил он. — Лорд разрешил.

— Грязнокровкой? — уже спокойнее поинтересовалась Белла.

— Да.

Гарри попытался вывернуться, но безо всякого успеха.

— Она тебя обидела?

Он не выдержал и расхохотался. Смех шел откуда-то изнутри, сотрясая все тело, Гарри корчился и почти задыхался, но не мог остановиться, пока внезапно не услышал собственный всхлип. Он зажал себе рот и отчаянно зажмурился, борясь с крутившими живот судорогами. Белла уже успела убрать палочку и обнимала его, крепко прижимая к себе и тихо приговаривая.

— ... а еще есть чудесное проклятье, от которого под кожей начинают жить мелкие твари. Они безобидные, просто ползают, даже не причиняя особой боли, но рано или поздно жертва сама начинает раздирать себе все тело, пытаясь их оттуда достать. Хочешь, научу? Или сама прокляну эту грязнокровку, а ты сможешь насладиться тем, как она будет медленно сходить с ума...

Он отрицательно помотал головой, не доверяя своему голосу.

— Не хочешь? Тогда можно отдать ее нашим целителям. Им постоянно нужен новый материал для исследований...

— Вы используете людей для опытов? — запинаясь, спросил Гарри, высвобождаясь из объятий.

— Только магглов и грязнокровок, — отмахнулась Белла. — Хоть какая-то от них польза.

В нем начал подниматься гнев.

— Хоть какая-то польза? Гермиона была лучшей волшебницей на курсе! Я не знаю никого настолько умного, начитанного, преданного, доброго... — голос сорвался, и он замолчал, переводя дыхание.

Белла скривила губы с сожалением и каким-то сочувствием, словно он был неразумным ребенком, не понимавшим элементарных вещей.

— Щеночек, она грязнокровка, ее родители — магглы, — последнее слово она сказала с таким презрением и отвращением, словно речь шла о мерзких червях.

— Они все равно остаются людьми! — возмущенно ответил Гарри. — А она — талантливая волшебница, получше многих чистокровных!

— Не пори чушь! Она из отбросов общества. Ее воспитывали эти грязные животные, ничего не знающие о нашем мире!

— Меня тоже! — в запале крикнул Гарри. — Я до Хогвартса жил у магглов.

Белла мгновенно успокоилась, вся ярость и ненависть исчезли, словно снятые заклятьем.

— Поэтому ты и не можешь это понять, щеночек, — печально сказала она, проведя рукой по его щеке. Гарри отшатнулся. — Если бы ты вырос в магическом мире, как того заслуживал по праву рождения, то думал бы совсем по-другому.

— Рон вырос здесь, а он тоже так думает! — не желал он сдаваться. — И Невилл тоже! В Ордене было много чистокровных волшебников.

— Предатели, — презрительно бросила Белла.

— Они никого не предавали!

— Они предали интересы чистокровных! Традиции, знания, накопленные поколениями! — ее лицо исказилось, в словах и фигуре сквозила бешеная ярость. — Хочешь знать, чего на самом деле хотели вступившие в него люди?

— Победить Волдеморта, — прямо и твердо сказал Гарри, глядя в полные безумия глаза.

— Я про то, чего они хотели после победы, — резко ответила она, затем растянула полные губы в похабной ухмылке и подмигнула. — Знаешь, победителей всегда ждет награда. После падения Лорда Дамблдор обрел огромное влияние. Посадили кого надо, протолкнули нужные законы...

— Он хотел только хорошего, — голос Гарри задрожал от наплыва эмоций. — Пусть он и не всегда был прав, но хотел добра!

— Мы все хотели только хорошего, — отрезала Белла.

— Мне плевать, чего вы хотели, — сорвался на крик Гарри. — Вы все мне отвратительны! Я никогда вас не прощу и не буду поддерживать ваши мерзкие идеи и все остальное! Не смейте приходить и говорить все это и делать вид... — последние слова он говорил сбивчивым шепотом.

— Как хочешь, Потти, — Белла стремительно развернулась и направилась к выходу. — Завтра в шесть тебя будет ждать Амикус. В Хогвартс попадешь через камин, тебе нужен кабинет Темных Искусств.

Хлопнула дверь. Гарри разжал кулаки и глубоко вдохнул.

Пора было платить по счетам. Сегодняшний день грозил стать худшим с того момента, как он оказался на стороне врагов. Бывших врагов. Гермиона как всегда была права — дальше он будет пытать людей по приказу.

* * *

До обеда он не выходил из комнаты. Адреналин схлынул, оставив звенящую голову и усталость. Снова и снова он складывал головоломку, пытаясь примирить эмоции, желания и реальность. Постепенно нарастало горькое понимание того, что выхода из этого лабиринта нет. Никакого, даже самого неприятного. В сущности, последним он уже воспользовался и теперь пытался понять, ошибся ли, поставив шанс помочь друзьям выше принципов, выше памяти погибших.

Неужели правильнее было остаться на Гриммо, огрызаться на Пожирателей, плевать в лицо Волдеморту? Сколько бы он протянул, совершенно бесполезный, но не сдавшийся? К чему бы это привело?

Гарри неподвижно лежал на кровати, пытаясь понять, когда же все пошло наперекосяк, как все могло испортиться до такой степени.

Раньше — когда был жив Дамблдор, когда он сам был другим, у него всегда была надежда. Она дала силы отказать Квиреллу, броситься на василиска, противостоять Волдеморту... Даже если бы он погиб, она бы все равно осталась — верой во что-то, чему нет названия, может в то, что ему на смену придет кто-то другой. Посмотрев воспоминания Снейпа, Гарри удалось собрать ее остатки, чтобы сделать правильный шаг, как он думал, последний.

Оказалось — первый.

А потом вся вера просто растворилась в том, что он узнал. Медленно, но безвозвратно. Оказалось, что они очень плохо укладываются в одной голове: знания и вера. Дамблдор был прав, всегда до последнего скрывая от него правду.

Гарри хотел бы заплакать, но глаза оставались совершенно сухими. Тело казалось таким тяжелым, что сложно даже поднять руку или глубоко вздохнуть.

В любом случае, он не отступится и сделает все, что сможет. Пусть даже друзья считают его предателем. Пусть не поймут, что на самом деле он выбрал — борьбу, предпочел ее пустому существованию.

А предал он только одно — надежду.

В дверь постучали. Несколько секунд Гарри позволил себе мечтать, как сейчас промолчит, а потом и вовсе исчезнет, растворится в стенах дома, так что его никто никогда не найдет.

Стук стал настойчивее.

— Войдите, — крикнул он в легком недоумении.

До сих пор в его комнату вламывались безо всяких расшаркиваний, правда случалось это крайне редко и не без причины. Оказалось, что это был Яксли. Войдя в комнату, он окинул ее быстрым цепким взглядом и остановил его на Гарри.

— Почему вы не в кабинете, Поттер? — сухо спросил он.

— Боитесь, что без дня моих утешений британцы поднимут восстание? — грубо перебил его Гарри, с трудом удерживая новый приступ истерического смеха. Если сейчас еще Яксли начнет его утешать, конец света все-таки наступит. Тот лишь презрительно скривил губы.

— Вынужден напомнить, что на вас лежат определенные обязательства, — холодно сказал он. — И если вы не знакомы с понятием ответственности, мне придется заставить вас их выполнять. Жду вас в кабинете.

Гарри вспомнил, как отчаянно уговаривал спасти невесту Симуса, обещая приложить все силы к работе. Пожиратель выполнил свою часть сделки, а он...

— Подождите!

— Что еще, Поттер? — голос Яксли звучал почти равнодушно. Тем, что скрывалось за этим «почти» можно было бы резать камни.

— Вы... вы тоже считаете магглов тупыми животными? — тихо спросил Гарри.

— Нет, — сухо ответил тот.

— Но Белла сказала...

— Беллатрикс провела тринадцать лет в Азкабане, общаясь исключительно с дементорами. Да и до него она не отличалась особой рассудительностью.

— Тогда почему вы пошли за таким... — возбужденно начал Гарри.

— Мы, Поттер, пошли за сильнейшим политиком, который мог привести страну к расцвету. А таким он стал благодаря Спасителю Магической Британии.

Они какое-то время буравили друг друга тяжелыми взглядами, затем Гарри отвел глаза в сторону. Должно быть, не только для него все испортилось в какой-то момент.

Понимать в чем-то Пожирателя оказалось горько и смешно.

— Может, вы отчасти правы, но он начал... сходить с ума гораздо раньше, — тихо сказал Гарри, борясь с желанием рассказать про крестражи. — Я сейчас приду.

Яксли кивнул и молча вышел.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и подошел к окну.

Посмотрел за него невидящим взглядом и со злостью ударил рукой по стеклу, которое в ответ жалобно хрустнуло, покрываясь сетью трещин.


	10. Блеф

Амикус выглядел именно таким, каким его запомнил Гарри: коренастая низкорослая фигура, грубая речь, лицо, способное выражать лишь самые простые чувства, зато совершенно однозначно, безо всякой возможности неправильно его понять.

— Что, дошло теперь, что к чему, Поттер? — гаркнул он и самодовольно усмехнулся, словно в том, что они сейчас стояли в кабинете Темных Искусств, была именно его заслуга. — Допрыгался?

Еще месяц назад эта фраза задела бы за живое. Как задел бы сам факт переименования ЗОТИ — обязательного для всех курсов предмета — в Темные Искусства. Сейчас Гарри волновали только бывшие члены Отряда Дамблдора, которые были в школе и могли попасться ему в роли материала для практики. К тому же было видно, что Кэрроу с нетерпением ждет возмущенного отпора, и оттого неожиданно захотелось его надуть.

— Лорд сказал, что вы меня научите Круциатусу, — небрежно бросил Гарри, разглядывая отвратные картинки на стене, с анатомической достоверностью изображавшие эффект от разных проклятий. Ему пришлось приложить изрядно усилий, чтобы сохранить равнодушно-отстраненный вид, но оно того стоило — Амикус растерялся и замер, глупо приоткрыв рот.

— Посмотрим, как запоешь, когда дойдет до практики, Поттер! — наконец сориентировался он, злобно прищурив и без того маленькие глубоко посаженные глаза.

Гарри демонстративно поднял руку с палочкой, которую прятал в складках мантии, и ласково погладил древко.

— Вы разве не помните, что у меня с ней никаких проблем? — притворно удивился он, с удовольствием наблюдая за страхом, мелькнувшем на лице Кэрроу — видимо, тот вспомнил Круциатус в гостиной Равенкло. — Тем более, что Лорд позволил мне самому выбирать жертв.

Это был риск.

Если блеф провалится, Лорд наверняка будет недоволен подобным враньем от его лица. Гарри уже очень хорошо понимал Пожирателей, которые боялись Его недовольства больше, чем самых тяжелых заданий, битв, травм, Азкабана — всего, что только можно себе представить. Можно боггарта не доставать, чтобы точно знать, во что он превратится для всех них.

Гарри изображал снисходительное равнодушие, внутри окаменев от волнения. Амикус хмурился, сжав губы, но не спешил отвечать. На тупом лице отражалась внутренняя борьба, завершившаяся хмурым тяжелым взглядом.

— Не думай, что ты особенный, Поттер, раз Лорд тебе разок оказал милость. Малфой, вон, тоже ходил павлином, а потом того, — конец фразы он сопроводил мерзкой ухмылкой. — И палочку убери, будешь записывать сегодня.

Гарри сел за стол и достал принадлежности для письма с таким чувством, будто только что победил в сражении.

Как ни странно, лекцию Кэрроу читал не так уж плохо, лучше Биннса во всяком случае. Живая полуграмотная речь причудливо мешалась с явно заученными откуда-то фразами. Злоба исчезла, а в глазах поселился маниакальный блеск.

Гарри с удивлением узнал о том, что Круциатус является самым эффективным болевым проклятьем и при этом одним из самых безопасных, так как волшебник может полностью контролировать его продолжительность и интенсивность воздействия. Последствия по силе различают на легкие, излечимые и необратимые, а по типу — физические, магические и психические. При этом индивидуальная восприимчивость (или сопротивляемость) зависит от многих факторов, и главной задачей использующего проклятье является верная ее оценка, необходимая для достижения нужного результата при допустимых последствиях.

Спустя час он исписал кучу пергаментов списками всевозможных признаков, исключений и закономерностей. В голове все это уложить казалось невозможным.

— Ну и теперь о паузах — это когда проклятье прерывают, а потом снова накладывают. Если все вовремя делать, можно растянуть пытку при тех же физических и магических последствиях, я их перечислял выше, поставь стрелочку, а психике достается даже сильнее — тут надо помнить, в чем цель пытки... — увлеченно вещал Амикус.

— И насколько ее можно растянуть? — с отвращением спросил Гарри, не в силах сдержать противоестественное любопытство.

— Это только от волшебника зависит. Вот Лорд — мастер Круциатуса! — в голосе Амикуса зазвучал почтительный восторг. — Он может пытать часами, бесконечно чередуя сеансы с перерывами, удерживая жертву в полном сознании и балансируя на самой грани необратимых последствий. Настоящий талант! Еще и ментальными техниками может пользоваться в паузах, чтобы поддержать психику жертвы или, наоборот, полностью ее разрушить.

Внутренности Гарри смерзлись в один ледяной комок. Он сглотнул, старательно отгоняя нарисованные воображением картины. Кэрроу продолжал говорить, не обращая на него внимания, а он лишь сжимал перо и думал о том, насколько ему до сих пор везло. Короткие, хоть и высокой интенсивности, Круциатусы, которые перепадали в первые дни, были полной ерундой по сравнению тем, что мог устроить ему Лорд, если бы по-настоящему разозлился. На мгновение он даже малодушно пожалел, что соврал в начале занятия.

А ведь рано или поздно ему придется испытать на себе настоящий гнев. Это неизбежно — даже приложи он максимум усилий, рано или поздно нарвется на приступ ярости и не сможет его остановить.

Гарри поднял взгляд и пристально взглянул на Кэрроу. Тот прохаживался по кабинету, ни на что не глядя, и увлеченно описывал признаки, по которым можно судить о возможности продолжения пытки. Интересно, как живут Пожиратели со всем этим? Надеются, что очередной удар придется по кому-то другому? Убеждают себя в справедливости и милосердии Лорда? Хотя что им еще делать, метка не оставляет особых альтернатив.

Амикус остановил взгляд на ученике, и Гарри заставил себя сосредоточиться на его словах.

По ходу лекции грядущая практика беспокоила все меньше. Подумаешь, безумная боль, от которой теряешь восприятие мира и контроль над собственным телом. Подумаешь, жгучий страх того, что вот-вот что-то в тебе сломается навсегда — лопнут глаза, разорвутся мышцы, треснет выгнутый дугой позвоночник. В конце концов, это всего лишь боль и страх. Даже последствий особых нет от короткого воздействия, так — дрожь да слабость, которые проходят за пару часов. Ерунда по сравнению с тем, что мог устроить Лорд, или другими темными проклятьями, которые причиняют повреждения на самом деле — сдирают кожу, ломают кости, нагревают кровь, выдирают с мясом ногти и волосы — их Кэрроу периодически упоминал по ходу рассказа для сравнения.

В Хогвартсе наказания не затягивают, Амикус сказал, что дольше десяти секунд держат только на тех, кому исполнилось семнадцать, иначе можно нарушить формирование магического ядра, спровоцировать всплеск стихийной магии, а то и вовсе оставить сквибом. Конечно, никто из Пожирателей темпус не колдовал, ориентируясь на те самые признаки, бесконечные списки которых предстояло заучить Гарри, и на собственный богатый опыт. Тем более что временные рамки очень сильно различались для разных волшебников, даже на средние значения полагаться не имело смысла. Десять секунд были нижней планкой, безопасной для всех и потому использовались при обучении проклятью.

Так что практика будет относительно легкой. Можно будет представить на месте жертвы того же Кэрроу и как-нибудь продержаться эти несколько секунд.

Только бы Лорд не решил потом устроить... дополнительные занятия на взрослых магах. По полному курсу теории. Гарри про себя решил сделать что угодно, лишь бы этого избежать.

Следующее занятие Амикус назначил на вторник. К этому времени нужно было заучить лекцию и прочитать соответствующие главы в нескольких книгах по темной магии, которые теперь можно было найти в библиотеке Хогвартса. Очевидно переименованием ЗОТИ в Темные искусства перемены в школе не ограничились. Тем не менее, у Гарри возникло впечатление, что он на самом деле снова попал на учебу, разве что эссе не задали. Даже волнение и страх перед встречей с остальными учениками странным образом перекликались с тем периодом, когда его считали вторым Темным Лордом.

Интересно, Пивз по-прежнему достает всех своими шуточками? Оставили ли Филча на месте смотрителя? Висят ли старые портреты в коридорах? Гарри неожиданно захлестнуло желание пройтись по школе, увидеть все своими глазами, развеять странную иллюзию того, что не было никакой войны, просто он случайно оказался на факультативе по Непростительным, а Темные Искусства здесь преподавали со времен Основателей.

Гарри собрал вещи, но вместо того, чтобы направиться к камину, небрежно наколдовал темпус и обернулся к Амикусу.

— Мне нужно заглянуть к профессору Слизнорту, я вернусь через его камин.

Гарри сам поразился тому, как легко ложь сорвалась с губ.

Кэрроу, во время лекции пришедший в благодушное настроение, только махнул рукой.

— Да иди куда хочешь, Поттер. Встретишь кого после отбоя — можешь потренироваться. Главное, сам не попадайся, — и он хрипло рассмеялся, довольный собственной шуткой.

Хотя до отбоя оставался почти час, коридоры школы были пусты: должно быть, сейчас ученики предпочитали проводить свободное время в гостиных, готовясь к экзаменам. Лишь раз он встретил нескольких студентов. На вид не старше второго курса, в школьных мантиях с зелеными галстуками, они о чем-то оживленно спорили, пока не заметили его, после чего притихли и торопливо прошли мимо, не поднимая глаз. Гарри сдержал желание их остановить и расспросить. Ни к чему лишний раз пугать детей.

На первый взгляд сражение не оставило следов, но вот здесь висел раньше гобелен, сгоревший от случайного заклятья, исчезли рыцарские доспехи, стоявшие в нише. Спустя какое-то время Гарри понял, что лестницы ни разу не меняли положение на его глазах. С каждым шагом пробуждалось странное чувство — как будто он не заметил, как лишился чего-то важного, а теперь это вернулось и сделало его снова целым.

Он прошел мимо класса чар, завернул в пустой коридор, в конце которого был заперт когда-то цербер, миновал лесенку в кабинет Трелони, поднялся на Астрономическую башню.

Площадка была пуста. Гарри не был здесь со дня смерти Дамблдора. Тот погиб, следуя своему плану, до последнего пытаясь влиять на ход событий. Этого оказалось недостаточно — Волдеморт захватил власть, Орден и его сторонники окончательно разгромлены, даже побег нескольких из них ничего на самом деле не значил. Люди уже привыкли к новым порядкам. Почти год, как захвачено Министерство, пройдет время — и все будут вспоминать прежнюю жизнь как странный сон.

Справедливости не будет. Точнее, изменится ее значение. Как сказал Руди, теперь правила устанавливает Лорд. В понимании Гарри ее не было и раньше. Сириус, Клювокрыл, Скитер, Амбридж, Скримджер — столько имен, которые напоминали об этом. Скольких еще он не знал, воспитанный магглами, не видевший почти ничего, кроме школы и Ордена.

Гарри облокотился на холодный каменный парапет. За хижиной Хагрида темнел Запретный лес с его единорогами, кентаврами, акромантулами, великаном и широкой поляной, на которой он получил метку.

Он подумал, что бы случилось, убей он тогда Волдеморта каким-то неведомым образом. Должно быть, вся страна носила бы его на руках как героя, «Пророк» в очередной раз принялся восхвалять, друзья смотрели бы с легким беспокойством, Джинни — с ожиданием...

Стал бы мир лучше? Наверняка. Гарри не обманывался спокойным и даже заурядным течением жизни — отреставрированной школой, отсутствием массовых публичных казней и даже некоторым великодушием Волдеморта по отношению к бывшим врагам, — они все стали игрушками маньяка, который после победы находился в благодушном настроении, а их жизнь теперь защищало разве только его нежелание ломать собственные вещи, причем грязнокровки в разряд ценных не попадали. Мир без него стал бы определенно лучше.

Что сам Гарри чувствовал бы после победы? Почему-то казалось, что ничего хорошего. Дамблдор, Сириус или даже Снейп возможно смогли бы помочь наладить жизнь, дать какую-то новую цель. Рон с Гермионой были ему ближе и дороже всех остальных, но с этим вряд ли бы справились.

Зато это смог сделать Лорд. Пока он жив, о покое точно можно забыть. Слишком многое нужно сделать. И, может быть, однажды даже получится что-нибудь изменить. Главное, что у него была некоторая свобода действий — должно быть Лорд ее дал из любопытства и желания продолжить забавную игру, но Гарри не собирался отказываться от предоставленных возможностей. Они слишком дорого ему дались.

И хотя раньше он почти всегда соглашался с Дамблдором, теперь не станет жертвовать своей жизнью лишь для того, чтобы уничтожить крестраж. Он будет бороться за свою справедливость по-другому. В конце концов, Дамблдор не раз ошибался.

Уже совершенно стемнело, когда он спустился с башни и направился в подземелья. Профессор Слизнорт довольно долго не отвечал, пришлось постучать дважды, прежде чем дверь приоткрылась, и из-за нее показалось бледное лицо в колпаке с орнаментом из разноцветных змеек. Увидев Гарри, он явно испытал облегчение.

— Мистер Поттер, чем обязан столь неожиданному визиту?

— Я бы хотел у вас кое-что узнать... Можно войти? — и, заметив колебание профессора, добавил: — Не беспокойтесь, я не по поручению Лорда.

— Этого-то я и боюсь, — обреченно пробормотал себе под нос Слизнорт, но распахнул дверь, пропуская Гарри в кабинет.

Весело плясал огонь в камине. Перед ним стояло глубокое мягкое кресло с полосатой ворсистой обивкой и низенький пуфик для ног. Слизнорт взмахом палочки трансфигурировал второе такое же из пушистого коврика и приглашающе, хоть и немного нервно, махнул рукой в его сторону.

— Располагайтесь, будьте добры. Не уверен, что найду, чем вас порадовать, сейчас юноши почти не ценят простых радостей жизни, но, может, не откажитесь от чашечки чая? Одна бывшая студентка прислала из Индии, взгляните, какая потрясающая упаковка, не хотел бы я встретиться с таким чудищем вживую.

Изображенный на жестяной банке слон выглядел огромным на фоне окружающих деревьев. Гарри невольно улыбнулся. Порой он забывал, насколько слабо пересекаются общедоступные знания магглов и волшебников. Каждый лишенный магии ребенок видел слонов по телевизору, но не подозревал о существовании гиппогрифов и мантикор.

— Спасибо, профессор, буду рад.

Слизнорт левитировал от окна маленький столик, водрузил на него коробочку с засахаренными ананасами, суетливо разлил чай и тяжело опустился в свое кресло.

— Очень вкусный чай, — сказал Гарри, не зная, как лучше начать разговор. В этот раз у него не было зелья удачи, которое бы подсказывало, что нужно делать.

Слизнорт словно только и ждал этой фразы, чтобы начать рассказывать о своей уехавшей в Индию студентке, затем о ее муже — выпускнике азиатской школы магии, с которым он вел интереснейшую переписку о новых тенденциях в обработке скоропортящихся ингредиентов для зелий.

Спустя какое-то время у Гарри начала ощутимо гудеть голова. Он с трудом удерживал вежливую улыбку, пытаясь отделаться от впечатления, что снова оказался на одном из профессорских вечеров.

— Разумеется, такой человек как мистер Котлифф не мог отказать в поддержке столь перспективного проекта. Не так много людей сейчас занимаются изучением прикладного значения подобного рода чар. Большинство не уделяет внимания сложным в изучении областям, предпочитая более простые пути для...

— Именно об одной из таких областей я и хотел спросить вашего мнения, — встрепенулся Гарри, поймав шанс вклиниться в бесконечный монолог. — Я имею в виду окклюменцию, профессор.

— В самом деле непростая область искусств, — пробормотал Слизнорт, отводя взгляд. — Вряд ли я смогу чем-то помочь...

— Я не прошу меня обучать! — с жаром воскликнул Гарри, боясь снова упустить нужную тему. — Просто расскажите, что о ней знаете.

— Молодой человек, овладеть этим искусством без учителя невозможно, — Слизнорт тяжело вздохнул и нервно сцепил пальцы. — А для того, чтобы суметь противостоять опытному легилименту нужен талант и годы практики.

— Может быть, есть какие-то артефакты? — с надеждой спросил Гарри.

Профессор покачал головой.

— Существует зелье, уменьшающее мысленную активность. Оно, конечно, делает человека неприметным и плохо читаемым для фоновой легилименции, но побочные эффекты... Вряд ли вы захотите им воспользоваться. Его обычно применяют как крайнее средство для перенесших какие-то ужасные события, после которых человек не может оправиться. Это огромная редкость, не удивлюсь, если сейчас мало кто о нем помнит.

Гарри подавленно молчал. Он понимал, что сейчас беззащитен перед Лордом, но надеялся, что со временем сможет это изменить. Знать, что его сознание легко могут выпотрошить в любой момент, было крайне неприятно. Как с этим справляются Пожиратели? Поголовно владеют окклюменцией на приличном уровне или настолько преданы Лорду, что не переживают по этому поводу? Загадка.

Слизнорт нервно крутил в руках чашечку с чаем. Гарри заметил его волнение, и в нем снова затеплилась надежда.

— Профессор, может, есть другие способы защитить разум? — осторожно спросил он.

Тот резко отставил чашечку в сторону и взмахнул палочкой.

Перед ними возникло поле для квиддича. Зеленела трава, по бледному небу плыли редкие облака. Возле дальних колец показался маленький золотистый шарик, и у Гарри невольно перехватило дыхание. Иллюзия была полной и удивительно реальной, ему даже казалось, что легкой ветерок оглаживает кожу и шевелит волосы.

— Представьте, как летите, высматривая снитч. Не смотрите на меня, только слушайте, — сварливо скомандовал Слизнорт. — Сосредоточьтесь на квиддиче.

Гарри нахмурился, но молча кивнул. Он пока не понимал, к чему клонит профессор, но догадывался, что тот все же решился ему как-то помочь.

— Постарайтесь удерживать это состояние, пока я буду говорить. Легиллименция — сложное искусство, ничуть не проще окклюменции. Человеку тяжело ориентироваться в чужом сознании и образах. Новичок никогда не сумеет найти что-то конкретное, разве что случайно, и даже мастера не всемогущи. Вы еще ловите снитч?

Гарри молча кивнул, жадно слушая профессора. Он никогда раньше не задумывался об этой стороне искусства, думая только о защите разума, а не нападении. На краю сознания замаячили разнообразные идеи. Золотой мячик несся прямо перед ним по головокружительной траектории.

— Так вот, любой человек может затруднить легилименту поиск нужной информации, например, важного разговора. Для этого главное совершенно расслабиться или же сосредоточиться на том, с чем связано больше всего воспоминаний. Нужно закрыть глаза или разглядывать какие-нибудь заурядные, никак не связанные с беседой, предметы. Разговаривать следует негромко, избегая лишних эмоций и имен, особенно имени... предполагаемого легилимента. Вы меня поняли?

Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ, сжимая в руке иллюзорный снитч.

Самоконтроль и очищение разума, о котором без конца твердил ему Снейп, неожиданно обрели смысл и прикладное значение. Он непременно научится прятать важную информацию, окружая ее посторонними чувствами и ассоциациями. У него осталось множество воспоминаний о маггловском мире, которые наверняка будут не по вкусу Лорду. Надо лишь немного их освежить.

На его лице расплылась предвкушающая улыбка.

* * *

За последующие дни воодушевление исчезло без следа. Неизвестно, почему так удачно прошел разговор со Слизнортом — яркая иллюзия помогла, команды профессора или осознание важности происходящего, но, когда Гарри попытался попрактиковаться на Пожирателях, выяснилось, что он либо забывал, о чем должен думать, либо «уплывал» из реальности, теряя нить беседы. Добавьте сюда необходимость избегать имен и не смотреть на собеседника, и станет ясно, почему каждый разговор его страшно выматывал и злил. В какой-то момент Пожиратели стали на него коситься, очевидно заметив странности в поведении, и подозрительную практику пришлось свернуть.

Тем временем приближался вторник, и думать о чем-либо, кроме грядущей практики Круциатуса становилось все сложнее. Яксли перевел его на работу в Министерство, Рон и Ли Джордан сидели в камерах Аврората, но даже это меркло по сравнению с тем, что он не сможет представить другого человека на месте школьника, справиться с Круциатусом и сыграть достаточно убедительно для того, чтобы Амикус зачел ему практику.

И тот наверняка доложит об этом Лорду.

Гарри с каждым днем все сильнее нервничал, не находя себе места ни на работе, ни дома, ни в импульсивных, лишенных всякой цели прогулках по Лондону.

Утром во вторник он с трудом поднял себя с кровати, невыспавшийся и совершенно разбитый. Можно сколько угодно приводить убедительные доводы, можно чувствовать правильность решения где-то внутри, но все это никак не делает легче необходимость поднять палочку и причинить боль другому человеку.

В столовой никого не было, и Гарри испытал одновременно облегчение и сожаление. Видеть никого не хотелось, а иррациональное желание рассказать о своих страхах Руди или Белле было довольно сильным. Раньше он редко делился ими — даже друзья могли не поверить или неправильно понять. Пожирателям он не доверял совершенно, но говорить с ними почему-то было легко. Возможно, дело было в том, что они не ждали от него ничего правильного или выдающегося.

Кое-как отсидев день на работе, он через камин отправился в кабинет Темных искусств.

Амикус ждал вместе с пятью студентами, ухмыляясь как в худшем его кошмаре.

— Выбирай, Поттер. Тебе руку набить надо, так что давай решай, кто первым будет, а остальные следом пойдут. Практики-то мало не бывает, — он буквально светился от гордости и самодовольства — еще бы, нашел способ обойти мнимую поблажку Лорда и насолить бывшему обидчику.

«Сестра наверняка придумала», — с каким-то мстительным презрением подумал Гарри.

Все ученики носили зеленые галстуки, но среди них не было ни одного бывшего слизеринца.

Найджел Уолперт — гриффиндорец и самый младший член Отряда Дамблдора, Майкл Корнер — бывший парень Джинни из Равенкло, его друг Энтони Голдстейн. Всех их он учил в Выручай-комнате. Все теперь смотрят прямо и с вызовом, как на врага. Гарри только устало вздохнул про себя, увидев эти взгляды. Он не знал, чем им помочь, как объяснить, что не всегда открытое противостояние может что-то изменить. Впрочем, возможно оно имеет ценность само по себе, во всяком случае, их совесть останется чиста.

Худенькую девочку с растрепанными косичками, по виду курс второй-третий, Гарри помнил смутно. Вроде бы та была с Райвенкло. Бледная и испуганная, она жалась к старшим, едва сдерживая слезы и прижимая кулачок ко рту.

Эрни Макмиллан, ровесник Гарри, раньше был старостой Хафлпаффа. Он единственный выглядел довольно спокойным и даже уверенным в себе.

«А что дальше, начнешь пытать людей по приказу?». Голос Гермионы прозвучал как наяву.

— Чего ждешь, Поттер? — раздался грубый голос Кэрроу. — Кого первого?

Гарри вздрогнул и снова обвел взглядом школьников, стискивая в руке палочку. Девочка с Равенкло подняла на него блестящие от непролитых слез глаза, и стало ясно, что он не сможет ее проклясть. Ни за что. А Кэрроу не позволит кого-то отпустить просто так. Думать нужно было быстро, и Гарри сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову — напялил фирменную усмешку Руди.

— Полагаю, я начну с вас. Мне в самом деле нужно набить руку, а взрослый волшебник со стабильным магическим фоном, физически крепкий... — Гарри попытался сделать взгляд побезумнее, представляя потрясающий пирог с патокой после голодной недели в лесах, и, судя по тому как в ужасе отшатнулась девочка, ему вполне это удалось. — Несколько подходов по паре минут должен пережить без серьезных последствий, верно?

Он плотоядно облизал губы и поднял палочку. В этот раз проняло всех, включая Амикуса, который побледнел, а потом резко покраснел, словно его сейчас хватит удар. Кто бы знал, что копировать пожирательские замашки окажется так забавно.

— Ты совсем уже, Поттер?! — взорвался наконец Кэрроу, выхватывая палочку.

— А что не так? Не на них же учиться удерживать проклятье, что там эти несколько секунд, — Гарри усмехнулся ему в лицо. — И право выбора у меня есть.

— Да у меня мозги начнут плавиться на второй минуте! Ты чем меня слушал в прошлый раз? Нужно еще личную сопротивляемость учитывать! И не только физическую! Какие повторы без опыта, только на магглах или под присмотром! — Амикус чуть слюной не брызгал от негодования.

— Ну найдите тогда маггла, — расстроенно пожал плечами Гарри, войдя в роль и не успев себя одернуть — когда найдут, отвертеться уже не выйдет. Правда, так он выиграет немного времени, но что с него толку.

— Значит так... пошли вон отсюда! — гаркнул Кэрроу на забытых учеников, которые растерянно переглядывались. — Сейчас мне расскажешь что выучил, все проверю, а потом посмотрим.


	11. Сложности изучения Темных Искусств

Гарри сидел в своем кабинете в Министерстве и разбирал корреспонденцию.

К кабинету прилагалась официальная должность — «Полномочный представитель отдела борьбы с внутренними правонарушениями» и волшебница с невыразительной физиономией, Аманда Харпер, приставленная Яксли не то помогать, не то присматривать, а скорее всего совмещать оба этих занятия. На вид ей было за тридцать, но представили ее как «мисс». Невысокая, с жидкими русыми волосами и плоским лицом, она постоянно смотрела на Гарри словно то ли ждала чего-то, то ли хотела задать вопрос, но стеснялась. Он под этим взглядом терялся, висевшая в воздухе недоговоренность раздражала и вызывала желание поскорее остаться одному.

Кто еще работал в этом отделе, кроме него с помощницей, Гарри не знал, да и не особо интересовался. Рядом, судя по табличкам на дверях, сидели девушки из сектора борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии, которыми руководил Руди с тех пор, как из-под его надзора сбежали члены Ордена. Дальше по коридору с одной стороны располагались административные службы, а с другой — тяжелые двери, ведущие в штаб-квартиру авроров.

Заниматься приходилось в первую очередь тем же, что и раньше, отчитывался он по-прежнему напрямую Яксли. Единственное, что изменилось — стало удобнее отправлять запросы в другие отделы. Бумажные самолетики возвращались с ответами куда быстрее сов. И на работу он теперь добирался камином, а не по лестнице.

Из свернутого в трубочку пергамента высунула розовый нос белая мышка. Гарри вздохнул и взялся за палочку.

То, что случилось после того, как Амикус выгнал студентов, он никогда не смог бы представить или предугадать. Когда за теми закрылась дверь, он вздохнул с облегчением — худшее откладывалось, пусть даже ненадолго. Когда Кэрроу придирчиво и раздраженно гонял по теории — лишь насмешливо улыбался. Когда злой и взвинченный Пожиратель сказал наложить на него Круциатус, Гарри решил, что ослышался.

— Десять секунд, Поттер! И наколдуй темпус с оповещением, хотя я лучше сам... Что рот открыл, забыл с какой стороны палочку держать? Уже можно!

Гарри нерешительно поднял палочку. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме удивления, возможно поэтому красный луч Непростительного погас, едва коснувшись груди Кэрроу. Тот уставился со смесью раздражения, недоверия и еще какого-то сложноопределимого чувства.

— Это еще что? — рявкнул Амикус.

— Ничего, я сейчас... — забормотал Гарри, растеряв остатки бравады и пытаясь воскресить в памяти ту ненависть, что чувствовал когда-то в гостиной Равенкло.

В этот раз Кэрроу отшатнулся и успел скривиться перед тем, как спало проклятье.

— Поттер, ты что, издеваешься? — он прищурил маленькие глазки и шагнул вперед, сжимая палочку. — Решил мне здесь шутки пошутить?

Он резко остановился, пораженный внезапной мыслью.

— Или ты до этого тут комедию ломал? — Кэрроу хрипло расхохотался. — Несколько подходов по паре минут, да? Да ты и трех секунд удержать не можешь! А гонору было!

Гарри молчал. Он и не надеялся особо, что у него получится выкрутиться. Нет, шанс был, но совсем крошечный. Во всяком случае, ему удалось избежать тренировки на той девочке, так что он ни о чем не жалел.

Тем временем Кэрроу отсмеялся и задумался.

— Значит так, Поттер. Раз ты даже на меня наложить не можешь, дело-то совсем швах, а Лорд сказал тебя научить, — он поскреб рукой затылок и взмахнул палочкой, превращая лежавшее на столе перо в белую мышку. — Будешь, значит, сначала так пробовать.

Следующий час он орал на Гарри, пытаясь добиться от него приличного Круциатуса.

— Это перо, Поттер! — надрывался Амикус, тряся мышью перед его лицом. — Никому ничего не будет, если ты на него наложишь нормальное пыточное... Я сказал, нормальное, Поттер, что это опять было?!

— Оно выглядит как мышь! — взорвался в ответ Гарри. — Как я его наложу, если не хочу, чтобы она мучилась? Мне от этого противно!

Амикус устало опустился на ближайший стул и прикрыл лицо ладонью. Гарри сел рядом, посмотрел на злополучную мышку, принявшуюся обгрызать деревянную подставку для перьев, и вздохнул.

— Во всей школе нет такого безнадежного студента, — печально сказал Кэрроу и обвиняюще посмотрел на Гарри. — У тебя же получалось тогда!

Тот растерянно пожал плечами.

— Тогда я был в ярости, и она... Как бы выплеснулась с проклятием.

Амикус задумчиво поскреб макушку.

— Ну я-то без всякой ярости могу, откуда ей взяться-то к этой? Смотри. Круцио!

Мышь забилась в агонии. Гарри равнодушно за ней наблюдал — картина успела ему приесться.

— Тут не ненавидеть надо, — начал Кэрроу, медленно подбирая слова, — просто хотеть. Ну, вкладывать желание, магию. Когда колдуешь, всегда что-то такое есть. Преврати ее обратно в перо! Вот, понял? Ты сейчас этого хотел. Для Непростительных тоже это нужно, даже больше. А нужное чувство само возникает, если правильно делать все.

Гарри честно пытался понять, о чем он говорит, но чувствовал, что это как с очищением разума — пока не поймешь смысл, все слова бессильны. Оставалось только практиковаться, чем он и занимался весь день, трансфигурировав такую же мышь в своем кабинете и поселив на рабочем столе.

Мышка настороженно повела усами и сделала пару шагов вперед, выбравшись из свитка.

— Круцио!

Как бы он ни пытался вложить желание в проклятье, красный луч рассыпался почти сразу. Мышь с писком скрылась в бумагах.

В приоткрытую дверь влетела очередная записка и спланировала на стол. Гарри нетерпеливо развернул ее, надеясь, что это ответ из Комитета занятости по поводу Филч-Флетчи — тот был грязнокровкой, а значит должен был получить его одобрение перед сменой работы.

Просмотрев кривые строчки с обилием восклицательных знаков, он сначала не понял, о чем идет речь и какое отношение к нему имеет сотрудник транспортного, зачем-то протащивший на работу нюхлера. Трудолюбивое животное успело за утро обнести половину этажа и неведомо куда припрятало все сворованное.

А все дурацкое название — нет бы вместо «Борьбы с внутренними правонарушениями» придумать что-нибудь вроде «Помощи гражданам».

Он еще раз прочитал записку, переадресовал начальнику транспортного, добавив от себя пару строк, и отправил обратно. Затем вздохнул и пододвинул новую стопку корреспонденции. В последнее время тонким ручейком потекли адресованные ему лично письма от разных волшебников с просьбами о помощи, поэтому собственное имя на конверте не удивило, внимание привлек почерк — тот самый, который он столько раз видел в конспектах лекций и эссе.

Криво разорвав конверт, Гарри нетерпеливо развернул пергамент и принялся читать.

«Привет, Гарри!

Надеюсь, ты не обиделся на мою резкость. На самом деле мне было приятно вспомнить школьное время и шалости в лучших традициях Мародеров. Надеюсь, ты меня поймешь.

Гермиона.»

Он задумчиво уставился на странное письмо. Почерк был точно ее, и это упоминание о шалостях и Мародерах... Гарри неуверенно достал палочку, коснулся ей пергамента и тихо сказал: «Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость». Ровные строчки исчезли и на их месте появились новые.

«Здравствуй, Гарри.

Я не хочу говорить о твоем выборе. Мы все рисковали жизнями, многие погибли, сражаясь против Волдеморта, но у нас всегда была надежда. А у тебя получается, что нет. Прости, что нагрубила тебе.

Но даже если это все правда, все равно рано сдаваться, Гарри!

Наверняка есть способ вытащить осколок. У меня в магазине правда не нашлось подходящих изданий, но так получилось, что я познакомилась с парой человек из Лютного — там сейчас много магглорожденных, сам понимаешь, хотя судьба у них незавидная. Так вот, мне обещали достать одну старую книгу по нужной тематике, может быть, в ней найдется что-нибудь полезное.

Гарри, если у тебя есть возможность, поищи в библиотеках чистокровных. Я сейчас думаю, что может ты правильно поступил. В лесах нужную информацию мы бы никогда не нашли. Но если у тебя был план, почему ты мне сразу не сказал? Ты же знаешь, что я никогда тебя не выдам!

Гермиона.»

Он улыбнулся, аккуратно разглаживая пергамент. Его милая, дорогая Гермиона. Которая не отвернулась от него. Которая просто отказалась ему верить. Гарри тихо рассмеялся. Он тоже сначала не мог поверить в то, что произошло тогда в лесу. В то, что им больше нечего противопоставить силе Волдеморта.

Может, на его месте она бы до сих пор ждала, собранная и готовая к борьбе, верная своей стороне. Гермиона всегда была терпеливее и, наверное, умнее. Во всяком случае, лезть в библиотеку Блэков ему самому почему-то не пришло в голову.

И Рон бы наверняка до сих пор не сдался — слишком упрям. Гарри смотрел его дело: там первой строчкой шло «Неблагонадежный. Рецидивист». После допроса и регистрации его отправили работать в мастерскую метел, но уже через пару дней он ввязался в стычку на улице и загремел в Аврорат. Через неделю вышел и влип повторно — уже всерьез, с оказанием сопротивления при аресте и нелегальной палочкой. Сейчас дело зависло, Рон сидел в изоляторе, совсем рядом, на том же этаже Министерства. Вот только как его вытащить Гарри не знал. Впрочем, самое сложное было даже не вытащить, а уберечь от новых проблем. Хоть оглушай и за границу отправляй контрабандой...

Гарри печально вздохнул и взъерошил волосы, думая, что написать в ответ. Узнать больше о крестражах в любом случае было совсем не лишним.

В кабинет заглянула мисс Харпер.

— Хотите сэндвич, мистер Поттер? — вопросы она задавала с тем же выражением лица, с каким выслушивала поручения.

— С удовольствием, мисс Харпер, — с улыбкой отозвался Гарри.

Подкармливать его Аманда начала в первый же день. Сначала он согласился только из вежливости, тарелка с сэндвичем простояла на столе еще пару часов, прежде чем до него дошли руки. В какой-то момент он машинально откусил пару раз, не отвлекаясь от дел, — и неожиданно понял, что никогда не ел такого сочного и вкусного сэндввича с мясом, зеленью, сыром и каким-то соусом.

Чай и кофе она готовила столь же потрясающие.

Аманда вошла в кабинет и поставила на стол поднос с едой и кофе.

— Спасибо, мисс Харпер, — искренне поблагодарил Гарри. — У вас лучшие сэндвичи во всей Британии!

Она подняла на него свой обычный вопросительно-ожидающий взгляд, растерянно моргнула и неожиданно смутилась.

— Что вы, мистер Поттер. Вы наверняка пробовали куда вкуснее.

Наверное, не стоит ей говорить, что за исключением Хогвартса и Норы он всегда ел что попало. Чего стоил последний год, да и в детстве Дурсли не утруждали себя особой заботой о его вкусах. Не говоря о том, что специально для него что-то готовила только Молли Уизли. Гарри сглотнул комок в горле и улыбнулся.

— Честное слово, мисс Харпер. У вас просто волшебные.

Аманда расплылась в улыбке и торопливо скрылась за дверью.

Гарри неторопливо ел и размышлял, могла ли она быть Пожирателем смерти. Это было бы логично с точки зрения слежки и контроля. К тому же он знал, что Лорд в последнее время принял много новых сторонников, причем не только боевиков, но и разных «полезных людей».

Жаль, не попросишь полузнакомого человека показать левую руку. Вдвойне — что у него самого метка была на виду, и пялились на нее теперь также, как раньше на шрам. Гарри тысячу раз проклял Лорда за то, что тот нарушил собственную привычку ставить клеймо на одно и то же место. Возможно, дело было в том, что Гарри, в отличие от остальных Пожирателей, получил метку насильно, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Лорду просто нравится ее видеть. Может, это было не единственной причиной, но уж точно не последней.

Из бумаг высунулся розовый нос, и Гарри нехотя взялся за палочку. До следующего занятия ему надо было так или иначе научиться удерживать Круциатус хотя бы несколько секунд, иначе Кэрроу обещал его самого держать под пыточным «пока мозги на место не встанут».

* * *

Гарри решил последовать совету и поискать что-нибудь полезное в библиотеке Блэков. Вернувшись на Гриммо, он поднялся в кабинет и медленно прошел вдоль шкафов, рассматривая ряды книг. Пробелов среди них стало меньше, должно быть, Белла всерьез решила восстановить семейную библиотеку, и даже их ссора после встречи с Гермионой на это не повлияла.

После того, как Гарри сорвался, высказав прямо все, что думает о Пожирателях, Лестрейндж его подчеркнуто игнорировала. Это неприятно контрастировало с прошлым отношением и напоминало о вырвавшихся в запале грубостях. Дошло до того, что Гарри сделал попытку помириться, застав ее одну в гостиной. Белла сидела у окна с чашечкой кофе и смотрела вдаль.

— Я хотел бы извиниться... — отважно начал Гарри.

— Можешь не сотрясать зря воздух, я не собираюсь сдавать тебя Лорду, — пренебрежительно бросила она, даже не взглянув на него.

Гарри смотрел на идеально прямую спину, гордо поднятый подбородок, изящную шею, надменное и холодное лицо. К такой Белле он не знал как подступиться.

— Я не поэтому, — мрачно ответил он. — Мне, правда, жаль.

— Говори, — бросила Белла, продолжая смотреть в окно.

Прозвучало это как снисходительное разрешение, и Гарри растерялся. Он уже сказал, что сожалеет, и не знал, что к этому добавить.

— Извините.

— За что? — отрывисто спросила Белла.

— Э-э-э... за резкость, — неуверенно ответил Гарри.

— За резкость? — вскинулась Белла, наконец просмотрев на него. — Ты хочешь извиниться за резкость? Потти, ты вконец идиот или решил меня обидеть?

Гарри счел за лучшее промолчать. Очевидно, он чего-то не понимал, а так ситуация во всяком случае не станет хуже. Некоторое время Белла молча рассматривала его скорбную фигуру в ожидании ответа, а потом откинулась на спинку кресла и прикрыла глаза. Тяжелые веки скрыли безумный блеск, и она стала похожа на обычную уставшую, немолодую уже женщину с резкими чертами лица.

— Поттер, если ты решил принести даме свои извинения, первое, что необходимо сказать — это что ты был неправ. Иначе все остальное лишено смысла, — низкий уверенный голос с командными нотками мгновенно разрушил это впечатление.

Гарри нахмурился. Он не собирался отказываться от своих слов и признавать правоту Пожирательницы, даже если это не более чем требование этикета и традиций чистокровных, на которых Белла была помешана.

— А есть другие варианты? — мрачно поинтересовался он.

— Для тебя — нет, — отрезала Лестрейндж.

— Почему? — вскинулся Гарри.

— Потому что проигравший на дуэли при подобных обстоятельствах обязан признать свою неправоту, — снисходительно пояснила та. — А у тебя кишка тонка.

— А вы бы ее признали, если бы проиграли? — с вызовом спросил Гарри.

— Разумеется, — холодно отрезала Белла.

— Это глупо! От того, что один сильнее, правда не изменится.

Он хотел задеть ее этими словами, но Белла только усмехнулась и отвернулась к окну, всем своим видом говоря, что аудиенция окончена.

По сути это был единственный их разговор после ссоры. Велико было искушение вызвать ее на дуэль, но Гарри понимал, что на победу в честном поединке слишком мало шансов. У него не было такой подготовки, как у Руди или Долохова, а удачные исходы прошлых стычек объяснялись больше везением, чем талантом.

Открыв рассохшуюся деревянную створку, Гарри приступил к изучению доступных книг.

В последующие дни он посвящал этому почти все свободное время. Информации о крестражах не попадалось, зато неожиданно нашелся отличный курс окклюменции с упражнениями и тоненькая, почти развалившаяся, без обложки, книжица, на титульном листе которой значилось «Основополагающие принципы, коих не минуть во всяком магическом искусстве». Ни пояснений, ни примеров она не содержала, но читать было интересно, хоть и местами непонятно. Гарри она захватила с первой строчки: «Всякое волшебство суть изменение мира по воле творящего его, посему недостаток воли есть непреодолимое препятствие в способности пройти дорогой магического искусства и обретении подлинной силы в конце ее».

Он долго сидел над ней, хмурясь и по несколько раз перечитывая отдельные абзацы. Закончив, аккуратно закрыл книгу и поставил обратно на полку, но и ночью, лежа в тишине и темноте своей спальни, еще долго не переставал думать о прочитанном.

У него не было проблем с силой воли. Он просто не хотел накладывать Круциатус, а еще боялся — то ли Темных искусств, то ли самого себя. Одно дело признать власть Лорда, и совсем другое — пополнить ряды безумцев, которые получают удовольствие, пытая людей. А они получали, это было видно по лицам Лорда, Беллы, Кэрроу, даже Руди, когда тот держал проклятье на Амбридж.

«Хочешь сказать, что ни разу не хотел на нее пыточное наложить?»

Гарри этого хотел.

Ему никогда не нравились человеческие страдания, то, как они выглядят. Его тошнило от чужого унижения. Несправедливость сжимала горло так, что нечем было дышать. Но где-то в глубине своей ненависти к отдельным людям, он хотел им сделать больно. По-настоящему. Рон бы сказал, что они это заслужили и вообще уроды, которых нечего жалеть. В других обстоятельствах Гарри бы с ним согласился или, скорее, ему бы просто не пришло в голову об этом думать.

Теперь же не мог избавиться от мысли, что, может быть, у Пожирателей тоже все начиналось с такого «заслужили».

«Неужели ты не видишь, к чему это приведет?!»

Он видел это не хуже Гермионы и отчаянно надеялся справиться, пройти через все, не затронув душу, на одной силе воли. Судя по книге, у него были шансы.

На следующем занятии у Кэрроу Гарри удалось продержать на мышке Круциатус целых шесть секунд. Сняв проклятье, он еле устоял на ногах, но в душе поднималась гордость, а на губах играла улыбка. Амикус одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу.

— Так бы сразу, Поттер! Глядишь, и из тебя что путное выйдет. Ты что какой белый-то, стой, куда падаешь!

Напоив восстанавливающим зельем с резким запахом болота, Кэрроу отправил его домой, посетовав на то, что учебный год закончился, и для практики теперь, видимо, придется ловить маглов.

Гарри это не слишком волновало — Круциатус требовал от него такой концентрации, что для эмоций места уже не осталось. Ни для каких. И в этом была своя прелесть.


	12. Друзья

Гарри откинулся на жесткую спинку стула, снял очки и устало протер глаза. Очередной длинный день подходил к концу. Бесконечная бумажная работа выматывала почище квиддича или отработок у Филча.

Он не жаловался — новый статус и должность давали гораздо больше возможностей помочь друзьям, пусть даже эта помощь оборачивалась все новыми проблемами, которые надо было решить.

Сначала Гарри старался действовать анонимно, даже мысль о контакте с кем-то из бывших членов Отряда Дамблдора напрягала его до крайности. Перед глазами сразу всплывали испуганное лицо Симуса, отрешенное и чужое — Гермионы. Как далеко уже разошлись слухи о его уроках у Кэрроу? Что в них наплели? Уж лучше целый день провести с Амикусом и Малфоем, чем написать кому-то из близких или — того хуже — встретить лично. Столкнуться с презрением и осуждением друзей Гарри был совершенно не готов. Он не хотел ни видеть их, ни слышать и сейчас даже рад был тому, что на Гриммо бывали только Пожиратели. В их компании ничто не напоминало о прошлом.

Видимо, он был недостаточно осторожен, потому что вскоре ему пришло письмо от Парвати. Гарри долго смотрел на него, цепляясь глазами за «спасибо», «мы» и «надеюсь», крутя в руках перо и пытаясь нащупать ту роль и то место, которые ему теперь достались. Больше не шло речи о приятельских отношениях, не было того чувства общности, которое создавали факультет и Отряд Дамблдора. Кем он стал для бывших друзей? Как к этому привыкнуть? Что написать в ответ?

Пустой пергамент никуда не торопил, от сказанных чернилами слов было проще дистанцироваться, и через какое-то время Гарри справился с собой и написал ответ. Последующие дались уже проще и в итоге он привык к некой сдержанной форме общения с бывшими сокурстниками. Ханне Аббот и братьям Криви удалось подыскать приличное место работы, Алисию Сниппет положить в Мунго на стационарное лечение, сестрам Патил просто помочь деньгами.

Он еще раз взглянул на список тех, с кем нужно было связаться. Сумев помочь бывшим членам Отряда Дамблдора и даже завязав с некоторыми из них переписку, Гарри быстро понял, что не сможет остаться в стороне от судьбы остальных школьников, даже тех, кого не знал лично. Да что там, даже тех, которые ему не нравились! Кем бы ни были эти люди, верили они раньше Пророку, носили значки «Поттер вонючка» или нет, сейчас им не на кого было больше надеяться. Он просто не мог выкинуть это из головы и жить дальше, старательно не замечая и не вспоминая лишнего. Пусть не все из них были симпатичны Гарри, но это сейчас не имело значения — как не имел значения пакостный характер Драко перед Адским пламенем в Выручай-комнате.

В итоге он дошел до методичного изучения дел всех студентов подряд, начиная со старших курсов. Тем, чье положение было неясно из записей в Архиве, он посылал сов с официальным требованием (от просьб пришлось отказаться сразу) сообщить свой адрес, занятость, ближайшие планы и — по желанию — дополнительную информацию.

Часть людей отвечали сразу, кого-то приходилось искать, кто-то язвил в письмах, кто-то просил о помощи, цепляясь за внушающее надежду имя в подписи. Местонахождение Анджелины Джонсон, Оливера Вуда и Кэти Бэлл, несмотря на все запросы, выяснить не удалось, и оставалось только надеяться, что они все еще живы — бежали за границу или успешно скрывались с Орденом.

Яксли его самодеятельность не пресекал, хотя наверняка знал о ней. Не мог не знать, учитывая, что на втором запросе списка учеников школы — первый пришел без магглорожденных — стояла его виза. Запрос удовлетворили.

Многие старшекурстники, не согласившиеся эвакуироваться перед битвой за Хогвартс, были на испытательном сроке — верх великодушия со стороны Лорда, который не стал отправлять в тюрьму будущих слуг и рабочую силу. Самой сложной была ситуация у тех, кто этот срок провалил и загремел в Аврорат. В их число попал Рон — нежелательное лицо, неблагонадежный и рецидивист.

Гарри упорно разбирал законы, регламенты и нормативы и ломал голову, думая, как вытащить друга. Послать ходатайство? Взять на поруки? Внести залог? Нелегальные пути он тоже рассматривал, но даже в случае успеха побег создавал больше проблем, чем решал, а во всех законных процедурах, необходимых сопроводительных документах, применимых случаях и исключениях казалось невозможным разобраться самому. Гарри уже всерьез думал обратиться за помощью к Яксли. Упечь Рона в Азкабан он в любом случае не позволит.

Собрав бумаги со стола, он убрал их в в зачарованное отделение в шкафу, как того требовала инструкция — относительно новая, после их с Гермионой вылазки за медальоном Слизерина дополнительное оснащение кабинетов заняло некоторое время. Гарри усмехнулся, запер кабинет и неторопливо двинулся к лифтам.

По коридорам он обычно шел, сделав безразличное лицо и не глядя по сторонам — так было проще избегать лишнего внимания. Его раздражали в равной степени как учтивые и заискивающие улыбки незнакомых (хвала Мерлину!) волшебников, так и жегшие спину неприязненные взгляды. Все это заставляло чувствовать себя школьником, которого выволокли на помост дуэльного клуба и теперь обсуждают, тыкая пальцами. Когда он примчался сюда, получив письмо от Невилла, такого не было — должно быть, его просто не ожидали увидеть. Оставалось надеяться, что со временем ажиотаж вокруг Мальчика Который Сменил Сторону стихнет, как это не раз было в школе.

В коридоре у лифтов творилось что-то странное. Прямо посередине живой ковровой дорожкой лежали связанные Инкарцеро оборванцы — и даже те волшебники, что были одеты вполне прилично, совершенно не выбивались из их ряда благодаря одинаковым позам. Несколько усталых авроров прислонились к стене, а мощного сложения мужчина стоял впереди и сжимал в руке устрашающего вида топор. Его прямые светлые волосы топорщились колючим ежиком, а на фоне красной форменной мантии были почти не заметны широкие разводы того же цвета. От их тяжелого влажного блеска к горлу подступила тошнота. Должно быть, мантия местами промокла насквозь.

Гарри медленно двинулся вперед, держась поближе к стене напротив авроров и рассматривая заключенных. Знакомых или детей среди них не было видно, на лицах читалось равнодушие и усталость. У него отлегло от сердца. Перед пытками люди не норовят прикорнуть, устроившись поудобнее между соседями.

Обладатель топора тем временем угрожающе навис над хрупкой волшебницей в мантии аврората.

— Что значит другие камеры не готовы? — рявкнул он. — Ключи потеряли что ли?

Голос неожиданно сложился с фигурой и чертами воедино, и Гарри узнал обычно тихого и флегматичного Роули. Того самого, который спас невесту Симуса.

Волшебница ничуть не испугалась, только уперла маленькие кулачки в бока.

— Значит, что расконсервация различных помещений занимает от нескольких часов до недели. Необходимо сначала проверить работоспособность стандартного комплекта чар, а затем наложить все перечисленные в новейших инструкциях, — звонким голосом ответила она и с сарказмом добавила: — До этого времени будьте добры сами обеспечить пребывание задержанных на территории Министерства. Может быть это вас научит вовремя оформлять все нужные заявки и не притаскивать сюда половину Лютного без предупреждения!

К концу тирады на лице Роули застыла безнадежная покорность судьбе и ее отдельно взятому орудию.

Гарри смотрел во все глаза. Кажется, ему выпал шанс воочию увидеть монстра в юбке, с которым не может справиться даже Долохов.

— Специалисты обещают закончить через двадцать минут, — смягчилась волшебница, принимая капитуляцию противника. — Но коридор нужно освободить.

— И куда их деть? — меланхолично спросил Роули, с грустью глядя на длинный ряд пленников.

— Можете сложить в свой кабинет, места там вполне достаточно, — фыркнула она, развернулась на каблуках и удалилась, плавно покачивая бедрами.

— Вот сучка, а? — выразил общее мнение один из стоявших у стены авроров.

— А то, старая школа, — одобрительно хмыкнул сосед.

— Помню, как она Скримджера заставляла отчеты переписывать, — откликнулся третий. — Тот сначала тоже возражать пытался, ругался даже. Недолго, правда.

Роули тяжело вздохнул и махнул рукой.

— Тащите их в большой зал совещаний.

Авроры отлипли от стены и начали словами и заклятьями поднимать людей. Те вяло возмущались в ответ. Переругивания звучали словно привычная обеим сторонам часть ритуала, выполняемая для проформы и без особых эмоций.

Распахнулись двери одного из лифтов, и в коридор вывалилась еще одна порция связанных, следом за которыми вышли несколько авроров. Долговязый тощий парень в форменной мантии с оторванным рукавом подскочил к Роули. С некоторым трудом в нем можно было опознать нескладного бывшего кондуктора Ночного Рыцаря Стэна Шанпайка.

— Это последние, сэр! — бодро рапортовал он. — Пятая точка зачищена, склад нелегальных палочек не обнаружен! Трем подозрительным лицам удалось скрыться, воспользовавшись аварийными порталами!

— А Долохов где? — поинтересовался Роули, задумчиво отколупывая со своей шеи красные пятна не то засохшей крови, не то чего-то еще.

— Пытается разобрать след порталов, сэр! — парень аж в струнку вытянулся от усердия.

— Вольно, Шапкайк. Этих к остальным в большую переговорную.

— Будет сделано, сэр! — с энтузиазмом ответил бывший кондуктор и принялся энергично подгонять глухо протестующих задержанных вслед за их товарищами по несчастью.

— А ты чего тут застрял, Поттер? — поинтересовался Роули, поудобнее перехватывая топор.

Гарри невольно сглотнул.

— Хотел про друга спросить. Рона Уизли, — ответил он первое, что пришло в голову, с опаской поглядывая на внушительное оружие.

— А, рыжего этого, — качнул Роули головой, вспоминая. — Завтра зайди, а лучше через пару дней. Сейчас времени нет вам свидания устраивать.

У Гарри пересохло во рту. Он так легко мог увидеть заключенного? Или Роули что-то напутал?

Двери лифта снова открылись, и из него вышел Долохов — грязный и недовольный. Все его лицо наискось пересекал широкий розовый шрам, проходивший буквально в миллиметрах от левого глаза.

Увидев Роули, он присвистнул.

— Где взял?

— В последнем притоне попался, красавец такой, — улыбнулся Роули и с нежностью провел по лезвию топора. — На гоблинскую работу похоже.

Долохов подошел рассмотреть поближе и кивнул.

— Похоже. Себе оставишь?

— МакНейру подарю, — ответил Роули и смутился. В исполнении такого здоровяка это выглядело немного странно.

— Он оценит, — со знанием дела подтвердил Долохов.

Гарри почувствовал себя абсолютно лишним и начал тихонько пятиться к лифтам. Все остальные уже исчезли из виду, и в коридоре стало пусто и тихо. Пока он ждал, нажав на кнопку вызова, Долохов отвлекся от оружия.

— Что не здороваешься, Поттер? — нехорошим тоном поинтересовался он.

Гарри сжал в кармане палочку.

— Здравствуйте, — предельно вежливо ответил он. — Извините, мне уже пора идти.

Нарываться на драку с начальником Аврората не хотелось.

— Зануда ты, Поттер, — вздохнул Долохов. — А еще гриф вроде как.

— Я про Уизли спросить хотел, — еще раз сказал Гарри, словно оправдываясь, и на всякий случай пояснил: — Рона.

— В принципе ты его и забрать бы мог. — задумчиво сказал Долохов. — Под свою ответственность.

Гарри замер, едва дыша и не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Тони, вторую ошибку подряд он может и не простить, — с ощутимым напряжением в голосе сказал Роули.

— А причем здесь я? — лениво бросил Долохов. — Мальчик сам будет отвечать за последствия. Он уже большой, палочку себе вон отрастил. Поттер, ты понял, что я сказал про ответственность?

Гарри молча кивнул. Он почти ничего не понял, кроме того, что если сейчас согласится, то сможет забрать отсюда Рона. От неожиданности все нужные слова вылетели из головы, но Долохову они, очевидно, были без надобности — тот без дальнейших обсуждений пошел в сторону своей штаб-квартиры, и Гарри поспешил за ним, сам не свой от волнения. Что сказать другу? Как лучше объяснить все, что произошло?

В Аврорате не лежали на полах ковры, не было и солидных медных табличек на дверях. В нише у окна пылилась забытая кем-то метла, а стены украшали плакаты с членами Ордена и незнакомыми волшебниками, по всей видимости, тоже бывшими в бегах. При виде живых изображений Джорджа, Чарли, мистера Уизли, Кингсли, профессора МакГонагалл, поперек которых крупным буквами значилось «Wanted», в груди у Гарри болезненно сжалось.

Старые плакаты с Пожирателями висели здесь же, не сорванные или заклеенные как в Косом переулке, а украшенные крупными надписями «Win». Долохову кто-то еще подписал «Here's the man» и «Hotshot» (1).

Несколько минут напряженного ожидания в одиночестве — и Гарри увидел Рона.

Тот вовсе не казался истощенным или замученным, уверенно стоял на своих двоих. Вот только у него раньше никогда не было такого внимательного настороженного взгляда исподлобья. Гарри неуверенно ему улыбнулся. Друг никак не отреагировал.

— Хорош на дороге стоять, — оборвал неловкое молчание Долохов. — Забирай рыжего и валите отсюда. С тебя должок, Поттер.

Гарри с облегчением переключил на него внимание. Долг Пожирателю не радовал, но он догадовался, как сможет расплатиться.

— Я всегда рад отработать... навыки в дружеской дуэли, сэр, — преувеличенно вежливо ответил он.

В глазах у Долохова моментально загорелся азарт.

— Можешь звать меня Тони.

— Гарри, — машинально поддержал Поттер, запоздало сообразив, что разрешил называть себя по имени Пожирателю. Включил в круг близких фактически. На глазах у Рона. Впрочем, тот реагировал на удивление спокойно — не возмущался в голос, не лез в драку ни с другом, ни с врагом. Лишь стоял все такой же угрюмый и настороженный. Может это шпион под обороткой?

— Заходи на днях, Гарри, — ухмыльнулся Долохов, отчего изуродованное шрамом и заросшее щетиной лицо показалось совсем уж жутким. — Покажу тебе наш тренировочный зал.

Тон у него был такой многообещающий, что Гарри поежился, но все же кивнул.

Долохов проводил их до дверей Аврората, а дальше они с Роном двинулись вдвоем. Друг шел рядом, не задавая вопросов, и это тоже было странно. Они молча спустились на первый этаж, прошли через Атриум, и лишь перед камином Гарри толкнул его в пустую нишу, разворачивая к себе лицом и незаметно для окружающих упирая кончик палочки ему в живот. Рон мгновенно напрягся всем телом, — так что Гарри уже был готов оглушить его ступефаем, — но вырываться и бить так и не стал. На мгновение они замерли — готовые к схватке, сосредоточенные на противнике.

— Что ты мне подарил на Рождество второго курса? — отрывисто спросил Гарри.

— «Летая с «Пушками Педдл»», — удивленно ответил Рон и тут же спросил сам: — Как звали дракончика у Хагрида?

— Норберта, — с ухмылкой ответил Гарри, вспомнив, как выяснилось, что Норберт на самом деле девочка.

Они недоверчиво смотрели еще пару секунд, а потом резко сгребли друг на друга в объятья. Гарри почувствовал, как на лице расплывается глупая счастливая улыбка, а внутри бурлит радость — искренняя и теплая радость встречи с близким другом.

— Дружище, это правда ты? — почему-то шепотом спросил Рон.

— Ага, — также тихо ответил Гарри. — Может в Нору? Там сейчас как?

— Давай. Нормально там, только нет никого.

— Пошли.

* * *

В Норе и правда никого не было.

Было тихо. Гарри даже не знал, что здесь может царить такая тишина — тяжелая, густая, окутавшая стол с брошенной на нем посудой, упавшие часы с разбитым циферблатом и вырванными стрелками, замершие котелки и поварешки, которые раньше без конца что-то варили. Никто не бежал по скрипучей лестнице, не звал через весь дом, не смеялся и не ругался. В последний раз он здесь был на свадьбе Билла и Флер. Сейчас Нору было не узнать.

Прийти сюда было явно не лучшей идеей. Рон опять нахмурился, обвел кухню потяжелевшим взглядом, медленно прошел вперед, начал составлять грязную посуду со стола в мойку — руками, как маггл. Палочки у него очевидно не было. Одна тарелка упала и разбилась — оглушительным взрывом в тихой кухне.

Гарри вытащил палочку и тихо сказал:

— Репаро.

Осколки собрались воедино.

Рон не стал ее поднимать. Вместо этого сел за наполовину расчищенный стол и в упор посмотрел на друга. Выражение лица у него снова стало непривычным — слишком серьезным и спокойным. Раньше он не отличался ни тем, ни другим.

Гарри смотрел на друга и его дом — таких знакомых и таких чужих, и не мог понять, когда они успели настолько измениться.

— Ты правда сдался? — спросил Рон. — Я не поверил тогда...

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я тогда и не сдался, — у него перехватило горло. — Потом. Недавно.

Он был готов к тому, чтобы уйти после этих слов. Может быть даже насовсем. Не готов был лишь к кивку и спокойному:

— Ясно.

— Ясно? — неверяще переспросил он.

— Ну да, ясно, — пожал плечами Рон. — Что тут странного. Знаешь, как мы удивились, когда Кингсли сбежал? Все думали, он метку примет.

Гарри потряс головой. Если бы здесь была Луна, обязательно посоветовала несколько способов избавления от мозгошмыгов. По отдельности все произнесенные слова что-то значили, а вот вместе никак не укладывались в голове.

— Кто все? — зацепился он, наконец, за осмысленный кусок фразы.

Рон вздохнул, ссутулившись, и разом растерял всю свою серьезность.

— Слушай, давай придумаем как бы так говорить, чтобы... — он замялся. — Не пришлось потом туго. Ну, ты теперь с ними, а я...

— ...С Орденом. — без эмоций закончил за него Гарри, вставая. — Я понял. Надеюсь, ты не попадешься больше.

Внутри у него все превращалось в камень — твердый, гладкий и безжизненный. Главным было успеть уйти отсюда, пока тот не захватил все тело.

— Да ничего не с Орденом! — горячо возразил Рон, вскакивая следом. — Там... В общем, в Аврорате куча народу сидит. И, ну, оказалось, что все эти жуткие ведьмы из Лютного на самом деле не такие уж жуткие.

Уши у Рона подозрительно заалели.

Аврорат. Ведьмы. Лютный.

Гарри опустился обратно на стул. Ноги его не держали.

— Ведьмы из Лютного?

Рон тяжело вздохнул и тоже сел. Краска с его ушей начала медленно разливаться по лицу. Губы Гарри так же медленно разъезжались в широкую ухмылку.

— Ты серьезно? Нет, ты серьезно, Рон?

Тот молча кивнул, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая грязный нож.

— А как же Гермиона?

Рон опустил голову на стол, обхватив ее руками.

— Я ей все объясню, — глухо проговорил он.

Гарри не знал, стонать ему или смеяться. Такого поворота он никак не ожидал.

— А Орден? — поинтересовался он, затаив дыхание.

Рон махнул рукой, не поднимая головы.

— К Мордреду Орден. У меня еще младшая сестра есть и дом. Что я там навоюю в Ордене, да и против кого? — он наконец оторвал голову от столешницы и посмотрел своим новым, серьезным взглядом. — Ты заметил, что в Аврорате почти весь старый состав остался? Те же люди, не имевшие отношения к Пожирателям. Против них воевать?

Гарри покачал головой и подумал, что говорит Рон явно чужими словами. Впрочем, они были не лишены смысла.

— Не волнуйся за Джинни, она в магазин товаров для квиддича устроилась работать. Там и живет в комнате над ним.

— Да, я знаю, — кивнул Рон в ответ.

Они помолчали какое-то время.

— А ты знаешь, как сбежал Кингсли? — неожиданно спросил Гарри.

— Точно никто не знает, — как-то неуверенно ответил Рон. — Он к нам не подходил даже, и эти лишнего не говорили потом во время допросов. Слухи правда ходят, но больше глупые — что ему Дамблдор помог, например. Ага, воскрес и побежал вытаскивать верного аврора из лап Пожирателей.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Меня как раз допрашивать должны были, когда Сам-Знаешь-Кто пришел, — продолжил Рон. — Тогда я и услышал, что это вроде Долохов виноват в том, что Кингсли смог сбежать. Чары какие-то не обновил вовремя. За это и получил.

— Что получил? — не понял Гарри.

— Видел у него шрам на роже? Он с того раза остался, — Рон съежился на стуле. — Странно, что выжил. Там такое было...

— Какое? — тихо спросил Гарри. Он был совсем не уверен, что хочет это знать — у него еще после случая с Драко в Министерстве слишком яркие воспоминания остались, но жить с закрытыми глазами он не хотел тоже.

— Жуть, — совершенно серьезно ответил Рон. — Знаешь, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вроде и не делал ничего такого, даже говорил негромко, но казалось, что вот еще немного и весь отдел разнесет в клочки. Так что можно будет на свободу напрямик выйти — по трупам.

Рона передернуло, а Гарри понимающе кивнул — в умении наводить жуть Лорду не было равных. И не только наводить. Он делал по-настоящему страшные, отвратительные вещи, легко и без колебаний. Мог вырвать язык своему же слуге, мог убить беззащитную женщину, поднять руку на ребенка, расколоть собственную душу... А еще больше пугали способность словно гипнотизировать слушателей, так что было почти невозможно усомниться в его словах, умение играть на слабостях как союзников, так и противников. Сейчас, оказавшись на другой стороне и узнав эту сторону Лорда, Гарри был по-настоящему рад, что не придется больше с ним воевать.

— А потом у него из палочки такая длинная черная плеть выросла, и начала хлестать Долохова — как живая. От нее и остался шрам. Их наверное много осталось, — сбивчиво сказал Рон и неуверенно продолжил: — В самом начале там еще паре человек случайно прилетело. Одному вроде спину перебило — он как упал, так и лежал до самого конца. Потом все быстро по стенкам расползлись, один Долохов остался посреди комнаты на коленях. Мы думали, он не выживет.

Гарри вспомнил осунувшееся лицо Беллы в день побега Кингсли. Потом в памяти всплыли Лестрейнджи, которые, хоть и умудрялись наорать друг на друга почти при каждой встрече, при этом легко понимали друг друга с полуслова — еще бы, столько лет прикрывать друг другу спину, а потом сидеть вместе в Азкабане. Да и Яксли в компании Пожирателей нередко демонстрировал эмоции и чувство юмора, что резко контрастировало с его обычной сухой и деловитой манерой общения.

Видимо отношения между Пожирателями, несмотря на ругань и насмешки, были ближе, чем выглядели со стороны.

* * *

Они с Роном проговорили до позднего вечера, найдя на ужин чай с засохшим печеньем. Гарри предложил помочь деньгами или узнать насчет работы, но друг отказался наотрез, уверяя, что завтра сходит в Лютный и решит все проблемы. Эта уверенность, даже резкость тоже была совершенно новой. Раньше он всегда отвечал словно с оглядкой, как будто реакция собеседника для него была важнее принятого решения.

Рон рассказал про Элли — ведьму, которая ему запала в душу. Запала, правда, не с первого взгляда, и даже не после того, как рассеялись маскирующие вполне симпатичное лицо чары, а лишь когда они просидели больше недели в одной камере. Ведьма оказалась на год младше, хотя со слов друга казалась старше, к ученикам Хога и вообще «чистоплюям» из большого мира относилась презрительно и находилась в хронической оппозиции к власти — любой.

И хотя она от души смеялась над мнением, что Волдеморт является воплощением зла, которое необходимо остановить — Рон краснел и запинался, описывая начало их общения, — новое правительство ей нравилось куда меньше старого — раньше, по крайней мере, никто не лез в налаженную жизнь обитателей Лютного и не пытался там навести свои порядки. Больше того, Лорд покусился на святое, легализовав значительную часть запрещенных зелий, книг и артефактов. Конечно, «чистенькие лавочники» Косого еще не успели сориентироваться, но на дне магического мира прекрасно понимали, что рано или поздно новые законы ударят по ним всем — и торговцам, и колдунам, и зельеварам, и добытчикам всевозможных ингредиентов, и другим участникам налаженного бизнеса. Никто не пойдет в Лютный за тем, что можно купить наверху. Кто-то подумывал об открытии точек с легальным товаром в Косом, но далеко не у всех была такая возможность, слишком со многими трудностями это было связано.

Словно взамен выросло число желающих приобрести нелегальные палочки и международные портключи, но Элли была уверена, что эта волна скоро пойдет на спад. Конечно, кроме товаров еще оставались разного рода сомнительные услуги, в которых нуждались добропорядочные граждане, но их было недостаточно для того, чтобы прокормить всех, кто лишится своего бизнеса.

Магглорожденные, которых за редкими исключениями лишали почти всех прав и заодно волшебных палочек, на почве неприязни к новой власти странным образом сошлись с обитателями Лютного, которых раньше обходили десятой дорогой. По рассказам Рона выглядело это довольно забавно и вместе с тем угнетающе.

* * *

Гарри вернулся домой практически ночью, уставший и слегка нервничающий. Формально он не нарушил никаких правил, даже ночевать вернулся на Гриммо, хоть и поздновато, но неясное беспокойство продолжало его терзать, словно какая-то важная деталь осела в памяти, пройдя мимо сознания.

Он заснул, едва успев додумать мысль о том, как по-разному на них повляли последние два месяца — Рона местами не узнать, сам Гарри сменил сторону, а Гермиона осталась прежней...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Wanted — разыскивается;  
> Win — победа;  
> Here's the man; Hotshot — красавчик;  
> Автор хотел окрестить кого-нибудь looser, но подходящая кандидатура так и не пришла в голову, ибо всем выжившим из числа Ордена и бывшей власти уже изрядно повезло


	13. Союз

У дальней от входа стены в кабинете Темных искусств стояли магглы, потерянные и совершенно дезориентированные, с пустыми, ничего не выражающими глазами. Их было трое: молодая пара и женщина в возрасте — мать девушки, судя по схожим чертам и одинаково вьющимся густым каштановым волосам.

И, слава Мерлину, Кэрроу не притащил детей!

Гарри изо всех сил стискивал рукоятку палочки, уговаривая себя не дергаться, продержаться эти пару минут. Нельзя привлекать внимание Лорда, ставить под сомнение свою лояльность или, еще хуже, — давать повод брать обучение в свои руки. Это обернется кошмаром куда большим, чем сейчас. Тогда он точно не выдержит и сорвется, а друзья останутся безо всякой защиты. Магглорожденная, рецидивист, члены Ордена, обычные школьники, которых родные не смогут уберечь от Пожирателей Смерти... Он этого не допустит.

— Поттер, ты что, приглашения от них ждешь? Так мы еще сочетание Круциатуса с Империусом не проходили, вперед программы бежишь! — хохотнул Амикус.

Гарри уже давно перестал обращать внимания на его шутки, но сейчас самодовольство Пожирателя чуть не заставило потерять контроль. Натянутые нервы звенели. Вдох. Выдох. Ему нужно это сделать. Он должен.

— Круцио!

Молодой человек с криком упал на пол, но Гарри едва отметил это в сознании, прикладывая все силы к тому, чтобы удержать проклятье. Три секунды, четыре. Все внимание поглощал контроль над магией. На висках выступил пот. Шесть, семь. Тело медленно захватывал жар, горячим потоком выплескивающийся через палочку. Девять. Неожиданно проснулась паника, что что-то пошло неправильно, он не сможет снять Круциатус, слишком много огня еще осталось внутри.

Гарри резко опустил палочку, дрожа так, словно сам только что корчился под пыточным. Юноша рвано всхлипывал на полу, обхватив себя руками, но Гарри лишь равнодушно оценил последствия как легкие — через пару часов от них не останется и следа. На месте сочувствия, страха и прочих эмоций расстилалась ровная выжженная пустыня.

— Отлично, Поттер! Давай дальше пятнадцать секунд. Бабы, они такие, живучие.

Ужас на лицах женщин пробивался даже через наложенный Амикусом Конфудус — или чем он там пользовался, чтобы добиться такой заторможенности, — но Гарри было на это плевать. Осталось всего два проклятия из трех.

Он выполнит свою часть заключенной с Лордом в Министерстве сделки, хотя сейчас совершенно не мог понять, зачем ему тогда понадобилось спасать Малфоя.

* * *

После сданного Кэрроу зачета Гарри еще несколько дней приходил в себя. Состояние было необычным — мозг работал как прежде, даже лучше, потому что бесконечные и беспорядочные мысли и переживания больше не отвлекали, позволяя полностью сосредоточиться на задаче. Было что-то неестественное в том, чтобы помнить свои желания, но не испытывать их, знать, что заставило составить некий план, и не понимать больше его важности. От этого где-то на краю сознания притаился страх, глухой и далекий, словно эхо самого себя. Единственное доступное в первые дни чувство.

Со временем Гарри оттаял, заново начав воспринимать мир и нормально реагировать. Но страх так остался, едва заметный и неотступный, изредка напоминающий о себе холодком в груди.

А в середине июля, через две недели после освобождения Рона, сбежала Джинни.

Она оставила брату записку, в которой написала, что уходит в Орден и будет бороться с Волдемортом, пока они не победят или не погибнут как герои. Когда Гарри прошел камином в Нору, Рон ссутулившись сидел на кухне. Он не поднялся навстречу, только посмотрел куда-то сквозь него, кивнул на лежавшую на столе записку и надолго замолчал.

Гарри сел рядом и осторожно взял ее в руки, словно ядовитое растение. Прочел. Он не знал, что сказать другу и неожиданно разозлился на Джинни, которая бросила брата. Пусть даже ради остальной семьи, справедливости и всего остального, но Рон-то теперь остался один! Скомкав записку, он бросил ее обратно на стол и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

На кухне стало чище, но гнетущая тишина осталась прежней. Дом тяжело переживал отсутствие своих хозяев.

Гарри не знал, что сказать и чувствовал нараставшую неловкость. Когда он поднялся, чтобы сделать чаю, Рон неожиданно схватил его за руку.

— Ты же сможешь ей помочь, да? Если они попадутся...

Гарри совсем не был уверен в том, что сможет ей помочь. Хотя, если он правильно понимал Лорда, изменить нельзя только свое наказание, а чужое все же можно смягчить, заплатив определенную цену. Для Джинни ему ничего не было жалко.

— Рон, она и моя семья, — негромко ответил Гарри, сжав руку друга в ответ. — Я постараюсь. Насколько смогу.

Потом помедлил и тихо спросил:

— А с тобой тоже... связывались?

— Думаешь, тебе стоит это знать? — голос Рона прозвучал неуверенно, со странной смесью вызова и страха перед ответом, неожиданно напомнив себя прежнего — грубоватого и прямолинейного. — А может, мне тоже место там, с ними?

— У них нет шансов, — тихо ответил Гарри и поднял взгляд на друга. — Спасибо, что ты здесь, Рон.

Тот промолчал.

Записку они сожгли и решили не поднимать шум, в надежде на то, что Джинни еще вернется. Может быть, старшие братья смогут ее убедить не лезть в эту войну.

А Гарри начали сниться кошмары. То ли подействовал горячный, полный веры в светлые идеалы тон записки, то ли страх того, что сама Джинни может оказаться одной из жертв Пожирателей.

Пусть он не был виноват в чужих неприятностях, не обязан всех спасать, пусть твердо решил предоставить волшебный мир своей собственной судьбе — кроме разве что школьников, которые не были ни в чем виноваты и не могли за себя постоять — что-то грызло его изнутри, не давая спокойно спать и захлестывая горечью от глупого несовершенства этого мира. Все было неправильно, так не должно было быть. Не должна девочка, еще не закончив школу, уходить из дома. Не должен ее брат молчать об этом уходе и жить в страхе того, что она попадет в руки властям. Не должны хорошие и честные люди прятаться и попадать в Азкабан из-за глупой и слепой надежды.

А он не мог ничего изменить.

На работе Аманда принесла кофе и свежий номер «Пророка». Ничего нового в статьях не было, и Гарри уже протянул руку, чтобы отложить газету в сторону, когда в голову пришла внезапная мысль. Кое-что изменить он все-таки может. Хотя бы дать понять — всем, включая грязнокровок и Пожирателей, что его отдел принимает жалобы вне зависимости от статуса крови. И тогда...

Гарри вскочил из-за стола и в несколько широких шагов оказался за дверью, даже не подумав о том, чтобы просто отправить записку. Аманда, болтавшая в коридоре с девочкой из Отдела контроля магии, проводила своего шефа недоуменным взглядом — из кабинета тот выходил крайне редко и никогда — с такой скоростью.

Яксли ожидаемо оказался на месте — ранним утром застать его было проще всего. Гарри это знал также, как и многие другие привычки и особенности половины Ближнего круга. Не то, чтобы он специально собирал эту информацию, она как-то сама со временем осела в голове.

— Поттер, — неожиданный визит не поколебал невозмутимости вечно занятого трудоголика, даже не заставил оторваться от письма. — Присядь.

С усилием взяв себя в руки, Гарри подошел к заваленному бумагами широкому светлому столу, за которым сидел Яксли, и устроился напротив. Его переполняло возбуждение, собственная идея казалась настолько гениальной, что не терпелось немедленно претворить ее в жизнь. Возможно, именно этого ему не хватало в последнее время — идеи, плана, который мог бы захватить с головой.

Он в нетерпении ерзал в кресле, глядя как Яксли неторопливо дописывает письмо, внимательно перечитывает, запечатывает и, наконец, откладывает в сторону.

— Я тебя слушаю.

— Мы должны дать статью о злоупотреблениях и борьбе с ними! — выпалил Гарри на одном дыхании.

Взгляд Яксли потяжелел.

— Каких злоупотреблениях?

— Пожирателей!

Гарри вскочил со своего места, не в силах усидеть не месте, словно вся скованная постоянным напряжением, опасениями и самоконтролем энергия хлынула, наконец пробив себе путь.

— Вы тогда сказали, что грязнокровки не знают своих прав, поэтому и не приходит жалоб, — на волне энтузиазма он не замечал реакции собеседника. — Если всем рассказать...

— Поттер, я сказал, что грязнокровки не заблуждаются насчет своих прав, — сухо оборвал его Яксли. — Что довольно разумно с их стороны.

Гарри было нахмурился, но моментально снова пошел в атаку.

— Вы же сами помогли спасти Софи и сказали про злоупотребления, что не одобряете их, и про всю эту эффективность работы...

— Поттер, это внутренние дела Министерства, которые не подлежат разглашению, — с нажимом сказал Яксли. — Официальную политику определяет Лорд, и мы все ее придерживаемся. Никто не даст добро на подобную открытую публикацию.

— Но Лорд перед Хогвартсом говорил, что его люди иногда делают ошибки, и я... — упрямо продолжал гнуть свою линию Гарри.

— Поттер, — то, как жестко Яксли выделил его фамилию, заставило Гарри притихнуть. — Одно дело, что Лорд может сказать перед битвой, и совсем другое — что мы можем напечатать в газете.

Повисла пауза.

«Официальную политику определяет Лорд». Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что неофициальную определяет тоже он, и пожелай — легко пресек бы любые злоупотребления, которые сейчас происходили с его молчаливого попустительства. Пусть в планы Лорда не входили массовые казни, пусть даже он проявил снисхождение к побежденным, жизнь отдельно взятых грязнокровок по-прежнему ничего не значила в его глазах. Особенно по сравнению с привлечением и лояльностью новых сторонников — молодых, жаждущих самоутверждения и признания. Которых Лорд щедро награждал чужой кровью и свободой.

Гарри резко замутило.

— Сядь, — спокойно приказал Яксли. Его лицо снова стало невозмутимым, утратив лишнюю жесткость.

Гарри устало опустился в кресло. Гениальная идея не выдержала первого же столкновения с неидеальным миром, и весь энтузиазм испарился без следа. Насколько он понял после истории с невестой Симуса, экономике и социальным перспективам не шли на пользу такие злоупотребления, но даже это не смогло убедить Лорда. На что он рассчитывал, мчась сюда?

Яксли легко постучал по столу и перед ним появился чайный набор на двоих и печенье.

— Чаю?

— Спасибо, — кивнул Гарри, беря чашку.

Пару минут они провели в тишине. Чай оказался очень крепким и ароматным, с примесью каких-то незнакомых трав. Впрочем, пил его Гарри безо всяких сомнений — травить или опаивать тайком того, кто и так в полной власти, не было никакого смысла.

— Я думал, так мы сможем сделать, чтобы об этих случаях приходили жалобы, — негромко озвучил он свои мысли. — И еще избежать новых злоупотреблений — ведь обе стороны читают «Пророк».

— Этот вариант не подходит, — равнодушно ответил Яксли, сделав глоток.

— А как насчет статьи о... — неуверенно начал Гарри, — милосердии Темного Лорда? Что он даст шанс любому принести пользу стране и... искупить происхождение?

— А в это мало кто поверит, — отмел идею Яксли с тем же безразличием.

— Я бы точно не поверил, — криво усмехнулся Гарри. — Но люди...

— Считаешь себя умнее других, Поттер? — с холодком в голосе оборвал его Пожиратель.

Гарри молча покачал головой. Раньше у него порой проявлялось такое чувство во время учебы в Хогсвартсе, когда они подозревали Снейпа, следили за Малфоем, пытались спасти Сириуса... Порой казалось, что окружающие не хотят замечать очевидных вещей. Теперь от этого впечатления не осталось и следа.

— Я подумаю, что можно сделать. Возвращайся к работе.

* * *

Оставшийся день не принес ничего необычного. Все те же жалобы, томик истории законотворчества Магической Британии, подсунутый Яксли, бутерброды Аманды с кофе. Хорошо, закончилась практика у Кэрроу, так что одной проблемой стало меньше. Впрочем, транфигурированная из пера белая мышь прижилась на его столе. Гарри даже нашел специальные чары, которые надежно закрепляют превращение и противостоят заклятиям отмены, так что теперь зверек встречал его по утрам, приподнимаясь и шевеля усиками, а вечером метался по опустевшему столу в панике, пока не получал порцию ненужных бумаг в качестве дома.

После разговора с Яксли желание что-то делать пропало, день прошел бестолково, и Гарри, вопреки привычке, не стал задерживаться, отправившись домой вместе с основной массой служащих. Обычно он уходил позже, когда коридоры Министерства уже пустели. Оказалось, что скрыться от лишнего внимания в толпе куда проще, чем проходя по гулкому Атриуму под взглядами столь же припозднившихся волшебников.

На Гриммо он поднялся в кабинет и углубился в дальнейшее изучение библиотеки Блэков. Первоначальное желание узнать больше о крестражах уступило место обычному любопытству. Среди бесчисленных томов генеалогии магических семейств и прочих нечитабельных талмудов попадались и книги на самые разные темы — от теоретических выкладок о путешествиях во времени до записок об особенностях применения редких темных проклятий.

Он даже встретил описание Проклятья полного раскаяния — того самого, что наложили на бабушку Невилла. Оказалось, что оно без конца прокручивало в сознании жертвы пережитые события, пока та не раскаивалась во всех своих — крупных и самых незначительных — грехах. До этого момента редко доживали, умирая от нервного и физического истощения. Способ снятия проклятия был неизвестен, но, учитывая способности и опыт Лорда, возможно он не солгал, сказав, что может помочь.

Кроме того, в библиотеке было собрано множество новых для Гарри сведений о магии, истории и традициях магического мира, и постепенно в нем проснулся интерес. Будь у него другие развлечения, это вряд ли бы случилось, но, несмотря на обретенную свободу, делать больше было нечего.

Он снова остался совершенно один.

С Роном они виделись редко. Тот все время пропадал неизвестно где, и Гарри не расспрашивал его, догадываясь, что дела друга могут идти вразрез с законом. Чем меньше он о них знает, тем безопаснее для всех.

Гермиона иногда писала, но за ее напускной бравадой легко было различить осуждение и натянутость. Она не оставляла идею найти информацию о крестражах и способ победить Волдеморта, не убивая самого Гарри. Видеть ее не хотелось. Тем более не было желания встречаться с остальными знакомыми — слишком хорошо запомнились страх и неприязнь на лице Симуса.

Джинни сбежала в Орден.

А больше у Гарри никого не осталось. И ничего — кроме одного старого дома, с которым связывали воспоминания, и бывшего врага, которому теперь служил.

Зато теперь он куда лучше понимал, против чего выступал Дамблдор и его сторонники. Чего стоила варварская традиция ослеплять детей со склонностью к предвидению, чтобы способствовать развитию дара. Или убивать сквибов, смывая кровью позор с семьи. Наибольшим проявлением гуманизма можно было назвать эвтаназию, для которой раньше активно использовали Третье непростительное.

У Гарри волосы вставали дыбом при чтении ритуалов, которые, судя по всему, активно применялись в чистокровных семьях. Но, несмотря на все свое отвращение, он уже прекрасно мог представить и даже в чем-то понять реакцию Беллы на запрет, скажем, отрубать головы престарелым домовикам. У магглов минуло не одно поколение, прежде чем люди пришли к современным ценностям, пришли сами, а не были насильно затащены возмущенными пришельцами, в роли которых здесь выступали грязнокровки.

Спустя некоторое время и одну почти разобранную полку с тихим хлопком появился Кричер.

— Хозяина Гарри ждут в гостиной благородный супруг госпожи Беллы и прихвостень захватчика древнейшего дома Блеков, — пробормотал он, согнув кривую спину так, что опущенные уши коснулись пола.

Гарри недовольно оторвался от разложенных книг. Наверняка Руди опять ищет третьего, чтобы сыграть в карты. Игнорировать его или отказывать не хотелось, отношения с Пожирателями имели немалое значение, а библиотека никуда не денется.

— Скажи, что я сейчас спущусь.

Кричер еще раз махнул ушами по полу и исчез, а Гарри со вздохом принялся собирать книги с пола.

В гостиной его поджидал сюрприз — Пожиратели обнаружились не за столом, а в глубоких креслах возле окна. Излюбленная шляпа Руди была сдвинута набок, рука запущена в волосы, а на лице застыло непривычно сосредоточенное выражение. Рядом сидел Яксли — как обычно невозмутимый.

Гарри напрягся и направился к ним, полный дурных предчувствий.

— Поттер, — приветственно кивнул ему Руди. — Говорят, ты наконец решил принять участие в нашем маленьком деле.

— В каком именно? — осторожно поинтересовался он, остановившись в паре шагов от Пожирателей.

— Ясно в каком, — широко ухмыльнулся Руди. — В деле объединения и процветания страны под властью Лорда.

— Сядь, Поттер, — добавил Яксли, левитацией придвинув третье кресло. — Нам предстоит долгий разговор.

Гарри устроился напротив, еще более настороженный, чем раньше. Пытаясь понять причину такого вступления, он перебрал в памяти последние события, остановившись на утренней встрече с Яксли. Но при чем здесь Лестрейндж?

— Я начальник Отдела неправомерного волшебства, — сказал Руди и скорчил гримасу, словно в ответ на не озвученные мысли. Этот внутренний диалог длился всего пару мгновений, после чего Лестрейндж взял себя в руки и продолжил с обычной задорной ухмылкой. — Думаешь, мы только шпыняем безголовых школьников? Через нас еще идут все, кто колдует чем попало, потеряв свою палочку по решению суда. Угадай, сколько среди них грязнокровок?

Гарри молча кивнул, давая понять, что принял информацию к сведению. Его не удивила проницательность Лестрейнджа, который и до этого не раз отвечал на незаданные вопросы — он явно был либо отменным психологом, либо сильным легилиментом.

— Если тебя волнует проблема грязнокровок, — размеренно начал Яксли, — то тебе придется работать со мной, Лестрейнджем, Долоховым и его ребятами из Аврората, а также, видимо, с Малфоем — он занимается прессой.

Повисла пауза. Взгляды Пожирателей скрестились на Гарри, и он понял, что от него ждут ответа.

— Я не против работать с вами, — пожал он плечами. Общество Лестрейнджей, Яксли и Долохова совершенно не беспокоило. Малфой... Его можно потерпеть ради дела.

За прошедшее время Гарри успел проникнуться невольным уважением к Пожирателям старого созыва. Руди был прав: никто из них не мечтал с детства пытать грязнокровок. Это были в большинстве своем неглупые образованные люди с разными характерами, привычками и желаниями. Гарри порой казалось, что многие из них не стали бы поддерживать Лорда сейчас, но метка на руке не оставляла особого выбора.

Руди ухмыльнулся и откинулся на спинку, бросив довольный взгляд на соседа. Гарри показалось, что он едва удержался от того, чтобы показать язык.

Яксли невозмутимо продолжил:

— Я подумал над твоей идеей. Она не так плоха, как показалось на первый взгляд. Грязнокровкам стоит дать понять, что они могут рассчитывать на определенное место в магическом мире, на работу и даже помощь — в разумных пределах, само собой...

Гарри скептически слушал, ожидая подвоха, и тот не заставил себя ждать.

— ... Таким образом, эту информацию необходимо подать под всем хорошо знакомым соусом...

— Короче, — вмешался Руди. — Ты дашь Скитер интервью и между легкой ностальгией по школьным годам и безграничным восхищением Лордом и новой политикой проговоришь все, что нужно донести до широкой публики.

Гарри перевел растерянный взгляд с одного Пожирателя на другого. Такого поворота он не ожидал. Выдержать натиск бешеной журналистки и умудриться правильно ответить на ее каверзные вопросы — он знал, что во власти Лорда будет нелегко, но не думал, что настолько.

— Не падай в обморок, — ухмыльнулся Руди. — У Скитер все нормально с инстинктом самосохранения, она напишет то, что надо.

— Может, тогда необязательно устраивать интервью? — робко предположил Гарри.

— Поттер, — с интересом взглянул на него Яксли, — ты что, боишься... Скитер?

Руди приподнял брови с выражением веселого недоумения.

— Нет, — хмуро ответил Гарри, отгоняя дурные воспоминания о гиперактивной журналистке и ее жутком прыткопишущем пере. — Она мне просто не нравится.

Яксли недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Ты ее боишься, — припечатал Руди и расхохотался, на лету поймав свалившуюся шляпу. — Только не говори, что она твой боггарт.

— Да уж, при всех имеющихся альтернативах... — нарочито небрежно бросил Яксли. — Это было бы забавно.

— Может, наших позвать на эту встречу? — предложил Руди с улыбкой до ушей. — Многие будут счастливы увидеть, как Поттер чего-то боится.

— Не стоит, это погубит их самооценку, — покачал головой Яксли с донельзя серьезной миной.

Гарри вспыхнул. Было ясно, что над ним подтрунивают безо всякой злобы, но он не привык к такому и не знал, как лучше реагировать. Гермиона была слишком серьезной для подобных шуток, Рон... был Роном, а больше ему не у кого было научиться.

— У меня боггарт — дементор, — мрачно оборвал развлекавшихся Пожирателей Гарри.

Улыбка Руди разом утратила веселье, став кривой пародией на саму себя. Яксли после короткой неловкой паузы продолжил говорить с прежним выражением лица, будто не шутил только что, а вел деловой разговор все это время:

— Во-первых, Скитер лучше сможет работать с опорой на живой диалог. Во-вторых, — и это главное, — многие люди используют ее в качестве неофициального источника информации, поэтому будет лучше, если у нее сложится нужное нам впечатление.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Хорошо.

* * *

Журналистка в сопровождении Люциуса Малфоя и толстого неуклюжего фотографа появилась в кабинете Поттера уже на следующий день.

Гарри стоял рядом с Яксли перед столом и мысленно повторял заготовленные фразы, словно школьник перед экзаменом.

— Мистер Поттер, как я рада вновь вас видеть! — Скитер бросилась навстречу, обнажая белые зубы в широкой акульей улыбке.

Гарри машинально отступил назад и почувствовал, как его локоть сжали твердые пальцы.

— Мисс Скитер, — голос Яксли звучал как обычно сухо и безжизненно. Гарри уже привык к тому, как нервировало окружающих это неестественное отсутствие эмоций начальника отдела Магического правопорядка. — Присаживайтесь...

Улыбка журналистки не поблекла ни на йоту, и Гарри проникся к ней невольным уважением.

В кабинете было тесновато для пяти человек, и Скитер отослала фотографа, едва тот сделал пару кадров. Остальные устроились в наскоро наколдованных креслах — он с Ритой рядом, Пожиратели по сторонам, словно адвокаты возле своих подзащитных.

Малфой чуть брезгливо поджал губы перед тем, как опуститься на свое место, так что в голове сами собой возникли заголовки вроде «Скромный труд бывшего Избранного на благо своей страны».

Гарри тряхнул головой, отгоняя лишние мысли, и сосредоточился на журналистке.

— Мистер Поттер, вы скучаете по Хогвартсу?

— Иногда. Он стал мне домом, и я никогда его не забуду...

Интервью шло по намеченному плану. Скитер забрасывала вопросами разной степени вредности, Гарри выкручивался как мог, изо всех сил избегая любых двусмысленностей в ответах. Через какое-то время Аманда принесла гостям чай, и допрос вышел на новый виток.

— Вас связывали близкие отношения с грязнокровкой, Гермионой Грейнджер, — с приторной улыбкой проворковала Скитер. — Что вы думаете о ней теперь?

Гарри переглянулся с Яксли. Он ждал этого вопроса и знал правильный ответ. Гермиона была той зацепкой, с помощью которой казалось проще всего вплести в статью нужную информацию. Были и другие, но именно через нее все выглядело бы максимально естественно.

— Мы по-прежнему друзья. Гермиона прошла разбирательство в Министерстве. Вы же знаете, по его итогам многим дают работу. Она прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями и, надеюсь, однажды станет полноправным членом нашего общества.

Скитер возбужденно наклонилась вперед.

— Вы симпатизируете грязнокровкам? Думаете, они могут занимать ответственные должности?

Гарри улыбнулся журналистке, с неприязнью глядя в блестевшие азартом ярко накрашенные глаза. Та продолжала играть на руку, раскапывая нужную тему.

— Я уверен, что каждый достоин второго шанса, вне зависимости от своего происхождения и совершенных ошибок. Если человек хочет спокойно жить в согласии с законом и властью, но по какой-то причине сомневается, он может мне написать, и я, как сотрудник Министерства, постараюсь помочь.

— Думаю, стоит оставить этот ответ цитатой, — негромко, но отчетливо проговорил Яксли.

Скитер бросила на него быстрый взгляд. Прыткопишущее перо вычеркнуло последнюю строчку и торопливо застрочило вновь. Гарри скрыл дрогнувшие в улыбке губы за чашкой чая.

Малфой на протяжении всего разговора изображал утомленного хозяина жизни, откинувшись в кресле, заложив ногу на ногу и небрежно крутя в руке рукоять трости. Вот только взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век был внимательным и цепким — Гарри уже научился замечать такие вещи.

Встречу никто затягивать не стал, и вскоре Скитер уже забросила свое перо с пергаментами в сумочку, звонко щелкнув ее замком. Малфой поднялся первым.

— Господа, благодарю за уделенное время, — сказал он с вежливой улыбкой. — Вы непременно получите черновой вариант статьи, чтобы ознакомиться заранее и избежать случайных разночтений.

Скитер быстро кивнула в подтверждение его слов. Только метнувшийся взгляд выдал, что информация для нее оказалась неожиданной. Владела собой она мастерски.

Через несколько минут Гарри остался вдвоем с Яксли в опустевшем кабинете, после чего обессиленно упал в кресло и глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну как? — с беспокойством спросил он.

— Неплохо, — скупо улыбнулся Яксли. В его устах это звучало как высокая похвала.

— И что дальше?

— Возьми у Рудольфуса данные по нарушителям и подумай, как избежать повторения проблем с ними. Бывших авроров и прочую боевку не трогай, смотри только гражданских, не замеченных в силовых конфликтах.

Гарри поколебался и все же задал давно волновавший его вопрос:

— Мистер Яксли, а вы владеете окклюменцией?

— Разумеется, — ответил тот после короткой паузы. — Всех ближайших сподвижников обучал сам Лорд. Наши знания представляют слишком большую ценность.

Гарри закусил губу, внутренне содрогаясь при мысли, что уроков с Лордом не избежать. Пусть он смирился с поражением, пусть поклялся в верности, видеть убийцу своих родителей, человека, который разрушил столько чужих жизней, ему было тяжело. Но окклюменция важна, и овладеть ей нужно было как можно скорее, пока в голове не было ничего лишнего. В том, что рано или поздно это «лишнее» появится, Гарри не сомневался.

* * *

Рудольфуса получилось застать только вечером. Дверь в кабинет была приоткрыта, а Лестрейндж развалился в кресле, закинув ноги на стол и прикрыв лицо любимой шляпой в мелкую клетку.

Гарри постучал по косяку, надеясь привлечь внимание, но в ответ получил лишь звучный, с присвистом, всхрап. На рабочем столе, который использовали в качестве подставки для ног, в беспорядке лежали какие-то документы. Пару недель назад Гарри не упустил бы возможность их просмотреть — не прикасаясь, конечно, одного урока на эту тему ему хватило. Теперь он подошел к Пожирателю напрямик, не глядя по сторонам, и тронул за плечо.

Руди недовольно дернулся и сдвинул шляпу, лениво потягиваясь.

— Мистер Лестрейндж, мне нужны списки нарушителей... Грязнокровок и других, в общем, не детей.

— Тебе доступом в Архив или бумажки? — ответил тот, широко зевнув. Голос у него был слишком чистым для человека, который только что проснулся. Гарри не задела эта проверка. У Пожирателей не было оснований ему верить, в отличие от Лорда, который ментальными техниками убедился, что он в самом деле решил сменить сторону.

— Можно сами нарушения на бумаге, а анкеты и все остальное через Архив?

— Легко. У тебя с собой лист доступа? — спросил Лестрейндж, опустив ноги и перестав разыгрывать сонного. Видимо, от него не укрылось, что сцену раскрыли, но его это не смутило.

Гарри достал из кармана пергамент, который носил с собой с тех пор, как достал из печатной машинки в подвале Министерства. Руди прикоснулся к нему своей палочкой, и через пару секунд сверху проступила новая строчка: «Расширение доступа. Рудольфус Лестрейндж».

Аккуратно складывая свой листок, Гарри напряженно размышлял. Он хотел рискнуть, но, хотя возможный успех того стоил, решиться было непросто. Руди убрал палочку и поднялся.

— За бумажками пошли в соседний кабинет, — он нахлобучил шляпу и подмигнул. — К девочкам.

— Мистер Лестрейндж, — обратился Гарри, подняв на Пожирателя прямой взгляд. — Вы можете обучить меня окклюменции?

— Это не моя область, мелкий. У меня другие таланты... — мягко ответил Руди, ничуть не удивившись такому вопросу.

— Но ведь вы ей владеете, да?

— Лучше попроси Беллу, — покачал он головой и ухмыльнулся. — Или Лорда.

Гарри поморщился под его понимающим взглядом. С Руди было очень легко общаться, но иногда он раздражал.

— Она не согласится, — буркнул Гарри. — Мы поругались.

— В тебе кровь Блэков, — отмахнулся Руди. — Белла не откажет тебе в помощи. Если бы каждый раз после нашей ссоры...

Он неожиданно замолк, уставившись на Гарри, и расхохотался.

— Ты что, всерьез думал, что мы ни разу не ругались за все время? Или что решали все споры на палочках? — с веселым изумлением спросил он, переведя дыхание.

Гарри пожал плечами. Он очень плохо представлял, как можно жить с бешеной Пожирательницей с её агрессивностью, непредсказуемостью, леденящей душу лаской, которую он успел ощутить, вернувшись после встречи с Гермионой. Руди можно было посочувствовать.

— У Беллы обычно бурная реакция, но короткая память. Она легко отходит после стычек.

— Уже почти месяц прошел, а я даже извинялся, — буркнул Гарри. — Она просто помешана на этих древних никому не нужных правилах и считает, что все вокруг обязаны им следовать!

— Остынь, — оборвал его Лестрейндж. — Белла скорее убьет человека или запытает, чем будет заставлять чему-то следовать. Ты, должно быть, ляпнул редкостную чушь и оскорбил её в довесок. Так?

Гарри открыл уже рот, чтобы резко ответить, когда вдруг вспомнил, что он сказал в тот день, вернувшись от Гермионы.

«Мне плевать, чего вы хотели. Вы все мне отвратительны! Я никогда вас не прощу и не буду поддерживать ваши мерзкие идеи и все остальное».

— Что, чушь уже подвыветрилась из головы? — насмешливо спросил Лестрейндж, мгновенно уловив перемену в настроении.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, запуская руку в волосы. Это был сложный вопрос. Он не простил ни Беллу, ни Лорда, прекрасно помня, что они сделали с его родными. Но отвратительны ему Пожиратели больше не были, да и вообще...

— И не стоит пренебрежительно относиться к традициям чистокровных, — спокойно произнес Руди, меняя тему. Видимо, слова о «древних никому не нужных правилах» не прошли мимо его внимания. — Пусть многие из них уже утратили заложенный когда-то смысл, некоторые до сих пор опираются на вполне реальные магические эффекты. И не бойся обращаться к Белле, мелкий. Не думаю, что ты натворил что-то настолько серьезное, что она откажет в помощи.


	14. Оппозиция

В документах, которые передал Руди, сухим казенным языком были пересказаны истории самых разных людей. Гарри читал их одну за другой, собирая воедино короткие выписки из Аврората, заключения Визенгамота, справки, свидетельские показания. В оппозиции к новой власти оказалось гораздо больше волшебников, чем он ожидал, все же репрессии Лорда были направлены в первую очередь в адрес грязнокровок — самой обособленной и беззащитной части магического мира.

Целитель, совсем молодой, всего три года отработавший в Мунго — попался, когда выхаживал бывших авроров. Те были в бегах после убийства Скримджера и захвата Министерства, отказавшись признать власть Пожирателей и вступив с ними в бой. Один из раненых в бреду начал проклинать Волдеморта, назвав по имени и наведя на убежище отряд егерей.

Суд обошелся с целителем на редкость мягко, наложив пятилетний запрет на частную практику и конфисковав имущество в пользу Министерства. Даже палочка осталась при нем — удивительное милосердие! То ли за парнишку, чистокровного, между прочим, заступились, то ли ему удалось чем-то ценным смягчить приговор — такие моменты в документах не указывают, но Гарри начал их видеть между строк, прочитав пару десятков дел.

На этом удача юного оппозиционера себя исчерпала. Следующее упоминание о нем было из отчета об облаве в Лютном. Бывший целитель оказался серьезно болен, и авроры оперативно передали его в Мунго, видимо, не желая терять лишний «язык». Там он сейчас и находился.

Еще нашлось колдофото, старое, сделанное еще до суда. На нем круглолицый веснушчатый и курносый парень хмурился и сердито сдувал челку со лба. Гарри смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, каким он был человеком, зачем во все это влез. Хотя ответить было легко, разве мог целитель — настоящий целитель — не помочь раненым?

Гарри аккуратно отложил колдофото на край стола, про себя поклявшись, что сделает все, чтобы побитый жизнью парень мог получить свободу и спокойно лечить людей.

Следующим попалось дело чиновника средних лет, лишенного палочки и должности решением Комиссии по учету маггловских выродков — он занимался распространением нелегальных международных порт-ключей и помогал грязнокровкам бежать из страны. Его дочь год назад скончалась по «трагической случайности» (как говорил короткий некролог) — стала случайной жертвой во время очередного налета Пожирателей. Попался бывший чиновник при рядовой уличной проверке. С собой у него оказалось несколько порт-ключей, воспользоваться которыми он так и не смог — авроры свое дело знали.

Владелец крупного шляпного магазина в Косом переулке — довольно долго прятал повстанцев прямо под носом у авроров. На суде заявил, что не мог дальше смотреть на творившееся беззаконие. Прокололся он на закупках продовольствия, одна из продавщиц донесла на знакомую домовичку, которая брала слишком много еды для одинокого старика.

За информацию и помощь в нахождении беглецов Министерство не скупилось на награду, поэтому скрываться тем приходилось ото всех, включая соседей и, подчас, друзей и близких. Не говоря о том, что некоторые всерьез поддерживали если не самого Темного Лорда, то его политику — ведь всегда находились те, кто верил статьям «Пророка», что бы там ни было сказано. Причем, если судить по опыту в Хогвартсе, таких было большинство.

В итоге общество оказалось расколото настолько сильно, что даже родные братья могли оказаться на разных сторонах. Множество свидетельств тому оказались у Гарри перед глазами.

Зашла Аманда, посмотрела укоризненно. Под ее взглядом он спохватился, придвинул ближе тарелку с подсохшими уже сэндвичами, откусил один.

— Мистер Поттер, я разобрала поступившие жалобы, вот по этим отправила официальные извинения, тут нужна небольшая компенсация, а с этими нужно разобраться, посмотрите, пожалуйста. Там пометки еще с комментариями.

Гарри механически кивал, жевал бутерброд, одобрял отправку запросов для уточнения ситуации по сложным жалобам и с нетерпением ожидал ее ухода. Наконец, с ними было покончено, скрипнула, закрываясь, дверь, и он продолжил читать.

Руди отдал документы не только по грязнокровкам, попадались и полукровки, и даже изредка чистокровные. Их в самом деле не было смысла делить. Вся разница заключалась в том, что первые, как правило, сначала сами становились жертвами жесткой политики, а потом ввязывались в сопротивление, в то время как с остальными все было наоборот. Результат был один и тот же во всех случаях — лишенные средств и прав волшебники, которым некуда было податься, кроме как в подполье — снова.

Поздно ночью Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, невидящим взглядом окинул заваленный бумагами стол и спящую в ворохе постановлений белую мышку. Посидел, приходя в себя, разыскал волшебную палочку, выложенную в какой-то момент из кармана — мешалась. Поднялся, расправив затекшую спину. Мелькнула мысль дождаться утра — недолго уже осталось, и наведаться к Рону. Или послать вызов Лорду и объяснить тому, наконец, что так нельзя. Самоубийство, но с каким трудом он от него удержался.

Вернувшись на Гриммо, Гарри сбросил мантию, умылся холодной водой и подошел к окну. По стеклу расходились трещины, оставшиеся с того дня, когда он встретился с Гермионой. Небо медленно светлело, улица была пустой и угрюмой. Погасли фонари. Гарри привалился к стене, чувствуя, как ее прохлада остужает горячий висок, успокаивает нервную дрожь глубоко внутри.

Как здорово было бы выбросить из головы все эти мысли, снова сесть на метлу и взмыть высоко в небо — холодное и бесконечное, щуриться от ветра и снова чувствовать себя свободным подальше от земли, на которой все спуталось в сплошной ноющий клубок, такой тугой, что уже не распутать.

Гарри видел, что решаемая проблема плавно изменилась с «помощи жертвам злоупотреблений» на ослабление оппозиции путем перетягивания отдельных волшебников, а он сам нужен, чтобы проще было договориться. Он прекрасно понимал, что Пожиратели его использовали. Причем использовали, создавая впечатление, что их интересы совпадают с его собственными, а действия направлены в одну и ту же сторону — и с этим сложно было поспорить.

Гарри хотел помочь всем этим людям. Так же, как хотел помочь бывшим членам Ордена, Джинни, всем тем, кто сейчас был в бегах. Если стопки жалоб когда-то заставили разочароваться, дистанцироваться от жителей своей страны, то эти бумаги показали другую сторону — более горькую и тяжелую, но поднимавшую в глубине души какую-то странную гордость. Эти люди заслужили нормальную жизнь. И если он сможет им дать такую жизнь, сможет убедить принять ее — пусть будет так.

Он сделает все, чтобы вытащить их из этой ловушки. Пока у него была поддержка Яксли и Руди, оставался шанс наладить хоть что-то без лишних конфликтов и смертей.

Подняв палочку, Гарри прошептал «Репаро» и усталым шагом отправился в кровать. У него еще оставалась пара часов, чтобы поспать.

Через гладкое и целое оконное стекло в комнату пробирался рассвет.

* * *

За изучением дел оппозиционеров прошли следующие несколько дней. Основную часть обычной корреспонденции взяла на себя Аманда — она уже вникла в работу, так что Гарри лишь изредка приходилось ее поправлять во время вечерних разборов.

В какой-то момент желание своими глазами посмотреть на людей, про которых столько читал, перевесило разумные соображения. Да, надо было сначала обсудить с Яксли линию поведения, те уступки, на которые могло пойти Министерство, и чего оно ожидало взамен, да и встречаться с заключенными без его ведома и присутствия не стоило. Это было разумно, но Гарри чувствовал, что должен их увидеть, прежде чем что-либо обсуждать. Про себя он решил, что не будет ничего обещать, даже разговор завязывать не станет, ну разве что задаст пару вопросов...

Часть волшебников, чьи дела он успел разобрать, сейчас находились совсем рядом — в камерах Аврората. Кроме них были еще те, кто попал в Азкабан, других, напротив, отпустили на испытательный срок — без палочки и с рядом ограничений, но увидеть было проще всего тех, кто сидел буквально в паре шагов.

* * *

В кабинете начальника Аврората оказалось просторно и в то же время мрачновато — каменный пол, голые стены, огромный шкаф темного дерева с глухими дверцами, в котором бы легко поместилась пара фестралов. Длинный кожаный диван выглядел обшарпанным, причем, скорее в силу небрежного обращения, чем возраста. Напротив двери стоял массивный пустой стол, за которым и сидел Долохов в кресле с высокой спинкой, походившем больше на трон, чем на офисную мебель.

На вошедшего он не обратил никакого внимания, сосредоточившись на управлении несколькими летающими дротиками. Спустя какое-то время Гарри понял, что их цель — подвижная человеческая фигурка размером с ладонь, укрывшаяся под диваном. Фигурка была явно женской, с изящными формами и почему-то в аврорской мантии. Она осторожно выглянула из-за диванной ножки и отчаянным броском метнулась к шкафу через пару ярдов пустого пространства. Два дротика тут же зашли с флангов, беря в клещи, а третий спикировал сзади и прицельно ударил прямо пониже спины. Фигурка тоненько пискнула, подпрыгнув и прижав ручки к поврежденной части, после чего скрылась под шкаф.

Долохов с глубочайшим удовлетворением на лице откинулся на жесткую, обитую темной кожей, спинку и перевел взгляд на посетителя.

— Привет, Гарри, — резкое, изуродованное шрамом лицо исказилось в ухмылке. — Решил посмотреть наконец наш дуэльный зал?

Гарри уколола совесть, он замялся.

— Вообще-то я хотел увидеть кое-кого из заключенных... — он подумал, что надо было взять хотя бы папку с документами, и растерянно взъерошил волосы. — Джордана, Корда, Лэтта...

Долохов встал и лениво потянулся, расправив плечи.

— Пошли. Покажу что где и оформлю постоянный допуск на посещения.

Гарри молча последовал за ним.

— А что с младшим Уизли? — поинтересовался Долохов, пока они шли по коридорам Аврората. — Вправил ему мозги?

Гарри нахмурился. Таким тоном спрашивают про покупки к школе, а не результат тяжелого личного разговора. Однако именно Долохов позволил ему забрать Рона и сейчас помогал снова.

— Он больше не будет поддерживать Орден, — нейтрально ответил Гарри и, не удержавшись, добавил: — А вы вправили мозги Пожирателям, которые держали у себя грязнокровку, невесту Финнигана?

— Не люблю воздух зря трясти, — поморщился Долохов. На изувеченном шрамом лице гримаса выглядела жутковато. — Таких на полигоне надо гонять, раз лишнюю энергию девать некуда. Энтузиасты хреновы.

Тем временем они подошли к уже знакомой тяжелой двери, за которой скрывались камеры временного заключения. Долохов прикоснулся к ней палочкой и распахнул, пропуская Поттера вперед.

Внутри оказалась небольшая комнатка без окон, в которую выходило несколько других дверей — таких же мощных на вид, как та, через которую они только что прошли. В центре на тонком белом столбике стоял прозрачный шар. За столом в углу несколько рослых авроров играли в плюй-камни. В другом углу пустовал диван и стояла заваленная всяким хламом тумбочка. Там были и пара газет, придавленных грязной кружкой, и старые перчатки из драконьей кожи, и несколько артефактов, из которых Гарри распознал только Вредноскоп.

При виде Долохова авроры вразнобой поздоровались, не прерывая занятия, тот равнодушно кивнул в ответ.

— В общем, в эту дверь стучишь и ждешь, когда впустят. Здесь еще раз регистрируешь палочку, — он кивнул в сторону тумбочки, и Гарри заметил что-то вроде аптечных весов, похожих на те, которыми пользуется волшебник в Атриуме. — Потом подходишь к шару, называешь имя и цель посещения. Для тебя это будет «Гарри Поттер, допрос такого-то задержанного». Экспериментировать не советую, — Долохов поморщился. — Собирать потом замучаешься.

— Что собирать? — не понял Гарри.

— Экспериментатора, — равнодушно пояснил тот, так что осталось совершенно неясно, шутит он или говорит всерьез. — Если кого надо будет выпустить — идешь ко мне. Все ясно?

— Ага... А как палочку регистрировать?

— Это дело дежурных, от тебя ничего не надо, — пояснил Долохов и внезапно рявкнул: — Алонсо!

Один из дежурных, смуглый и носатый, тут же оторвался от игры и подошел к ним.

— Оформи посетителя.

Пока аврор взвешивал палочку Гарри и записывал ее данные в толстый журнал, который вытащил из-под газет, Долохов подошел к сфере, что-то прошептал, взмахнул палочкой, и та вспыхнула ровным золотистым цветом.

— Закончили? Иди сюда проверить допуск.

Гарри подошел к сфере и откашлялся, вспомнив свое первое путешествие по каминной сети. При виде внешне расслабленного, но держащего палочку наготове Долохова, экспериментировать расхотелось совершенно.

— Гарри Поттер, допрос... — первым в памяти всплыло имя Ли Джордана, но тут же накатила неуверенность на грани с паникой перед встречей с другом. — Грегори Корда!

Старый шляпник, укрывавший в своем доме повстанцев, показался куда более безобидным собеседником. Сфера засветилась зеленым, от нее медленно отделился зеленый же шарик, на мгновение завис в воздухе перед Гарри и поплыл в сторону одной из дверей.

— Все, топай за ним, — махнул рукой Долохов. — Он же тебя потом выведет обратно. Для допросов в каждой камере специальный стол стоит с заглушающими и сигнальными чарами.

* * *

— Добрый день, мистер Корд.

— Добрый, добрый...

Старик цепким взглядом ухватил и шрам, и видневшуюся из-под ворота мантии метку, заглянул в глаза и промолчал.

— Мистер Корд, вы бы хотели получить обратно свою палочку? — осторожно поинтересовался Гарри.

Сначала он хотел узнать, чем тот дорожит и чего бы хотел, но тут же сам себе и ответил — для любого волшебника нет ничего важнее палочки. Оставалось надеяться, что та еще не сломана.

Старик уперся в Гарри тяжелым взглядом.

— Купить меня хотите? По себе судите?

Внутри разом вспыхнули и стыд, и злость. Гарри стиснул зубы, вспомнив, с каким восторгом принял свою палочку из рук Лорда. Продался? Нет, все было решено раньше.

— Помочь хочу, — сквозь зубы ответил он, сверля старика не менее тяжелым взглядом. Тот даже не моргнул.

— И как же вы хотите помочь? — помолчав, спросил Корд.

— Вытащить вас отсюда, — ответил Гарри, постепенно успокаиваясь.

— От свободы, конечно, и дурак не откажется, — размеренно начал старик. — Но жить я буду по-совести, как привык. Поздно мне переучиваться. Ежели это ваших хозяев устроит — на том и сойдемся.

Гарри сжал кулаки при упоминании «хозяев», но собеседник, казалось, совершенно не ставил целью его задеть, и он выдохнул, заставив себя сосредоточиться на разговоре, свернувшем на опасную территорию. Конкретные условия надо обсудить с Яксли. Среди обязательных может быть что угодно: не отзываться негативно о власти, не помогать оппозиции, беспрекословно подчиняться приказам Пожирателей.

— Думаю, от вас потребуется лояльность текущей власти, — наконец сказал Гарри.

— Это как? Смотреть, как всякие гады хозяевами себя считают? — с вежливым интересом уточнил старик. — Как из магглорожденных рабов сделать пытаются? А нам, значит, на это молча смотреть надо и детей к тому приучать?

— А лучше в камере сгнить без толку? — мрачно буркнул Гарри. — В Азкабане кормить дементоров?

— Мне не так уж долго осталось гнить, мистер Поттер, — мягко улыбнулся Корд. — И умереть не страшно за хорошее дело. Тут же как идет: чем больше людей отступится, замолчит стыдливо, тем послушнее станет народ, тем скорее поверит в то, что происходящее неизбежно и естественно, — он пожевал губы. — Как в это поверили вы, мистер Поттер.

В грудь словно ударили со всей силы, так что перехватило дыхание. Гарри смотрел на седого сухонького старика в слегка потертой мантии, который так спокойно и точно ткнул в самое больное место.

Да, Гарри поверил и отступился. Но разве это не было неизбежно на самом деле? Что, что можно сделать, сидя взаперти, против Волдеморта, ставшего хозяином старшей палочки? Чего ждать, смерти за хорошее дело?

Он встал, внутри дрожа от напряжения. Сказать больше было нечего, да и страшно — говорить. Что еще можно услышать от безобидного на вид шляпника? Гарри уже взялся за ручку двери, когда Корд его негромко окликнул.

— Я бы хотел написать другу, — спокойно сказал старик. — Оставить пару распоряжений насчет имущества. Его ведь еще не конфисковали?

— Пока нет, — глухо ответил Гарри, с трудом вспомнив подробности дела. — Я скажу, чтобы вам разрешили переписку.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, — вежливо поблагодарил Корд.

Гарри вышел и с облегчением закрыл дверь, отгородившись от старика и его спокойных, даже дружелюбных слов. Лучше бы Джордан на него наорал за предательство.

Выйдя из Аврората, он направился прямиком к Яксли. Нужно было решить, на каких условиях освобождать людей, как это вообще будет выглядеть — клятва, контракт, может еще какой-то выкуп.

По дороге Гарри думал о том, что идея позволить Пожирателям использовать себя в качестве парламентера выглядит уже далеко не такой удачной. Нет, он по-прежнему готов был приложить все силы к тому, чтобы помочь этим людям. Такие как пойманный в Лютном бывший целитель, как этот старик шляпник должны жить — и жить на свободе. Но вот сможет ли сам Гарри с ними договориться? Выдержит ли их осуждение, презрение, неприязнь? Или, хуже того, такое вот спокойное понимание, бьющее по больному?

Уж лучше дать Скитер еще парочку интервью.

Ни разговор с Яксли об условиях договора с заключенными, ни разбор жалоб с Амандой не смогли его отвлечь от мыслей о своем предательстве.

Гарри не хотел врать самому себе — он на самом деле предал Орден Феникса, предал Свет. И при этом совершенно точно знал, что не смог бы поступить по-другому, не тогда, когда перед ним маячила возможность хоть что-то исправить. Даже если бы обстоятельства сложились по-другому, если бы не было писем Симуса и Невилла, он пришел бы к тому же решению, пусть даже чуть позже.

Лорд не зря говорил про возможность помогать друзьям, когда предлагал сделать выбор на поляне в Запретном лесу. Эти слова всегда оставались где-то на задворках сознания и рано или поздно должны были всплыть и заставить увидеть в метке не только ошейник, но еще и шанс повлиять на происходящее. Если бы этого шанса не было, если бы вместо метки были обычные — пусть даже самые надежные — кандалы, ему бы и в голову не пришло сдаться.

Должно быть, Лорд все это прекрасно понимал, когда ставил свое клеймо. Знал, ради чего Гарри сможет встать на колени.

И заново вспыхнувшая ненависть смешивалась с невольным восхищением.

Жаль только, что он не разгадал план Лорда сразу, слепо поддался его манипуляциям вместо того, чтобы добиться организации легальной оппозиции, возглавить ее — а не сидеть на Гриммо, стиснув зубы, пока «Пророк» разливается насквозь фальшивыми статьями. Это было вполне возможно на волне всеобщих поблажек, Яксли точно оценил бы потенциал идеи, которая могла удержать многих, очень многих волшебников от ухода в подполье и направила их борьбу в мирное русло, пусть даже эта борьба была очевидно иллюзорной. Да и «Гарри Поттер отстаивает свои взгляды в Министерстве» звучит куда правдоподобнее, чем «Гарри Поттер полностью поддерживает политику Темного Лорда».

Теперь думать об этом было уже поздно.

* * *

Встреча с бывшим целителем прошла немногим лучше, чем со шляпником.

На этот раз Гарри был к ней готов: они с Яксли разработали магический контракт, который позволял жить и работать, но жестко пресекал любые попытки выступить против нынешней власти. Кроме того, были готовы планы для самых разных вариантов развития разговора, так что Гарри чувствовал себя совершенно уверенно, называя сфере в Аврорате имя целителя, которого уже перевели из Мунго.

Светящийся зеленым шарик привел его к камере и растворился в обитой железом двери. Гарри вошел внутрь и не сразу заметил на нижней полке трехъярусной кровати человека, зарытого в ворох какого-то тряпья и вжимавшегося в стену, словно пытаясь с ней слиться.

— Мистер Лэтт? — громко обратился Гарри, собрав в кулак поколебавшуюся было уверенность. В прошлый раз старик шляпник встал навстречу сам, стоило зайти в камеру, а в этой словно не было никого живого.

Помучив запросами Архив, Гарри удалось выяснить, что через несколько дней после суда целителя уволили из Мунго — постановлений на этот счет не было, судебное ограничение касалось только частной практики, так что, скорее всего, руководство больницы просто перестраховалось, побоявшись держать неблагонадежного волшебника.

Больше ничего узнать не удалось. Что творилось с лишенным средств и работы целителем, где он жил до того, как попал в облаву в Лютном, на что — неизвестно. Лечить вне Мунго он не мог по решению суда. Министерские сигнальные чары, конечно, далеки от идеала, но просто так их не снимешь.

— Да снизу он тихарится. Агуаменти окатите — сразу выползет, — раздался хриплый голос с верхнего яруса кровати и сорвался в надсадный кашель. — Только не Круциатусом, а то верещит шибко громко.

Куча тряпья снизу задрожала.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — раздался едва слышный шепот. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Я все сделаю.

Гарри оцепенел, глядя как тощий до крайности волшебник сползает с кровати на пол и так и остается на коленях. Его голова была опущена, так что видно только торчащие во все стороны неровные вихры; узкие плечи ходили ходуном, узловатые пальцы комкали съехавшее вместе с ним с постели покрывало.

Это не может быть Лэтт, в его возрасте не бывает таких пальцев! Может, Яксли устроил какую-то проверку? Конечно, это все его рук дело. Обычная постановка, игра пары притворщиков и ничего больше. Сразу стало легче дышать, накатило невероятное облегчение.

— Все-все сделаете? — сдерживая улыбку, спросил Гарри. — А если я на руках скажу пройтись по камере?

Актеришка сжался, втянув голову в плечи, и затрясся еще сильнее, хотя куда уж больше. Гарри подцепил пальцем подбородок и дернул его вверх. Первыми в глаза бросились веснушки, яркой россыпью усыпавшие небольшой курносый нос и впалые щеки молодого лица. Не может быть! Глаза были зажмурены, но даже так волшебника можно было узнать.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал тот.

Гарри отшатнулся, словно обжегшись. Этого не может быть. Это неправда! Взгляд снова упал на пальцы с распухшими суставами, обтянутыми бледной кожей. И его в таком виде выписали из Мунго?! Да какого драккла здесь творится?

— Вы Клаус Лэтт? — все еще не желая в это верить, спросил он.

Заключенный открыл глаза, взглянул затравленно и неуверенно кивнул. Гарри схватился за голову и нервно заходил по камере. Сверху вновь раздался надсадный кашель.

— Вам нужна медицинская помощь? Хотя о чем я, конечно, нужна, причем обоим. Если не получится перевести обратно в Мунго, то целителя уж точно можно пригласить... Да встаньте вы уже, — раздраженно бросил он.

Лэтт испуганно сжался. Гарри мысленно застонал. И это тот серьезный хмурый парнишка, которого он видел на колдографии?

За стол бывший целитель в итоге перебрался, так и не расставшись со своим покрывалом. Сидел, судорожно его комкая, и съеживался, стоило сделать резкое движение. Контракт, про который Гарри едва не забыл, он подписал не читая. Перо отчаянно дрожало в кривых и неловких пальцах.

— Мнжврнда?

Смешанная со страхом надежда во взгляде заставила медленно выдохнуть и придать голосу максимально спокойную и дружелюбную интонацию.

— Что вы спросили?

Лэтт весь напрягся и повторил громко и нервно:

— Меня же не вернут туда?

— Нет, не вернут, — твердо ответил Гарри. — У вас будет свой дом и работа.

В глазах у парня блеснули слезы, он отвернулся, скрывая лицо.

Гарри схватил пергамент, вылетел за дверь и помчался к выходу, опередив зеленый шарик-проводник. Долохов нашелся в своем кабинете. Терпеливо выслушал пламенную речь и лениво пожал плечами.

— Сдохнуть из них никто не сдохнет, кто выйдет — сам потом подлечится, а кто нет — вокруг тех прыгать вообще нет смысла.

У Гарри дар речи на мгновение пропал после этих слов.

— Они же люди! Нельзя вот так бросать больных!

— Не верещи ты, — поморщился Долохов. — Что бросать-то? У них нормальные камеры, теплые, сухие, не то что в Азкабане. Кормят, чары очищающие накладывают регулярно. Мы ж не звери. А больным еще и шоколад сверх пайки положен.

— Зачем им шоколад, если здесь нет дементоров? — неожиданно спросил Гарри.

Долохов задумчиво поскреб щетину.

— И правда... Ну, он все равно силы дает. И потом, шоколад, он такой... чудесный.

Один из самых мрачных и опасных Пожирателей смерти улыбнулся мечтательно, как ребенок. Даже взгляд черных глаз, то безжизненных, то горевших жестоким азартом боя, смягчился и стал человечным.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и решил поговорить насчет медицинской помощи с Яксли. Долохов был явно неадекватен, и даже злиться на него больше не получалось.


	15. Цена ошибки

Как ни странно, лучше всего встреча прошла с Ли Джорданом, которой Гарри опасался больше всего. Бессменный комментатор школьных матчей и ведущий «Поттерского дозора» не растерял свой энтузиазм и сравнительно легко согласился на нейтралитет и место в «Пророке» — спасибо предусмотрительности Яксли и связям Малфоя. Слава Мерлину, Джордан был здоров и вообще в полном порядке. После встречи с Лэттом Гарри больше всего боялся увидеть кого-то из знакомых в таком же жутком состоянии.

Некоторые из заключенных просили время подумать, многие смотрели с откровенной ненавистью и презрением, и было ясно, что только прошлый печальный опыт удерживает их от откровенных оскорблений. Разговаривать с ними было тяжело, хотя постепенно Гарри учился держать дистанцию и хотя бы делать вид, что спокоен. Во всяком случае, он больше не сбегал из камеры, как во время разговора со старым шляпником.

Гарри шел проводить очередную беседу, когда встретил Долохова перед тяжелой дверью, ведущей к камерам временного задержания. Тот кивнул в ответ на приветствие и остановился.

— Меня ищешь?

— Да нет вообще-то...

— А, я думал, ты грязнокровку забрать.

Дыхание сбилось от накатившего дурного предчувствия.

— Какую грязнокровку? — настороженно спросил Гарри.

— С которой вы всю зиму по лесам бегали, — ответил Долохов и прищурился. — Не знал что ли? Она вчера в Лютном попала в облаву. Могли бы и сразу отпустить после допроса, но больно интересные книжки с собой оказались... Такие у Лорда на особом счету, отдельным докладом идут.

Гарри едва расслышал последние фразы, в голове билась одна-единственная мысль: он знал, знал об облавах в Лютном, даже видел кучу задержанных, когда забирал Рона! Что ему стоило предупредить Гермиону? Ведь она писала о поисках нужной литературы в Лютном.

— С ней все в порядке? — напряженно спросил он.

Долохов равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Наши вроде никого не прессовали из мирных. Хорошо вчера сходили, взяли склад, там работы всем хватило за глаза. Не до того было.

— Если можно, я бы хотел ее забрать, — старательно контролируя голос, сказал он.

— Подожди здесь, — небрежно бросил Долохов. — Да не паникуй, никто у нас задержанных зря не пытает.

Спрашивать, что представляет собой «не зря» в понимании Пожирателя не хотелось.

Гарри стоял в одиночестве, успокаивая себя тем, что с Роном в Аврорате ничего страшного не случилось, а Гермиона умная, с ней точно все будет в порядке.

Обжегшая шею метка стала для него полной неожиданностью. Аппарировать из Министерства было невозможно, значит, придется воспользоваться камином. Гермиону он заберет в следующий раз — тащить ее к Лорду полное безумие. Гарри не хотел сбегать без предупреждения и колебался, надеясь, что Долохов появится в следующий момент.

Расходившийся от метки жар пока что был вполне терпим, но время тянулось невыносимо медленно, каждой прошедшей секундой повторяя, что он заставляет ждать того, чье настроение напрямую отражалось на самочувствии окружающих.

Когда Долохов вышел, нервы у Гарри уже были натянуты до предела.

Вышел он один. Они встретились взглядом, и черные глаза Пожирателя показались спокойной и равнодушной ко всему бездной.

— Она у Лорда.

У Гарри что-то оборвалось внутри. Он молча кивнул и бросился к лифтам, влетел в первый открывшийся и замер в напряженном ожидании. Путь вниз казался бесконечным. Внезапно все тело прошила боль от метки. Один удар. Второй. Двери раскрылись, Гарри выскочил в Атриум и бегом помчался к камину. Руки плохо слушались, когда он схватил банку с летучим порохом. Глаза застилал холодный пот.

Он неуклюже вывалился из камина прямо под ноги Лорда и тут же вскочил, запоздало сообразив, что, возможно, стоило остаться на коленях. Гермионы в комнате не было.

— Ты заставил меня ждать, — ледяной голос морозом продрал его спину.

— Простите, мой Лорд, — торопливо ответил Гарри. — Я был в Министерстве, оттуда нельзя аппарировать.

— Ты знаешь, почему я тебя вызвал? — голос был по-прежнему полон льда, но стал тише и словно опаснее.

Гарри не решался поднять взгляд. Он лишь догадывался. Догадывался, что совершил ошибку. Сложно сказать, когда именно, но совершенно ясно, что заплатить за нее придется сейчас.

— Я думаю, что это связано с Гермионой Грейнджер, мой Лорд, — тихо ответил он в безнадежной попытке купить откровенностью немного снисхождения.

— Должно быть, ты совсем не ценишь жизнь этой грязнокровки, Гарри, — голос приблизился, но стал еще тише, наполнился шипящими нотками. — Раз рассказал ей о нашем маленьком секрете.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

Ему словно залепили прямо в голову бладжером. Страшно пошевелиться и даже вздохнуть. Одно он знал точно — сейчас нельзя злить Лорда. Никаких криков, никаких глупых вопросов. Он сделает все, чтобы спасти Гермионе жизнь.

Что-то прохладное легко коснулось его щеки, затем провело линию к губам. Надавило и медленно двинулось обратно, оставляя за собой глубокую болезненную царапину. Крошечными бусинами выступила кровь.

— Какой храбрый мальчик, до сих пор не начал умолять, — тихий голос Лорда прозвучал настолько близко, что у Гарри все волосы встали дыбом. — Или же глупый.

Сердце на мгновение остановилось, а потом бешено заколотилось. Гарри машинально слизнул кровь с губ, еле удерживая себя от того, чтобы не отшатнуться и не сбежать. Затем разум уцепился за произнесенные слова.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он и невольно вспомнил бывшего целителя. Неужели он сейчас так же жалко выглядит?

— Что «пожалуйста», Гарри? — теперь в голосе звучала легкая насмешка. Значит он на верном пути.

— Пожалуйста, сохраните ей жизнь. Мой Лорд.

Гарри почувствовал, как его подбородок дернули вверх, и рискнул открыть глаза, оставив разум безо всякой защиты.

Против ожиданий, Лорд не спешил вторгаться в сознание, продолжая удерживать его голову запрокинутой. Ощущение пальцев, жестко сжавших подбородок, заставляло сердце биться в сумасшедшем темпе. На бледном лице не отражалось никаких эмоций, и Гарри замер, словно кролик перед удавом. Он едва доставал Лорду до плеч и стоял настолько близко, что легко мог коснуться тяжелой черной мантии, если бы поднял руку. Почти сразу — скорее от волнения и напряжения, чем неудобной позы — начала затекать шея, но он не пытался вырваться или хоть как-то проявить свое неудобство, позволяя рассматривать себя так, как того захотел Лорд.

Наконец тот поднял уголки губ в подобии улыбки, отошел и сел обратно в кресло. Гарри почувствовал, что снова может дышать. Первое столкновение он выдержал и, хотя о спасении Гермионы говорить было рано, у него появилась надежда. С Лордом, пребывающим в хорошем настроении, можно было договориться.

— Расскажи мне о своих друзьях, Гарри.

— Что? — изумленно спросил он.

Приказ звучал абсурдно и был слишком внезапен. Он ожидал чего угодно — требований запытать кого-нибудь, убить, принять участие в каком-нибудь унизительном фарсе, но не этого.

— Что именно вы хотите знать, мой Лорд? — быстро поправил себя Гарри.

— Если бы я хотел узнать что-то определенное, применил бы легилименцию или веритасерум. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне о них рассказал, Гарри — мягко, но с ощутимым раздражением в голосе сказал Лорд и кивнул на пол перед своим креслом. — Сядь.

Поколебавшись, Гарри опустился у его ног и начал рассказ.

— Гермиона родилась в семье магглов. Ее родители работают стоматологами, это такие врачи...

— Поттер, — оборвал его Лорд и сделал паузу, в то время как Гарри напрягся в ожидании Круциатуса. — Меня не интересует их биография. Начни с момента вашего знакомства.

Гарри сглотнул, чувствуя бегущие по спине мурашки. Он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы Лорд сдерживал свой гнев. Почему-то это испугало сильнее любых угроз.

Отогнав дурные предчувствия, он начал рассказывать о своей первой поездке в Хогвартс-экспрессе, о том, как к нему в купе зашел Рон, об искавшей лягушку Невилла Гермионе. Сидеть на твердом полу было не слишком удобно и он подтянул к себе ноги, обхватив их руками. Дойдя до случая с троллем, он задумался, вспоминая подробности ссоры друзей. Сейчас даже не верилось в то, что они когда-то были такими упрямыми, наивными и смешными.

— Вслух, Гарри, — мягко сказал Лорд.

Он вскинул голову и неожиданно понял цель этого разговора. Лорд хотел вытащить из него все самое теплое и важное, скрытое в глубине души. Чтобы он сам раскрыл то личное, что связывало его с друзьями. Рассказал все совместные тайны, переживания и мечты чужому человеку, больше того — Волдеморту. Он просто не сможет смотреть им в глаза, помня об этом, не сможет смолчать, не сможет сказать, не сможет солгать. Это будет конец их дружбе.

— Я вас ненавижу, — тихо прошептал он.

— Я знаю, Гарри, — спокойно ответил Лорд. — Ты должен доверять мне, слушаться в любой ситуации и быть откровенным. Будешь при этом ненавидеть или нет — мне все равно.

— Мне кажется, у меня не получится, — криво и безнадежно усмехнулся Гарри. Он помнил о том, что должен ненавидеть Волдеморта — за родителей, за Седрика, за эту войну и ни в коем случае не простил его, как не простил Беллу за убийство Сириуса, как не простил остальных Пожирателей за все совершенное ими зло. Но самого чувства уже не испытывал — словно то кончилось, исчерпав себя еще в первые дни на Гриммо.

Невозможно ненавидеть людей, которых видишь изо дня в день, и которые больше не делают тебе ничего плохого. Он бы и хотел — ради памяти своих родителей и всех пострадавших в войне, но не получалось. Нет, перегоревшая ненависть не значила, что он решил опустить руки и плыть по течению, смирившись с политикой Лорда и его Пожирателей. Просто теперь ему больше всего хотелось не уничтожить, а заставить увидеть всю ту боль и несправедливость, которую они творили. Не раз, прочитав очередное дело, Гарри боролся с желанием пройти по Министерству и каждого ткнуть в результаты этой их политики. И в первую очередь — самого Лорда.

— Скорее всего. Ты слишком светлый, чтобы ненавидеть того, кому служишь. А мне ты уже служишь, Гарри, — уголки тонких бледных губ приподнялись в улыбке. Сделав паузу, он задумчиво добавил: — Пожалуй, даже слишком светлый для мести. Она требует... несколько иного склада.

Почему-то вспомнился Дадли, которому Гарри так ни разу и не припомнил издевательства и обиды, которых немало накопилось за детские годы. Лорд наверняка убил бы за меньшее. Вопрос сорвался с губ прежде, чем он успел подумать.

— А вы отомстили тем, кто обижал вас в приюте?

Красные глаза вспыхнули пламенем. Поза Волдеморта неуловимо изменилась, он сжал палочку, и Гарри понял, что это его последние секунды.

Он подался вперед и заговорил, опережая события, действуя на одних инстинктах.

— Меня воспитывали магглы, — его голос дрожал от напряжения. — Я всю жизнь думал, что их ненавижу, у меня не было ни одного близкого человека, даже домашнего животного и то не было. Иногда я представлял себе, что когда-нибудь вырасту сильным как Терминатор или Бэтмэн, вернусь и... Дальше все было смутно, но они обязательно должны были испугаться и пожалеть о том, как со мной обращались все это время, а потом я бы их там бросил, уехал на красивой машине, а они бы пытались со мной связаться, чтобы извиниться, а я бы их не слушал.

Гарри говорил, не разрывая визуальный контакт, боясь перевести дыхание, упустить внимание того, от кого сейчас зависела его жизнь.

— Потом пришло письмо из Хогвартса. Дядя с тетей долго пытались скрыть, что я волшебник. В итоге нас нашел Хагрид и наколдовал кузену поросячий хвостик. Мне тогда было на это плевать — я только узнал про магию и родителей, — Гарри запнулся, но продолжил, вскинув голову. — Что их убил темный маг, и что они были нормальными, а вовсе не психами, сектантами или алкоголиками.

Он вспомнил о семье Лорда и невольно вздрогнул.

— Для меня это было важно. Я не знаю, что было важнее — крупицы информации о них или открывшийся новый мир, в котором можно было найти себе друзей. Я возвращался к Дурслям каждое лето. Хотя на каникулах нельзя колдовать, они все равно меня боялись, но не начали ни о чем жалеть. Понимаете, даже если бы я стал Терминатором, это бы не помогло. Я и так мог издеваться над кузеном, доводить его и... — Гарри сглотнул и тихо добавил: — Это было приятно — видеть, как он бесится и боится мне ответить.

На лице Лорда не отразилось никаких эмоций — ни насмешки, ни одобрения.

— Но страх ничего не может изменить к лучшему, — повинуясь внезапному порыву, с нажимом сказал Гарри. — Я спас его от дементоров. Это вышло случайно, никто не заслуживает такого жуткого конца. И, знаете, он потом передо мной извинился. Он четырнадцать лет надо мной издевался, потом еще год трясся от страха и только после стычки с дементорами извинился. Ему и правда стало стыдно за свои поступки, я видел.

Гарри поднял взгляд, пытаясь понять, понятно ли изложил свою мысль. Лорд коротко и зло рассмеялся.

— Значит, ценишь одни пряники, Гарри. Как я и думал, Дамблдор испортил тебе вкус, — спокойно констатировал он. — Это было забавно, но глупо. Я уже сказал, что мне нет дела до твоего отношения. Ты можешь бояться и ненавидеть или испытывать стыд и извиняться — я не собираюсь прятать кнут. Это понятно?

— Да, — ответил Гарри, пряча кривую усмешку.

Это в самом деле было глупо.

Глупо было полагать, что Лорд и без его слов не знал, что доброта может дать куда больше, чем чужой страх. Или — совсем уж глупость — что отношение других людей что-то для него может значить. Нет, Волдеморт просто выбрал самую удобную для себя позицию, ту, которая ему нравилась больше всего. Будь это не так, он и стал бы не Темным Лордом, а... тут фантазия у Гарри застопорилась. Представить его в другой роли было нереально.

— Хорошо. Продолжай свой рассказ.

Гарри взглянул на бестрасстное лицо и заговорил. Он рассказывал про себя, Дурслей, Хогвардс, квиддич, родителей, Сириуса, Дамблдора, даже про самого Волдеморта. Никто и никогда не слушал его так: терпеливо и внимательно, не споря, не ужасаясь и не пытаясь поучать.

Он сидел в ногах у Лорда, изредка меняя позу, и раскрывал все больше, чувствуя как с каждым словом из него уходят старые боль, страх и обида. Гарри избегал говорить о мыслях и мечтах друзей, выворачивая наизнанку только собственную душу. И хотя это было почти прямым нарушением первоначального приказа — и очевидного плана отделить его от друзей, Лорд его не одергивал.

Чем ближе рассказ подходил к настоящему, тем тяжелее было его продолжать. Тягостные дни с медальоном в лесу. Тяжелая, изнуряющая многодневная усталость. Гарри умолчал о предательстве Рона и его возвращении, зато выложил собственные мысли и сомнения. Он рассказал про патронус Снейпа, которому уже нельзя было повредить, про налет на Гринготтс и про то, как решился пойти на смерть.

В горле что-то свистело, голос начал дрожать так, что пришлось перейти на шепот. Гарри говорил и смотрел в красные глаза, невольно находя поддержку в их спокойном равнодушии.

Для Лорда не имели значения отдельные слова, события или чувства. Скажи Гарри, что мечтал жестоко изнасиловать соседку, описался однажды от страха, ненавидел и хотел убить сидевшего напротив монстра — тот бы даже бровью не повел, пока это было правдой. Все страхи теряли смысл перед подобным равнодушием.

Что-то похожее Гарри чувствовал, живя на Гриммо. Именно поэтому так легко привык к компании Пожирателей — они не обращали на него особого внимания и уж точно не ждали чего-то правильного или выдающегося. Откровенно говоря, всем было на него плевать, и это невольно расслабляло.

Рассказав о своей встрече с Гермионой в стареньком книжном после принятия метки, Гарри запнулся. Лорд до сих пор не дал ни одного намека на судьбу подруги, не считая жестких слов в самом начале разговора. Сможет ли эта исповедь выкупить ее жизнь? Или все окажется зря? Он не знал, чего ждать от Лорда — казалось, тот может с равной вероятностью как помочь, так и уничтожить, терпеливо ответить на один вопрос и бросить Круциатус в ответ на второй.

Но хуже всего было бы остаться в неведении.

— Что будет с Гермионой, мой Лорд?

После короткого вопроса повисла тишина, и только стук сердца нарубал на куски застывшее время.

— Я сотру из ее памяти последние годы без остатка. Со всеми знаниями и, — он скривил губы, — чувствами.

Небрежные слова ледяными мурашками сбежали по спине. Гарри прикрыл глаза и сглотнул. Память. Память об их совместных годах, их дружбе, борьбе.

Память — это меньше, чем жизнь.

— Спасибо... мой Лорд, — выдавил из себя Гарри. — Вы позволите ей позаниматься летом с учителями, чтобы восстановить... часть знаний?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул палочку грязнокровке? — холодно спросил тот.

— Без воспоминаний она не будет представлять никакой угрозы, мой Лорд, — ровно произнес Гарри, пытаясь скрыть волнение. — Гермиона очень умна и принесет больше пользы, получив образование.

Он сам не заметил, как задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа. Лорд молчал, откинувшись на спинку кресла, словно тоже чего-то ждал.

Понимание пришло быстро, заставив Гарри стиснуть зубы. Сегодня одних почтительности и расчета видимо было мало.

— Прошу Вас, мой Лорд... — едва слышно сказал он, отбросив маску равнодушия. Ему самому противно было слышать умоляющие нотки в своем голосе. Даже измученный жизнью Лэтт не просил так, стоя на коленях в своей камере.

— Раз это так важно для тебя, Гарри, — по губам Лорда скользнула улыбка. — Я поручу ее заботам Флитвика.

Секундное унижение того стоило. Гарри отлично усвоил урок с бабушкой Невилла и меньше всего хотел его повторения. Должно быть, Лорд выбрал Флитвика из-за метки, но профессор чар на самом деле был лучшей кандидатурой, чтобы позаботиться о Гермионе.

— Спасибо... — его голос звучал почти искренне.


	16. Окклюменция

В Норе было тихо и тепло.

— Я рассказал Гермионе кое-что... лишнее, — собравшись с духом, выпалил Гарри. — И Лорд стер ей память за последние годы.

Рон подавился чаем и закашлялся.

— Эм, дружище, давай ты не будешь мне ничего рассказывать? То есть, я не то хотел сказать...

Гарри криво усмехнулся, сжимая в руках свою чашку.

— А я думал, почему она не отвечает, я ей контакты одного человека достал... Мерлин... Как она?

— У Флитвика. Он назначен опекуном до конца лета.

На самом деле Гарри не знал, как она. Осталась ли той верной подругой с невыносимым порой характером, которую он знал, начала ли уже изучать всевозможные книги, чтобы понять, что с ней случилось. Ненавидит ли до сих пор рыбу — они все ее терпеть не могли после той зимы в лесах. Остался ли в ней хоть след всего, что они пережили вместе. Он хотел бы быть рядом, но не рисковал привлекать внимание — пусть лучше Лорд считает, что смог разорвать эту связь.

А еще Гарри боялся увидеть равнодушие в ее глазах.

— Флитвика... — Рон сощурился. — Как-то слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Гарри уткнулся в чашку, пряча взгляд.

— Я Его попросил.

— Даже не хочу знать, чего тебе это стоило, — пробормотал Рон.

Гарри передернуло. Дело было не в том, как пришлось вывернуть душу перед Лордом, как он просил, на самом деле просил, за подругу... Пусть при каждой мысли об этом обжигало унижение, и Гарри как наяву слышал умоляющие, чуть окрашенные надеждой нотки в собственном голосе. Он бы с радостью лишился памяти вместо Гермионы. Этого момента — уж точно.

Но гораздо страшнее были мысли о том, что захочет от него Лорд в следующий раз.

— Только не вздумай себя винить, слышишь?

— Я в порядке, — ровно ответил Гарри.

— А то я не вижу!

— Рон!

— Да катись к Мордреду! — фыркнул друг в сторону и хмуро нахохлился на стуле.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

Он не мог рассказать, даже лучшему и теперь, наверное, единственному другу, каково ему было. Как он легко решил, что жизнь подруги неизмеримо дороже, но не подумал, что ему самому тоже предстояло как-то жить дальше. Каждый раз, видя Лорда, знать, что тот смог его вывернуть наизнанку, подчинить. И ждать следующего кошмара.

Гарри не хватало Гермионы. Та больше не писала писем — ни с бодрыми сообщениями насчет очередной очень подходящей книги, ни с натянутыми вопросами о нем самом, никаких. Их отношения в последнее время оставляли желать лучшего, но сейчас он многое бы отдал за то, чтобы снова их вернуть, хотя бы такими. В ее деле в Архиве появилось две новых записи — поставленный в Мунго диагноз и решение о временной опеке Флитвиком. Лорд выполнил свое обещание, снова. То ли следовал прихоти, то ли хотел создать иллюзию того, что ему можно верить — Гарри убеждал себя, что это именно иллюзия, хотя ни на миг не усомнился в его словах, когда услышал решение насчет Гермионы.

И он ни на минуту не забывал, как рассказал ей о крестраже, как даже не подумал предупредить об облавах в Лютном. Снова и снова прокручивал в голове эти моменты, исходя бессильной злостью на самого себя. Это его Лорд должен был наказать, его, а не Гермиону! Он раскрыл тайну, он виноват в том, что не удержал язык за зубами!

Пока однажды не прошибло осознание: это все и было его наказанием.

* * *

Гарри сидел в кабинете на Гриммо прямо на полу среди разложенных книг и раз за разом пытался наложить вычитанное в одной из них заклятье на чистый лист пергамента. Судя по описанию, тот должно было разорвать на клочки, но пока он даже не помялся.

Голос звучал в полной тишине — сюда не долетали звуки остального дома, стоило поплотнее закрыть дверь, и почти никогда никто не заходил. Только изредка появлялся Кричер, чтобы принести чересчур увлекшемуся хозяину поздний ужин или передать что-то от Руди или Яксли, да стучала в окно сова с запиской от Рона.

Днем Гарри продолжал вести переговоры с заключенными, а вечера и выходные проводил здесь. Старые пыльные фолианты требовали полной сосредоточенности и позволяли избавиться от лишних мыслей — написанные устаревшим языком, усыпанные множеством непонятных терминов и ссылок на неизвестные книги, они совершенно не походили на школьные учебники. Некоторые из них даже не открывались и неприятно кололи руки, стоило их коснуться — их Гарри оставил на будущее.

Он уже успел более-менее разобраться в устаревшей системе записи заклинаний и даже освоил простые закрепляющие трансфигурацию чары (ради созданной из пера мышки и в качестве первого эксперимента), но дальше дело застопорилось. Хоть сколько-нибудь сложную магию только по книжкам было не разучить. Уже целую неделю никак не выйдет дракклово проклятье разрыва, а ведь оно было далеко не сложным!

Гарри в очередной раз вскинул палочку и взмахнул резко и зло, уже не надеясь на удачу.

— Lacero corpore! (1)

Пергамент разлетелся на клочки, которые, кружась, медленно опускались на ковер и лежавшие рядом книги.

— Lacero corpore!

Еще один резкий взмах, и второй листок постигла та же участь.

Вместо радости почему-то пришло уныние. Правильно наложить заклятье получилось совершенно случайно, и стало ясно, что самостоятельное освоение прочитанного займет несколько жизней, не меньше. Великим волшебником таким путем — без учителя и хоть одного примера, — явно не стать.

Даже неясно было, получится ли научиться тому единственному, что действительно было нужно Гарри. Правда, перед этим еще стоило решить вопрос с защитой разума, а как подступиться к Белле насчет окклюменции он совершенно не представлял — не после их разговора и этой ее неприступно-снисходительной позы. К тому же она почти перестала появляться на Гриммо и ни разу не оставалась вечером в гостиной, бывшей чем-то вроде клуба для Пожирателей старого созыва.

Время от времени Руди вытаскивал Гарри за карточный стол, так что он в итоге начал более-менее общаться почти со всеми из них: Роули, Руквудом, Мальсибером, Ноттом... Пару раз он даже оказывался в одной компании со старшим Малфоем, и, как ни странно, ничем плохим это не кончилось. Тот по-прежнему выглядел высокомерным подонком, но вел себя вполне прилично, а сам Гарри тоже не лез на рожон.

А одним ранним воскресным утром, когда он уже принялся за завтрак, но еще не успел проснуться, Белла, как ни в чем не бывало, залетела в столовую и приказным тоном сообщила:

— Поттер, мы идем в Косой!

— Что? — Гарри попытался сбросить дрему, но сообразить ничего толком не успел, только подумал, что Руди, видимо, был прав насчет отходчивости своей супруги.

— Через неделю бал! — заявила она таким тоном, будто это все объясняло, упала на ближайший стул, взмахнув широкой юбкой, и плеснула себе сока. — Годовщина захвата власти нашим Лордом.

— И что? — кусочки событий упорно не желали складываться в цельную картину.

Белла отставила стакан и сморщилась, как всегда, когда собеседник ее раздражал, а запытать его она по какой-то причине не могла.

— То, что у тебя нет ни одной парадной мантии, а без примерки их не берут!

— Я и сам могу купить все, что надо, — нахмурился Гарри. Вспомнилось, как миссис Уизли на втором курсе их провожала в Косой перед школой. Ну уж нет, с Пожирательницей он не пойдет.

— Мне не нужна ваша помощь.

Гарри бросил приборы на тарелку с едва начатой яичницей и встал.

Значит, бал. Где-то он уже о нем слышал... Точно, в тот раз, когда он заявился в Министерство, получив письмо Невилла, Лорд распорядился организовать прием и пригласить каких-то дипломатов. Гарри нахмурился. Ему, судя по всему, уготована роль наглядного подтверждения безоговорочной победы и, заодно, великодушия новой власти.

Он пропустил момент, когда Белла достала палочку, и пришел в себя уже проехавшись по полу и врезавшись плечом в угол серванта, посуда в котором жалобно задребезжала от удара. В руку сразу же скользнула палочка, а тело сгруппировалось, готовое в любой момент прыгнуть вперед или откатиться в сторону.

Атаковать он не спешил, пристально следя за Лестрейндж. Та медленно подошла развязной походкой, остановилась в паре шагов от Гарри и состроила скорбное лицо.

— Я же тебя предупреждала, Потти, — жалобно протянула она, поигрывая палочкой. — Не мешай мне выполнять распоряжения повелителя. Круцио!

Гарри успел откатиться в сторону и направил на нее свою.

— Что, щеночек подрос и отрастил зубки? — ухмыльнулась Белла.

Он фыркнул и ударил Ступефаем. Белла ту же запустила чем-то невербальным в ответ. Гарри вскочил, уворачиваясь от разлетевшихся веером лучей и почувствовал, что левая нога перестала слушаться. Протего, фините на ногу... не сработало, Мордред и Моргана побери эту темную магию! Протего! Ступефай и тут же, след в след — невербальный экспеллиармус. Гарри раньше никогда не колдовал молча, но это же экспеллиармус! Он должен получиться!

Белла его усилий словно не замечала, заливаясь безумным смехом и посылая одно заклятье за другим.

В какой-то момент Гарри показалось, что он снова оказался в Отделе тайн. Что его старый кошмар ожил. Что в этот раз он, а не Сириус, упадет за Арку.

Почти сразу его достал очередной луч неизвестных чар — Белла не терпела рассеянности. Правую руку обожгло, возвращая в реальность. Рукав моментально пропитался кровью и потяжелел. Вскоре Гарри оказался наполовину парализован и пришпилен к стене каким-то заклятьем. Палочка осталась в руке, но направить ее вперед было невозможно.

— И это все? — обиженно подняла брови Белла, небрежным движением отменяя чары, так что недавний противник мешком свалился на пол. — Тебе стоит больше практиковаться, щеночек. Хотя арсенал, вижу, расширил. Кто тебя научил Lacero Corpore? Кэрроу?

— Сам научился, — прошипел от боли Гарри, осторожно поднимаясь и тяжело дыша. — Увидел описание в одной книге, стало интересно...

Он нахмурился в ожидании комментариев. Заклятье было далеко не светлым, как, впрочем, большинство встречающихся в библиотеке Блэков.

— Потти, ты испортил мне прическу! — внезапно закричала Белла, увидев свое отражение в стеклянной дверце. Гарри вспомнил, что и правда — одно режущее вскользь коснулось ее волос.

— Мерлин, да ты хуже Лонгботтома! Тот хотя бы пользовался обычной трансфигурацией! Никогда не смей портить прическу дамам! — бушевала она, подлетев к зеркалу и разглядывая слегка укороченные с одной стороны локоны. — Мне теперь прорву косметических чар накладывать придется!

Гарри потихоньку начал разбирать смех. Он тихо фыркал, сдерживая дыхание, чтобы не слишком беспокоить ноющие ребра. Кто бы мог подумать: Пожирательница смерти и косметические чары. Спустя какое-то время оба успокоились, Кричер принес лечебные зелья и мази, а Белла тем временем навела порядок в столовой, устранив основные разрушения.

— Так почему я сам не могу сходить за этой мантией? — спросил Гарри, обрабатывая ссадину на щеке. Откуда она там взялась, он не помнил совершенно.

— Мне поручили проследить, чтобы все было как надо, — отрезала Белла. — С тебя станется припереться в черной мантии на цветную рубашку и в этом вот...

Она брезгливо покосилась на его кроссовки — вполне приличные, даже почти чистые.

— А что не так с черной мантией? — выглядеть попугаем вроде Локхарта Гарри совершенно не хотелось.

— Черные мантии на официальные приемы надевают только в знак траура, Потти, — закатила глаза Белла, всем своим видом демонстрируя ужас от степени его невежества.

— Это что, Снейп всю дорогу траур носил? — буркнул Гарри, вспомнив Святочный бал, и, еще не успев договорить, сам понял, что это чистая правда. И даже догадался по кому.

— Возможно, — задумчиво ответила Белла. — Северус знал такие вещи и не стал бы зря... привлекать внимание.

Гарри ухмыльнулся. Хотя она не произнесла слово «выпендриваться», в памяти моментально всплыл Малфой в своей бархатной черной мантии.

* * *

Нужные покупки они сделали довольно быстро. По дороге Гарри поневоле узнал, что рубашка должна быть белой, костюм на два тона темнее мантии, а подчеркивать вассальное положение одеждой ему без нужды, потому что его и так неплохо видно. Лорд об этом позаботился.

— А белые для чего? — спросил Гарри без особого интереса, пропуская сквозь пальцы тонкую ткань мантии, которая висела в самом углу магазина, но все равно бросалась в глаза на фоне бушующего многоцветья.

— В них обряжают умерших. Белая мантия — символ души и чистоты. Только в ней волшебник сможет найти дорогу за грань.

— Дамблдора...

Горло неожиданно перехватило. Перед глазами встали неподвижное тело, каменная гробница, светлый и теплый день.

— Его хоронили в фиолетовой ткани. С золотыми звездами, — тихо закончил Гарри.

Он больше не чувствовал ни обиды на директора, ни злости, только спокойную грусть оттого, что великий волшебник так и ушел из жизни, не завершив всех дел и — Гарри грустно улыбнулся — не получив пару теплых носков.

— Значит, он даже в смерти не избавился от земных страстей, — сказала Белла и высокомерно вздернула подбородок. — Ни одна чистокровная семья не допустила бы похорон не в белом! Хуже только вовсе оставить без погребения.

«Да ну конечно», — про себя хмыкнул Гарри, но не стал спорить — все равно бесполезно — и молча отвернулся. Фанатизм Беллы в отношении традиций и превосходства чистокровных уже почти не раздражал, воспринимаясь как неотъемлемая и неисправимая черта, которую можно только игнорировать.

Тем временем Лестрейндж взмахом палочки уменьшила покупки и отправила в свою сумочку, похожую на крошечный черный сундучок на длинном ремне.

Гарри задержался на ней взглядом, вспомнив совсем другую — розовую и расшитую бисером. Между Беллой и Гермионой не было ничего общего на первый взгляд, но это вот складывание кучи вещей в такой маленький объем... Интересно, что бы сказала Пожирательница, сравни он ее с грязнокровкой. Впрочем, желания проверить как-то не возникло, ребра и рука все еще немного ныли после утренней стычки.

После магазина они не сразу аппарировали домой, а решили пройтись по Косому. У Беллы было приподнятое настроение, она в свойственной ей резкой и смешной манере комментировала прохожих, попадавшиеся по пути заведения и их владельцев, бурно жестикулировала, хохотала, рассказывала истории как из пожирательского прошлого, так и семейные — у Блэков в самом деле была богатейшая история, связанная, казалось, со всем волшебным миром.

Ярко светило солнце, заставляя жмуриться — но жмуриться приятно, наслаждаясь хорошим днем, теплом и простой радостью от прогулки. После долгой зимы в лесах Гарри особенно высоко ценил такие вот совершенно обычные вещи. Портить момент, заводя разговор об уроках окклюменции совершенно не хотелось, даже думать о чем-то серьезном не было никакого желания. Поэтому он молча слушал Беллу, глубоко вдыхал свежий воздух, в котором смешались запахи свежей выпечки, старого дерева и почему-то полироли для метел, улыбался в ответ всему миру и чувствовал себя до странности хорошо.

Бледный слегка сутулый волшебник опрометью бросился наперерез, подобрав полы дорогой на вид мантии. В последний момент спохватился, попытавшись принять степенный и гордый вид, без особого, впрочем, успеха — слишком взволнованным осталось лицо.

— Мадам Лестрейндж, как я счастлив вас видеть в здравии!

Пока Белла снисходительно выслушивала поток комплиментов, Гарри рассеянно пялился по сторонам: на обходивших их по широкой дуге прохожих, разноцветные вывески магазинов, кафе Фортескью, в котором он ел мороженое, только недавно узнав о существовании магического мира... Неожиданно показалось, что угол дома будто шевельнулся — как бывает при ослабевшем дезиллюминационном. Безмятежность тут же сдуло без следа. Он осторожно вытащил из кармана палочку и пристальнее вгляделся в подозрительное место. Что, если это кто-то из Ордена? Или обычный преступник, грабитель, убийца? Будь Гарри один, попытался бы выяснить, но в такой компании...

По спине пробежал озноб.

Белла криво, не скрывая пренебрежения, усмехалась в лицо собеседнику, понизившему голос так, что доносились лишь отдельные слова. «Вы же понимаете...», «имеют право...», «такие поместья...». Тяжелые веки скрывали безумный блеск глаз, спина и руки были расслаблены, но легко представить, как она мгновенно вскидывает палочку и вступает в схватку, стоит только заметить неладное. Что случится с членом Ордена, попади тот в руки Лестрейндж? А если вдруг окажет сопротивление? В груди сжалось от нарисованных воображением сцен.

Гарри стискивал палочку, молясь, чтобы Белла ничего не заметила. Он ведь не сможет спокойно на это смотреть, вмешается, и тогда... Страшно подумать, что сделает с ним Лорд. И хорошо, если только с ним. Да и если просто узнает об этом случае... Окклюменция становилась необходимостью. Солнце по-прежнему ярко освещало улицу, согревая прохожих, а он выравнивал дыхание и пытался удерживать невозмутимый вид, игнорируя холодный пот, выступивший на спине.

Волшебник раскланялся на прощание, и Белла обернулась. Кривая усмешка еще не сошла с ее лица, но во взгляде мелькнуло что-то теплое, не то одобрение, не то приязнь, может, радость.

— Идем, щеночек.

Она легким движением взъерошила его волосы, и Гарри вдруг с ужасом понял, что в возможной драке он бы переживал не только за членов Ордена.

Это было дико, ненормально, но он не хотел бы видеть смерть Беллы — да даже ранение или, того хуже, плен. Так же, как и Руди, Яксли... Да что там, даже старшего Малфоя! Он растерянно смотрел на шедшую рядом Пожирательницу смерти, отмечая нервные движения, низкий голос, то ровный и негромкий, приятного тембра, то наигранный и резкий, передразнивающий того или иного знакомого, о котором она рассказывала.

Хотелось схватиться за голову и взвыть от дикости происходящего.

Как, когда он настолько к ним привык? Ведь сколько бы ни думал раньше «бывший враг», помня о способностях Лорда в ментальной магии и делая ударение на первое слово, второе всегда оставалось на месте. А что теперь? Гарри их слишком хорошо знал, и не мог не то что презирать или ненавидеть, даже оставаться равнодушным!

Ужасно.

Они вернулись на Гриммо, а Гарри все еще не мог смириться со свалившимся на него знанием, и, лишь увидев спину Беллы, наконец вспомнил о деле.

— Мадам Лестрейндж!

Та обернулась, и он глубоко вздохнул, не предоставляя, что услышит в ответ на важнейший вопрос.

— Вы можете мне помочь с окклюменцией?

Белла задумалась, кривя и кусая тонкие бесцветные губы.

— Я не смогу тебя учить без одобрения Лорда, щеночек, — наконец сказала она, придя к определенному решению. — Но, думаю, он не будет против. Я спрошу об этом сама.

* * *

Белла сдержала слово, и одним из лучших известий за последнее время стало разрешение Лорда на занятия окклюменцией.

Ухмыльнувшись при виде его неприкрытой радости, она безо всякого предупреждения вроде привычного «приготовьтесь, Поттер» вломилась в его разум.

События прошлого замелькали, тесня друг друга, пробуждая множество эмоций. Мистер Лавгуд в канареечно-желтой мантии на свадьбе Билла и Флер; Гермиона с палочкой над кастрюлей где-то в лесу, ее волосы неаккуратно собраны, на щеке грязный след, а в глазах — усталость; алчная рожица Крюкохвата, протянувшего руку, чтобы скрепить сделку... Гарри не успевал отбиваться от них, напоминать, что это лишь образы его памяти. Те сменяли друг друга все быстрее, затягивая в безумный водоворот.

Пока он не пришел в себя на полу.

Очки остались на месте, но в глазах стояли слезы, так что пришлось моргнуть пару раз, прежде чем мир обрел четкие очертания. Белла расположилась в глубоком кресле напротив, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу, так что Гарри во всех подробностях мог рассмотреть черные ботинки на невысоком каблуке, в гладкой подошве которых были утоплены шляпки маленьких гвоздиков.

Краем глаза он успел заметить короткий взмах палочкой, прежде чем провалиться на новый виток кошмаров.

Бесконечные видения окружали его, хохотали в лицо с безумными интонациями Беллатрикс, прожигали черными глазами Снейпа, предлагали человеческие ногти мерзким старушечьим голоском. Мерлин, откуда в его памяти такая дрянь? В какой-то момент его окружило красное марево, которому, казалось, не будет конца, пока он случайно не моргнул.

Гарри провел рукой по лицу и бездумно уставился на выпачканные красным пальцы. Кровь. Это была его кровь. Он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как палочка в очередной раз описывает короткую дугу и вот-вот укажет на него.

— Нет! — отчаянный крик прозвучал сиплым шепотом. Палочка замерла, и на Гарри накатило невероятное облегчение. Он был готов целую вечность лежать, скорчившись на полу, лишь бы эта палочка не останавливалась на нем никогда.

— Ты сам просил об этом, щеночек, — низкий голос был до неправдоподобия настоящим. Или это лишь очередной образ, задержавшийся чуть дольше остальных, который вот-вот исчезнет, сменится другим? Гарри не хотел говорить, ведь слова разлетались из его рта, приводя за собой сотни новых кошмаров.

Палочка поднялась снова, и неповоротливые, словно покрытые твердой коркой, губы сами открылись в отчаянной попытке отсрочить пытку.

— Вы не сказали... Что делать, — он сам не понимал смысла фраз, приходивших в голову, но палочка не двигалась, значит, они были верными. — Как научиться. Этому.

— У каждого свой способ, щеночек. Чужому научить невозможно, слишком разные у всех мозги, — ответила хозяйка палочки и с азартом добавила: — Не волнуйся, я добьюсь нужной реакции! Даже Лорд отмечал мой талант в этом.

* * *

Маленький паучок снова и снова срывался, пытаясь взобраться на выступ медного настенного светильника у кровати. Тишину нарушил жалобный вздох петель на двери — кто-то слишком резко ее распахнул.

— Очнулся, щеночек? — низкий и грубый голос, уверенный, не допускающий даже следа сомнений.

Голова немедленно откликнулась на него болью.

В поле зрения появилось женское лицо — широкоскулое, с тяжелыми веками и бледными губами.

Эти темные глаза Гарри узнал бы когда угодно.

Гарри. Он — Гарри. А перед ним стояла Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, убийца его крестного и его учитель окклюменции.

Голова раскололась от боли. Гарри даже показалось, что он слышал глухой треск.

— Мне надо кое-что проверить, щеночек... — ему показалось, или в этом самоуверенном голосе скользнул намек на какое-то чувство?

В следующий момент боль вспыхнула еще ярче, внутри словно что-то провернулось вокруг несуществующей оси, раздался тяжелый удар — уже в реальности — и странный грохот.

Он приподнялся на локтях и растерянно посмотрел на сложившуюся у стены Беллу, засыпанную книгами с обвалившейся полки. Вид у нее был торжествующий, глаза сверкали темной радостью.

— Активная защита! Почти как у Лорда! Поздравляю, щеночек, ты справился с первым этапом.

— Как я это сделал? — спросил Гарри. Память восстанавливалась, воспоминания вставали на место, вот только каким-то странным образом, незнакомым, но удобным.

Белла небрежно пожала плечами, поднявшись, и в несколько взмахов палочки привела себя и комнату в порядок.

— Просто... я не понял, что сейчас случилось, это было слишком быстро.

Она подошла и присела на край кровати.

— Никто не понимает, щеночек. Это рефлекс, который потом можно отточить, встроить в подходящую защитную схему... Мы продолжим занятия после бала.

Гарри сглотнул, отгоняя тошнотворные воспоминания о поднимавшейся в его сторону палочке и мерно покачивающемся черном ботинке. О бесконечных кошмарах, из которых было не вырваться, в которых он навсегда потерялся, сросся с ними каким-то диким образом, так что чувствовал каждый подброшенный воспаленной памятью образ частью себя, своей второй кожей. Этого пытался добиться от него Снейп? Это поручил ему Дамблдор? Он поднял взгляд на Беллу.

— Это у всех так?

— Обычно проще. Ты оказался довольно... — она пощелкала пальцами, подбирая нужное слово. — Зажатым.

Вот как. Зажатым. Видимо поэтому уроки с профессором ничего не дали — тому просто не хватило духу продавить дальше.

— А других путей нет? — отстраненно спросил Гарри. — Разум очищать и все такое?

— Я не встречала достойных примеров, — скривилась Белла, — Одни разговоры. Жалкие трусы готовы ухватиться за любую байку, лишь бы не проверять себя на прочность, не делать шаг за свой предел!

Она наклонилась ниже и возбужденно зашептала:

— Лорд выбьет всю эту дурь из их жидких мозгов и вернет былое величие Темным искусствам. Скоро все увидят...

Гарри не слушал ее, вспоминая, как Снейп раз за разом вторгался в сознание, но ни разу не довел до беспамятства, как без конца напоминал об очищении разума, но, очевидно, сам не знал иного пути, кроме показанного Лордом. Дурацкая вышла попытка усидеть на двух стульях.

О чем тот только думал?

Разве что последствия ошибки в жестком способе обучения были слишком серьезны, и профессор боялся отправить его в соседнюю с Лонгботтомами палату. Это заодно объясняло, почему окклюменция наравне с легилименцией считалась Темным искусством, почему Руди отказался его обучать. Да что там, знай Гарри с самого начала, что его ждет... Нет, он вряд ли пошел бы к Лорду, но всерьез бы об этом задумался. Все же у того огромный опыт в ментальной магии, и он наверняка смог бы удержать от безумия. Если бы захотел.

Белла неожиданно наклонилась и мимолетно прикоснулась губами к его щеке.

— С днем рождения, щеночек.

— Что?!

— Ты почти неделю валялся без сознания, — пояснила она. — Так бывает после первого этапа. Хорошо, сегодня очнулся, иначе бы Лорд с меня шкуру содрал, — и, поймав недоуменный взгляд, добавила: — Завтра бал.

— И что? — растерянно спросил Гарри. Ему с трудом верилось, что почти неделя исчезла, стоило прикрыть глаза. — Мне нужно будет... что-нибудь сделать?

— Не влипнуть в неприятности, — хмыкнула Белла. — Хорошо, что успели прикрыть тебе мозги, но на всякий случай держись поближе к нашим.

Когда она вышла из комнаты, Гарри поднялся с кровати и тут же сел обратно, борясь с головокружением. Во всем теле была жуткая слабость, как после высокой температуры в детстве, когда о перечном зелье он еще даже не подозревал.

На тумбочке лежало несколько свертков в ярких обертках. Чем-то это все напоминало его обычные пробуждения в Больничном крыле Хогвартса после очередного приключения. Мерлин, сегодня на самом деле его день рождения. Восемнадцать лет. Из которых три месяца он носит метку. Всего три месяца, которые столь многое изменили — казалось, что со дня битвы у Хогвартса прошло по меньшей мере лет пять.

Судя по небу за окном, день уже клонился к вечеру. Что мог подумать Рон, не получив от него даже записки?

Кричер как обычно ворчал вполголоса на «шастающих по дому прихвостней подлого захватчика», расставляя письменные принадлежности и чай на письменном столе, до которого Гарри с трудом добрался, ощутимо пошатываясь по дороге и упав на стул совершенно обессиленным.

Вскоре было готово письмо, в котором он без лишних подробностей сообщил, что с ним все в порядке и что он постарается увидеться с другом в ближайшее время. Получилось до отвращения похоже на послания, которые Гарри получал все лето после смерти Сириуса, и которые его невероятно раздражали, но не писать же, в самом деле, «я неделю провалялся без сознания после слишком близкого знакомства с палочкой Беллатрикс, на которое сам же и напросился». Неизвестно, что устроит Рон, получив что-нибудь в этом духе.

Кричер забрал письмо, чтобы отправить с совой, и по собственной инициативе притащил свежие тосты и омлет, умопомрачительно пахнущий поджаренными колбасками. К этому моменту головокружение и тошнота почти сошли на нет, и Гарри, едва почуяв аппетитный запах, понял, что зверски голоден. После еды появились силы, и обратный путь до кровати показался куда проще.

Подарков было на удивление много. Сестры Патил прислали теплый шарф и перчатки. Ли Джордан — совершенно неожиданно — внушительное издание «Некоторых теоретических аспектов прикладной магии» в толстом кожаном переплете с металлическими вставками. Белла бы оценила такое пополнение библиотеки, а Гарри долго вертел том в руках в поисках какого-нибудь прикола. Образ бесшабашного комментатора совершенно не вязался с таким серьезным подарком.

Рон подарил коробку с массой полезных вещиц, от прилипалы-следильщика до порошка Перуанской тьмы. Все явно из старых запасов — магазин близнецов до сих пор был закрыт. Фред погиб в битве за Хогвартс, а Джордж числился в розыске. Гарри узнавал, можно ли передать другу право им управлять, хотя бы временное, но столкнулся с таким клубком правил и инструкций, подчас противоречивших друг другу, что пока отступился, не имея нужного опыта и не желая привлекать для этого дела Яксли.

Во всех свертках от Пожирателей были зелья — видимо традиционный для них подарок. Первым из распакованных оказался крошечный флакончик темного стекла. На записке к нему стояла короткая, но размашистая надпись «От смерти. Белла». Гарри весело хмыкнул. Зачем мелочиться, в самом деле. Покрутив в руках игрушечную на вид склянку с залитым воском горлышком, он спрятал ее в безразмерный мешочек, до сих пор болтавшийся на шее.

Яксли подарил несколько пузырьков мощного восстанавливающего, Долохов — зелье удачи, знакомо светившееся мягким золотом. Настоящим сюрпризом стал флакон от старшего Малфоя. Мелким бисерным почерком с завитушками было сказано, что это некое зелье Абскордера. Гарри о таком слышал впервые. С сомнением рассмотрев и даже понюхав подозрительный подарок, он впервые задумался, рассказал ли Драко отцу правду о том, что произошло в Министерстве два месяца назад, когда чуть не лишился языка по милости Лорда. После короткого колебания флакон отправился в мешочек ко всем остальным.

Аманда прислала красивое белое перо и поздравительную открытку, из которой вылетел разноцветный фейерверк, оглушительно бухнувший в тишине комнаты и осыпавшийся на смятую постель мелкими звездочками. После пожеланий счастья и здоровья в ней было написано, что перо зачаровано писать без ошибок. Что поделать, с грамотностью у него в самом деле были проблемы.

От Лорда ничего не было и странное облегчение от этого причудливо мешалось с легким беспокойством.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Lacero corpore (лат.) — разрываю тело. Простое темное заклятье. В данном контексте «тело» означает любую физическую оболочку, не только человека.


	17. Бал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Друэлла Блэк, мать Беллатрикс, в девичестве носила фамилию Розье.

На следующее утро слабость почти прошла, и он спустился позавтракать в столовую. За большим столом в одиночестве сидел Яксли с «Пророком» в одной руке и сладкой булочкой в другой.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — вместо приветствия спросил он, откладывая газету в сторону.

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Гарри и плюхнулся на стул рядом. — Спасибо за подарок.

— Решил, что тебе пригодится, — сдержанно улыбнулся Яксли. — Ты помнишь, что сегодня бал?

Гарри молча кивнул, закусывая кашу бутербродом. Есть хотелось просто зверски.

— Открытие назначено на восемь вечера, в половину мы уже должны быть в Министерстве. Я вижу, восстановление у тебя идет нормально... Но на всякий случай возьми с собой зелье.

Гарри снова кивнул, не став говорить, что все подаренные зелья и сейчас у него с собой. Яксли в пару глотков допил свой чай, поставил чашку на блюдце и помедлил, рассматривая чистый белый фарфор.

— Я должен предупредить, Поттер, — внешне ничего не изменилось, но Гарри насторожился, почуяв, что сейчас услышит что-то важное. — К тебе может обратиться кто-нибудь из представителей других стран. Предложить помощь или даже политическое убежище.

Яксли пристально на него посмотрел.

— Поттер, в твоих же интересах не принимать поспешных и необдуманных решений на этот счет. Реакция Лорда может быть очень неприятной.

Аппетит внезапно пропал. Гарри бросил на тарелку недоеденный бутерброд и выпрямился.

— Вы что, думаете, я здесь... Что принял вашу сторону... Чтобы сейчас сбежать из страны?!

— Успокойся, Поттер, — мирно ответил Яксли. — Я не лазил тебе в голову, чтобы узнать, зачем ты что делал. Просто считаю нужным предостеречь на этот счет.

Гарри молча сверлил его взглядом, чувствуя какую-то глупую, детскую и ослепительно яркую обиду. Он встал на колени перед Лордом, он сотрудничает с Пожирателями, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить участь своих друзей и многих других волшебников. Как вообще может в голову прийти, что он все бросит и сбежит с каким-нибудь дурацким дипломатом? И зачем, чтобы потом Лорд его вытащил через метку или их связь?

Яксли невозмутимо намазывал масло на тост.

Гарри зло сжал кулаки, встал и широким шагом вышел из столовой, хлопнув дверью на прощанье. Взлетев в кабинет, он упал в свое обшарпанное кожаное кресло за большим столом и хмуро посмотрел на бюро, за которым раньше работал Яксли. Он сам не понимал толком, почему так бурно отреагировал. Люди, даже самые близкие, не раз заблуждались на его счет, приписывая несуществующие грехи и мотивы, но почему-то именно это деловитое предупреждение из уст Пожирателя задело неожиданно сильно.

Книззлов под мантию этим дипломатам!

Отдышавшись, он открыл один из книжных шкафов, целая секция которого была забита всевозможными справочниками по зельям. Здесь были и многотомные издания в аккуратных переплетах, и ветхие книжицы, с обложек которых давно стерлись все надписи и узоры, и тяжеленные талмуды, напоминавшие тот, что Гарри видел на прилавке у безумной аптекарши.

Найти информацию о подаренном Малфоем зелье оказалось непросто. Уже перевалило за полдень, когда он встретил упоминание об Оливере Абскорбере — алхимике, посвятившем жизнь вопросу магического поиска. Узнав нужную область, Гарри полез на посвященную ей полку, и вскоре ему улыбнулась удача. Найдя нужные строки, он сел прямо на пол посреди стопок вытащенных книг и невидящим взглядом уставился перед собой.

Зелье Абскорбера укрывало от всех способов магического поиска. Три капли в сутки — и любые чары, удаленные или заранее наложенные на человека, больше не могли обнаружить цель и оповестить о ее местонахождении, а все существующие связи экранировались. Гарри задумчиво коснулся шеи, где чернела метка — ему не надо было смотреть для этого в зеркало. Старший Малфой оказался таким же отчаянным, как сын, и к тому же благодарным, кто бы мог подумать. Хотя нет, этот был хитрее и наверняка смог бы выкрутиться: стандартный подарок, случайность, недомыслие, что угодно.

Гарри аккуратно сложил книги и убрал обратно в шкаф. Хорошо, что у него уже есть защита разума, хотя бы грубая.

* * *

Для торжественного мероприятия в Министерстве были подготовлены несколько залов. Самый большой, предназначенный для танцев, в половину восьмого был еще закрыт, и гости — или хозяева, если смотреть по составу — занимали меньшие, широкие двери которых были распахнуты настежь, образуя анфиладу.

Гарри сразу заметил лупоглазую Боул, которую запомнил по многочисленным разговорам Пожирателей и своему визиту в Министерство из-за письма Невилла. В другом конце комнаты расположилась большая компания из троих Лестрейнджей и молодых людей, среди которых Гарри признал Маркуса Флинта. Они обменялись кивками, Белла ему улыбнулась, но не стала останавливать.

В следующем зале неожиданно обнаружился профессор Флитвик в котелке и короткой синей мантии, суетливо протиравший свои очки. Гарри с замиранием сердца подошел ближе.

— Профессор.

— А, мистер Поттер, здравствуйте, — он наконец закончил с очками и неловко нацепил их обратно на нос.

— Как дела в школе, профессор? — поинтересовался Гарри, неожиданно робея задать вопрос, который его на самом деле волновал.

— Неплохо, мистер Поттер, неплохо, — ответил тот, доброжелательно и немного нервно улыбаясь.

— А у Гермионы? — спросил Гарри и задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа.

— У мисс Грейнджер все в порядке. Очень интересное проклятье, вы знаете, обычный Обливиэйт не оставляет таких следов и не затрагивает глубокие слои... Но она неплохо восстанавливается, через пару недель психика догонит физический возраст.

Гарри натянуто улыбнулся в ответ, сдерживая злость. Психика! Чертов Лорд, что он с ней сделал?!

Флитвик замолчал, словно поняв его состояние.

Люди продолжали прибывать. Из знакомых Гарри заметил Долохова с Роули и МакНейром, семейство Малфоев, нескольких слизеринцев, уже закончивших Хогвартс и, по всей видимости, принявших метку, войдя в компанию Пожирателей.

Ровно в восемь в начало анфилады ступил Лорд, и его появление оживлением разошлось по всем присутствующим. Позади держался Пий Толстоватый, который остался в первом зале — видимо, встречать последующих гостей. Лорд прошествовал дальше, без улыбки глядя на низко склонявшихся перед ним слуг. Когда он подошел ближе, Гарри глубоко выдохнул и последовал общему примеру, чувствуя то же захватывающее дух волнение, что и всегда, когда оказывался слишком близко к смертельному врагу и хозяину. Чем-то это напоминало самые безумные трюки на метле.

Вместе с Лордом ушло сводившее мышцы напряжение, и мероприятие продолжалось своим чередом. Гостей — настоящих гостей, не состоявших в текущей системе власти, встречали Тостоватый, Яксли и Боул. Гарри смотрел на них без особого любопытства, еще не отойдя от утреннего разговора на этот счет.

Курсируя по залам, он приблизился к группе с Малфоями. Было любопытно просмотреть Люциусу в глаза, когда он поблагодарит за подарок. Рядом стояли Драко, Нарцисса и несколько незнакомых волшебников — все с приторно-благожелательными выражениями на лицах. Разряженная волшебница с высокой прической повернулась к Люциусу.

— Говорят, вы расширили сферу своих финансовых интересов за пределы магического мира, — с нежной улыбкой проворковала она. — Это ваше частное начинание или проявление нового политического курса?

Маска вежливого интереса на его лице даже не дрогнула.

— Вот как? — скучающе переспросил он. — Какие любопытные слухи.

До Гарри не сразу дошел смысл сказанного, а когда это случилось, он в шоке уставился на Малфоя, который продолжал с непринужденной улыбкой вести светскую беседу — во всяком случае именно так это выглядело со стороны. Словно его не обвинили только что в торговле с магглами. В торговле! С магглами!

Гарри чуть не рассмеялся, когда краем глаза увидел бледное, испуганное лицо Драко, который стоял с младшей Паркинсон в паре шагов от разряженной волшебницы и не отрывал взгляда от отца. У хорька всегда было плохо с самоконтролем, даром что учился в Слизерине. Осознание происходящего пришло мгновенно, а следом — понимание того, что если кто-нибудь из собеседников обратит внимание на младшего Малфоя, то выводы сделает абсолютно точные.

Ноги сами принесли Гарри ближе, губы растянулись в улыбку, а кто-то незнакомый его голосом радостно воскликнул:

— Драко, ты уже пробовал печенье с предсказаниями? Пойдем, возьмем.

После чего он уцепил ошарашенного сокурсника под локоть и потащил в другой конец зала.

— Поттер, ты свихнулся вконец? — прошипел Драко, пытаясь незаметно выдернуть руку.

— Скорее ты, — так же тихо ответил Гарри, удерживая нейтральное выражение лица и не глядя на спутника. — Ты чуть не выдал отца!

Малфой перестал вырываться.

— Ты псих, Поттер, — обреченно заключил он через какое-то время.

Гарри молча усмехнулся. Они дошли до столика с закусками и синхронно сморщились, взглянув на печенье.

— Не мог придумать что-нибудь получше, а? — проворчал Драко, разламывая тесто.

— Лучше бы сказал спасибо, Малфой, — огрызнулся Гарри, выбирая свое. Оставалось надеяться, что эти бумажки писала не Трелони.

— Малфой!

Они обернулись к невысокому крепко сложенному подростку с взъерошенными соломенного цвета волосами и дружелюбной улыбкой.

— Норт, — сдержанно кивнул Драко.

Парень протянул руку Гарри.

— Грегори Норт, ученик Дурмштанга.

— Гарри Поттер, Хогвартс, — после секундной заминки ответил он и осторожно ее пожал. — Приятно познакомиться.

— А где Лестрейндж? — спросил Драко.

— С матерью застрял, — отмахнулся Норт. — Сейчас подойдет.

— Лестрейндж? — переспросил Гарри, отчетливо чувствуя, что что-то упускает.

— Роджер Лестрейндж, сын Беллатрикс, — снисходительно пояснил Малфой, и Гарри уставился на него во все глаза.

— Сын Беллатрикс? — снова переспросил он, не понимая, ослышался или стал жертвой странной шутки.

— Поттер, не притворяйся большим идиотом, чем ты есть на самом деле. Даже тебе не обязательно все повторять дважды, — привычным тоном бросил Драко, и Норт рассмеялся.

— Прости, Поттер, но у тебя было такое лицо, словно снитч проглотил, — дружелюбно сказал он, отсмеявшись.

— Просто я не знал, что у Беллы есть дети, — растерянно ответил Гарри.

— Не дети, а сын, — поправил Малфой с высокомерной усмешкой. — Об этом вообще мало кто знал. Тетя родила в 81ом году, незадолго до падения Лорда. Моей матери удалось спрятать ребенка, а потом переправить дальним родственникам Блэков в Чехию. Мы все познакомились только в прошлом году.

— Мы до конца лета будем в Англии, — сказал Роджер. — Жаль, конечно, что поместье Лестрейнжей в таком ужасном состоянии, даже полетать негде.

— Ты играешь в квиддич? — заинтересовался Драко.

— Да, за Воронов — это один из старейших клубов Дурмштага, в нем сам Крам играл, — похвастался Норт. — Я охотник.

— А я — за свой факультет ловцом, — откликнулся Гарри. — И Малфой — за свой. В Хогвартсе четыре факультета... было.

— Да, я слышал от наших, странная традиция. А почему «было»?

— Лорд их отменил, — глухо ответил Гарри, отворачиваясь.

Норт удивленно вскинул брови.

— Ты что, переживаешь по этому поводу? Я думал, у вас война, трупы, а ты волнуешься из-за школьных факультетов, — он снова звонко рассмеялся.

— Думаешь, это ерунда? — Гарри старался контролировать себя и не повышать голос, но злость все равно было слышно. — А если бы в Дурмштаге все клубы отменили, тебе бы тоже было плевать? И квиддич! И выгнали всех магглорожденных студентов! Это, по-твоему, нормально?

Малфой бросал настороженные взгляды по сторонам, явно жалея о своем присутствии. Норт смотрел растерянно, прикрывшись недоверчивой улыбкой.

— Отменять все клубы — глупо, чем тогда заниматься после занятий? А почему запретили квиддич?

— Это спорт для грязнокровок, — хмуро передразнил пафосные интонации Гарри. Малфой резко побледнел, и он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Перегибать палку не стоило, не хватало схлопотать выволочку от Яксли или Беллы. Тем более, что на балу были чужаки.

Норт нахмурился.

— Почему? В квиддич всегда играли чистокровные, не припомню никаких ограничений на этот счет...

— Лорду это скажи, — не удержавшись, буркнул Гарри.

— Спросит — скажу, — пожал плечами Норт. — Я его всего один раз видел. Сегодня вот второй.

Они замолчали, занявшись сливочным пивом и печеньем, а Малфой, торопливо извинившись, отошел. Трус.

Гарри хотел уже спросить про Крама, когда к ним подошел молодой человек в строгой мантии и с бледным лицом, оставлявшим скорее неприятное впечатление. Губы у него были слишком тонкими, нос длинноват, глаза — большие, выразительные, почти черные, смотрели с холодным равнодушием.

— А я уже думал, она тебя наконец заавадила, — весело приветствовал его Норт.

Парень бросил на него тяжелый взгляд.

— Когда-нибудь я затолкаю очередную шуточку тебе прямо в глотку, — ласково пообещал он.

— Эй-эй, — шутливо вскинул вверх руки Норт. — Разве общение с близкими не должно делать мягче твой ужасный характер?

Тот уже на Гарри перевел равнодушный взгляд. При виде шрама и метки его лицо моментально стало жестким и надменным, а в черных глазах полыхнуло так, что захотелось сделать шаг назад, чтобы оказаться подальше от этого человека.

— Гарри Поттер, я полагаю? — в его улыбке можно было найти что угодно, кроме дружелюбия. Руки он не протянул.

Норт шагнул вперед и встал практически между ними.

— Да, это я, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — А ты Роджер Лестрейндж?

Тот был совершенно не похож на невысокого и жизнерадостного, с грубоватыми чертами, Руди, скорее на Рабастана с его внешностью то ли пианиста, то ли некроманта. Признаться, Гарри до сих пор не мог понять, как те оказались братьями, и что-то подсказывало, что в отношения этого семейства лучше не лезть.

— Верно, — улыбка Роджера стала кривой. — И как тебе среди людей, которым ты сломал жизнь, Поттер?

Гарри на мгновение растерялся. Как бы ни относились к нему Пожиратели (а он еще помнил слова Яксли, брошенные в порыве откровенности), вели они себя в целом на удивление доброжелательно. А главное — это было неизменно, так что в какой-то момент он просто привык... не ждать нападения? Неужели он в самом деле настолько расслабился?

— У тебя есть семья, Лестрейндж. Знаешь, почему ее нет у меня? — Гарри начал ответ спокойно, но сказанная им же самим фраза неожиданно разозлила. В памяти всплыли призрачные фигуры отца и матери, что провожали его на смерть перед Хогвартсом, поддержали на кладбище во время поединка с Волдемортом. Которые умерли, пытаясь его защитить.

Лестрейндж смотрел цепким и бежалостным взглядом человека, который наконец выследил дичь. Рука потянулась к палочке.

— Мистер Поттер?

К ним с широкой улыбкой подошел высокий щуплый волшебник с завитыми усами и крупным мясистым носом.

— Да, это я, — настороженно ответил Гарри, краем глаза видя, как Норт утянул Лестрейнджа в сторону.

— Женевьер Боис, уполномоченный посол Министерства Франции, — степенно представился он. — Чрезвычайно рад нашему знакомству. Вы позволите отвлечь вас на несколько минут?

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами. Глаза посла хищно блеснули, он шагнул ближе.

— Моя страна всегда поддерживала идеи справедливости, мистер Поттер. Мы крайне заинтересованы в мире и процветании наших ближайших соседей, которых невозможно достичь без правильного баланса у власти...

Гладкая речь француза лилась, не задерживаясь в сознании. В голове продолжали крутиться слова Лестрейнджа. Сын Беллатрикс. Сколько еще семей с другой стороны пострадало в этой войне? Гарри поежился.

Неожиданно француз наклонился ближе и понизил голос.

— Так что заставило вас сменить сторону, мистер Поттер?

Гарри едва не поперхнулся сливочным пивом.

— Лорд может быть достаточно убедителен, когда того хочет, — осторожно ответил он, сглотнув.

— Должно быть, вы провели немало переговоров, — посол ничем не выдал разочарования от ответа. — Жаль, на них не присутствовали... независимые представители.

Гарри вспомнил поляну в Запретном лесу и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Отчего же, в них приняли участие великаны, оборотни, кентавры...

Француз небрежно махнул рукой и состроил доверительное выражение лица.

— Вы же не предлагаете всерьез учитывать их мнение. Я говорю о приличных волшебниках, — он понизил голос. — Светлых, я имею ввиду.

Гарри уже раздражал этот разговор. Он шарил взглядом по залу, пытаясь найти причину вежливо смыться.

— Разве я уже перестал быть светлым? — чуть резче, чем собирался, спросил он.

— Разумеется, нет, — осторожно заметил француз. — Но, поймите меня правильно, вы вчерашний школьник и, возможно, нуждаетесь в помощи и защите...

Где только были эти помощь и защита полгода назад. Гарри поймал взгляд Беллы и умоляюще вскинул брови.

— А вы мне ее хотите предложить? — криво улыбнулся он.

— Мы безусловно не можем оставить вас без поддержки, мистер Поттер, — еще тише заговорил француз. — И в состоянии предоставить все условия для наиболее комфортной...

— Прекратите! — перебил его Гарри, — Я не собираюсь бежать из страны ради политического убежища.

Тот округлил глаза, ошарашенный ответом. Самообладанием старшего Малфоя у него даже не пахло. И зачем такого сюда прислали? Выбрали кого не жалко, что ли? Увидев приближавшуюся мадам Лестрейндж, посол побледнел и принялся торопливо заверять в том, что совершенно не имел ввиду ничего подобного.

Низкий голос Беллы оборвал бессмысленный монолог.

— Гарри, такая досада, Руди сегодня совершенно не танцует.

— Позвольте исправить это упущение, — с готовностью откликнулся он.

Лестрейндж с кривой ухмылкой в упор смотрела на дипломата, который поторопился символически коснуться губами затянутых в перчатку пальцев и тут же смылся. Гарри выдохнул с облегчением.

— Идем, щеночек, — сказала Белла, беря его под руку.

— Что? Нет, вы же не хотите правда танцевать? — он попытался упереться и разве что не замотал головой.

Святочный бал был сто лет назад, и что там нужно делать ногами давно вылетело из головы.

— Не дергайся, Потти, это же отличная идея! — Белла горела энтузиазмом. — Лорд наверняка оценит такой ход!

— Я не умею, — тихо и отчаянно сказал Гарри, пытаясь выдернуть локоть.

— Хочешь, наложу империо?

— Нет!

— Тогда просто расслабься, я могу повести, — равнодушно бросила она.

Мерлиновы подштанники! Они уже зашли в большой танцевальный зал, и Гарри перестал вырываться, мысленно готовясь к неизбежному позору. За всеми разговорами он пропустил открытие бала. Множество пар медленно кружились под музыку. Белла без колебаний сжала его руку и двинулась в общем ритме.

Не наступить ей на ногу моментально стало важнейшей задачей, поглотившей внимание без остатка.

— Чем этот пижон тебя разозлил, щеночек?

— Дипломатией, — Гарри брезгливо поморщился, отвлекаясь от напряженного наблюдения сразу за четырьмя ногами, своими и партнерши. — Где он был со своими... разговорами полгода назад.

С языка чуть не сорвалось «помощью и защитой», но он в последний момент удержался. Это было бы слишком жестоко по отношению к человеку, который, в общем-то, не сделал ему ничего плохого, кроме как родился политиком. Гарри твердо верил в то, что, такими как Фадж, Скримджер или этот вот француз именно рождаются.

Белла расхохоталась.

— Странно, что ты воевал против Лорда, щеночек, при твоём отношении к политикам.

— Может, дело в том, что он терроризировал всю страну, убил моих родителей и охотился за мной? — огрызнулся Гарри.

В ее словах была доля истины, но он не хотел это признавать. Идея диктатуры — разумеется, не Лорда, а доброго и справедливого человека — ему нравилась. Единственный ее недостаток состоял в том, что добрые и справедливые люди не становятся диктаторами.

Танец закончился, и Белла взяла Гарри под руку.

— Я хочу тебя познакомить с одним человеком, щеночек. Он был с Лордом с самого начала. Многим из нас он заменил отца.

Они вышли из танцевального зала и двинулись через анфиладу комнат. Гости охотно общались, пили и шутили. Не было ни разлитого в воздухе напряжения, ни каких-то особых примет того, что хозяевами здесь были Лорд и его Пожиратели смерти. Со стороны могло показаться, что это обычный бал, собравший множество людей, решивших приятно провести время.

Белла пересекала залы стремительным шагом, бегло оглядывая их и не обращая внимания на знакомых. Наконец, она остановила взгляд на небольшой нише в углу и потянула туда Гарри. Там в глубине прятался небольшой диванчик, на котором устроились уже знакомые Норт с Лестрейнджем и седой старик с белой как яичная скорлупа кожей и темными глазами, которые казались черными дырами на начисто лишенном красок лице.

— Господа, — приветствовала их Белла, остановившись в паре шагов.

— Белла, — улыбнулся старик одними губами. — Ты ослепительно выглядишь.

— Спасибо, дядюшка (1). Позвольте вам представить Гарри Поттера.

Гарри невольно напрягся, когда на нем остановился безразличный и жуткий взгляд. Должно быть так себя чувствуют магглы, глядя в дуло пистолета.

— Мистер Поттер, — неторопливо проговорил старик, словно пробуя имя на вкус. — Рад познакомиться с вами. Мое имя Натаниэль Розье.

— Взаимно, мистер Розье, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Расслабься, щеночек, — хмыкнула Белла, в одно мгновение сбросив официоз, и махнула рукой. — Это мой сын, Роджер, и его друг Грегори Норт.

— Мы уже знакомы, — подал голос Норт, насмешливо глядя на Гарри. — Даже успели обсудить школьные дела.

— Вот как? — вздернула брови Белла. — Что-нибудь интересное?

— Ничего особенного, Поттер пожаловался, что в школе многое изменилось, но не успел поведать душераздирающие подробности.

Усмешка у Норта была неприятно снисходительной, в то время как младший Лестрейндж сверлил Гарри тяжелым взглядом. И зачем Белла его сюда привела? Он прекрасно жил без этих сомнительных знакомств.

— Странно было бы рассчитывать, что новая власть сохранит старые порядки, — равнодушно заметил старик.

— И в мыслях не было, — твердо и абсолютно искренне заявил Гарри. Откровенно говоря, он ожидал худшего от власти Лорда.

— Но вам это не по душе, — безо всяких эмоций бросил старик.

Гарри разобрала злость. Не по душе? Бесконечные аресты, лишение грязнокровок всех прав, обучение Темным искусствам в Хогвартсе, все эти «злоупотребления», на которые закрывали глаза?

— А кому это может нравиться? — грубо спросил он. — Не все любят жестокость, знаете ли!

Гарри сбросил руку Беллы, сжавшую его плечо, и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Стой, — спокойно приказал старик, и в его голосе прозвучало что-то, заставившее Гарри замереть, хмуро глядя исподлобья.

— Оставьте нас, — также вполголоса сказал он.

Белла бросила на Гарри тяжелый взгляд и, казалось, собиралась что-то сказать, но в следующий момент сжала губы, развернулась и вышла из их уединенного уголка в зал. Подростки последовали за ней.

Старик молча разглядывал Гарри несколько секунд, затем кивнул на место рядом с собой.

— Присядьте, мистер Поттер.

Гарри поборол раздражение и сел, хмуро глядя на него.

— Светлый волшебник, отмеченный темным — это нонсенс, мистер Поттер, но раз уж так сложилось, вам стоит хотя бы знать, на чьей стороне вы оказались. Вопрос в том, готовы ли вы слушать?

— Вполне, — буркнул Гарри.

Он твердо уяснил, что информация лишней не бывает. Затем выдохнул и уже спокойнее добавил:

— Я вас слушаю.

Старик откинулся на спинку дивана и щелкнул пальцами. Через несколько мгновений перед ним возник домовик и протянул стакан напитка приятного медового цвета.

— Желаете огневиски, мистер Поттер? Превосходный Огден.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Вы упомянули любовь к жестокости, мистер Поттер, — начал Розье, сделав глоток огневиски. — Однако они с милосердием могут принимать самые разные формы. Вы бы сами что предпочли: быструю смерть от Авады, пожизненное заключение или поцелуй дементора?

Гарри молча пожал плечами. Он с некоторых пор терпеть не мог всю эту словесную мишуру, столь любимую что Лордом, что Дамблдором. Может, это у них всех возрастное?

— Тьма — это в самом деле жестокость. Но жестокость разумная и необходимая. Светлые в своем правосудии всегда остаются трусами — боятся запачкаться, — продолжал старик. — Все получившие у них распространение казни основаны на принципе отсутствия личной ответственности — никто не может точно сказать, чье именно проклятие сработало. Дементоры опять же, существа настолько темные, что их использование светлой стороной, скармливание им человеческих душ выглядит невероятным, но укладывается в главный принцип — сам светлый волшебник остается чист. Это один из Блэков в шутку предложил Визенгамоту привлечь дементоров и сам был не рад, когда его поддержали всерьез. Светлых уже тогда было большинство, так что жуткий закон прошел.

Розье замолчал, глотнув огневиски и неспешно смакуя напиток. Гарри не стал его торопить, хмуро разглядывая стакан в его руках. Разговор нравился ему все меньше.

— Темные позволяют себе убивать. Я не говорю, что светлые хуже, мистер Поттер, — остановил он открывшего было рот Гарри. — Не скрою, лет тридцать назад я считал именно так, но сейчас вижу, что магическому миру нужен баланс. Дальнейшее раскачивание этого маятника не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

— Зачем вы мне это говорите? — резко спросил Гарри. Он не мог понять, пытаются его во что-то втянуть или просто очернить в его глазах тех, кто и так проиграл войну.

— Я хочу пояснить то, о чем вы, судя по всему, не имеете ни малейшего представления, несмотря на то, что носите метку на шее. Вам необходимо это знать. Так вот, темные — это те, кто шагнул за грань и получил свободу.

Старик замолчал, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Мое первое убийство случилось так давно, но я до сих пор помню каждый жест и вдох своей жертвы, — Розье снова сфокусировал взгляд на собеседнике и продолжил: — Мистер Поттер, главное, что вам стоит знать — между обдуманным лишением человека жизни и убийством из прихоти есть огромная разница. Так же как между устранением врагов и бессмысленной жестокостью. Я темный маг и лишил жизни многих, в чем ни капли не раскаиваюсь. Но я никогда не издевался над побежденными. Не надо думать, что у темных волшебников нет чести, мистер Поттер.

Гарри кивнул — он помнил и слова Беллы на этот счет, и то, как он сам пришел к Лорду.

— А что до новых порядков... Сейчас маятник качнулся далеко в другую сторону, и контраст может выглядеть отталкивающе. Подумайте о том, что многие люди сами с удовольствием готовы переложить необходимость думать, делать выбор и принимать решения на чужие плечи. Свобода им нужна больше на словах, на самом деле они хотят предсказуемой жизни, пусть даже тяжелой. Сильный, способный защитить сюзерен, дающий работу, еду и кров раньше привлекал множество желающих принести присягу. С тех пор люди не сильно изменились. Разумеется, не все таковы, но в своей массе... Народ имеет ту власть и порядки, которую заслуживает.

Гарри слушал размеренную речь старика, и на душе у него было гадко.

— Очевидно, вы никогда не сможете принять текущий порядок, мистер Поттер. Я лишь хочу, чтобы вы не стремились вернуть прошлое положение, оно было немногим лучше нынешнего. Подумайте о возможном балансе. Некоторые из тех, кого вы считаете врагами, с радостью приняли бы его, а многие ваши друзья — разрушили, снова усугубив ситуацию и начав новый виток.

— Я... подумаю, — тихо ответил он.

* * *

В конце бала Яксли остановил Гарри, чтобы предупредить о предстоящем собрании — очевидно Лорд не мог упустить повод выступить перед своими приспешниками с очередной пафосной речью.

Гости уже расходились, провожаемые министром и прочими официальными лицами. Гарри едва замечал это, полностью погруженный в свои мысли. Неизвестно, почему старший Розье обратил на него внимание и зачем это все рассказал — собирал интересные знакомства как Слизнорт, укреплял позиции своей стороны, дав лишний повод примириться с действительностью или же вообще действовал по просьбе Беллы — Гарри бы уже ничему не удивился.

На самом деле он уже и без того отчасти мог понять принципы и философию темных, хотя в голове не укладывалось толком, как люди могут жить, руководствуясь в первую очередь холодным расчетом, ни во что не ставя доверие, справедливость, даже дружбу и ту подменяя «взаимовыгодным долгосрочным сотрудничеством». Это просто жутко.

Все эти убийства, непременное подчинение действий своим целям, жесткость складывались в ясную, логичную и при этом отталкивающую картину. Но слова о возможном балансе между Светом и Тьмой захватили Гарри. Тот казался невозможным — никто из лидеров обеих сторон, ни Лорд, ни Дамблдор никогда не сдали бы по своей воле позиции ради мнимой гармонии. Каждый стремился начисто искоренить отличные от своих взгляды, усилить собственное влияние. Возможно, поэтому идея баланса выглядела столь притягательной.

Метка обожгла шею, вернув в реальность. Несколько волшебников поблизости не сдержали приглушенных восклицаний и поторопились последовать зову, Гарри двинулся следом.

В просторном танцевальным зале взгляд сразу же выхватил высокую фигуру Лорда, который стоял в центре, окруженный широким кругом приближенных. Редкие шепотки мгновенно стихали под его взглядом.

— Я рад вас видеть, мои верные Пожиратели Смерти, — высокий чистый голос разнесся над клейменными волшебниками. — Год назад мы пришли к власти. Всего один год страна жила по нашим законам, но даже за это ничтожное время мы добились многого: навели порядок в Министерстве и в школе, разваленных за годы бездарного управления, указали свое место грязнокровкам и прочему отребью.

Восторженный гул стал ответом на эти слова. Лорд выждал пару секунд и поднял руку. Мгновенно воцарилась тишина.

— Теперь у нас есть шанс достичь подлинного величия, которого мы так долго ждали. Пришло время решительных действий. Переходный период закончился, страна уже готова принять эти изменения. Все препятствия на пути к нашей цели будут уничтожены, любое сопротивление или несогласие будет расценено как измена и искуплено кровью.

Лорд обвел взглядом своих слуг, внимавших каждому его слову.

— Мы объединим силы всех волшебников и создадим новое, лучшее общество, в котором каждый займет соответствующее ему место. Общество, в котором избранные, достойные высшей награды — Темной Метки, будут править вечно!

Снова поднялся восторженный шум. Лорд со снисходительной улыбкой смотрел на своих слуг, стремившихся выразить свое согласие и полную лояльность.

Гарри стоял с гулко бьющимся сердцем. Он неожиданно понял, что Лорда на самом деле не интересовали разбежавшиеся остатки Ордена. Его волновала только собственная власть, ее безграничность и незыблемость. Ради нее он готов был вырезать и отправлять в Азкабан целые семьи, держать в страхе всю страну.

«Любое сопротивление или несогласие будет расценено как измена и искуплено кровью».

Поблажки кончились. Фред, мистер Уизли, профессор МакГонагалл, Кингсли — с этого момента у них не было шансов. Попадись они раньше — остались бы живы и даже, возможно, получили в итоге свободу. Теперь же на снисхождение можно было не рассчитывать. За свое противостояние им придется заплатить сполна. Пусть они сами и не знали этого, не могли почувствовать разницу, но Гарри прекрасно ее видел. Им нужно было бежать из страны и никогда сюда не возвращаться. Джинни... Он обещал Рону ее защитить. Что он сможет сделать против прямого приказа Лорда? У членов оппозиции больше нет шансов.

Вспомнился Кингсли и распоряжение о сроке в месяц, после которого тот должен был принять метку или умереть. У остальной страны оказалось чуть больше времени. Оно истекло сегодня.

Гарри нашел взглядом бледное лицо Яксли с плотно сжатыми губами. Тот смотрел в сторону Лорда, не двигаясь и словно даже не моргая. Ему, очевидно, тоже все было ясно. Их план провалился.

Гарри сам не заметил, как двинулся вперед, опомнившись только от жесткой хватки на своем плече. Рядом стоял Люциус Малфой с привычно надменным и безразличным лицом.

— Пустите, — прошипел Гарри сквозь зубы.

— Не делайте глупостей, мистер Поттер, — едва слышно ответил Малфой, не меняя выражения. — Наш Лорд не потерпит публичных возражений.

— Это не ваше дело, — отрезал Гарри, пытаясь выдернуть руку. Хватка стала лишь тверже.

— Я всего лишь возвращаю долг за сына, — бледные губы изогнулись в светском оскале. — Ничего личного, мистер Поттер. Давайте обойдемся без применения силы.

Гарри раздраженно фыркнул и обнаружил, что Лорд пристально на него смотрит. Спор с Малфоем мгновенно вылетел из головы. По спине пробежала дрожь. Он сглотнул, про себя принеся все возможные благодарности Белле и той защите разума, что у него появилась. Взгляд Лорда скользнул дальше.

— Яксли, друг мой, — холодный голос оборвал негромкий гомон Пожирателей. — Ты, кажется, не рад моим словам?

Тот шагнул вперед с бледным, словно застывшим лицом.

— Господин, мы так обескровим страну.

— Круцио!

Спину Яксли выгнуло дугой, он закричал. Лорд жадно слушал свою жертву, с улыбкой глядя на изуродованные страданием черты. Это длилось целую вечность. Никто из Пожирателей не вмешивался, тишину разрывали только крики Яксли, резкие, несмолкавшие, режущие нервы не хуже самого Круциатуса. Гарри, в самом начале обездвиженный Малфоем, не отрываясь смотрел на жуткую пытку. Вот тело перестало судорожно метаться, лишь редкие судороги нарушали его неподвижность. Взгляд потускневших, запавших глаз был устремлен куда-то в бесконечность.

Малфой до боли стиснул руку Гарри. Давно пора было снимать проклятье. Почему никто не остановит Лорда? Неужели нет ни одного человека, который мог бы это сделать? Яксли же их друг, он на их стороне, они боролись вместе!

Когда Лорд опустил палочку, воцарилась мертвая тишина. Изломанное тело лежало на полу без движения. Не слышно было ни дыхания, ни шороха, словно множество мертвых статуй стояли в зале вместо Пожирателей.

— Мой старый друг ошибся, — высокий голос звучал удивительно мягко, с легким сожалением на последнем слове. — Он решил, что грязная или дурная кровь имеет для страны какую-то ценность.

Лорд пристально посмотрел на своих слуг. Все, на кого падал его взгляд, торопились опустить голову.

— Разумеется, даже такие отбросы можно использовать с толком, — неприятно улыбнулся он. — Тем более, что за них так старательно просит мировое сообщество.

Послышались смешки. Улыбка с лица Волдеморта пропала, высокий голос разнесся по залу, начисто лишившись обманчивых мягких ноток

— Однако все, кто столь глуп или упрям, что до сих пор пытается сопротивляться, кто выступает против власти, против нас, — они бесполезны для страны и заслужили свою участь. Преступления против режима должны караться безо всякой пощады. Может быть, еще кто-то считает по-другому?

Ответом стала гробовая тишина. Побледневшие волшебники, казалось, боялись даже вдохнуть.

— Что касается моего старого друга... — задумчиво сказал Лорд, переведя взгляд со слуг на неподвижное тело у своих ног, отчего многие Пожиратели явно перевели дыхание. — Я ценю его службу и верность, и лишь в память о них сохраню ему жизнь. Однако мое милосердие имеет пределы. Отныне любой рискнувший демонстрировать неповиновение пожалеет об этом.

Глаза Волдеморта сузились.

— Все меня поняли?

Множество голосов наперебой принялись заверять в этом, разом сделав гулкий зал похожим на вокзал перед отправлением школьного экспресса.

Лорд оборвал беспорядочный гул взмахом палочки.

— Можете идти.

Как только Гарри почувствовал, что с него спало заклятие, он рванул было к Яксли, но был остановлен уже знакомой хваткой.

— О нем позаботятся, Поттер, — голос Малфоя был напряжен, хотя лицо оставалось бесстрастным. — Уходите.

Гарри чуть было не вспылил — ему нужно было самому убедиться, узнать, помочь! Он уже открыл рот для гневной тирады, когда осознал всю ее дикость. В самом деле, Яксли был ему практически никем, временным союзником, не больше. Не говоря о том, что еще пару месяцев назад они были врагами.

Малфой видимо заметил растерянность оппонента и решил закрепить успех.

— Вы сейчас ничем не поможете, мистер Поттер. Я напишу вам позже.

Гарри кивнул, неохотно соглашаясь. Малфой наконец отпустил его, после чего развернулся и зашагал прочь. Со стороны невозможно было сказать, что он только что до боли вцеплялся в чужую руку, глядя на пытку своего... кого? Гарри так и не смог понять, что за отношения связывали Пожирателей.

Зал быстро пустел, волшебники торопились покинуть опасное место, не переговариваясь и избегая встречаться глазами. Лишь несколько фигур оставались в центре зала: Лестрейнджи, склонившиеся над телом Яксли, при виде которых вспыхнула злость — почему, почему они не вмешались, не помогли ему раньше? — возвышавшийся над ними Лорд, Малфой, что-то говоривший ему в подобострастной позе.

Память тут же подбросила схожую картину — кабинет директора в Хогвартсе после битвы, неподвижные тела мистера и миссис Уизли, Флитвик и Помфри возле них. Кто тогда отвлек и успокоил Лорда? Ведь именно этим сейчас занимался Малфой, слишком уж довольная усмешка появилась на змеиной морде.

Гарри медленно вышел следом за всеми и камином вернулся на Гриммо. После ярко освещенных наполненных волшебниками залов старый дом казался особенно пустым и тихим. Люмос давал больше теней, чем света, но зажигать светильники не хотелось. Поднявшись в свою комнату, Гарри сбросил парадную мантию и упал на кровать.

Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Снова и снова прокручивая в голове события последних недель, он пытался понять, когда, как удалось Лорду примирить его со своей властью, убедить в ее приемлемости, нормальности. Смешно — поддаться той же иллюзии, за которую он презирал Пожирателей. Ведь Гарри прекрасно знал, что за монстр встал во главе страны, и все равно поверил в его, пусть извращенную, справедливость, в возможность существовать рядом с бешеной ядовитой тварью, договариваться с ней — как в кабинете директора после битвы, как в Министерстве после письма Невилла... Хотелось хорошенько пнуть самого себя, чтобы раз и навсегда прочистить мозги.

Как права была Гермиона!

Гарри замотал головой, отгоняя воспоминания о последней встрече с Лордом, связанные с подругой. Тогда он был слепым идиотом, полностью принявшим чужие правила, верившим, что они — эти правила — правда есть, что по ним получится жить. И Лорд поддерживал это заблуждение, давал все глубже в нем увязнуть, по капле теряя гордость, подменяя старые оценки другими, более удобными. Может, через какое-то время такая пытка как сегодня, в ответ на возражение, показалась бы Гарри нормальной. Он и раньше видел в своих кошмарах, как Лорд пытает собственных слуг, Рон рассказывал, как Долохов получил шрам, сам Гарри всегда был готов к Круциатусу за дерзость.

Но то, что случилось на балу, разбило глупую иллюзию. Яксли никак не заслужил этой пытки! Он же не предавал Лорда, наоборот, хотел укрепить его власть. Перед глазами стояли абсолютно белое, обескровленное лицо, вялое, едва подергивающееся в судорогах тело. Довести до такого состояния одного из самых старых, верных — полезных, в конце концов, ведь мало кто мог соперничать с Яксли в работоспособности, — слуг. Эта жажда чужой боли, постоянное утверждение власти над слугами, врагами, всем миром... Лорд был абсолютно безумен.

В голове царила каша, но было ясно, что нужно что-то делать.

И даже не с кем было обсудить все случившиеся, разработать новый план. Рассказать все Рону? После того, как Гермиона потеряла память из-за него, Гарри избегал делиться с другом важной информацией. Пойти к Руди? К Белле? К Малфою? Он ухмыльнулся, а затем засмеялся в голос и сам себя оборвал, едва услышав, как жутко звучит его смех в темноте спальни.

В окна стукнула сова. Гарри торопливо открыл окно, поежившись от ночной прохлады, и отвязал записку. Малфой в пару строк написал, что сознание Яксли почти не пострадало, физически тоже все в порядке — целители обещали его поставить на ноги за несколько дней. Зато магически... Глубокое сканирование пока не стоило делать, а поверхностное не внушало оптимизма.

Разве бывают Пожиратели-сквибы? И что они делают, осваивают маггловские способы пыток и убийств? Выходят на пенсию и разводят кошек? Лучше бы пострадало тело, да даже разум! Потерю магии Лорд вряд ли простит.

Мелькнула запоздалая мысль о том, что у него с собой было сильное восстанавливающее, подареное тем же Яксли, надо было предложить его Малфою...

Сова больно ухватила за палец. Гарри стряхнул оцепенение и выпустил ее обратно в ночь. Затем закрыл глаза и попытался спокойно подумать.

Для начала нужно было как можно быстрее закончить с заключенными. Пока новому курсу дадут ход, пока выяснят, что делать с уже захваченными, многие успеют «раскаяться» — пусть и задним числом.

А дальше... Дальше ему нужно продолжить занятия с Беллой.


	18. Ловушка

На следующее утро Гарри направился прямиком в Аврорат. Нужно было успеть освободить как можно больше людей, прежде чем случится непоправимое. Он уже успел зарегистрировать палочку и подтвердить разрешение на посещение заключенных, когда понял, что забыл взять с собой договора.

Возле кабинета стояла Аманда в окружении молодых волшебниц из соседнего отдела.

— Так его ж не сняли с должности...

— А говорят, Малькольм уже метит в кресло...

— Давно пора было... — громко и самоуверенно начала одна из них.

На нее зашикали.

Невыразительное лицо Аманды при виде шефа слегка порозовело. Он стремительно прошел мимо и скрылся в кабинете, отгородившись тяжелой дверью от азартных, любопытствующих и самодовольных шепотков.

Договор остался в одном экземпляре, и Гарри запоздало сообразил, что не знает никаких копировальных чар и может его размножить разве что переписав вручную. Подобное промедление злило, хотя умом он и понимал, что даже пара часов ничего не изменит. Чтобы хотя бы по разу переговорить со всеми задержанными, понадобится несколько дней как минимум. Но знакомое тревожное чувство подгоняло, требовало действовать, шептало, что нельзя терять ни минуты.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, и Гарри с раздражением уставился на нерешительно вошедшую помощницу. Та молча смотрела, ожидая не то указаний, не то вопросов, не то еще чего-то.

— Что-то случилось? — резко спросил он.

— Я подумала... Может, вам кофе?

Гарри молча отвернулся к столу. Срываться на ней глупо. И из-за чего, репутации попавшего в немилость Пожирателя смерти? Дурацких воспоминаний, в которых такими же шепотками провожали его, ненормального урода-одиночку?

Он глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Сейчас Гарри не променял бы прошлый печальный опыт на возможность стать частью толпы. Да, детстве ему хотелось иметь много друзей и быть нормальным, играть вместе со всеми, а не смотреть со стороны (спасибо Дадли). Но теперь он понимал, что несколько по-настоящему близких людей куда важнее отношений со всеми остальными, а любое общество диктует правила, которые плохо подходят человеку, привыкшему к самостоятельности и независимости.

«А вот Риддл пошел другим путем, — пришла неожиданная мысль, — Он прогнул всю эту толпу под себя. Должно быть, был куда сильнее и целеустремленнее, чем я. А в итоге его одиночество еще хуже моего».

Сомнений в том, что изначально Лорд был таким же одиночкой, у Гарри не было.

— Или чем-нибудь помочь? — донеслось из-за спины.

Взгляд упал на лежавший перед ним пергамент.

— Вы не знаете копировальные чары?

* * *

Договариваться с опальными волшебниками было тяжело. С простыми случаями уже разобрались, а оставшиеся заключенные оказались слишком озлобленны и упрямы.

Гарри снова сидел перед старым шляпником и хмурился, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. За весь день ни один человек еще не подписал договор, и не было никакой надежды на то, что дальше дело пойдет лучше.

— Мистер Корд, разве вы не хотите помочь своим близким? У вас же есть родные, в конце концов! Неужели вы их бросите и предпочтете умереть за чужих людей?

— Под «чужими» вы, должно быть, магглорожденных имеет ввиду, мистер Поттер? — мягко поинтересовался старик. — Боюсь, у вас несколько превратное представление о происходящем.

Он буквально источал спокойную доброжелательность, немало раздражая этим Гарри. Весь мир катился к дементорам, а этому хоть бы хны!

— С чего бы?

— Все дело в тесной связи между волшебниками, — спокойно пояснил Корд. — Казалось бы, магглорожденные должны в стороне от остальных стоять, но нет — у каждого семья есть, друзья, работа. Редко какой чистокровный не назовет пару знакомых с таким происхождением. Вот и выходит, что всех до единого коснулась смена власти.

Он пожевал губы и пристально взглянул на Гарри.

— Неужели нет ни одного магглорожденного, чья судьба не волновала бы вас всерьез, мистер Поттер? Ради которого вы бы не поступились своим спокойствием?

Гарри молча сглотнул и отвел взгляд.

— У большинства тех, кто решился поддержать подполье, хватает на то личных причин, — вздохнул старик. — А, преследуя их всячески, сажая за решетку, вы лишь гоните эту волну дальше.

— Нет, — мрачно бросил Гарри.

— Нет?

— Не сажая за решетку... — тихо сказал он в сторону. — Все будет хуже. Новое распоряжение Лорда.

Старик помолчал.

— Этого следовало ожидать. Я подпишу договор, мистер Поттер, но с одним условием.

— Каким? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

Решение Корда выглядело слишком уж внезапным. Может, стоит сразу говорить заключенным о смене политического курса? Что-то здесь было не так.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы побеседовали с внучкой моего близкого друга... Она сейчас учится в Хогвартсе и, боюсь, может натворить глупостей. В свете ваших слов, мне бы хотелось ее от этого уберечь.

Гарри облегченно выдохнул, сказанное звучало вполне логично и не было чем-то невыполнимым.

— Конечно.

* * *

Корд стал единственным, кто подписал договор за первый день.

В Гарри восхищение боролось с отчаянием, к вечеру его трясло от собственного бессилия и чужого упрямства. Хотелось проклясть строптивых идиотов, заставить подписать дракклову бумажку, хоть бы и силой. Пусть это неправильно, но позволить этим людям сейчас бестолково умереть или — того хуже — пойти на корм дементорам было еще неправильнее. Это не необходимая жертва, какой могла бы стать жизнь Гарри, убей его Волдеморт на поляне в Запретном лесу, это не смерть во время битвы, войны... Это глупость.

Гарри отгонял мысли о бессмысленной трате ресурсов, звучавшие в голове бесстрастным голосом Яксли. Главным было то, что эти люди нужны стране живыми, именно такие — неравнодушные, честные люди сейчас нужны были больше всего.

Но слушать его никто не желал.

На третий день напряжение достигло максимума. За это время еще двое подписали договор и покинули камеры. Гарри каждую минуту ждал, что в Аврорате появится кто-то из Пожирателей и распорядится перевести политических в Азкабан. Или же это будет МакНейр, и все будет кончено на месте.

Можно было бы пойти к Лорду просить о снисхождении, но останавливала память о сцене после бала. Было страшно сделать еще хуже, чем есть. Расчитывать на здравый смысл, аргументы, просьбы было глупо, остался лишь шанс каким-то образом заинтересовать безумца, поднять ему настроение, чтобы он сам оказал милость... или назначил цену.

Этот вариант Гарри откладывал на самый крайний случай. Лишь бы не упустить время, успеть до того, как Лорд отдаст указания.

Третий день подходил к концу. Очередной заключенный — подмастерье изготовителя волшебных котлов, бойкий и взъерошенный паренек, смахивавший на воробья, зло сверкал глазами из-под челки и молчал. Этот импровизированный бойкот настолько взбесил Гарри, что он едва не схватился за палочку, после того как битых полчаса распинался, словно последний дурак.

Бросив перед мальчишкой договор и тихо — очень тихо — приказав его прочитать и хорошенько подумать, Гарри вышел из камеры, кивнул знакомому охраннику и направился в свой кабинет. На сегодня с переговорами надо было заканчивать, следующего не в меру гордого и самовлюбленного идиота он точно проклянет. Не то что бы у этого могли быть какие-то последствия, но Гарри еще помнил об уроках Круциатуса и собственном решении не становиться настолько Пожирателем. Срывать злость на беззащитных волшебниках он не будет, как бы они его ни бесили.

В коридоре он заметил Руди, неторопливо идущего по направлению к лифтам. Гарри остановился, ошарашенный внезапной мыслью, а потом бросился за ним.

— Руди!

Тот оглянулся и растянул губы в широкой усмешке, нахальной и плутоватой. Так мог бы улыбаться Сириус, будь он жив.

— Привет, мелкий.

— Нам нужно поговорить!

— Что-то срочное? — небрежно спросил Руди. — У меня есть пара минут от силы.

— Да, очень! Я... — Гарри на мгновение сбился и вскинул на него взгляд в поиске поддержки. — Вы говорили, что мы вместе поможем заключенным! Вы и Яксли, Долохов, Малфой.

Руди смотрел внимательно и без улыбки. Грудь укололо неприятным предчувствием.

— Мы с Яксли подготовили договор, — Гарри торопливо открыл папку, которую таскал с собой к заключенным, и нервно выдернул один из пергаментов, едва не рассыпав остальные. — Вот. Я думал, как заставить его подписать. Ну, я плохо знаю, сработает ли все под Империусом или еще как-нибудь...

Он протянул Руди образец, но тот не торопился его брать.

— Э-э-э... Не хотите посмотреть?

Лестрейндж вместо этого снял шляпу и принялся вертеть ее в руках, задумчиво разглаживая борта. Пергамент в протянутой руке задрожал.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал про начало войны, про Яксли? — спокойно спросил Руди, словно не заметив ни вопроса, ни предложенного договора.

Гарри медленно опустил руку. Он уже понял, что этот разговор не принесет ничего хорошего, но должен быть его закончить.

— Помню.

— А как я сказал, что теперь Лорд определяет что хорошо, а что нет?

Руди оторвал взгляд от шляпы, и они наконец посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Горло у Гарри перехватило, он молча кивнул.

Как он мог! Как можно жить, так улыбаться, быть таким... нормальным, чтобы потом...

В носу защипало, и Гарри поспешно отвернулся. А он-то думал... Дурак! Губы скривились, в груди клокотало от боли и ярости. Чертовы Пожиратели!

— Мелкий, мы должны верить Лорду, — тяжелая рука опустилась на ему плечо, и Гарри дернулся, словно обжегшись.

Он молча мотнул головой, боясь не совладать с голосом или безобразно сорваться. Хватит с него.

— Так нужно. У него есть свои... границы, не бойся.

Разумеется, есть, особенно хорошо это было видно, когда он пытал Яксли. Предатели! Какие же они все жалкие трусы! Малфой и то оказался лучше!

— Катитесь к черту, — зашипел Гарри. — А лучше к самому Лорду, чтобы я вас больше не видел!

Он развернулся и широкими шагами пошел прочь.

* * *

Выбравшись из Министерства, Гарри аппарировал к дому Лавгудов. Он не собирался их навещать, просто это была ближайшая известная ему точка возле Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул — наполовину магической деревушки, где жил друг Корда, с внучкой которого он обещал поговорить. Еще поблизости стояла Нора, но от Лавгудов должно быть удобнее идти. Хотя в письме было указано позднее время, Гарри решил, что если он придет раньше, ничего страшного не случится. В крайнем случае, подождет хозяев.

Тропинка петляла между холмами и деревьями, небо было высоким, а легкий ветерок — теплым и приятным. По дороге Гарри почти совсем успокоился. Да, Руди оказался самым слизеринистым засранцем из всех. Можно было догадаться раньше: после проступка Долохова Лорд того едва не убил и наверняка оставил кучу шрамов, после возражения Яксли — пытал до самой границы необратимых последствий и дальше, а когда Руди упустил членов Ордена, его всего лишь перевели на «штабную» должность. Правда, тогда Гарри еще не понимал, насколько неестественно подобное милосердие.

Или, наоборот, тогда все было нормально, а сейчас Лорд так жесток, потому что... заскучал и пресытился? Значит ли это, что дальше будет только хуже? Гарри нервно передернул плечами и прибавил шаг. И что тогда делать? Нет, у него была одна идея, но всякий раз, когда она снова всплывала в голове, он принимался старательно думать о телевизоре и электродрелях — спасибо дяде Вернону, любившему порой порассуждать о том, какой может быть нормальная работа, ну и о дрелях, само собой.

Нужный дом Гарри нашел без особых проблем. Тот стоял на самом краю деревушки. Сложенный из серого камня, небольшой в основании, но выросший на целых четыре этажа вверх, он был похож скорее на заброшенную средневековую башню, чем на человеческое жилище. Сзади к нему подступал лес, а тропинка, по которой пришел Гарри, расширялась и вела дальше в деревню. Среди деревьев и аккуратно подстриженных кустов было видно небольшие двухэтажные домики.

Из трубы над крышей вился уютный дымок, и Гарри уверенно направился к деревянной, массивной, потемневшей от времени двери. Уже постучав висевшим на цепочке молоточком, он сообразил, откуда взялось впечатление заброшенности — на всех окнах были задернуты шторы, а на первом этаже еще и прикрыты ставни.

Поколебавшись, Гарри достал из кармана палочку и спрятал в рукав. Он постучал еще раз, настороженно оглядевшись по сторонам, но не заметил ничего особенного. По каменной стене полз наверх зеленый вьюнок. Прорези для писем на двери не было, зато справа висел аккуратный почтовый ящик, выкрашенный темно-синей краской.

Раньше ему было не до того, чтобы размышлять о заключенной с Кордом сделке, а сейчас неожиданно стало непонятно, с чего шляпнику взбрело в голову, что именно слова Поттера подействуют на девочку. Может, хотел напугать визитом Пожирателя или надеялся, что слава бывшего Избранного заставит прислушаться?

Дверь приоткрылась и в проеме показалась лохматая веснушчатая девочка. Сощуренные против света глаза с недоверием глядели на нежданного гостя.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Ты Фелла?

— А вы кто? — строго спросила девочка.

Он улыбнулся шире. Давно ему не приходилось отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Гарри Поттер, приятно познакомиться. Можешь звать меня Гарри.

Девочка отпрянула от двери и уже изнутри запоздало и вроде бы испуганно крикнула:

— Входите!

Гарри нахмурился и шагнул вперед. Комната после улицы показалась темноватой, но уютной. Висевшие на стенах светильники давали приятный теплый свет. Дверь напротив была распахнута и вела, судя по всему, на кухню, а справа начиналась деревянная винтовая лестница на второй этаж, грубоватая, но крепкая на вид.

Бодрый перестук детских башмаков по ступенькам смолк, и раздалось звонкое:

— Идите наверх!

Еще раз оглядевшись и поудобнее перехватив палочку, Гарри поднялся за ней и оказался в просторной, но столь же сумрачной гостиной — большие окна были закрыты плотными синими шторами, а светильников явно не хватало для такого большого помещения.

— А где твой дедушка?

— На работе, — ответила Фелла и невпопад добавила: — Он должен был вас встретить...

— Ты одна дома? — поинтересовался Гарри, оглядываясь.

В одном конце комнаты была лестница, по которой они поднялись, уходившая дальше наверх. В другом — закрытая дверь темного дерева. Огромный камин посередине длинной стены выдавал жилище волшебников, в остальном это была обычная гостиная — несколько стеллажей с книгами, диван, стол.

Стоявшая возле камина девочка была явно напряжена. Боится?

— Одна, — испуганно ответила она, метнув быстрый взгляд на дверь.

— Ты знаешь мистера Корда, друга твоего дедушки? — мягко спросил Гарри, не желая ее пугать. — Он попросил меня с тобой поговорить.

Фелла кивнула на кресло перед камином.

— Вы садитесь, — нервно сказала она и замерла, словно в ожидании реакции.

Что-то в ее тоне насторожило Гарри. Кресло стояло почти в центре комнаты и было только одно, словно здесь жил одинокий холостяк.

Он расслабленно улыбнулся, сделал вид, что достает палочку из кармана, и левитировал кресло к стене, откуда было видно и лестницу, и закрытую дверь в другом конце комнаты. Затем, вспомнив разговор со Слагхорном, трансфигурировал коврик во второе кресло и поставил рядом. Получилось неплохо.

Гарри упал в собственноручно трансфигурированное кресло и приглашающе махнул рукой, надеясь, что у него сейчас не слишком самодовольное лицо.

— Присаживайся. Может расскажешь мне о школе?

Девочка не спешила садиться рядом, кусая губы и нет-нет да и посматривая на дверь. Пауза затягивалась.

— Ты не ладишь с Кэрроу?

Та молчала.

Гарри очень плохо представлял себе, что должен ей сказать. Проще встать и посмотреть уже, что там за дверью. Стоило подняться и сделать шаг вперед, как девочка внезапно выкрикнула:

— Вы меня не убедите, мистер Поттер!

И тут же все пришло в движение: бесшумно приоткрылась дверь, выпуская целый пучок заклятий, Гарри отскачил к стене, раздался топот ног на лестнице внизу. Только Фелла стояла неподвижно, вжавшись в стену у камина и глядя на Поттера расширенными от страха глазами.

— Авада Кедавра!

Гарри машинально уклонился. У двери стоял Кингсли, такой привычно невозмутимый, словно олицетворяющий уверенность и спокойствие, и снова поднимал палочку. Из-за его плеча показался Билл, мрачный и сосредоточенный.

— Авада Кедавра! — два голоса слились в один. Они действовали без малейшего промедления и тени сомнений, никак не показывая даже следа узнавания, понимания того, кто перед ними.

Гарри еле смог увернуться и замер в растерянности.

— Билл, Кингсли, вы с ума сошли? Это же я!

На лестнице показалась рыжая макушка, вторая... Джордж! Мистер Уизли! Вот только их лица не обещали ничего хорошего, словно всех членов Ордена разом подменили.

— Да что с вами?! — в отчаянии крикнул Гарри.

На лице мистера Уизли мелькнула боль, он на мгновение дрогнул и одними губами шепнул:

— Иначе никак, Гарри...

— Авада Кедавра!

Зеленые лучи расчертили комнату. Гарри присел, бросился вбок, вскинул палочку, понимая, что у него нет шансов против четверых волшебников, да еще атакующих с двух сторон.

— Глиссео! Ступефай! Экспеллиармус!

Лестница превратилась в скользкую горку, и Уизли с шумом скатились вниз.

Кингсли и Билл уже вошли в комнату и медленно приближались, чередуя Авады с щитами. Гарри едва успевал их сдерживать, на слова уже не было времени. Он и минуты не продержится в таком темпе. Внутри поднялось отчаяние. Гарри стиснул зубы и бросился к лестнице.

— Ступефай! Вингариум Левиоса!

Кресло взмыло в воздух и понеслось вниз по ступенькам, снова сбивая Уизли, а сам Гарри рванул вверх. Очередной зеленый луч пролетел прямо над ухом. Взлетев на следующий этаж, он направил палочку вниз.

— Глиссео!

Послышалась ругань — Билла, судя по голосу.

Гарри огляделся. Он стоял на пустой площадке, куда выходили три одинаковые двери. Единственное окно было закрыто плотной синей шторой. Попробовал аппарировать — не вышло. Можно разбить окно... Третий этаж, не смертельно. Но что дальше? Подать знак аврорам... Метка!

Снизу послышался шум, и Гарри торопливо трансфигурировал штору в толстый железный щит и закрыл им лестничный проем. Поверх наложил чары устойчивости, которые узнал на Гриммо.

В тот же момент снизу в щит пришелся нешуточный удар, отчего тот прогнулся, но устоял. Гарри смотрел на него, а внутри стремительно расползалась горечь. Почему? Самые близкие люди... Нельзя иначе? Словно он был злейшим врагом, самим Волдемортом... Гарри медленно поднял руку и коснулся шрама. Откуда они могли узнать?

Скрипнула дверь. Он вздрогнул и мгновенно развернулся, уходя от атаки, вскинул палочку, но растерянно опустил ее, увидев, кто вышел на площадку.

— Джинни...

— Не называй меня так больше, — твердо сказала та, хотя палочка у нее в руке дрожала. — Ты не имеешь на это права.

— Джин, я... — неуверенно начал Гарри, не зная толком, что сказать.

— Ты ушёл к ним! — резко бросила она, накручивая себя. — А мы, мы... Знаешь, сколько волшебников могут погибнуть?

— Джинни, я тоже хотел им помочь, я...

— Мне плевать, чего ты хотел! Ты мне отвратителен! Предатель!

Гарри дернулся, как от пощечины.

— Мы их спасем! А ты, ты... — она запнулась, а потом сжала губы и вскинула палочку, насылая летучемышиный сглаз.

Гарри отбил его протего.

— Джинни, послушай...

— Я не собираюсь тебя слушать! Ступефай!

— Протего! Джинни, я люблю тебя! — в отчаянии крикнул Гарри.

Она замерла, растрепанная, бледная и самая родная на свете.

— Молчи! — у нее на глаза навернулись слезы и скользнули вниз по покрасневшим щекам. — Я знаю все! Петрификус Тоталус!

— Протего! Джинни...

Закрывавший лестничный проем щит, давно ходивший ходуном под натиском нескольких волшебников, рассыпался градом металлических осколков.

Гарри обернулся, вскинул палочку.

— Ступефай, Lacero Corpore!

И замер, поняв — попал. Лицо Кингсли мгновенно посерело. Он обхватил рукой правый бок и пошатнулся. Коричневая мантия быстро пропитывалась кровью, и Гарри совершенно не хотел знать, что там — под ней.

Первой из ступора вышла Джинни.

— Это же... Это Темная магия! — с ужасом прошептала она.

Гарри криво усмехнулся. Забавно услышать такое после всех обвинений.

— Джинни, что ты тут делаешь? — испуганно спросил мистер Уизли. Он держал Гарри на прицеле палочки, но не торопился выпускать Аваду, боясь задеть стоявшую за ним дочь.

— Конечно, Темная магия, Джин. Я же Пожиратель смерти, — последние слова Гарри произнес издевательски, но Джинни не заметила сарказма. Ее глаза вспыхнули, палочка взлетела в воздух.

— Бомбарда!

Гарри едва успел увернуться. Разлетелись в стороны щепки и куски паркета, взрыв отбросил с лестницы членов Ордена. Джинни, его Джинни послала Бомбарду в человека. В него. Он смотрел, как она снова поднимает палочку, как плотно сжаты губы, как горят ненавистью глаза, и не мог даже вдохнуть. Она была похожа сейчас на настоящую ведьму из маггловских сказок — красивую до безумия, рыжую и опасную.

— Конфринго, — выдохнула она.

Гарри отчаянно рванул в сторону. Взрыв опалил ему мантию и швырнул на пол, а главное — вернул в реальность.

— Экспеллиармус! Инкарцеро! — отчаянно атаковал он и метнулся к лестнице.

— Депульсо! — не глядя отбросить противников вниз и рвануть вверх по ступенькам.

Он бежал, не обращая внимания на сверкавшие рядом лучи заклятий, с размаху взлетел на последний этаж, пролетев по инерции несколько шагов, и остановился как вкопанный.

Здесь оказалось только одно огромное помещение, а посередине, сложив крылья, стоял Клювокрыл — ошибки не могло быть. Гордое и прекрасное создание пристально за ним следило, сложив белоснежные крылья. На лице расплылась невольная улыбка. Жив! Значит, ему удалось спастись после битвы за Хогвартс.

За гиппогрифом было видно большое, заложенное досками окно, вполне подходящее по размеру, чтобы улететь. От внезапной надежды сердце застучало еще быстрее.

Гарри поклонился, не отрывая взгляда от гиппогрифа — как когда-то учил Хагрид.

— Авада Кедавра!

Зеленый луч пролетел прямо над вовремя склонившейся головой. Мистер Уизли снова поднимал палочку, стоя на ступеньках, за ним было видно Джорджа и Билла.

— Авада Кедавра!

— Аква Эрукто!

Выпущенная Гарри мощная струя воды сбила с ног мистера Уизли, и тот покатился вниз, увлекая за собой остальных. Джордж уцепился за перила и каким-то невероятным движением выбросил свое тело наверх.

— Бомбарда!

Без ступенек им подняться будет сложнее. Теперь метнуться за Клювокрыла, еще одной Бомбардой выбить закрывающие окно доски — не вышло, нужна Бомбарда Максима, и... Гарри поскользнулся и со всей силы приложился спиной об пол. Пару секунд он не мог двигаться, оглушенный болью, в голове не осталось ни одной мысли.

— Экспеллиармус!

Его палочка отлетела к Джорджу. Всегда переполненный энергией и шутками, тот сейчас выглядел своим мрачным кривым отражением.

— Мы же были друзьями, — с горечью сказал Гарри, глядя на него, и совсем тихо добавил: — Семьей...

Решительное и жесткое лицо дрогнуло. В глазах мелькнула неуверенность и что-то знакомое и родное, словно тень прежнего Джорджа.

— Не разговаривай с ним, мальчик, — неторопливо, но твердо произнес знакомый голос.

В поле зрения шагнул старый шляпник, спокойно взглянул на Гарри и повернулся к Джорджу.

— Я связан договором и не могу сам закончить дело, хоть и заколдовал пол, — с сожалением проговорил Корд и пожевал губы. — Ты можешь взять на себя этот груз или же подождать старших, Джордж. Но с ним лучше не говори, не трави себе душу зря. Ты же помнишь, что решили на собрании. Другого выхода нет.

Джордж стиснул зубы и поднял палочку.

Гарри устало прикрыл глаза. Он не хотел видеть, как родной человек пустит в него Аваду. Не хотел запоминать искаженное лицо перед смертью.

И тут прогремел взрыв.

Джорджа отбросило на Гарри. Весь этаж заволокло дымом. В ушах звенело, все звуки доносились издалека, будто из-под воды. Клювокрыл метался, гортанно крича и усиливая погром и неразбериху.

— Какого драккла!

— Билл, это ты?

— Джинни, нет!

Гарри попытался пошевелиться. Тело слушалось неохотно. Джордж лежал неподвижно и, казалось, весил целую тонну, намертво придавливая к полу.

Неожиданно дым рассеялся — видимо кто-то наложил очищающие чары. Клювокрыл рванул к наполовину выломанному окну, начал острыми когтями полосовать доски, и тут прогремел новый взрыв. Должно быть, Гарри потерял сознание на какое-то время или оглох, слишком уж плотная, густая тишина давила на уши. Видно опять ничего не было, едва получалось разобрать очертания собственной руки перед глазами. Хорошо еще, очки остались на месте.

Выбраться из-под Джорджа оказалось непросто. Сил почти не осталось, и не за что было зацепиться — под руки попадались только какие-то обломки, мусор, щепки, что-то мокрое и липкое. Он упорно полз вперед, туда, где, по его представлениям, было окно. Воздух стал прозрачнее, перед Гарри появилось что-то большое, белое, мягкое на ощупь. Он лихорадочно зашарил руками, пытаясь понять, жив ли Клювокрыл, кое-как перевалился через него и въехал прямо во что-то теплое, скользкое и темное. Желудок моментально подскочил к горлу. Гарри резко отшатнулся, ударившись о закрывавшие окно остатки досок, судорожно вдохнул чистый воздух и оглянулся.

У гиппогрифа была разворочена вся грудная клетка. Содержимое вывалилось наружу и тянулось к Гарри черно-красной блестящей полосой.

Во рту стало кисло, и его стошнило. Мир раскачивался туда-сюда, в животе жутко болело. Казалось, он уже целую вечность лежит между выпотрошенным гиппогрифом и окном.

Последним, что увидел Гарри, было склонившееся лицо Долохова. Он смешно разевал рот, не издавая ни звука. Хотелось ему об этом сказать, но язык не слушался, а потом все куда-то уплыло.


	19. Предательство

— Чудесно, чудесно... Теперь выпьем это, — губ Гарри коснулось маленькое прохладное горлышко, и ему тут же пришлось сглотнуть мерзкое на вкус зелье, заполнившее рот.

— Замечательно! Вы меня слышите, мистер Поттер? Попробуйте открыть глаза.

Веки казались совершенно неподъемными. Гарри напрягся и с трудом смог их слегка приподнять. Яркий свет больно резанул по глазам, выступили слезы.

Он попытался попросить воды, но из горла вырвался только хрип.

— Тише, мистер Поттер, не волнуйтесь, сейчас мы вас немножко подлатаем и будете как новенький!

Гарри расслабился и без протестов позволил залить в себя еще несколько зелий, пытаясь восстановить в памяти последние события. Джордж, Клювокрыл... Откуда на чердаке взялся Долохов? Может, кто-то из жителей поселка вызвал авроров? Что случилось с членами Ордена? Беспорядочные мысли начали ускользать, и он провалился в сон.

* * *

Следующее пробуждение оказалось намного приятнее.

Гарри лежал на высокой кровати в светлой комнате и чувствовал себя вполне прилично. Приподнявшись, он заметил рядом тумбочку и с облегчением нащупал очки. За ней — ближе к двери — стояла еще одна кровать, сейчас застеленная, а потом вторая тумбочка с парой газет и небольшой по формату, но пухлой книгой. В другом углу комнаты, возле широкого деревянного окна, разделенного переплетом на множество прямоугольников, сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, Яксли и сосредоточенно изучал какие-то бумаги.

— Вы тоже здесь!

— С возвращением, Поттер, — ровно ответил тот, не поднимая взгляд на собеседника.

Эта картина оказалась настолько привычной и правильной, что накатило неожиданное воодушевление и радость. Лишь мгновением позже Гарри обратил внимание, что рабочее кресло Яксли заменял обыкновенный больничный стул, маленький журнальный столик явно не подходил для продолжительной и активной работы, а сам он вместо строгого костюма был одет в мягкую пижаму, прикрытую распахнутой домашней мантией. Морщинистая шея выглядела слишком тонкой и беззащитной без поддержки жесткого воротника, а осунувшееся лицо и жидкие седые волосы только усиливали впечатление старости и болезни.

— С вами все в порядке? — не удержался Гарри, опуская ноги с кровати.

После короткой записки от Малфоя после бала он ничего не слышал о состоянии Яксли, да и не пытался узнать, торопясь успеть как можно больше, пока заключенных не перевели в Азкабан или не... Гарри сглотнул. Сколько он провалялся без сознания?

— Тебе еще рано вставать, Поттер, — равнодушно заметил Яксли, проигнорировав его вопрос. — Не знаю уж, чем тебя приложило, но такое количество повреждений на живом человеке — редкость.

— Там что-то взорвалось, — Гарри наморщил лоб, снова вспоминая произошедшее. — Потом еще раз, а потом я... добрался до окна... откуда-то появился Долохов. Вы знаете, что с остальными? Джордж, Джинни, они живы? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Поттер, ляг обратно и не забивай себе голову, сейчас ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать, — оборвал его Яксли и, помедлив, добавил: — Если кто-то выжил, ты их скорее всего еще увидишь. Лорд не упустит шанс... проверить твою лояльность на практике.

Проверить лояльность? Заставить его доказать... Гарри резко замутило, и он тяжело опустился на кровать. Нет, это же не может быть то, о чем он подумал. Нет, нет, пусть лучше что угодно, только не это! Внутри все сжалось и перевернулось, перед глазами встали бледное лицо Джинни с пылающими гневом глазами, жесткое и отчаянное — Джорджа, испуганное — мистера Уизли, посеревшее от боли и потери крови — Кингсли. Да, они пытались его убить, но он все равно никогда не сможет причинить им боль. Ведь это те самые люди, с которыми связано столько теплых и важных воспоминаний, которых он так хорошо знал. И на них Лорд будет проверять его лояльность? Заставит их пытать? Или даже... Нет, лучше об этом не думать.

Гарри зажмурился, молясь всем богам, чтобы... Чтобы они успели сбежать, скрыться. Яксли был прав — Лорд не упустит возможность его помучить, поставить перед очередным выбором. Перед задачей без правильного решения, за каждую ошибку в которой платишь чем-то важным, невосполнимым. Гарри понимал, чувствовал, что так и будет, и от этого понимания внутренности у него превращались в задубевший ком.

Уж лучше бы они умерли там, чем попали в руки Лорду!

Он дышал урывками, не в силах остановить вереницу страшных картин. Гарри разрывало сердце то, что друзья готовы были его убить, чтобы приблизить победу, остановить Лорда. Очевидно, информация о крестраже как-то просочилась в Орден. Возможно Дамблдор еще где-то оставил зацепки.

И все же Гарри не мог забыть прошлое, перестать их любить. Доказать лояльность... Что последует за отказом? Кто за него заплатит, Гермиона, Рон, кто-то из тех волшебников, которым еще можно было бы помочь? Хотя кого он обманывает? Помочь? Теперь он ничего не сможет, все его отчаянные попытки что-то изменить ничего больше не значат.

Безнадежно.

Остается только завершить то, что начал на поляне в Запретном лесу. Зачем он сопротивлялся там, в доме? Больше он ни на что не годится. Не уберег Гермиону, которая лишилась памяти из-за него, не сможет спасти...

— Выпей.

Гарри открыл глаза и понял, что все его тело сотрясает нервная дрожь, а искусанный кулак горит огнем. Яксли стоял над кроватью и протягивал небольшой пузырек.

— Пей, Поттер, это успокаивающее, — спокойно повторил он. — Твоя истерика ничему не поможет.

Гарри буквально скрутило от его слов, но он схватил зелье и резко опрокинул в рот, не поднимая взгляд. Яксли молча отошел к соседней койке и лег на спину поверх покрывала. Внутри разливалось тепло, мягко расслабляя судорожно напряженные мышцы, выравнивая рваное дыхание.

— Почему... Почему они не захотели поговорить? — тихо спросил Гарри, почти убаюканный волнами мощного зелья. — Я что, не стою даже пары слов?

Яксли молчал так долго, что показалось, что он и вовсе не станет отвечать.

— Возможно, они слишком сильно в тебя верили, Поттер, — наконец сказал он безразличным голосом. — И боялись изменить собственное решение.

— Поэтому надо бросать Аваду без разговоров? — невесело усмехнулся Гарри.

Яксли пожал плечами.

— Это самое простое решение.

— Что же вы не бросили Аваду в Лорда? Почему до сих пор цепляетесь за свою веру в него?

Яксли замер на пару секунд, а потом молча повернулся набок, спиной к соседу. Гарри моментально пожалел о своей вспышке. Воцарилась тишина. Благодаря зелью тело было расслаблено, а дыхание ровным. Гарри лежал, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли и воспоминания, и вздрогнул от неожиданно прервавшего их голоса.

— У меня есть одна просьба, Поттер.

Просьба? Гарри приподнялся на локте, глядя на неподвижную спину Яксли и не веря собственным ушам.

— Какая? — тихо спросил он.

— Мне нужно узнать, где Лорд держит свою змею, Нагайну. Ее не видели со дня битвы у Хогвартса.

Гарри забыл, как дышать. Яксли ищет Нагайну? Неужели он узнал или догадался? Но как? Или это совпадение? Что вообще происходит? И ни один вопрос нельзя задать вслух, слишком велик шанс выдать больше, чем узнать... Да и окклюмент из него пока не очень.

Пауза затягивалась, а Гарри так и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова в ответ. Яксли перевернулся к нему лицом, совершенно спокойный, с тусклыми и пустыми глазами обреченного.

— Я могу на тебя рассчитывать, Поттер? — голос звучал ровно, но Гарри от него пробрала дрожь.

— Да, — выдохнул он в ответ, и Яксли молча кивнул и откинулся обратно на спину, уставившись в потолок.

Мерлин, неужели это правда. Неужели Яксли откуда-то узнал... Узнал и решил пойти против... Не может быть. И почему сейчас?

Неужели Гарри случайной фразой попал в «яблочко», и Яксли на самом деле судил членов Ордена по себе? Насколько же тот преклонялся перед Лордом, перед человеком, который помог ему когда-то в молодости, который мог бы привести страну к расцвету... До последнего верил в него. Как же долго он к этому шел, закрывая на все глаза.

Отчего-то стало больно. За Яксли с его разбитой мечтой, за потерявшего себя Лорда, за себя самого, за всю страну. Куда завели Пожирателей — нет, обычных молодых волшебников — верность, благодарность, самоотверженность и желание сделать мир лучше? И как из талантливого, сильного и целеустремленного человека получилось такое чудовище?

«Мы все хотели только хорошего».

А он тогда не принял слова Беллы всерьез. И пусть привык уже считать Пожирателей людьми, даже не думал увидеть в них хороших людей.

«Шоколад, он такой... чудесный».

Как же сильно их изуродовала жизнь. Жизнь, смысл и цель в которой им дал Лорд. Что останется, если их вырвать с корнем? Яксли сделал это сам, перечеркнул, предал все, во что верил.

Если бы только можно было все изменить...

Через некоторое время их навестила хорошенькая целительница, принеся еду и зелья. Яксли с ее приходом перебрался обратно за стол.

Мисс Триер — как она представилась — поставила поднос Гарри на колени и трансфигурировала его в довольно удобный столик на коротеньких ножках, после чего наложила несколько диагностических чар. Он к этому времени совершенно успокоился, мысли были ленивыми и тягучими, так что долго их думать не получалось. Прыткопишущее перо целительницы что-то строчило в длинный свиток. Закончив с диагностикой, она проследила за тем, как пациент проглотил зелья, и ушла, пообещав зайти чуть позже за посудой.

Яксли молча разбирался с документами, а Гарри уныло ковырялся в тушеном мясе с овощами и больше всего жалел, что ему не разрешили вставать. Не так уж плохо он себя чувствовал. Вполне прилично, если сравнить, например, с моментами после встречи с дементорами. И потом, это сейчас все нормально, а что делать, когда он захочет в туалет?

Гарри как раз пытался сообразить, что бы сказать в защиту свободы передвижения, когда в палату широким шагом вошел Руди и бросил на кровать перед ним пустую чернильницу.

— Порт-ключ на Гриммо, — пояснил он, не здороваясь. — Тебя ждет Лорд.

В животе тут же разлился холод, а проглоченная еда подкатила к горлу. Гарри с трудом сглотнул.

— Сейчас? — голос звучал хрипло и мерзко.

— Ага. Он на твое прикосновение зачарован, — ответил тот, утащив кусок мясного пирога, и развалился на соседней кровати.

Почему-то вспомнился кубок Тримудрого турнира. Интересно, тот тоже был зачарован на его прикосновение и, если бы Гарри не коснулся его, портал на кладбище бы так и не сработал?

Гарри медлил, глядя на маленькую пузатую чернильницу с глянцево блестевшими боками. Ничем не примечательную вещь, которая отправит его в худший из возможных кошмаров, стоит до нее дотронуться.

«Лорд не упустит шанс... проверить твою лояльность на практике». Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды он что угодно отдаст за возможность не видеть друзей.

— Поттер, не стоит заставлять его ждать, — подал голос Яксли.

Гарри поднял на него взгляд, пытаясь понять, показалось ли, что в его голосе за нарочитым равнодушием прозвучало сочувствие. Лицо Яксли было как всегда непроницаемо.

Руди с аппетитом уплетал пирог, не обращая на них внимания.

Гарри аккуратно положил вилку, удивляясь тому, что пальцы даже не дрожали — должно быть, успокаивающее до сих пор действовало, — и обхватил гладкий предмет, тут же почувствовав знакомый рывок.

Он приземлился на пол в гостиной, не удержав равновесие и больно ударившись коленом. Взгляд сразу же метнулся по сторонам, выхватывая высокую фигуру Лорда, стоявшего спиной к нему у окна, и отсутствие кого бы то ни было еще. Облегчение было настолько сильным, что он обмяк, будто лишившись позвоночника. Лорд обернулся, и Гарри мгновенно осознал, что поторопился расслабиться. Он поднялся на ноги, глядя прямо в сузившиеся красные глаза безо всякого страха, но и без вызова, готовый стойко выдержать все, что ему предстоит.

Лорд приближался медленно, играя на нервах, вынуждая хоть как-то отреагировать, но он стоял неподвижно. Расстояние между ними сокращалось, в полной тишине не было слышно даже шагов, словно тот скользил по воздуху, пока, наконец, не подошел вплотную и не навис над Гарри. Стальная хватка сгребла за ворот пижамы и едва не оторвала от пола.

— Почему ты не послал мне вызов, идиот? — прошипел Лорд прямо в лицо. Красные глаза пылали едва сдерживаемой яростью. Гарри судорожно вдохнул, цепляясь пальцами за врезавшуюся ткань.

— Я не подумал, — полузадушенно ответил он, сообразив, что речь о засаде Ордена. — Точнее, потом подумал, но стало как-то не до того.

Лорд отшвырнул его резким движением, так что Гарри кулем сложился на полу, и отошел обратно к окну.

— Ты не покинешь больше этот дом, пока остатки Ордена не будут перебиты, — спустя пару минут постановил он, даже не обернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на собеседника.

Гарри уже успел отдышаться и подняться обратно на ноги. После слов Лорда перед глазами пролетели заключенные, договора, просьба Яксли.

— Нет!

— Да, — отрезал Лорд, оторвавшись от окна и смерив Поттера тяжелым взглядом. — И я настоятельно... не советую со мной спорить, Гарри. 

— Мой Лорд, — медленно начал тот, пытаясь осознать пришедшую в голову сумасшедшую мысль. — Я ведь в безопасности... рядом с вами?

Красные глаза снова сузились, сознания коснулась чужая воля, и Гарри невольно поежился — он успел отвыкнуть от этого чувства.

Бесцветные губы растянулись в жуткой улыбке.

— Ты хочешь стать моим спутником, Гар-ри?

Гарри сглотнул. Идти на попятную было поздно.

— Да, мой Лорд.

— И ты уверен, что сможешь вынести все, что увидишь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался тот.

Какой идиот может быть в этом уверен? Мелькнула мысль сказать правду, но за ней тут же пришла другая: что, если это просто проверка? Не убивают же людей прямо днем в Министерстве! А пытки он уже видел и наверное сможет... Или убивают?

— Я... не знаю, мой Лорд, — наконец выдохнул Гарри.

Мерлин, неужели он сам попросил о том, чтобы стать... кем, спутником? А если Лорд согласится? Гарри же не сможет работать в его присутствии. Да что там, не сможет даже дышать, находиться рядом продолжительное время. После каждой их встречи у Гарри было такое чувство, словно он отыграл четыре матча в квиддич подряд, и все — со Слизерином. И так каждый день?

— Не знаешь... — повторил Лорд задумчиво. — Что ж, я дам тебе шанс это выяснить.

Спасибо успокоительному, Гарри даже не вздрогнул от его слов. Тело до сих пор казалось расслабленным. Надо будет узнать у Яксли, что за зелье он дал... И сделать запасы.

— Хотя ты и не заслужил его, — красные глаза сузились. — Более того, ослушался меня, пытаясь уберечь преступников от заслуженной кары. Впрочем, один из них уже мертв.

Мертв? Резко перехватило дыхание, кто-то из Ордена... Стоп, если Гарри пытался его уберечь, то это... старик Корд? Значит, речь о работе с заключенными, о тех людях, которых он еще пытался вытащить после мордредова объявления на балу.

— Мой Лорд, — начал он, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо и не думать про стойкого проницательного старика, которого больше нет. — Эти волшебники никак не противодействовали Министерству после того, как вы озвучили новую политику. Напротив, они выразили свою лояльность и готовность сотрудничать с официальной властью.

— Тебе мог бы подойти Слизерин, Гарри, — приподнял кончики губ в усмешке Лорд. — Меня радует твоя изворотливость, однако, есть границы, которые не следует переходить даже с ней. Не стоит испытывать судьбу, пытаясь обойти озвученный приказ, Гарри.

Поттер склонил голову и прикрыл глаза. Есть дела, которым нет оправдания — и мучения, смерть хороших по сути людей определенно входят в их число. В сознании всплывали лица, подробности всех дел, которые он прочел, все слова, которые хотел бросить в лицо Волдеморту.

— Простите, мой Лорд, — безжизненно ответил он.

— Посмотри на меня, Гарри, — по одной лишь мягкости тона было ясно, что дальше последует что-то жуткое. Бледное лицо выглядело спокойным, а красные глаза притягивали взгляд, как тогда, когда Гарри пересказывал свою жизнь, сидя у него в ногах.

— Ты, должно быть, и сам успел понять, что те, кто до сих пор упорствует, едва оказавшись на свободе, начнут снова сеять смуту. Они слишком погрязли в своих фальшивых идеалах, чтобы жить спокойно. Они слишком глупы, чтобы по достоинству оценить проявленное к ним милосердие. Своими словами и поступками они будут приводить в Азкабан и на смерть все новых людей, тех людей, которые могли бы жить мирно. Ты этого хочешь, Гарри?

Тот отчаянно замотал головой, пытаясь сбросить власть мягкого гипнотизирующего голоса.

«У большинства тех, кто решился поддержать подполье, хватает на то личных причин. Преследуя несогласных, вы лишь гоните эту волну дальше».

Гарри не понимал, кто из них прав: Лорд или старик Корд.

— Ты, похоже, даже не осознал, что сам выпустил на свободу того, кто организовал ловушку. Что едва не лишился жизни по собственной глупости.

— Можно было бы доработать контракт, чтобы они не могли...

Лорд презрительно усмехнулся.

— А ты оказывается трус, Гарри.

Удивление перебило все прочие чувства. Следом нахлынула злость.

— Трус? — переспросил он, сверля Лорда тяжелым взглядом.

— Да, Гарри. Трус, — холодно ответил тот. — Это путь труса — спеленать врага обетами, лишить даже шанса на собственное решение, на поступок. Запереть в теле безвольной марионетки, как в тюрьме — хуже, чем в тюрьме. Лишь бы не убивать. Думаешь, они хотят себе такой жизни, Гарри?

Тот промолчал, уставившись в пол.

— Я очень мягок с тобой, Гарри, — холодный голос прозвучал совсем близко, заставив невольно вздрогнуть. — Я оставил тебе свободу, как физическую, так и внутреннюю. Но если ты вздумаешь предать меня...

Кончик палочки уперся под подбородком и надавил, заставив поднять голову и взглянуть в нечеловеческое лицо, приблизившееся вплотную.

— То будешь умолять о смерти для себя и всех своих друзей, — прошипел Лорд настолько близко, что холодное дыхание коснулось кожи.

— Я не предам, — тихо ответил Гарри. В памяти всплыли ожесточенные лица членов Ордена, Дамблдор, Фадж, Скримджер, слова старшего Розье. Нет, уничтожение Лорда ничего не решит. Будет новый переворот, еще одна волна террора — теперь в адрес чистокровных... Он не хотел этого. Совершенно точно не хотел. Гарри заглянул в красные глаза и увереннее повторил: — Я не предам.

Лорд рассматривал его какое-то время, затем убрал палочку и отошел в сторону. Гарри машинально потер шею.

— Мой Лорд, я бы хотел узнать, чем закончилось... столкновение, в котором я пострадал.

Тот медленно повернулся и наклонил голову.

— Столкновение... С кем же ты столкнулся, Гарри?

Гарри сглотнул, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше ответить. Главное — не впутать Джинни, если она до этого не принимала участия в операциях Ордена, для нее оставался шанс.

— Не заставляй меня думать, что я слишком мягок с тобой, Гарри, — вкрадчиво произнес Лорд. — Я ведь уже говорил тебе об откровенности... — лицо у него исказилось, словно изнутри рванулась притаившаяся тварь, ломая маску мнимой доброжелательности. — Круцио!

Ослепляющая боль мгновенно охватила все тело, раздирая внутренности, выкручивая мышцы. Все закончилось так же быстро, как началось. Гарри с трудом приподнялся на локтях, тяжелое и непослушное тело еще не отошло от шока.

— Так кто же там был, Гарри? — все так же вкрадчиво спросил Лорд.

— Члены Ордена, — едва слышно ответил он.

— Имена, Гарри, — мягкий голос прозвучал совсем близко.

Гарри зажмурился. Интересно, что с ним сделает Лорд, не добившись желаемого? Вспомнит ли об осколке собственной души в чужом теле или все же убьет? Доведет до безумия и запрет в палате с Лонгботтомами? Это он имел в виду, когда говорил про «физическую и внутреннюю свободу» несколько минут назад?

— Я жду, Гарри, — холодный голос оборвал его мысли.

— Кингсли, мистер Уизли... Там что-то взорвалось, я не разобрал в дыму остальных...

— Ложь, — в бешенстве бросил Лорд, обхватив ледяными пальцами шею и вздернув за нее вверх. — Ты смеешь мне лгать, мелкий гаденыш.

Гарри захрипел, пытаясь вдохнуть, чувствуя, как сжимаются легкие от нехватки воздуха. Вспыхнул огнем давно не беспокоивший шрам, реагируя на ярость породившей его души. Перед глазами стояло жуткое лицо, причудливо искаженное из-за перекосившихся очков.

— А я полагал, что ты усвоил полученный на поляне урок, — злобно прошипел он. — Что ж, я позабочусь, чтобы этот ты не забыл так легко.

На поляне? В памяти как наяву прозвучало насмешливое «предпочитаешь, чтобы расплачивались твои друзья?», заставив остро пожалеть о своей неумелой лжи. Гарри забился, борясь за право вдохнуть, сказать... Пытаясь уберечь Джинни и Билла, он подвел других, совершенно беззащитных перед гневом Волдеморта. Тех, кто даже не подозревал о нависшей угрозе, о возможной расплате за одно лишь знакомство с Мальчиком-Который-До-Сих-Пор-Жив.

— Да, — прохрипел Гарри, собрав все силы, чтобы выдавить одно короткое слово.

— Да? — с жуткой усмешкой переспросил Лорд, слегка ослабляя хватку. — Ты решил изменить своей привычке и удивить меня, Гарри?

— Я... усвоил... урок... — легкие судорожно сжимались, язык едва шевелился, а в горло будто засыпали битого стекла, но он выдавливал одно слово за другим упрямо, будто для него не было ничего важнее. — Я... скажу...

Джинни. У него сердце разрывалось на части, но он не мог предать Рона, Гермиону, Невилла и всех остальных, кто в него верил.

Джинни. Может, еще получится потом выкупить ее жизнь?

— Ты солгал мне, Гарри, — прошипел Лорд ему в лицо, разжав наконец пальцы на шее, чтобы тут же погрузить в нее длинные ногти. Вниз побежали теплые струйки крови, пропитывая мягкую больничную пижаму. — А теперь испугался наказания и хочешь его избежать?

Гарри стиснул зубы. Мерлин, он ведь и правда испугался. Его просто трясет от ужаса перед Лордом и его больной фантазией. Злые слезы скользнули по лицу, он выпрямился и вскинул голову, несмотря на боль, на кровь, заливавшую грудь, чувствуя как внутри поднимается холодная жестокая ярость — на себя, на Волдеморта, на весь этот мордредов мир. Он не позволит тронуть близких.

— Вы не тронете никого из моих друзей, — сиплый голос едва звучал, срываясь в беззвучный свист. — Никогда. Я заплачу за это.

— И чем же?

— Тем, что вы не узнаете сами.

Ногти погрузились чуть глубже, разрывая плоть. У Гарри все плыло перед глазами, он уже потерял слишком много крови. Вспыхнула дикая надежда, но тут же погасла — Лорд не даст ему так просто умереть.

Осталась только злая отчаянная решимость. Уберечь. Не допустить. Любой ценой.

— Если это окажется недостаточно интересно... — Лорд растянул рот, обнажая кривые зубы.

— Яксли ищет Нагайну, — прошептал Гарри с отчаянным вызовом, уже понимая, что пожалеет об этом. Позже. Сейчас главное — спасти...

Красные глаза сузились.

— И ты хотел это скрыть от меня, Гарри? — холодный голос с трудом пробивался через укрывавшую плотную пелену. Боль отступила, взвинченное, израненное тело словно осталось в стороне. На Гарри опустился блаженный покой.

Через мгновение сорванный мощным ударом. Он чуть не заплакал от разочарования, снова ощутив себя на полу, всего в крови, жалкого и трясущегося, но живого. Пальцы машинально ощупали шею — ту закрывал плотный слой бинтов. Ничего не было кончено. Лорд в самом деле не собирался отпустить его так легко.

Холодная босая ступня коснулась его щеки у пола, и Гарри дернулся, переворачиваясь на спину и поправляя очки — те каким-то чудом не слетели с лица.

— И когда ты узнал об этом, Гарри?

Приподняться получилось с трудом. Больничная пижама противно липла к телу, холодная и одуряюще пахнущая кровью. Точно так же пахло от развороченной груди Клювокрыла. Гарри сглотнул подкатившую тошноту.

Лорд обнаружился в кресле всего в паре шагов от него. Оцепенение охватило тело, стальными тисками сжав горло, так что не получалось выдавить ни звука.

— Не хочешь говорить? — в высоком голосе скользнул намек на удивление.

Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой. Неужели Лорд не понимает, что он просто не может? Сознания знакомо коснулась чужая воля, и он устало закрыл глаза.

— Ну же, Гарри, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я применил легилименцию, — мягкие слова расслабляли и словно подталкивали к нужному поступку. — Во время обучения окклюменции слишком сложно продавить защиту, не разрушив до основания.

Гарри открыл рот, и горло тут же снова сдавил спазм. Не вырвалось даже хрипа, словно он... потерял голос. Лорд помедлил пару секунд и поднял палочку. В сознании что-то уже знакомо провернулось, как при проверке Беллой его защиты, и словно налетело на стену. Чужая воля смяла — не абстрактный щит, нет — саму обретенную связь Гарри со своей памятью, рванула ее в сторону, и жгучая боль затопила все его существо.

— Не сопротивляйся, Гарри.

Ему и нечем больше было сопротивляться. Внутри застыл один отчаянный и бесконечный вопль, вопль разорванного на части существа. И даже сознание не желало его оставить, намертво зажатое стальной хваткой. Наконец, перед глазами промелькнула больничная палата, Яксли, их короткий разговор.

И все закончилось.


	20. Игра с огнем. Часть 1

Гарри не хотел приходить в себя и до последнего цеплялся за ускользавшее беспамятство, словно чувствовал, что там — в реальном мире, — его не ждет ничего хорошего. Открыв глаза, он увидел знакомый полог собственной кровати и потянулся к тумбочке за очками. Не успел он их надеть и сесть, как с кресла в углу поднялась Белла.

— Очнулся, щеночек? Вставай, Лорд хочет тебя видеть.

Только не снова! Гарри было застонал, но не раздалось ни звука. Он обхватил руками горло и напряг связки, пытаясь выдавить хоть слово. Бесполезно.

— Не можешь говорить? — нахмурилась Белла и подняла палочку, накладывая какие-то чары.

Гарри бросил на неё полный паники взгляд и кивнул.

— Странно, тебя лечил сам Лорд.

Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с навалившимися воспоминаниями. Значит, его лечил Лорд. После того, как сам же чуть не убил, а потом выпотрошил легилименцией. После того, как Гарри выдал ему Яксли.

Он отчаянно напряг связки, пытаясь спросить...

— Ты совершенно здоров, щеночек, — сказала Белла, опуская палочку, и чуть мягче добавила: — Лорд наверняка знает, что с этим сделать.

Гарри криво усмехнулся в ответ и приподнялся, опуская ноги с кровати. Внутри тугим до тошноты клубком скручивалось отвращение к себе. Как он мог предать человека? Именно тогда, когда тот решился все исправить. Именно того, кто на самом деле мог это сделать.

Он сделал это ради Джинни и Джорджа. Почему-то эта мысль показалась бесцветной и пустой, не принесшей даже минутного облегчения. Нельзя было так поступать.

«Я могу на тебя рассчитывать, Поттер?»

Что же он наделал.

«Как вы верили в Лорда, да?»

Мерлин, что же он наделал...

Беллатрикс жесткими пальцами ухватила за подбородок, заглянула в лицо и нахмурилась.

— Ты можешь идти?

Гарри кивнул, с кривой улыбкой стряхивая воспоминания. Не было смысла оттягивать неизбежное. Что бы его ни ждало впереди.

— Одевайся, я буду в гостиной, — бросила Белла и вышла стремительным шагом.

За окном было совсем светло, темпус показал без десяти десять. Интересно, какого дня?

Гарри скинул пижаму, натянул футболку машинальными, механическими движениями. Не считая слабости, тело было в порядке, повязки на шее уже не было, не осталось даже шрамов. Он сунул палочку в карман мантии и неожиданно замер, боясь поверить, что... Затем медленно достал ее обратно и стиснул рукоятку.

— Темпус!

Десять часов ровно. Он может говорить! Гарри в восторге крикнул: «Время», но рот лишь беззвучно открылся.

— Темпус! Люмос!

«Свет! День! Хогвартс!»

Почему получается говорить только заклинания? Разве так бывает? (1)

Гарри с силой потер лоб и запустил руку в волосы. По крайней мере, магия осталась с ним. А что до обычной речи, с ней он разберется позже... В памяти всплыло, как Яксли притащил его в Мунго снимать проклятие, поймав над своими бумагами. Как они выясняли у старой аптекарши, кто увел невесту Симуса. Как показывал Архив, как помогал с документами, как организовал интервью со Скитер. Как спрашивал про Нагайну.

Как Гарри его предал.

У него не было другого выхода, но Яксли-то был в этом не виноват! А теперь...

Но если он еще жив? Гарри обожгло жаром. Он влез в джинсы и кроссовки в считанные секунды. Мантию натягивал уже скатываясь по лестнице на подгибавшихся от слабости ногах. Белла ждала в гостиной у камина.

Гарри открыл рот, вновь совершенно беззвучно, и Беллатрикс с досадой поморщилась.

— Поттер, почему от тебя вечно одни проблемы? Придется аппарировать и идти через туалеты.

Он почти не запомнил дорогу. Внутри горели надежда и понимание, что шансов очень мало, исчезающе мало... Но, может, они все еще есть.

Гарри уже был в этом кабинете, с младшим Малфоем и Яксли. Лорд, как и в прошлый раз, занимал место на возвышении, а перед ним полукругом сидели несколько волшебников.

— Белла, Гарри... — высокий голос бросил в дрожь, слишком ярко вспыхнули в памяти ледяные пальцы на шее и вкрадчивое «Я жду, Гарри». — Присаживайтесь.

Он впился взглядом в лицо Лорда, пытаясь найти ответ на свой вопрос. Лишь когда Белла легко подтолкнула вперед, Гарри прошел дальше и опустился в крайнее от входа кресло. Возникло чувство дежа вю. Вот точно так же он сидел здесь и ждал, когда закончится собрание, чтобы спросить про проклятье Полного раскаяния. Тогда все закончилось не лучшим образом. Да и говорить он теперь не мог — что ж, меньше шансов ляпнуть очередную глупость.

— Как обстоят дела с секретарем Французского совета, Белла?

— Его единственный сын у нас, повелитель. Уверена, всеми уважаемый член общества теперь полностью нас поддерживает.

Она хрипло рассмеялась.

Гарри невесело усмехнулся. Белла оставалась Беллой. Интересно, этого несчастного тоже бросили в подвал, как раньше Луну, или теперь таких держат в камерах Аврората? А он уже не мог ненавидеть Пожирателей. Даже за это.

— Ты отлично справилась, — холодный голос словно острыми когтями проходился по нервам. Как бы сейчас пригодилось успокоительное! Он просто не сможет здесь сидеть, не выдержит находиться всего в нескольких шагах от Лорда, слышать каждое его слово и напрягаться, панически боясь поймать взгляд. Изнутри начала подниматься злость на самого себя, на собственные страх и слабость. Слабость, которая привела к очередному предательству. Он бы сейчас обрадовался даже Круциатусу, который смог бы перебить боль от воспоминаний обычной, физической.

Лицо Лорда было спокойно, в глубине красных глаз не успела погаснуть злобная радость от услышанной новости.

— Для меня величайшая радость — быть вам полезной, повелитель, — с чувством сказала Белла. — Если я могу еще как-то вам услужить...

Лорд смотрел на нее снисходительно, как на любимую собаку, настойчиво тыкающуюся носом, чтобы привлечь внимание хозяина.

— Возьми у Боул материалы по французским территориям, — неторопливо сказал он. — Мне нужен анализ всех стратегических точек. И имена людей, которые нам могут пригодиться при их захвате.

При захвате. Значит, Лорд не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом. Следующей будет Франция. Вспомнился слащавый дипломат с завитыми усиками. Девушки из Шармбатона. Мадам Максим. Множество людей с обеих сторон, которые будут умирать — снова.

Пока кто-нибудь его не остановит.

— Я сегодня же передам документы, господин, — почтительно откликнулась Боул и насмешливо скривила губы. — Но анализ? От нее?

Белла моментально вспыхнула и схватилась за палочку. Гарри похолодел. Рядом не было ни Руди, ни Яксли, чтобы остановить ее и привести в чувство. Ослепительный луч заклятья разбился о щит прямо перед лицом смертельно побледневшей Боул.

— Круцио!

Белла упала на колени, выгнулась, запрокинув голову, и закричала — коротко и хрипло, словно одним дыханием выплескивая свою боль прямо в небо. Ее трясло, по напряженным рукам с судорожно изогнутыми пальцами словно пробегали волны, но больше она не издала ни звука.

Гарри вцепился в подлокотники, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места.

Лорд снял заклятье, и голова Лестрейндж безвольно упала на грудь, скрыв лицо за гривой черных волос.

— Не стоит поднимать палочку на моих людей, Белла, — равнодушно бросил он и перевел взгляд на Боул. — Как и провоцировать на это.

Та поспешно склонилась:

— Прошу прощения, господин.

Лорд пару секунд смотрел на ее скрюченную спину и откинулся в кресле, потеряв интерес к произошедшему.

— Все свободны. Гарри, к тебе это не относится.

Белла поднялась резкими неловкими движениями и шагнула к Лорду. Руки у нее еще дрожали.

— Повелитель, Поттер не может говорить.

Красные глаза на мгновение сузились.

— Я разберусь с этим, можешь идти.

Они остались вдвоем. Снова.

Гарри попытался собраться, но у него до сих пор не было ни одной нормальной идеи о том, как помочь Яксли, только готовность сделать ради этого что угодно. Дело не в близости или симпатии — тот не был дорог как Гермиона, Рон или Джинни, и именно это заставило Гарри совершить подлость — выдать доверившегося человека, обречь на пытки, смерть. Как когда-то поступил Петтигрю, даже хуже — кто знает, что случилось много лет назад... С таким грузом невозможно жить.

— Это правда, Гарри?

Он вопросительно вскинул глаза.

— Ты до сих пор не можешь говорить?

Короткий кивок. Видимо, эта немота не входила в планы Лорда, и от мысли, что получилось их подпортить — пусть даже так — стало до глупости приятно. Ему едва удалось подавить непрошеную усмешку.

— А колдовать? — Лорд подался вперед. — Ты пробовал колдовать, Гарри?

Оглушительная тишина и медленный, очень медленный кивок.

— И у тебя получилось, не так ли? — вкрадчивый голос звучал словно прямо в голове.

Гарри скривился и кивнул еще раз.

— Любопытно...

Лорд откинулся обратно на спинку и поднял палочку. Несколько витиеватых пассов — Гарри уже видел такие сегодня в исполнении Беллы, но все равно смог дышать только когда палочка опустилась. Мерлин, как же ему дожить до вечера. И как узнать о судьбе Яксли. А еще Джинни и всех остальных.

— Я решил оставить в силе нашу договоренность, Гарри. Ты будешь сопровождать меня за пределами Гриммо.

Повисла пауза. Находиться рядом с Лордом целыми днями. Он попытался сглотнуть, но горло словно передавило.

— Кажется, ты не рад, Гарри?

«Яксли, друг мой, ты, кажется, не рад моим словам?»

Гарри замер в ожидании удара, чувствуя странное облегчение — вот сейчас, наконец-то, все кончится. Но пауза все тянулась, а Лорд не спешил снова поднимать палочку.

— Впрочем, я дам тебе шанс отказаться... — его лицо было по-прежнему нечитаемо, лишь в глазах плясали опасные огоньки.

Гарри сглотнул. Большой и шершавый комок провалился внутрь с неприятным ощущением. Искушение было велико. Вернуться на Гриммо, забраться туда как в берлогу и не выходить больше, а главное — не видеть Лорда, не ждать каждую секунду чего-то ужасного, нечеловеческого... Это было безумно привлекательно — и только поэтому Гарри упрямо мотнул головой, отрезая путь к отступлению. Слишком страшно потерять себя в один день, пожертвовать всеми планами, принципами, целями в угоду слабости.

В конце концов, он все еще Гарри Поттер, а не трусливый Пожиратель со шрамом на лбу.

Хотелось верить, что это так.

Лорд откинулся на спинку кресла, и возникло впечатление стихнувшей бури. Неужели злился на возможный отказ? Зачем тогда этот фальшивый «шанс»?

— Должно быть, тебе интересно, что случилось после стычки с членами Ордена? — высокий голос звучал спокойно, и Гарри рискнул снова мотнуть головой, тут же ощутив знакомое прикосновение чужого разума.

«Яксли!» — мысленно крикнул он, не будучи уверен, что Лорд услышит его таким образом.

— Предатель... — прошипел Волдеморт, сузив глаза. — Тебя так волнует его участь, Гарри? Даже больше, чем судьба всех этих Уизли?

Уже по его тону стало ясно, что надеяться было глупо. Не было никаких шансов. Лорд не пощадил слугу, прошедшего с ним две войны и разочаровавшегося в своем лидере. Ничего не исправить. Слишком поздно.

Гарри охватила дрожь. Он обрек на смерть человека, который ему доверился. Выдал его, предал, купил его кровью снисхождение Лорда, замазал ей свою ошибку.

— Я знаю, светлые любят про одних говорить «предал», а про других «раскаялся», Гарри, — начал Лорд с саркастической усмешкой. — Словно это «правильно» — нарушить клятву верности, принесенную «не той» стороне...

Гарри слушал гладкие слова, но не улавливал смысл. Навалившаяся безнадежность пробила в животе дыру, через которую вывалились все чувства и мысли. Было пусто и холодно. Он опоздал.

— Предательство всегда остается предательством, запомни это, — жестко закончил Лорд.

Гарри и так это знал. Понимал всем своим существом, лучше чем когда либо. Он предал человека.

— А как же твои друзья, Гарри? — вкрадчиво спросил Лорд. — Ты осознал наконец всю глупость своей привязанности? Увидел их настоящее отношение?

Гарри снова покачал головой, про себя усмехнувшись тому, что для разговора с Лордом достаточно одного слова «нет».

Красные глаза сузились — должно быть, мысль не осталась незамеченной.

«Извините» — устало подумал Гарри. — «Я хочу узнать про них. Они все еще остаются моими друзьями...»

Он знал, что после этих слов Лорд скорее всего впадет в ярость, и был готов к боли. Все равно хуже уже не станет. Да и что значит любая боль по сравнению с дырой, которую он пробил в себе сам.

Но Лорд лишь подался вперед, пристально глядя в глаза. Гарри стоял спокойно под его взглядом, с равнодушием человека, который уже все потерял.

— Кингсли удалось сбежать, — голос шелестел, словно ползущая по влажным листьям змея. — Так же как Артуру и Биллу Уизли. Остальные мертвы.

В груди сдавило и сразу перестало хватать воздуха. Гарри не шевелился, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы втягивать его внутрь и выдыхать наружу через слишком узкие для этого пути.

Все мертвы. Зря. Все оказалось зря. Никого не получилось спасти.

— Но Антонину удалось кое-что вытащить из девчонки перед смертью, — красные глаза вспыхнули, и голос сорвался на шипение: — МакГонагалл знает, что нужно покончить с тобой, чтобы меня победить. Откуда у нее эти сведения, Гарри?

«Омут», — равнодушно подумал он, прикрывая глаза, чтобы хотя бы так отгородиться от реальности. «Кое-что вытащить из девчонки перед смертью». «Девчонки перед смертью».

Нет, этого не может быть. Джинни, его Джинни. Растрепанная, прекрасная даже в тот момент, когда пыталась его убить. Она не могла покинуть этот мир. Она была слишком живая и настоящая.

— Какой омут?

Гарри едва заметил вопрос. Он просто хотел лечь и умереть. Это должно было случиться еще там — рядом с его Джинни. Прикосновение к сознанию стало отчетливее, неся с собой тепло и покой. Интересно, многие знают, каким теплым может быть Волдеморт?

— Немногие, — голос Лорда звучал спокойно, и Гарри расслабился, откинувшись на спинку кресла и закрыв глаза. Ему было уже совершенно все равно, что происходит, и чем все закончится. — Ты упомянул омут.

«Омут памяти в кабинете директора. Там я смотрел воспоминания Снейпа, из которых все узнал. Должно быть, она их обнаружила случайно после моего ухода».

— Вот как. Минерва... Жалеешь, что помешал мне ее убить, Гарри?

«Нет», — равнодушно подумал он в ответ.

— Благодаря этому твои бывшие друзья будут пытаться убить тебя. Уже пытались. Тебе придется с ними драться, Гарри. Ты к этому готов?

Он пожал плечами, не открывая глаз. Какая разница?

«Да».

Тепло окутывало все тело — или, скорее, сознание, расслабляя и успокаивая. Гарри невольно подумал, что если бы в Отделе тайн Лорд не попытался захватить контроль над ним, а поманил таким образом, еще неизвестно, как бы пошли дальнейшие события. Раздался тихий смешок.

Гарри совершенно не следил за временем. Отпустило ядовитое чувство вины, боль и отчаяние, и, хотя было ясно, что позже к ним прибавится еще и стыд за эту слабость, он все равно наслаждался временной передышкой, цеплялся за эфемерное тепло, отгонявшее мысли, укрывавшее мягкой непроницаемой для боли пеленой.

Лорд добился желаемого, создав между ними еще одну связь, больше того — зависимость. После всего случившегося, Гарри просто сошел бы с ума, если бы не его поддержка. Он не представлял, не хотел даже думать, как можно жить, потеряв близких, предав врага — или союзника, он уже не понимал, кто есть кто, — презирая самого себя.

Гарри Поттер кончился.

Избранного больше нет.

Лорд может ликовать.

«Я не собирался тебя сломать, Гарри», — тихий голос прозвучал в голове, эхом раскатываясь по телу. — «И не дам сойти с ума».

«Почему?» — без особого интереса спросил он.

«У меня есть много Пожирателей смерти. И только один Гарри Поттер», — усмешка чувствовалась даже мысленно, но Гарри только глубже погрузился в тепло, практически засыпая. То, что Лорд только что назвал его своей собственностью, совершенно не трогало.

Очнулся он от короткого стука в дверь. Убаюкавшее его тепло практически рассеялось, но боль еще не вернулась полностью, только напоминала о себе кислым вкусом во рту и тянущей пустотой внутри. Джинни... Джордж. Надо сообщить Рону, если это еще не сделали. Гарри тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что даже не сможет сказать все лично, не тащить же Лорда в Нору... И на похороны.

— Я привел Торча, повелитель, — в своей обычной ленивой манере сказал Долохов, входя в комнату.

— Заведи, — коротко приказал тот.

Долохов повернулся к открытой двери и леветировал внутрь тощего, связанного человека в грязных джинсах и свитере, затем взмахом палочки освободил от веревок. Оказавшись на полу перед Лордом, тот было скорчился на боку, подтянув к себе ноги и вжав голову в плечи, но почти сразу приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. Волосы у него на голове были редкими и тонкими, светло-русого цвета, и, казалось, что через них можно увидеть череп.

Сонливость слетела без следа.

— Послушайте, все эти противоестественные отродья должны быть уничтожены, понимаете? — с жаром начал пленник, подавшись вперед и вытянув тонкую, совсем птичью на фоне широкого ворота шею. — Я чувствую это! Я просто сижу и слышу, как они ходят по земле, оскверняя ее, как дышат воздухом, тем же, которым дышат люди, звери, — нормальные звери! Это нужно остановить, пока не стало слишком поздно, понимаете?

Жалость и сострадание к несчастному спасовали перед искренним изумлением.

Долохов шагнул ближе и совершенно по-маггловски пнул пленника под ребра.

— Заткнись, — жестко и безразлично приказал он. — Говорить будешь то, что спрашивают.

Должно быть, он с таким же безразличием мог отрезать у него пальцы один за другим, добиваясь нужных ответов. Веритасерум здесь был не нужен. Экономия по-пожирательски.

— Имя и статус крови, — сухо бросил Лорд.

— Торч. Сэм Торч. Я магглорожденный.

Гарри внимательнее взглянул на скорчившегося от удара человека, нервно дергающего бледными пальцами шнурки на своих же ботинках. Что-то в нем было знакомое, скребущее сознание близким, но еще недоступным пока узнаванием.

— Что ты делал в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул?

— Я ждал! — глаза у него сверкнули неистовым воодушевлением, и он снова подался вперед, начав говорить быстро и страстно: — Я смог выследить мерзкий результат скрещивания орла со львом, сама природа помогала мне в этом, весь мир на моей стороне, понимаете? Нужен был только подходящий момент, чтобы очистить землю от этого жуткого отродья темной магии, и когда...

И тут Гарри осенило. Он же видел жалобу этого человека! Она попалась еще в самом начале заключения на Гриммо. Помнится, он еще отправил предупреждение и совет бежать из страны. Разве бывают такие совпадения? Не может быть! Неужели из всей страны этот безумец следил за Клювокрылом, причем именно тогда, когда Поттер пришел в тот же дом? Почему напал было ясно — увидел свою цель в разбитом Бомбардой окне.

— Так что теперь одним отродьем на земле стало меньше, вы просто прислушайтесь к тому, насколько легче стало дышать! Чуете? Но сколько их еще...

Лорд коротко кивнул Долохову, и тот снова пнул пленника под ребра.

— Заткнись.

А Гарри вспоминал прекрасное гордое и сильное существо, поднявшее его однажды в небо, спасшее Сириуса. Убийством которого этот человек гордился.

— Думаю, мы можем его отпустить. Своим вмешательством это ничтожество сорвало операцию Ордена. Никто не может упрекнуть Лорда Волдеморта в неблагодарности.

Гарри вскинул голову и с отвращением смотрел в горящие фанатизмом глаза, чувствуя на руках то мягкое, теплое и скользкое, что вывалилось из раскуроченной груди Клювокрыла.

Таких как Торч нельзя отпускать просто так.

«Нет», — твердо подумал он, по-прежнему ощущая чужое прикосновение к своему сознанию и зная, что его услышат. — «Нет, он должен расплатиться».

Тонкие губы Лорда разошлись в усмешке.

— Как скажешь, Гарри, — мягко сказал он и резко вскинул палочку. — Авада Кедавра!

Ослепительно яркий зеленый луч — и все.

Гарри застыл.

Еще один человек погиб из-за него. И впервые он не жалел об этом. Торча нужно было остановить — так, чтобы тот никогда больше не смог причинить вред магическому созданию. Защитить мир от жалкого безумца.

Был бы пожизненный Азкабан лучше быстрой и милосердной смерти? Гарри запомнил слова Розье на балу. Решение Лорда было на самом деле жестоким, необратимым, но не вызывало прежнего ужаса, скорее что-то похожее на... уважение. Гарри расслабил судорожно стиснутые пальцы и глубоко вздохнул. Как там сказал Руди, «можешь не благодарить за исполнение своей маленькой грязной мечты»?

Долохов молча склонился в небрежном поклоне, взмахнул палочкой, поднимая тело, и вышел, левитируя его перед собой и насвистывая веселый мотивчик.

«Вы ведь знали, что я отправлял предупреждения?» — мысленно обратился Гарри, не глядя на Лорда.

— Да.

«А зачем устроили это? Ведь наверняка сразу допросили, и есть легилименция, и не обязательно его слушать...» — он с трудом себя остановил, почувствовав, как начали скакать мысли.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты его увидел, Гарри, — Лорд сделал паузу и произнес, выделяя каждое слово: — Грязнокровку, которого ты посчитал невинной жертвой и решил спасти.

«Он исключение», — уверенно подумал Гарри.

— Ты так в этом уверен? А как же старик, заманивший тебя в ловушку, Корд, он тоже исключение?

«Он... это другое», — растерялся Гарри, не зная как лучше сформулировать свою мысль. — «Он верит в то, что делает. В борьбу».

— Я тоже верю в то, что делаю, Гарри. Каждый в это верит.

«Это другое», — заявил он скорее из упрямства.

— И в чем же разница?

«Вы все равно не поймете», — сил на полноценную злость не было, но оказывается что-то еще тлело глубоко внутри, туго сплетенное с болью и отчаянием. Перестало хватать воздуха, ухваченного редкими рваными вдохами. Лицо Лорда поплыло и смазалось. Всхлип вышел таким же беззвучным, как раньше слова. Гарри снова накрыло теплом, но слезы продолжали течь, хотя он не чувствовал больше боли.

Спустя какое-то время глаза высохли. Он сидел, свернувшись в жестком кресле с деревянными подлокотниками, бездумно разглядывая все, на что падал взгляд, и периодически проваливаясь в сон.

Комната была холодной и гулкой, неуютной. Ряд пустых кресел перед возвышением выглядел странно, как будто он пришел на какое-то мероприятие, промахнувшись с датой. Несколько узких окон завешены плотными темными шторами. Огромную, свисавшую с высокого потолка люстру с медными рожками не мешало бы почистить. Стены были обиты невзрачной тканью, и на них не висело ни одного портрета или обычной картины.

Никто не заходил, не было ни пыток, ни собраний, только порой поскрипывало перо и шелестела мантия Лорда. Тот молча работал за своим столом, иногда замирая и глядя даже не в одну точку, а словно куда-то не сюда. Глаза у него в такие моменты тускнели, становясь почти серыми. Может, у него было второе веко, как у ящерок? На пустыре через две улицы от дома Дурслей жили маленькие ящерки — коричневые, очень быстрые и ловкие. Гарри нравилось наблюдать за ними, пока однажды его не нашел там Дадли с компанией и не поймал одну ради смеха. Больше он туда не ходил, чтобы не привлекать к ним внимание своего братца-живодера.

Наблюдать за Лордом ему тоже нравилось. Движения у него были такими же плавными и стремительными, а в моменты неподвижности он совершенно замирал, сливаясь со своим креслом в единую фигуру, как пригревшаяся на солнце ящерица. Но, в отличие от безобидного пресмыкающегося, даже тогда было видно, насколько он опасен.

Подниматься, да даже просто шевелиться, совершенно не хотелось.

Лорд не реагировал на его мысли, то усиливая ментальное воздействие, то ослабляя почти до нуля — тогда Гарри скручивало от просыпавшихся чувств. Он не жаловался, стискивая зубы и утыкаясь лбом в гладкий деревянный подлокотник, пытался терпеть, но самоконтроль слишком быстро сбивали жесткие, оглушающие волны чувства вины и потери, яркие образы Яксли, Джинни, Джорджа... Потом его едва не захлестывало с головой — и тут же снова подхватывало знакомое тепло, расслабляя и почти усыпляя.

Гарри не знал, было ли это наказанием, пыткой или своеобразной терапией от Лорда, а тот молчал, не обращая внимания и игнорируя невысказанный вопрос.

К вечеру дали о себе знать естественные потребности. Гарри слегка удивился тому, что даже не вспомнил о них раньше, и замялся на мгновение.

— Отхожее место там, — кивком указал Лорд на неприметную дверь за своей спиной, затем помедлил и направил палочку на бронзовое пресс-папье. — Впрочем, тебе пора домой. Портус!

Гарри неохотно поднялся, держась за подлокотник и морщась от покалывания в онемевших ногах, шагнул вперед и лишь потом осознал смысл сказанного. Он отправится на Гриммо и останется там один? Без поддержки Лорда? Наедине с затаившимся внутри кошмаром?

— Порт-ключ перенесет тебя обратно завтра утром.

И что теперь, просить позволения ночевать у него в ногах? Гарри медленно двинулся вперед, поднялся по ступенькам к столу. Пресс-папье придавливало стопку каких-то бумаг, осталось лишь протянуть руку, чтобы его взять.

Лицо Лорда не выражало никаких эмоций, а ведь он еще касался сознания Гарри и наверняка видел его страх. Это всего лишь одна ночь. Одна ночь без этого убаюкивающего тепла, в котором он провел весь день. А утром он вернется обратно.

Гарри протянул руку и сжал пальцы на бронзовой рукоятке.

* * *

От проведенной на Гриммо ночи в памяти Гарри остались только обрывки. Вот его трясет на гладком полу ванной рядом с осколками разбитого зеркала. Вот он беззвучно кричит, не в силах удержать в себе оглушительную боль. Глотает какое-то зелье из настойчивых рук Беллатрикс. Обессиленный, лежит неподвижно на мраморной плитке, не чувствуя холода. Прижимает к себе пресс-папье, глядя на медленно светлеющее за окном небо.

Когда сработал порт-ключ, Гарри едва обращал внимание на окружающее. Он медленно подошел к своему вчерашнему креслу и опустился в него, закрывая глаза и с облегчением проваливаясь в знакомое тепло. Сон пришел сразу, крепкий и спокойный, безо всяких кошмаров.

Проснулся Гарри от чьих-то голосов и сразу понял, что жутко голоден.

— ... лично приложу все силы, господин! — с жаром убеждал пухленький волшебник, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Я все исправлю в кратчайшие сроки!

Долохов стоял рядом с ним спокойно и равнодушно. Руди развалился на одном из кресел и смахивал невидимые пылинки со шляпы.

— Ты огорчил меня, — негромко и холодно произнес Лорд, глядя на оправдывающегося волшебника.

Долохов, поймав его взгляд, взмахнул палочкой, и полупрозрачная упругая волна ударила толстяка под колени. Тот упал на ступеньки перед столом Лорда, охнув от неожиданности, а, может, боли.

Гарри отвернулся от мерзкого зрелища, прекрасно понимая, что одним ударом дело не ограничится. Испуганного волшебника было жаль, но помочь ему Гарри ничем не мог. Да и не собирался — судя по прозвучавшим словам, тот служил Лорду, а значит сам выбрал свою участь. Впрочем, можно было не сомневаться, что как только происходящее перейдет некую границу, остаться в стороне просто не получится.

— Гарри... — вряд ли кого-то могли обмануть доброжелательные интонации в голове Волдеморта. — Амикус доложил, что ты смог добиться значительных успехов в наложении Круциатуса. Полагаю, сейчас самый удачный момент для небольшой... — Лорд растянул губы в улыбке, — демонстрации.

Гарри резко выдохнул. Он настолько свыкся с чужим присутствием на границе сознания, что умудрился забыть и о нем, и о сопутствующем чтении мыслей. Мордред побери эту магию.

— Ну же, Гарри, не заставляй ждать своих благодарных зрителей.

Он поднялся и достал палочку. Необходимость наложить пыточное вызвала куда меньше эмоций, чем можно было ожидать. Все же уроки Амикуса не прошли даром.

«Сколько секунд?» — мысленно обратился он к Лорду.

«Секунд?» — в ответной интонации отчетливо ощущалось веселое и злое изумление. — «Не расстраивай меня, Гарри. Я скажу, когда будет достаточно».

Ну вот и случилось то, чего он так боялся еще месяц назад. Лицо волшебника было перекошено от страха. Стоявший рядом с ним Долохов выглядел по-прежнему равнодушным. Гарри поднял палочку.

— Круцио!

Вскоре от рукоятки потек в руку жар, который он уже чувствовал раньше — на экзамене у Кэрроу. Раскаленный поток заполнял тело, согревая сильнее магии Лорда, выжигая все лишнее, пламенем очищая самые темные и глухие уголки. Гарри беззвучно застонал от удовольствия, чувствуя, как рассеивается неподъемный груз в душе — не отступает в сторону, как от воздействия Лорда, а исчезает без следа.

«Достаточно, Гарри», — мягкий голос развеял эйфорию.

Он с сожалением опустил палочку, прислушиваясь к воцарившейся внутри тишине. Ни обжигающего стыда, разъедающего хуже любой кислоты, ни оглушительного чувства вины, ни выматывающих сомнений — ничего. Круциатус. Лучшее в мире лекарство. Обезболивающее для души. Главное, не отрезать себе лишнего под таким наркозом.

Гарри криво усмехнулся, уже понимая, что не найдет в себе сил от него отказаться. Что понимает Беллу, Руди, Долохова... по-настоящему понимает. Потому что нельзя понять лучше, чем пройдя тот же путь. А все, что он думал о них раньше, больше похоже на наивные попытки трех слепцов описать слона в маггловском анекдоте. Вроде не лишенные логики, но такие смешные. (2)

Толстяк неподвижно лежал на полу, бледный до синевы, с блестевшей от пота кожей. Его глаза закатились, а из носа текла кровь.

«Перебор», — мгновенно понял Гарри. — «Вам стоило остановить меня раньше».

«Не беспокойся, он не принадлежит к числу ценных моих слуг».

— Рудольфус, займись установкой дополнительного Надзора на границах Ирландии. Мне нужно, чтобы ни один волшебник не мог воспользоваться палочкой, обойдя наши чары. Антонин, на тебе формирование дополнительных отрядов егерей для реагирования в пограничной зоне.

Пожиратели коротко поклонились.

— Можете идти.

— А этого куда? — лениво поинтересовался Тони, взглянув на неподвижное тело.

— Отправьте в Мунго. Если оклемается, может продолжить работу... в Секторе борьбы с домашними вредителями.

Меньше чем через минуту Гарри остался наедине с Лордом. Угрызений совести не было, равно как и любых других чувств, только отстраненные мысли о случившемся.

«Что он натворил?» — спокойно спросил он.

— Позволил у себя под носом организовать контрабанду палочек через ирландскую границу.

«Каким образом?»

Лорд наклонил голову, рассматривая его словно впервые.

— Под видом инвентаря для Отдела магического хозяйства. С каких пор тебя это интересует, Гарри?

Тот пожал плечами и как-то неуверенно ему улыбнулся. Движение вышло непривычным, как будто он успел разучиться это делать.

«А чем здесь еще интересоваться?»

Лорд замер, с недоверием и жадностью глядя на подростка, губы которого растягивались все шире, пока он не рассмеялся — беззвучно, но совершенно искренне. Кто бы мог подумать, что достаточно одной улыбки, чтобы выбить Темного Лорда из колеи!

«Ты бы себя сейчас видел!»

— Не забывайся, Поттер! — резко одернул Лорд, словно застуканная за неприличным чопорная дама, заставив Гарри снова зайтись хохотом.

— Поттер! — яростное шипение заставило запоздало проснуться инстинкт самосохранения.

Гарри попытался взять себя в руки и даже придать лицу серьезное выражение — без особого, впрочем, успеха.

«Простите, мой Лорд».

Тот стоял, подавшись вперед и нависая над столом. Красные глаза сузились от бешенства, палочка уже поднята. Гарри торопливо отвел взгляд, прикусив губу. С этим нездоровым чувством юмора надо что-то делать. Может, посоветоваться с Беллой? Похоже, ему все еще нужно успокоительное — от этой мысли скрутил новый приступ смеха.

— Круцио!

Боль выбила хохот из легких, располосовала тело и бросила ловить ртом воздух на старом паркете.

«Спасибо, мой Лорд», — подумал он с неожиданной благодарностью, осознав, насколько этот смех отдавал истерикой. Не той, что измотала ночью на Гриммо — тогда он словно пытался удержать рвавшуюся наружу разрушительную силу, а сейчас та вдруг исчезла, и неожиданность стоила ему потери равновесия.

Лорд следил за ним злыми, безжалостными глазами, неподвижно нависнув над столом и слишком сильно сжимая палочку. Гарри видел проступившие через бледно-серую кожу жилы и не шевелился, ожидая следующего удара или смены настроения.

— Возможно, я позволил сложится ошибочному представлению о твоей ценности, Поттер, — ледяные, полные яда слова звучали негромко, но очень отчетливо. — Ты не единственный крестраж. Я могу создать еще — сколько потребуется, сколько захочу. Я легко могу отобрать все, что тебе дал, я уничтожу без раздумий тебя и всех твоих беспомощных друзей, я...

В нем было столько безудержной ярости, такая жажда растоптать, унизить, испугать, словно он едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы послать аваду и именно поэтому говорил медленно, выверяя каждое слово и не рискуя нарушить неподвижность лишним движением.

Слишком сильная реакция для такой сцены. Хотя, учитывая с какой жадностью он смотрел на простую улыбку... Неужели его так задела собственная реакция? Или то, что ее заметил Гарри?

Страстная речь оборвалась на полуслове. Как он мог снова забыть, что Лорд читает все его мысли...

— Подойди, — высокий голос разрезал вязкую тишину.

Ноги еще дрожали после пыточного, когда Гарри поднимался по ступенькам.

Страха по-прежнему не было, только странная не то твердость, не то просто пустота — отдающая легкой горечью, онемевшая, будто обожженая. Он медленно обошел стол и опустился на колени. Нельзя заставить себя бояться, но предложить покорность было легко. Неплохая замена, ведь так?

Лорд молчал.

Тишина висела долго — и снаружи, и в мыслях. Думать было не о чем, да и не хотелось. Ноги медленно затекали, устала спина. От голода тянуло живот, неприятно давил мочевой пузырь, но он не двигался, рассматривал паркет, бездумно прослеживая рисунок древесины. В нескольких местах стыки немного разошлись, образуя тонкие зазоры, один из таких уходил под темную мантию Лорда.

— Встань.

Болезненные уколы прошили ватные, онемевшие ноги. Гарри ухватился за стол.

— Портус! Отправляйся на Гриммо, — холодно и безразлично приказал Лорд.

Гарри взглянул на заколдованное перо. Слишком безразлично.

«Когда я могу вернуться?»

Нечеловеческое лицо словно застыло в равнодушном презрении.

— Зачем тебе возвращаться?

«Вы сами позволили здесь быть».

— Я не это спросил, Поттер, — ледяная ярость надломила маску, загоревшись опасным блеском в глазах.

«Я так хочу», — пожал он плечами.

— Почему?

Сгустившуюся в воздухе угрозу можно было потрогать. Лорд навис темной фигурой, и Гарри устало отвел взгляд. В самом деле, почему? Все прошлые планы не имели смысла, свободы в этом кабинете ничуть не больше, чем в любой комнате на Гриммо, душевную боль унял Круциатус. Что ему тут делать?

«У меня больше ничего не осталось», — наконец сформулировал он, не испытывая особых эмоций, но понимая умом, сколько безнадежности было в этой мысли.

Это была ставка на все. Олл-ин, столь любимый Руди.

Лорд помедлил несколько секунд.

— Портус! Он перенесет тебя обратно завтра утром.

Когда Гарри перенесся в гостиную, старательно удерживаемая — так, чтобы даже мысли о ней не просочилось — улыбка все же вырвалась на волю. Гарри улыбался, спускаясь на кухню, улыбался, поглощая поданный Кричером суп, улыбался, читая трактат о трансфигурации человека.

Он знал, что одержал победу. Маленькую, никому не нужную победу в несуществующей войне, но у него получилось. У клеймленного, разбитого вдребезги подростка получилось обыграть Лорда, нащупать его слабое место — и остаться в живых. Осознание своего выигрыша распирало так, что уголки губ упорно ползли вверх.

Гарри захватила эта игра с огнем.

* * *

Вечером в кабинет на Гриммо ворвалась Белла. Остановилась у входа, пристально его рассматривая. Черты лица смягчились, она сунула небольшой пузырек в складки юбки, отбросила назад выбившиеся из прически пряди и своей обычной, немного развязной походкой прошла внутрь.

— Выглядишь куда лучше, щеночек. Лорд вернул тебе речь?

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. Это наверняка было успокаивающее. Она снова пришла помочь, как уже помогла сегодня ночью, смягчив самые жуткие и безнадежные часы.

— Что он сказал? — нахмурилась Белла и раздраженно выхватила палочку, заставив невольно дернуться — после урока окклюменции Гарри не переносил, когда та направлена в его сторону.

Белла не обратила на это внимания, призвав чистый пергамент, который послушно выскочил из ящика бюро и опустился на стол рядом с письменным набором.

— Пиши! — резко приказала она.

Гарри вздохнул и неловко ей улыбнулся, с интересом отслеживая реакцию. Белла нахмурилась чуть сильнее, подошла и ткнула пальцем в листок.

— Поттер, не строй из себя беременного лукотруса! Что сказал Лорд?

Он взял перо и аккуратно написал: «Ничего». Подумал и добавил: «Спасибо за зелье ночью. И простите за ту тот в общем за то, что я наговорил гадостей тогда. Это Я был не прав. Не понимал, о чем вы».

— А теперь понимаешь? — криво усмехнулась Белла.

Гарри кивнул без улыбки и поймал взгляд нервных, больных черных глаз.

Белла стремительно наклонилась, прижалась губами к линии роста волос, гладя по голове, дергая спутанные пряди резкими движениями.

— Мы тебя вылечим, щеночек. Найдем нужных целителей в Мунго или в Европе, где угодно. Редкие или запрещенные средства — ерунда, достать можно что угодно, было бы желание, деньги и связи. У нас все это есть. Я завтра же поговорю с Лордом...

Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой. Белла отстранилась, глядя в ожидании пояснений. Он обмакнул перо в чернила и вывел крупными буквами: «Я сам».

— Уверен?

Он твердо кивнул под тяжелым изучающим взглядом, затем сжал перо и решительно написал: «Вы это делаете, потому что я на четверть Блэк?» (3)

Белла мягко, даже нежно провела по его волосам.

— Я уже говорила, у тебя есть потенциал, щеночек, и ты его развиваешь, я вижу. — прошептала она. — Все чистокровные друг другу родственники, но мало кто наследует Блэкам по духу. Тот же Драко... — она поморщилась и с досадой качнула головой. — Если бы еще твой отец не связался с грязнокровкой!

Гарри даже не дернулся, но видимо что-то отразилось в лице, потому что Белла едва коснулась губами лба, шепнув: «Если понадобится помощь, пришли сову» и быстрым, стремительным шагом вышла из кабинета.

Гарри продолжал сидеть, сжимая в руке перо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Мутизм (немота) имеет несколько разновидностей, в том числе избирательный, селективный, истерический и прочие. В отличие от афазии (нарушения речи), больной зачастую не имеет физических повреждений коры головного мозга и сохраняет нормальное восприятие чужой речи, мышление и способность к внутреннему построению фраз. По сути, он не может вступить в речевой контакт при наличии физической возможности к диалогу и даже мотивации. Это состояние может быть связано с социофобией либо некой травмирующей ситуацией.
> 
> В хэдканоне автора произнесение заклинаний не воспринимается сознанием как акт коммуникации, поэтому не попало под последствия травмы. Единственное, что вызывало сомнения, это возможность говорить вслух наедине с собой, но по некоторому размышлению, автор ее тоже зарубил. Для галочки: этот момент не является сюжетообразующим (хотя возможно станет таковым после перекраивания половины дальнейших сцен), просто автор верит, что все бы выглядело именно так.
> 
> Подробнее можно почитать здесь: http://gidmed.com/bolezni-nevrologii/narushenie-re... и далее в гугле.  
> 2) Речь о притче, имеющей множество вариаций в разных культурах. Смысл в том, что человек на основе неполной информации пытается делать вывод о целом.
> 
> 3) По устаревшим ныне допам бабушкой Гарри является Дорея Поттер, в девичестве Блэк. Можно считать АУ.


	21. Игра с огнем. Часть 2

Круциатус не спасал от кошмаров.

Утром Гарри встал куда более разбитым и уставшим, чем лег вечером. Наскоро умылся, позавтракал и поднялся в кабинет — все это ни на минуту не выпуская порт-ключ из рук. Вчерашний сработал почти на рассвете, Темпус показывал уже десятый час, а знакомого рывка все еще не было. Трансфигурация не лезла в гудящую и тяжелую от недосыпа голову, заняться было нечем. Он достал свой свиток доступа к Архиву и задумчиво его развернул. Одно дело — быть уверенным в чем-то, и другое — знать это наверняка.

Когда сработал порт-ключ, перед глазами еще стояла короткая строчка «К. А. Яксли погиб 6 августа 1998 г. Причина смерти не установлена».

Гарри очутился прямо перед Лордом, по другую сторону широкого стола. Плоское, мертвенно-бледное, словно порожденное детским кошмаром, лицо уже не вызывало ни отвращения, ни страха. «Причина смерти не установлена». Значит, обошлось без пыток. Всего лишь Авада.

Расслабиться, ощутив прикосновение к своему разуму, оказалось легко. Еще легче — улыбнуться в ожидании того спокойного тепла, которое обычно шло следом и несло с собой покой.

— Тебя снова что-то развеселило, Гарри? — от ледяного, примораживающего к полу, голоса дыбом встали тонкие волоски сзади на шее.

«Нет, мой Лорд, просто рад вас видеть, — откликнулся он, зная, что в этих мыслях невозможно обнаружить фальшь, ее там просто не было. — Я плохо спал сегодня».

Красные глаза сузились, а рот разъехался в отвратительной усмешке.

— Решил втереться ко мне в доверие? Как наивно. Куда более опытные, превосходно владеющие собой люди не смогли добиться в этом успеха.

Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой:

«Нет, мой Лорд, я...»

— Я не осуждаю тебя за эту нелепую попытку, — оборвал его тот. — Хоть и глупо начинать игру, если не располагаешь силами, достаточными, чтобы ее вести до конца. Но ты еще юн...

Лорд наклонил голову, задумчиво глядя на него, и неторопливо продолжил:

— Мне лишь любопытно, что послужило тебе целью, Гарри, заставило пойти на этот шаг. Послабления для грязнокровок? Спасение шкуры очередного ничтожества? Чего ты хочешь?

«Нет, — спокойно подумал Гарри, в свою очередь наблюдая за реакцией Лорда. Он словно бежал по лезвию: без права на ошибку, но при этом странно уверенный в себе, своей силе и ловкости. Как в лучшие моменты погони за снитчем. — Я не притворяюсь и никогда не стал бы... лицемерить. Вы сами это знаете».

— Значит, ты не оставил свою идею, — в высоком голосе зазвучало недоброе веселье. — Решил убедить меня в своей привязанности, подобраться поближе... И что дальше, рискнешь ударить или довольствуешься своей ролью? А может, попытаешься использовать воспетую Дамблдором силу любви?

Стало ясно, что Лорд никогда не доверит свою спину, не поверит в чужую симпатию или добрую волю. Было наивно надеяться это изменить, хотя вчера показалось вполне возможным. Но даже для Лорда не все проходит бесследно, иначе бы он не пытался отослать, не убеждал сейчас — и кого, себя? — в существовании коварного плана, каких-то призрачных целей позади пары улыбок.

Смех оборвался, сменившись звенящей тишиной.

«Я больше ничего не хочу, — подумал Гарри, пытаясь вложить всю твердость и уверенность, которые у него были. — Разве что обратиться в Мунго. Если вы позволите».

Вчера подобной покорности оказалось достаточно.

Сама просьба обратиться за необходимой медицинской помощью немыслима для современного, цивилизованного человека. Гарри было все равно. Он вырос с Дурслями, которые предпочитали не обращать лишний раз внимание на здоровье подкидыша и не тратить на него лишние деньги (а хорошая страховка — удовольствие не из дешевых).

Лорд мог оставить его немым, мог отправить к целителям или попробовать вылечить самостоятельно. Мог отослать, избавившись от источника раздражения, или посадить в Азкабан.

Гарри безучастно стоял с прямой спиной, не отводя взгляд и не собираясь спорить, зная, что это приятие чужой воли играет ему на руку. Лорд любил власть и, очевидно, получив вещь в полную собственность, начинал ее беречь на свой манер.

Этой вещью сейчас был Гарри Поттер.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — холодно, но уже без злости бросил тот.

«Вы всегда можете довести меня до состояния Лонгботтомов», — пожал плечами Гарри, пытаясь сдержать улыбку — он угадал, снова угадал.

— Ты знаешь, что я этого не сделаю, — ровный голос плохо сочетался с пристальным, тяжелым взглядом. Эта фраза была приглашением, признанием, откровением, и сердце тут же застучало, разгоняя по телу жар. Обычное волнение последствиям Круциатуса оказалось неподвластно.

«Знаю», — согласился Гарри без капли торжества или самолюбования, просто констатируя факт, скрепляя незримый договор.

Молчание затягивалось. Голова от контакта со знакомой магией потихоньку проходила, и начало тянуть в сон.

— Завтра тебя осмотрят целители. Здесь.

«Спасибо», — сдержанно поблагодарил Гарри, вымотанный бессонной ночью и тяжелым разговором, и побрел к облюбованному креслу.

«Не смей уходить до того, как я тебя отпущу, — колючий шепот ледяными иголками прошелся по спине, заставив остановиться на полпути. — И можешь трансфигурировать кресло во что-нибудь более подходящее для сна».

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, уверенный, что это не останется незамеченным.

«Простите, мой Лорд. Спасибо».

Из кресла вышла неплохая кушетка, низенькая, на деревянных ножках и с упругим толстым сидением. Гарри подумал и левитировал ее к стене, подальше от входа. Сбросил ботинки и вытянулся с глубоким вздохом, укрывшись собственной мантией. Стоило лечь, только что слипавший веки сон куда-то ушел.

В зале стояла тишина. Ярко освещен был только стол на возвышении, углы же тонули в густых тенях. Лорд развернул огромную карту и изучал ее, сузив глаза и задумчиво очерчивая длинными пальцами какие-то линии. Окон не было, так что легко можно было представить, как он сидел здесь сутками, не различая день и ночь.

«Вы хотите захватить Францию?» — проговорил про себя Гарри.

«Весь мир, Гарри, — Лорд растянул губы в улыбке. — Я сделаю своим весь мир».

«А потом?»

«Потом?» — он перевел взгляд на Гарри.

«Что вы будете делать, когда он станет вашим?»

Лорд зашелся высоким неприятным смехом.

— Похоже, Дамблдор на славу над тобой поработал. Узнаю его немощные взгляды, — его голос наполнился едким сарказмом: — «Насилием невозможно ничего создать», «Величайшая сила заключена в любви», «Твой путь не приведет к счастью»...

Гарри невольно подумал, что в нечеловеческих чертах на самом деле куда легче читалось безумие, чем счастье. Красные глаза вспыхнули яростью.

— Я буду править, править собственным миром, я полностью перекрою его по своему желанию. Разве ты бы не хотел обрести подобную власть, Гарри?

Изменить мир, навести в нем порядок, сделать его более справедливым и правильным...

«Может быть».

«Подумай об этом, Гарри, — высокий голос прохладным эхом отдавался в животе и пальцах. — Рядом со мной ты сможешь воплотить в жизнь многое...»

«Вряд ли. У нас слишком разные взгляды».

«Это только видимость, Гарри. Ты поймешь и оценишь мои планы рано или поздно. У нас еще много времени впереди».

Гарри не стал отвечать.

В щель под дверью протиснулась записка, взлетела, расправив бумажные крылышки, и отважно спикировала прямо перед Лордом. Должно быть, от Долохова или Руквуда — мало кто еще решится написать напрямую, да к тому же послать даже не совой, а зачарованной запиской. На месте Ордена Гарри непременно использовал бы это, чтобы подстроить какую-нибудь ловушку, вот только вряд ли кто-нибудь из них когда-нибудь узнает о подобной возможности. Для этого нужно подобраться слишком близко.

Заснул он незаметно для себя, а проснулся уже ближе к вечеру, мягко и медленно выплывая из сна. Тело было вялым. Гарри лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался нащупать тепло магии Лорда.

Раздался смешок.

«Этому учатся годами, Гарри».

Тепло казалось не то что водой — воздухом, который невозможно ухватить. Гарри напрягся, но без малейшего успеха, магия осталась все так же неуловима. Попробовал расслабиться и потянуться к ней всем существом — и та едва заметно откликнулась, тут же откатываясь назад и оставляя за собой след чужого удивления.

Гарри открыл глаза и улыбнулся. В зале ничего не изменилось, тот же полумрак, подкрадывающийся к ярко освещенному столу, та же гулкая тишина.

Лорд сверлил его тяжелым взглядом. Было бы интересно узнать, что он чувствует сейчас: зависть, страх, гордость от обладания такой редкостью?

— Не обольщайся, случайные незначительные успехи случаются у многих.

Гарри пожал плечами. Он бы с радостью променял все свои «успехи» на что-нибудь более... важное. На семью.

— Тебе слишком легко все давалось, мальчишка, чтобы ценить это, — пренебрежительно бросил Лорд.

«Особенно победа над василиском, — мрачно огрызнулся Гарри. — Когда тот прокусил мне руку. Или когда я пытался вызвать патронус перед целой толпой дементоров».

— Ты не занимался дни напролет, пытаясь постичь самую суть магии, пренебрегая сном, едой и плотскими удовольствиями, — холодно ответил Лорд. — Лишь довольствовался случайностью, сиюминутным усилием, будто оно может окупить все остальное время никчемного безделья. Все твои победы — лишь следствие необыкновенного везения да моих собственных просчетов.

Можно подумать, он когда-то ставил их себе в заслугу или бравировал своей драккловой ролью героя. Да у него не всегда были силы порадоваться тому, что все наконец кончилось! Гарри разобрало зло, и он ткнул наугад, надеясь задеть побольнее: «Значит, удача на стороне тех, кто ценит близких больше силы или знаний. Неудивительно, что вам ее всегда не хватало».

Красные глаза сузились, но спустя мгновение Лорд усмехнулся.

— И эта удача привела тебя сюда. Довольно справедливо, ты не находишь? Достойная плата за годы ничтожного, бестелесного существования, за все сорванные планы.

«Я был ребенком, — резко бросил Гарри, машинально потерев шрам. — Не моя вина, что вы пришли в чужой дом, чтобы убить целую семью».

Круциатус выжег лишние эмоции, но понимание прошлых событий осталось совершенно ясным.

— Разумеется, — холодно сказал Лорд. — В этом заслуга твоей грязнокровной матери, которой хватило наглости выступить против меня, а потом не хватило ума отступить в сторону, сохранив свою жизнь и, быть может, шанс иметь других детей.

«Она любила меня», — спокойно констатировал Гарри.

— Последующих она бы любила не меньше, — презрительно бросил Волдеморт. — Какой смысл терять все ради младенца, который ничем не отличается от сотен других?

«Это не так...»

— Это обычная глупость.

Гарри покачал головой и сел. Он не представлял, как можно объяснить, что такое любовь, тому, кто никогда ее не знал.

— Подойди, — ровно приказал Лорд.

Гарри поднялся с кушетки и приблизился к возвышению. Лорд сидел, отодвинувшись от стола и откинувшись на высокую спинку кресла. Руки расслабленно лежали на подлокотниках, глаза внимательно следили за приближением подростка.

— Ближе.

Гарри остановился у торца стола, невозмутимо глядя на плоское бледное лицо. С такого расстояния была видна тонкая сетка сосудов, расчертивших голый череп.

— На колени, — длинные костлявые пальцы небрежно указали на пол у самого кресла.

Причины приказа были непонятны, как и то, что за ним последует. Гарри почувствовал, как снова ускоряется сердце, разгоняя по жилам одновременно жар и холод.

Он сделал еще шаг и медленно опустился вниз, глядя прямо перед собой — на вычурно украшенную спинку над плечом Лорда, на рукав темной, гладкой на вид мантии, на бледные пальцы, оканчивающиеся длинными, загнутыми ногтями — теми самыми, что всего два дня назад распороли его шею и наверняка потом были все в крови.

Гарри закрыл глаза и сглотнул, пытаясь унять подступившую тошноту.

Ощутив прохладное прикосновение к шее, он все-таки вздрогнул — слишком созвучно то оказалось мыслям. Потом по коже проехалось что-то тонкое, и на грудь опустился небольшой тяжелый предмет. Вставший на задние лапы золотой лев. Символ Гриффиндора.

Гарри поднял ошеломленный взгляд. Лицо Лорда было непроницаемо, но красные глаза смотрели пристально и жадно, как вчера на его случайную улыбку. Гарри замер, боясь спугнуть, нарушить хрупкий момент.

— Это многоразовый порт-ключ. Ты будешь им пользоваться, чтобы попасть сюда или вернуться на Гриммо. Достаточно трижды провести по гриве или животу.

«Спасибо», — искренне подумал Гарри, сжимая в руке символ своего, несуществующего больше, факультета. Жестокое, но полезное напоминание. Щедрый подарок.

— Обычная безделушка, — холодно бросил Лорд. — Кроме металла и чар, в ней нет ничего ценного.

«Но вы выбрали то, что мне бы понравилось, — Гарри улыбнулся с откровенным вызовом. — И мне нравится».

Лев был знаком самого лучшего и важного времени в его жизни, связью с прошлым, с самим собой. Лорд не мог этого не знать.

— Ты все еще живешь фантазиями, Поттер, — в ледяном тоне отчетливо звучало презрение, возможно, слишком отчетливо. — Я только приказал принести подходящую мелочь, чтобы не зачаровывать каждый день порт-ключи.

«Вранье», — мгновенно понял Гарри. Он бы никогда не произнес это вслух, но сейчас все мысли были у Лорда как на ладони.

— Круцио!

Искаженное безумной яростью лицо смыл поток боли. Он бесконечно долго выворачивал суставы, крошил кости, словно попавшие в медленно смыкавшиеся тиски. Скоро те раздробятся на мелкие осколки, а жилы лопнут, не выдержав напряжения. Тело станет грудой неуправляемого, беспомощного мяса, тюрьмы для окаменевшего от ужаса разума. Когда Гарри упал на пол, в горле еще стоял отчаянный крик. Он дрожал, всхлипывая от пережитого кошмара.

— Тебе все еще кажется, что я хотел угодить тебе, Гарри? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Лорд.

Гарри не шевелился, боясь повторения этого ада, не пропуская ни одной лишней мысли в голову.

«Нет, мой Лорд».

— Рад, что ты это понял, — в его голосе было слышно улыбку, жестокую и торжествующую. — Можешь отправляться на Гриммо.

Гарри стискивал гладкую фигурку, едва соображая, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ее изогнутых линиях. Гриммо. Ему нужно на Гриммо.

Порт-ключ сработал скорее случайно, чем от продуманного движения. Короткое, тошнотворное перемещение — и Гарри оказался в гостиной, по счастью, пустой. Хотя, окажись здесь кто из Пожирателей, мог бы помочь. Он со стоном перевернулся на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. Общение с Лордом все больше походило на полет с драконом. Если не восстановить защиту разума, следующая неудачная мысль может оказаться последней — или в самом деле привести к Лонгботтомам в Мунго.

«Ты же знаешь, что я этого не сделаю».

Гарри уже не был в этом уверен.

Он непослушными пальцами достал из мешочка на шее несколько пузырьков, тут же рассыпавшихся по полу, но, к счастью, не разбившихся, выбрал зелье от последствий Круциатуса, которое оставила ему Белла в сундуке на второй день после принятия метки. Тугая пробка неохотно поддалась, ударив в нос жестким запахом хвои и конского навоза. В склянке оказалось всего пара глотков вязкого, мерзкого на вкус варева, но чувствительность тут же начала возвращаться, а тело перестало колотить в ознобе.

За окном сгущались сумерки, и в комнате быстро темнело. Он снова почти весь день провел с Лордом. Нужно продержаться еще немного — хотя бы до того момента, когда научится закрывать лишние мысли.

Главное, не обращать внимания на сухое и жесткое, застрявшее, словно ком в горле, «зачем?».

Не вспоминать о том, что бывшие друзья хотят его убить, что единственного человека, который хотел и мог что-то изменить, он сам обрек на смерть, что помог ему после этого именно Лорд, проведя по пути своих Пожирателей смерти, окончательно сделав одним из них.

И ни в коем случае не думать о возможном ответе на этот вопрос. Еще слишком рано. Слишком опасно оставить в голове даже след этой мысли.

Главное пока — продержаться.

И написать Белле насчет занятий окклюменцией.

* * *

Ночью снова вернулись кошмары.

Едва начало светлеть за окном, Гарри с облегчением выпутался из скомканной, влажной простыни. Прохладная вода привела в чувство, в столовой Кричер с привычным ворчанием поставил на стол яичницу с беконом и тосты.

Момент, когда нужно будет активировать порт-ключ, неумолимо приближался. Лев на шее словно прибавил в весе, так что невозможно было игнорировать его тяжесть. Гарри медленно завтракал, зная, что ему придется вернуться к Лорду, самому и без промедления. Ему нельзя бояться, нельзя показывать слабость, нельзя подходить слишком близко, нельзя демонстрировать лишнее понимание или привязанность. Чтобы не спровоцировать на серьезное наказание и не потерять себя окончательно.

Закончив с едой, он еще несколько минут сидел неподвижно, выстраивая нужное состояние: почтительное, спокойное и отстраненное. Затем обхватил фигурку вставшего на дыбы льва и провел большим пальцем по его животу: раз, второй, третий — и тут же рывок.

Лорд спал в своем кресле за столом, откинув голову на спинку и приоткрыв рот, казавшийся темной трещиной на бледном расслабленном лице. Спустя мгновение черты стали жестче, он выпрямился и открыл глаза. Гарри подошел ближе и опустился на колени. Ткань длинной темной мантии на ощупь оказалась гладкой и тяжелой. Он прикоснулся к ней губами с некоторым облегчением — это оказалось совсем не так противно, как выглядело со стороны.

Гарри даже не дрогнул, когда бледные пальцы коснулись его лица, когда длинный ноготь обвел шрам, царапая тонкую кожу. Только немного сбилось дыхание — вспомнилась испытанная на кладбище Литтл-Хэнглтона боль.

— Ты больше не почувствуешь ее, Гарри, — Лорд улыбался, это было слышно по голосу. — На тебе моя метка, сильнейшая, нерушимая связь, возможная между волшебниками...

Его палец уперся в шею, туда, где скалился черный череп, выпуская на волю змею, и Гарри словно прошиб разряд тока. Он понял сразу две вещи: что Лорд мог читать мысли, не давая об этом знать, и что был объявлен общий сбор.

Первые Пожиратели явились почти сразу, одетые в одинаковые черные мантии, только маски не скрывали лица. Флинт, младший Нотт, Драко, младший Лестрейндж — его судьба, как и Малфоя, была предрешена. Многих Гарри помнил в лицо, но не знал по имени — они учились на старших курсах Слизерина или Равенкло и никогда не пересекались с ним раньше. Вошедшие опускались на колени, образуя ровный полукруг перед возвышением, каждый без колебаний занимал свое место.

Последними — и единственными из старших — зашли Долохов с Роули, ведя перед собой нескольких заключенных. Гарри тут же узнал паренька, упрямо отказывавшегося говорить, не то что подписать договор. Тот выглядел бледно и, судя по всему, понимал, что из этой комнаты уже не выйдет.

— Встаньте, мои юные друзья, — Лорд остался в своем кресле, глядя на следующее поколение своих слуг. — Я решил сделать вам небольшой подарок...

Гарри поднялся вместе со всеми и шагнул назад, оказавшись за плечом Лорда. Особого волнения он не испытывал, хотя понимал, что скорее всего произойдет дальше.

— Многие из вас уже знают, какую силу и власть дарует Темная магия, даже смогли попробовать на вкус, ощутить ее след — дома или в Хогвартсе. Но, чтобы постичь настоящие глубины, необходима практика, много практики.

Некоторые из подростков выглядели бледнее пленников, другие светились азартом, Лестрейндж хмурился, но все они слушали, затаив дыхание. И всех неминуемо изменит отдача от проклятий, сгладит углы, превратив в прекрасных, удобных слуг Темного Лорда.

— Перед вами отбросы, которые отравляют наше общество...

Знакомый Гарри мальчишка из заключенных было дернулся вперед и открыл рот, но Долохов резким взмахом палочки не позволил прервать речь своего господина, заслужив от того одобрительный кивок.

— Они ни на что не годны, кроме как послужить необходимым материалом для вашего обучения. С сегодняшнего дня у вас не будет в нем недостатка. Это мой подарок.

Лорд несколько секунд слушал разнобойные и неуверенные благодарности, затем повелительно поднял руку.

— Можете приступать. Гарри, подай пример товарищам, — его губы разошлись в улыбке. — У тебя же есть опыт проведения практических занятий. Круциатус.

Гарри спокойно спустился с возвышения, не ответив на злую иронию и достав по дороге палочку. Жертвой он наметил невысокого крепкого и коренастого мужчину с носом, похожим на изрубленную картофелину, бывшего аврора, судя по выправке и скупым экономным движениям.

Сложно было в этом признаться, но с того момента, когда он в прошлый раз прервал проклятье, остановленный Лордом, внутри все время тихо тлело желание, которое сейчас взметнулось ослепительным, ярким пламенем, заставляя ускорить шаг и в нетерпении сжать палочку. Неожиданная сила, непреодолимость этой жажды могли бы испугать, не будь все эмоции погашены ожиданием новой порции чистого удовольствия, обновляющего душу, сжигающего все лишнее.

«Мальчишку, Гарри», — высокий голос звучал насмешливо и понимающе.

Мальчишка среди пленных был один, тот самый, кто упорно не хотел говорить о возможном договоре с властью. Светлые волосы растрепаны, лицо бледное до синевы, но губы плотно сжаты, а подбородок гордо вскинут вверх. На вид ему было не больше пятнадцати.

Они встретились взглядом, и в глазах мальчишки промелькнул неприкрытый ужас. На мгновение Гарри задумался, чего тот настолько испугался, но эта мысль была совершенно незначительной по сравнению с невыносимым ожиданием обжигающего счастья.

— Круцио!

И миг настал.

Ослепительный, несущий чистоту и свободу жар потек по телу. Мальчишка упал на спину, распахнув рот в жуткой гримасе, но магия гудела, заглушая его крик — или это Тони до сих пор не снял силенцио?

Каждая прошедшая секунда дарила все более острое удовольствие. Мальчишку выгибало и корежило на паркете. Вот он застыл в сильнейшем напряжении, спиной к зрителям, лишь мелкие судороги нарушали его неподвижность. Гарри не видел лица жертвы — и не хотел бы видеть, зная, что уже вышел за пределы необратимых последствий, что никогда раньше не испытывал настолько яркого удовольствия, и лишь надеялся сполна насладиться последним мигом перед тем, как Лорд его остановит.

Если остановит.

Опустить палочку оказалось куда сложнее, чем скинуть Империо.

Тело, совсем недавно бывшее живым, полным чувств, желаний и мыслей человеком, бессильно обмякло. Гарри медленно подошел и перевернул его на спину.

Рот открыт и перекошен, слюна пузырится на губах и тянется к полу. Глаза широко распахнуты и лишены всякого выражения. Похоже, он повторил сомнительное достижение Беллы и обеспечил Лонгботтомов новым соседом. Гарри с холодной отстраненностью понимал, что никогда не простит себя за этого мальчишку, и теперь еще одно лицо будет являться к нему ночью в кошмарах.

Лорд все же столкнул его в эту пропасть.

Тело ослепительно вспыхнуло, оставив после себя тяжелые грязно-серые хлопья, которые неподвижно замерли на паркете, словно прилипли.

— Превосходно, Гарри.

На старых серых кроссовках жирный пепел был почти незаметен.

Надежда пройти через все, оставшись прежним, которую он лелеял с начала занятий у Кэрроу, превратилась в самообман. Он так боялся измениться... Гарри по-прежнему чувствовал себя собой, но отдавал отчет, что теперешнее восприятие разительно отличается от того, что было совсем недавно. Во что способен превратиться человек, цепляясь за привычные взгляды, боясь сделать даже шаг в сторону и, в то же время, не замечая изменений после того, как те произошли? В каждый момент времени полагая именно текущего себя — настоящим. Есть ли у этого какие-то границы?

Гарри поднял взгляд на Лорда.

Как далеко нужно зайти, чтобы ненавидеть последние проявления человечности в себе, сами напоминания о ней? Как больно это должно быть.

Лорд подался вперед, вперив в него тяжелый взгляд.

«Ты еще слеп, как новорожденный кутенок, Гарри, раз цепляешься за эти изъяны, эту слабость, несовершенство».

Значит, материнская любовь — глупость, а человечность — изъян. Важны лишь логика и холодный расчет. Сейчас, едва оборвав пыточное и чувствуя совершенную отчужденность от других людей и собственных эмоций, Гарри даже был готов согласиться. Мешало лишь четкое видение того, кем стал Лорд, руководствуясь этими принципами.

«Я стал величайшим волшебником, в чьей власти сейчас вся страна», — ледяной голос словно сомкнул на шее невидимые пальцы.

Гарри медленно выдохнул, очищая сознание.

«Да, мой Лорд».

— Можете продолжать занятие, — Лорд кивнул Долохову, и все в зале пришли в движение, разбив вязкую тишину.

Воодушевления больше никто не демонстрировал. На лицах подростков застыла хмурая и тревожная сосредоточенность. Боятся — понял Гарри, — причем как успеха, так и неудачи. Видимо, демонстрация получилась эффектной. Заключенные смотрели с ужасом. Некоторые прятали лица за свисавшими волосами — в Аврорате заключенных не стригли месяцами, иные беззвучно шептали что-то себе под нос, закрыв глаза и едва реагируя на команды Роули, который выстраивал их в линию, пока Тони инструктировал юных Пожирателей.

Гарри отвернулся, поднялся на возвышение и встал за плечом Лорда.

* * *

Обещанный целитель оказался мужчиной в возрасте — крепким, но уже совершенно седым. Он неловко и торопливо поклонился Лорду, держа перед собой светло-коричневый чемодан с потертыми краями и поправил съехавшие от резкого движения очки в тонкой оправе.

— Целитель Моллис к вашим услугам, сэ... милорд.

— Вас мне рекомендовали как одного из лучших в своем деле, — Лорд пристально и оценивающе рассматривал стоявшего перед ним волшебника. — Надеюсь, вы оправдаете мои ожидания.

Моллис распрямился с видом уязвленной гордости, хотя то, как он вцепился в чемодан, прикрываясь им, словно щитом, выдавало страх.

— Приложу все усилия, милорд, — в его голосе звучало прикрытое вежливостью раздражение.

«Ему еще меня лечить, — напомнил Гарри, заметив нехороший огонек почуявшего жертву хищника в красных глазах. — К тому же он целитель, а не из этих...»

Он представил что-то неопределенное из множества служащих министерства, главным достоинством которых было подлизываться к начальству.

«Хорошие манеры не зависят от выбранного дела, — холодно ответил Лорд, не сводя взгляда с целителя. — Северус прекрасно умел себя вести, хотя был в первую очередь зельеваром».

«В первую очередь он был шпионом и контршпионом или как это называется, — фыркнул Гарри. — Может, меня хотя бы осмотрят, прежде чем вы начнете... учить манерам».

Лорд наконец оторвал взгляд от напряженного целителя и посмотрел на Гарри, растягивая губы в улыбке.

«Какой откровенный эгоизм, Гарри».

«Я не хочу остаться немым», — с долей равнодушия подумал он в ответ и неожиданно понял, что это чистая правда. До сих пор Гарри почти не вспоминал о собственной немоте. Рядом с Лордом та не играла никакой роли, и даже сцена с Беллой ничего не затронула в душе — на первом плане тогда были совсем другие вещи. Только сейчас он понял, насколько хочет вернуть себе речь, возможность вслух говорить все, что захочет.

Интеллигентного вида волшебник, выглядевший в этой комнате на редкость неуместно со своим потертым чемоданчиком и слишком заметным достоинством, был его шансом.

Лорд перевел тяжелый взгляд обратно на целителя. Моллис явно не понимал, пора ли перейти к делу, или вступительная часть еще не окончена, но не решался нарушить вопросом гнетущую тишину. Лицо у него было на редкость красноречиво, несмотря на очевидные попытки держать себя в руках, и никакой легилименции не надо, чтобы прочесть постоянно мелькавшую мысль «Мерлин, и как я только в это ввязался?!» — он, видимо, отчаянно сожалел, что оказался достаточно хорошим целителем для того, чтобы получить в пациенты Гарри Поттера или, скорее, спутника и личную собственность Темного Лорда. Имя — даже такое — особой роли сейчас уже не играло.

«Что ж, я позволю ему заслужить моё снисхождение».

Гарри поднялся с кушетки, обращая на себя внимание обоих, подошел к Моллису и протянул руку для приветствия с вежливой улыбкой. Ладонь у целителя была крепкой, с длинными сильными пальцами. Под желтоватой как старый пергамент кожей проступали крупные сосуды. В его ответной улыбке было столько облегчения, что Гарри чуть не рассмеялся.

— Рад познакомиться, мистер Поттер. Надеюсь, смогу вам помочь.

«Я тоже на это надеюсь», — подумал Гарри, чувствуя себя идиотом от невозможности нормально ответить.

— Вам нужно что-нибудь для работы? — холодно поинтересовался Лорд.

— Только удобное место, — уверенно начал Моллис, моментально настроившись на деловой лад. — Вон той кушетки будет вполне достаточно, если поставить рядом небольшой столик для зелий и стул.

Лорд одним взмахом палочки создал требуемое.

— Можете приступать.

Целитель, судя по виду, не поверил своим глазам. Популярность транфигурации из воздуха среди волшебников стремилась к нулю — управлять таким процессом было не проще, чем ограничивать Адское пламя и примерно столь же безопасно. Гарри как раз сегодня разбирал трактат на эту тему (против ожиданий, среди «настольных» книг Лорда, которыми были забиты несколько стеллажей в углу, оказалась не только Темная магия) и был практически уверен, что эффектная демонстрация предназначалась ему в качестве иллюстрации к прочитанному.

Осмотр длился долго. Сперва Гарри внимательно следил за каждым жестом целителя и выражением его лица в ожидании новой информации, старательно прислушивался к собственным ощущением, проглотив очередное зелье. В невозможности спросить или сказать хоть слово было что-то унизительное, и он постепенно абстрагировался от происходящего, послушно выполняя все указания.

Спустя пару часов Моллис отложил палочку в сторону и начал убирать склянки с зельями и артефакты обратно в чемодан, в задумчивости хмурясь и шевеля губами, не обращая внимание ни на что вокруг. Прыткопишущее перо, все это время строчившее что-то в толстый блокнот, дописало строчку и остановилось. Гарри молча всматривался в лицо целителя, терзаемый одним-единственным вопросом: лечится это или нет? Задать вопрос вслух он по понятным причинам не мог.

— Что вы смогли узнать? — холодный голос прозвучал неожиданно громко в спокойной, наполненной мирными звуками атмосфере.

Моллис заметно вздрогнул, видимо, успев позабыть за работой о своем соседстве с Темным Лордом. Гарри забавляла откровенность реакций целителя — среди уже ставшим привычным окружения никто такой не обладал. Кроме того, импонировала увлеченность своим делом, вселяя надежду на успешное лечение.

— Пока рано делать выводы, — ответил Моллис, нервозным движением поправляя очки. — У пациента заметные компрессионные изменения нервных окончаний в шейном отделе и гипертонус...

Гарри не знал, какую часть сказанного понял Лорд, но тот принял отчет со снисходительным кивком.


	22. Исцеление

Дни складывались в недели, а никаких видимых успехов в лечении не наблюдалось.

Зато удалось добиться продолжения уроков окклюменции с Беллой — благо, речь для них не требовалась, хватало образов и мыслей. Гарри больше не доставалось так сильно, как в самый первый раз, хотя после каждого занятия голова трещала, грозя развалиться на части. В ходе занятий заметно улучшилась память. Раньше способность Гермионы цитировать прочитанные книги казалась Гарри невероятной, теперь при желании он мог так делать и сам. Но главное — умение скрывать лишние мысли от их с Лордом ментальной связи за нейтральными картинками. Конечно, его защита не выдержала бы прямого натиска, но по крайней мере теперь он мог не бояться наказания за случайную мысль.

Дальнейшие занятия Темной магией в компании юных Пожирателей проходили в тренировочном зале Аврората, куда Гарри добирался очередным порт-ключом — паранойя Лорда до сих пор не утихла. Помещение чем-то напоминало Выручай-комнату во время сборов Отряда Дамблдора. Здесь тоже вдоль одной из стен стояли манекены, но для отработки проклятий гораздо чаще использовали магглов или волшебников, которым не повезло сюда угодить.

Гарри обычно выполнял положенный минимум и равнодушно ждал, пока закончат остальные. Настолько ярких эмоций, как от того — вышедшего далеко за грань — Круциатуса он больше не испытывал, порой ощущая острое, почти непреодолимое желание повторить этот опыт, но пока успешно с ним справляясь. Глупо было на его месте думать о «сохранении прежнего себя» — он уже необратимо изменился, — но вместе с тем отчетливо видел, что это далеко не конец, что в комнате, которая раньше казалась совершенно темной, проступают силуэты, а вот следующий проем ведет в кромешную тьму. Гарри не собирался безвольно падать в нее и продолжал балансировать на одном месте, используя Темную магию как отдушину, способ сбросить гнетущее, изматывающее напряжение, сохранить относительно трезвый ум, не придавленный запоздалыми угрызениями совести — но не позволяя тьме одержать над собой вверх и начать диктовать поступки.

На письма Рона Гарри отвечал все более коротко и сухо, пытаясь свести общение на нет. Он не хотел даже случайно замарать друга грязью, которая стала частью его жизни. Тот словно не замечал этих усилий, регулярно присылая удивительно для него длинные (не меньше десятка предложений) послания. Возможно, ему просто надо было кому-то писать.

Гарри распечатывал их со смешанными раздражением и нетерпением, неприятно ухмылялся, пробегая неровные, разваливавшиеся во все стороны строчки, вчитывался внимательнее в поиске скрытых знаков — и сам не успевал понять, когда кривую гримасу сменяла настоящая улыбка. Упорству друга можно было только позавидовать, а его оптимизм и грубоватое чувство юмора казались приветом из другого мира, напоминанием о настоящей, нормальной жизни. Тем важнее было держать его от себя подальше.

Гарри в ответе обходился двумя предложениями, не считая приветствия и подписи:

«Привет, Рон.

У меня все нормально. Уверен, ты сам придумаешь, что ей подарить.

ГП».

Или «У меня все нормально. Не знал, что в магическом мире ремонт так же ужасен, как у магглов».

Или «У меня все нормально. Нет, я сейчас не играю в квиддич».

Он аккуратно запечатывал записку и сразу же отправлял обратно с совой, а потом долго настраивался, выкидывая из головы все мысли о друге и возвращаясь в свою текущую жизнь, полубезумную и захватывающую не хуже финта Вронского.

Лорд сосредоточился на внешней политике, подкупом и шантажом обеспечивая себе поддержку нужных людей в других странах и пытаясь наладить дипломатические связи. Кроме работы с отдельными, ключевыми людьми, он вел активную пропаганду среди обычного населения как внутри Британии, так и за ее пределами. Сложно было представить, как кто-то может поверить в лучшее будущее под началом Волдеморта, но еще занимаясь работой с жалобами и оппозицией, Гарри понял, что такие люди находились, и их было немало.

Старший Малфой, ответственный за эту область, явно из кожи вон лез, чтобы заслужить расположение своего повелителя.

— Вас поддерживает уже более половины ирландских волшебников, господин.

Лорд прохаживался по залу, не глядя на коленопреклонного слугу. Он не считал нужным скрывать от Гарри устные доклады подчиненных и собственные распоряжения. Вряд ли с определенной целью, скорее просто получая удовольствие от этой демонстрации своих замыслов и растущей власти, от возможности показать бывшему врагу то, что тот не в силах изменить и может лишь наблюдать из первого ряда.

Вот и сейчас Гарри следил за происходящим, расположившись в одном из кресел с очередной книгой по новейшей истории из библиотеки Блэков — в последнее время эта тема его неожиданно заинтересовала.

— Меня должны поддерживать все, Люциус, — холодно сказал он. — Что ты им обещал? (1)

— Дешевую медицинскую помощь, создание новых рабочих мест и налаживание торговых связей, господин. Но главное — помощь и поддержку в возрождении общих семей, решении кровных и имущественных вопросов. Война за независимость расколола множество родов, — он встретился взглядом с Лордом и приподнял уголок губ в чуть высокомерной усмешке «вы понимаете, о чем я». — Волшебники хотят снова объединиться и жить в мире и благополучии, повелитель.

— Хорошо. Я доволен тобой, мой скользкий друг, — Лорд перевел взгляд с Малфоя куда-то вдаль и растянул рот в жестокой предвкушающей улыбке. — Уже скоро мы перейдем к активным действиям, заявим о себе всему миру. Как только тот окончательно будет к этому готов... — он вновь взглянул на слугу и жестко добавил: — Отправляйся в Ирландию лично и обеспечь мне полную поддержку населения.

Малфой почтительно склонил голову.

— С радостью, мой Лорд. Позвольте предложить также пригласить к нам с визитом их премьера Бреннана, — осторожно продолжил он. — При благоприятном стечении обстоятельств он будет вынужден подписать нужные документы, сделав присоединение территорий совершенно легальным.

Гарри, поневоле бывший в курсе планов Лорда, порой думал о том, кто — и что — может его остановить, старательно скрывая эти мысли с помощью окклюменции. Против Гриндевальда в свое время выступил Дамблдор, а обезглавленную (лидер из числа магглов не в счет) армию волшебников и магглов потом еще долго не могли разбить даже объединенными усилиями нескольких стран.

Сейчас Гарри не видел даже намека на возможное серьезное сопротивление.

— Отличная мысль, Люциус. Он уже заключил с нами договор о долгосрочном союзе в надежде, что это обеспечит неприкосновенность... Глупец. Пусть этим займется Боул. Можешь идти.

«Они не присоединятся добровольно», — подумал Гарри из чистого упрямства.

Лорд обернулся к нему и медленно подошел ближе, нависнув над хрупкой фигуркой. Красные глаза горели азартом, было видно, сколько удовольствия доставляет ему такое сопротивление.

— Ты ошибаешься, Гарри. Для любого легко стать господином, когда есть власть дать или отнять то, что он более всего жаждет. Надо лишь найти это слабое место, эту уязвимость...

Лорд прервал вдохновенную речь, мгновение рассматривал собеседника и мягко, почти ласково продолжил:

— Твоей были друзья. Я слишком поздно понял это, предлагая власть, силу... Но стоило уяснить ошибку — ты пришел ко мне сам и сам встал на колени, — он торжествующе улыбнулся, увидев, как тот отвел взгляд. — С Ирландией ничуть не сложнее. Я могу дать работу, обеспечить зельями и медицинской помощью. Люди устали, им не интересна политика, они хотят просто жить, хотят сильной, надежной власти — нас встретят овациями, Гарри, вот увидишь.

«Легко стать господином для любого?» — с усмешкой переспросил тот.

— Я сам взял все, что захотел, — оскалился Лорд на иронию. — У меня нет слабостей.

Гарри едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ, сдерживая желание коснуться метки. Он знал слабость Темного Лорда.

* * *

Моллис появлялся почти каждый день. Чаще один, иногда в сопровождении коллег. Курсы зелий сменяли друг друга, целители пробовали различные чары, одно время заставили таскать амулет в форме грубо вытесанного браслета из цельного полупрозрачного камня. Эксперименты дошли до того, что Лорд несколько раз накладывал на Гарри Империо, запретив сопротивляться — он и не сопротивлялся, заклятье слетало само, стоило открыть рот.

Лорд бесстрастно стоял возле кушетки, небрежно придерживая бузинную палочку кончиками пальцев. Прыткопишущее перо со страшной скоростью строчило что-то в блокнот, а Моллис следил за несколькими странного вида приборами и диагностическими чарами. Гарри неподвижно сидел на кушетке — «не шевелитесь, это может сбить настройки» — и казался себе по-настоящему жалким, даже более жалким, чем когда впервые встал на колени перед врагом. Он хотел, по-настоящему хотел вылечиться, но чувствовать себя подопытным кроликом было противно.

— Так... Давайте попробуем еще раз, — Моллис оторвался от приборов и устремил на Гарри пристальный, увлеченный и лишенный даже намека на человечность взгляд. — Постарайтесь максимально расслабиться.

— Империо!

Сознание погрузилось в эйфорию, в которой вскоре зазвучал приказ:

— Скажи «да». Скажи «да». Скажи «да»...

Гарри искренне постарался расслабиться, поддаться чужому контролю. В следующий момент эйфория слетела без следа, а горло охватил знакомый паралич. Это было непреодолимо. И невыносимо ощущать раз за разом собственное бессилие перед несуществующей преградой.

Целитель задумчиво хмыкнул и шагнул ближе, нависая над пациентом.

— Люмос! — ослепительный шарик света оказался прямо перед лицом Гарри, заставив болезненно сощуриться. — Откройте рот, мистер Поттер.

Гарри выдохнул, стискивая кулаки. Он не хотел открывать рот. Не хотел, чтобы ему заглядывали внутрь, чтобы изучали, копались в его внутренностях, слабостях...

«Уберите его!» — мысленно закричал он, не видя Лорда за ярким шариком, но зная, что тот рядом.

Режущий глаза свет исчез, и Гарри с облегчением заморгал, прогоняя разноцветные круги.

— На сегодня все, — холодные слова были лучшим, что он слышал за последний час. — Можете идти, Моллис.

Гарри не смотрел, как собирается целитель, не слушал его короткий диалог с Лордом. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами на кушетке, понимая, что жутко устал. Скорее всего, его будут лечить бесконечно, пробуя разные методы, передавая от одного целителя к другому, но он уже понял, что лечение и выздоровление — совершенно разные вещи. Гарри догадывался, что проблема заключалась в его голове, а не в теле или даже магии. Волшебники не умеют лечить голову. Можно было бы обратиться к магглам, но реакцию Лорда на такое предложение страшно было даже представить — и хорошо, что его уровень оккллюменции уже позволял думать «тихо», скрывая подобные мысли за нейтральными картинками от ментальной связи.

Какое-то время в зале царила тишина.

— Подойди, Гарри.

Он на мгновение зажмурился сильнее, пожалев, что не вернулся на Гриммо сразу после ухода целителя, но поднялся и пересек комнату, остановившись перед столом на возвышении. Лорд ни разу за последние дни не пытался его унизить или подчинить, но такая близость по-прежнему пускала сердце вскачь.

— Достань палочку, — высокий голос звучал спокойно, даже расслабленно, но Гарри хорошо знал, насколько обманчивым может быть это впечатление. Особенно когда Бузинная палочка покачивается в длинных и белых, словно кости, пальцах.

Он выполнил приказ и сжал привычную рукоятку, пытаясь отбросить дурное предчувствие.

— Взмахни ей, — приказал Лорд, и в тот же момент Гарри почувствовал ледяную, прожигающую холодом хватку на правом запястье. Он едва не разжал пальцы от боли.

— Взмахни палочкой, — жестко повторил Лорд.

Гарри послушался, стиснув зубы, и с изумлением увидел оставленный ей в воздухе огненный след.

— Еще раз.

Теперь он успел уловить что-то — движение в себе, почти неуловимое на фоне дыхания и оглушительно стучавшего пульса.

«Что это?»

— Магия, разумеется, — равнодушно ответил Лорд. — Еще раз!

Спустя десяток повторов Гарри уже различал это нечто, оживающее во время взмаха. Рука, казалось, промерзла насквозь. Он даже не сразу заметил, как исчезла сжимавшая запястье хватка, и по инерции оставил в воздухе еще несколько огненных полос — сам.

— Напиши свое имя.

Только сейчас Гарри вспомнил события в Тайной комнате. Нетвердой, болезненно отходившей от холода рукой он вывел свое имя и, помедлив, взмахнул палочкой, желая его стереть. Буквы — как и оставленные ранее полосы — остались висеть как ни в чем не бывало. Запястье снова обожгло льдом. Он без подсказки взмахнул палочкой еще раз, и огненные следы рассеялись.

Спустя некоторое время Гарри неплохо овладел обоими — чем, приемами? — и баюкал отчаянно ноющую руку, в каждую точку которой словно воткнули длинную раскаленную спицу.

«Как вы это сделали?» — подумал он, зная, что Лорд его поймет, как всегда понимал даже самые плохо сформулированные мысли, которые не касались любви и прочих «глупых» материй.

— Я многому обучал своих сторонников, Гарри, — равнодушно ответил тот. — Мне было нужно, чтобы они владели невербальной магией на хорошем уровне, так что пришлось найти эффективные способы обучения. Подробности тебе пока ни к чему.

«А разве это невербальная магия?» — удивился Гарри.

— Разумеется. Ты же не думал, что она заключается в мысленном проговаривании? — Лорд издевательски рассмеялся. — Словесные формулы заклинаний, Гарри, всего лишь простейшая форма направления и ограничения магии. Почти любой волшебник способен ее заменить собственной волей, но редко кто задается даже мыслью об этом... Невежественные глупцы.

Безумная простота и значение сказанного ошарашивали. Сколько возможностей лежало за этой элементарной истиной.

«Почему так не учат в школе?»

— Не уверен, что кто-то кроме меня в наше время способен направлять другого волшебника, — ответил Лорд задумчиво. — Во всяком случае, в Европе. Возможно, Фламель, если он еще жив.

* * *

Разумеется, много в воздухе не напишешь, но сама возможность в любой момент хотя бы короткими фразами общаться с другими была неоценима — если на Гриммо Гарри еще мог при необходимости достать письменный набор и перебрасывать Пожирателям записки, участвуя в диалоге, то во время тренировок в Аврорате об этом нечего было и думать. А ведь он не вечно будет изолирован от остального мира, богатого на самые разные ситуации.

Никакой признательности Гарри к Лорду не испытывал. Тот поступил в соответствии с собственными целями и желаниями, и глупо было его благодарить за минутное совпадение интересов. Их отношения в последнее время напоминали осторожную ходьбу по кругу. Гарри больше не чувствовал себя загнанным животным, хотя был лишен свободы выбора более, чем когда-либо раньше. Каждый его шаг, поступок и, до последнего времени, мысль контролировал Лорд. Но это больше не имело особого значения, а впечатление рушившегося на его глазах мира и вовсе отступило без следа — быть может, прежняя привязанность ко многим вещам и людям в самом деле делала его слабее.

В середине сентября Моллис привел с собой в роли ассистента Лэтта — целителя, которого Гарри вытащил из камер аврората. Тот уже не был похож на забитого бездомного, хотя смотрел по-прежнему в основном себе под ноги. Когда Моллис отвлекся на один из артефактов — глянцевую черную пирамидку, Лэтт подошел ближе к Гарри и тихо произнес:

— Я хотел сказать вам спасибо. Если бы не вы, я... не знаю, что со мной было бы.

Гарри знал. Небольшой зал, тренировка юных Пожирателей Смерти. Возможно даже несколько раз — далеко не все проклятия сразу приводили к смерти. Он неискренне улыбнулся в ответ и, пытаясь сгладить неловкость, взялся за палочку: «Я рад. Выглядите намного лучше».

— Да, я... сначала никак не мог поверить, что это правда. А потом как-то пришел в себя. Мне не повезло тогда в Лютном. Я же закончил Хогвартс, да еще чистокровный к тому же. Там таких не любят, особенно сейчас...

— Так, здесь все готово, — прервал Моллис сумбурную исповедь к облегчению Гарри и протянул пирамидку, с которой только что возился. — Мистер Поттер, возьмите это в левую руку.

Глаза целителя до сих пор горели энтузиазмом, несмотря на почти месяц бесплодных попыток. Лэтт его явно не разделял. Гарри смотрел на их лица, на разложенные на столе склянки, на тихо стрекочущий серебристый прибор сродни тем, что стояли в кабинете Дамблдора.

«Они меня не вылечат», — подумал он с неожиданной ясностью, невольно обращаясь к Лорду. Тот был единственным, к кому стоило обратиться, в конце концов его уровень знаний на голову превосходил всех целителей Мунго вместе взятых.

«Хочешь прекратить лечение?» — безо всяких эмоций отозвался Лорд.

На голову выше целителей Мунго и, в отличие от них, знал, как Гарри получил свою немоту. Острые грани пирамидки до боли врезались в ладонь, и он задал вопрос, который нужно было выяснить давным-давно.

«Меня можно вылечить? — и, боясь поверить собственным мыслям: — Вы знаете как?»

— Мистер Поттер, не стоит так сжимать...

— Вон! — высокий ледяной голос заставил Моллиса присесть от неожиданности.

— Простите, милорд...

— Пошли вон!

Гарри не смотрел, как их выносит за дверь. Он медленно поднялся и двинулся к Лорду.

«Вы знали. Знали и молчали все это время. Почему?»

Тот не отвечал, пристально следя за приближающимся подростком.

Гарри сжал палочку, неизвестно как оказавшуюся в руке.

«Почему?»

«Ты смеешь что-то требовать от меня, Гарри? — тихий, угрожающий голос сухим шелестом разошелся по телу. — Не забывайся».

«Я хочу знать», — твердо подумал Гарри, остановившись через стол от Лорда. Тот молча разглядывал его несколько секунд.

— Ты предпочел бы лишиться части своих воспоминаний, Гарри?

Он стиснул зубы от этой угрозы, и лишь потом в шоке распахнул глаза. Этого не может быть.

— Хочешь получить выбор? — с ледяной, жестокой насмешкой поинтересовался Лорд.

Лишиться части воспоминаний... Неужели это вернет ему голос? И тут же понял — да, вполне возможно, вернет. Забыть, как он выдал Яксли, обменял его жизнь на спокойствие друзей. Избавиться от худшего, тяжелейшего кошмара в своей жизни, от всего, что изломало его внутри, научило получать удовольствие от Круциатуса. Снова стать прежним Гарри Поттером.

— Не лги себе, — холодно оборвал его мысли Лорд. — Ты никогда не станешь прежним, лишь отсрочишь неизбежное.

Гарри всматривался в красные, прожигавшие насквозь глаза, и видел в них свое будущее. Как он отказался бы верить в то, что по собственной воле и даже с удовольствием пытал людей. Как пытался бы найти Яксли, узнать про судьбу Джинни, как сходил бы с ума, раскапывая правду и выяснил ее рано или поздно... Но при этом он бы мог говорить.

Гарри пошатнулся и бессильно навалился на стол, опустив палочку. Ноги его не держали.

«Вы не можете решить это за меня», — отстраненно подумал он.

Тяжелый дубовый стол отлетел в сторону, словно был сделан из папье-маше. Жесткие пальцы не позволили упасть, подхватив за подбородок, вдавив кривые ногти в щеки.

— Ты мой, Гарри, — прошипел Лорд прямо в лицо. — Ты будешь делать все, что я скажу, и принимать мои решения как свои собственные. Это ясно?

— Да, мой Лорд, — прохрипел Гарри, едва ворочая языком и в упор, с плохо скрытой ненавистью глядя на змееподобную морду. (2)

Лорд запрокинул голову и оглушительно расхохотался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Для тех, кто считает доклад Малфоя и ожидания Лорда нереальными: 10 апреля 1938 в Германии и Австрии состоялся плебисцит об аншлюсе (присоединении Австрии к фашистской Германии). По официальным данным, в Германии за аншлюс проголосовало 99,08 % жителей, в Австрии — 99,75 %.
> 
> 2) Да, Гарри смог заговорить. Можно считать, что сработал способ «клин клином вышибают», можно — что метод расстановок, который используется в психотерапии для проработки различного рода травм и внутренних конфликтов и заключается в повторном воспроизведении травмирующей схемы и осознании ролей всех участников, встречи лицом к лицу со своей проблемой, понимании ее причин и сути. Этот метод был создан для работы с системными семейными травмами, на данный момент не признан классической наукой, но собрал немало различных свидетельств своей эффективности.


	23. Цена надежды

Гостиная на Гриммо была забита до отказа. МакНейр со всклоченными волосами и совершенно красным от выпитого мясистым носом широко махнул рукой, привлекая внимание.

— Слушайте! В общем, в ирландской чистокровной семье малолетний сын подходит к отцу: «Пап, а кто такие Пожиратели смерти?». «Это очень плохие волшебники, сынок. Они мучают всех остальных, издеваются над ними...». «Как мой учитель этикета?» «Хотя, может, не такие уж они и плохие...»

Белла расхохоталась, и он пьяно ей улыбнулся, но та уже вскочила с места.

— Музыку! Что за веселье без музыки! Где Руквуд?!

Глава Отдела тайн возник словно из ниоткуда и опустился за черный рояль, пару недель назад установленный в гостиной — надо было слышать, как Белла поносила членов Ордена в общем и миссис Уизли в частности за то, что та выкинула старый в числе прочей рухляди. И тут же, без подготовки и какого-либо вступления, ударил марш, переросший в быструю, мощную, захватывающую мелодию. Белла кружилась с Роули и смеялась, Руди расслабленно курил длинную трубку, выпуская разноцветные клубы дыма, Роджер Лестрейндж подставил к роялю второй табурет и вот уже четыре руки летали над клавишами, торопясь увлечь остальных в лихом, отчаянном веселье.

МакНейр наклонился ближе к Гарри. На лице у него плясала пьяная, счастливая улыбка.

— Вот ты думал, Поттер, что я когда-нть стану премьером, нет? Целой Ирландии! Жаль, дед не дожил, посмотрел бы я на него сейчас... — он пьяно махнул жилистой рукой и навалился, обдав густым перегаром. — Ладно, слушай, идет, значит, отряд егерей по лесу, и тут им навстречу...

Гарри покосился на Руди, стараясь осторожно дышать ртом, но тот лишь усмехнулся и отсалютовал ему полупустой бутылкой огневиски — «терпи, мол, король вечера». Ага, а Беллу он бы вытащил. Гарри зашарил взглядом по толпе, прикидывая, кто еще мог бы его подменить «на посту». МакНейра обижать не хотелось, тому на самом деле тяжело пришлось последние недели, пока Ирландия не вошла официально в состав магической Британии, и дальше придется не легче, если Гарри хоть что-нибудь понимал в происходящем.

Чем руководствовался Лорд, делая такое назначение, было неясно, а спросить прямо никто не рискнул — тот в последнее время был не в духе и не всегда ограничивался одним Круцио. Малфой тоже отмалчивался и выглядел бледновато, так что у Гарри были большие сомнения в том, что с Ирландией все прошло гладко. А с учетом передачи власти хорошему палачу и никакому дипломату картина вырисовывалась довольно тошнотворная. Впрочем, возможно, именно МакНейр найдет общий язык с веселыми ирландскими парнями — те вроде не дураки выпить и пошутить. В конце концов, его на первых порах подстрахуют Трэверс и Рабастан. Да и Руквуд обещал помочь «почистить» аппарат и обеспечить нужной информацией.

Старший Малфой трепался с Селвином, Мальсибер кружил в танце супругу, Драко — Асторию Гринграсс. Миссис Малфой, кстати, опять не видно, то ли сама избегает появляться, то ли у Люциуса на эту тему какой-то пунктик... Долохов, поймав на себе взгляд Гарри, понимающе ухмыльнулся и левитировал ему стакан огневиски, видимо, предлагая «догнать» МакНейра для лучшего взаимопонимания. Гад. Гарри поймал стакан и демонстративно поднял палочку вертикально вверх — дуэль все еще оставалась лучшей валютой в разговоре с Тони. Тот почесал щетину и показал три пальца. Гарри скривился — после каждой драки с Долоховым отходить приходилось по несколько дней. После совместной попойки, впрочем, не меньше.

Он еще раз оглядел полутемный зал, по которому скользили световые миражи бывших членов совета Ирландии в нижнем белье — у Рабастана фантазия была извращеннее, чем у Руди и Беллы вместе взятых, лучше уж не оставаться у него в долгу, даже таком мелком... Пиритс — ядовитая щеголеватая сволочь, до сих пор задиравшая нос, хотя Гарри уже стал здесь своим — ну его к Мордреду. Кэрроу... Кэрроу! Гарри поймал взгляд Амикуса и умоляюще сложил брови домиком. Тот обменялся парой фраз с Джагсоном — лысым грузным Пожирателем, по слухам однажды навалявшим Долохову, — оба расхохотались и двинулись к ним с Макнейром. Гарри облегченно вздохнул, забыв об опасности дышать через нос.

Руквуд с младшим Лестрейнджем заиграли что-то более плавное. Рабастан запустил целый сноп медленно кружащихся крошечных золотистых огоньков. Раскрасневшаяся Астория улыбалась застенчиво, восторженно и влюбленно, и даже хорек смахивал сейчас на нормального человека, заботливо ведя партнершу мимо нетрезвых пар и тихо ей о чем-то рассказывая.

— А еще вот, про грязнокровок, тебе пнравится, Поттер... Нищая старуха открывает дверь, там молодой волшебник ей такой: «Помните, как вы прошлой зимой укрыли и вылечили магглорожденного в теплой зимней мантии?». Она разулыбалась: «Конечно, конечно, помню». «Так вот это я, бабушка, тот самый магглорожденный. Я за мантией зашел».

— Что, Уолден, готовишь смену? — Кэрроу хлопнул Гарри по плечу, так что тот пошатнулся. К манерам Амикуса привыкнуть было невозможно. МакНейр пьяно ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Когда-то давно, еще учась в Хогвартсе и враждуя с Малфоем, Гарри полагал, что чистокровные слизеринцы поголовно снобы и ханжи, взрослые — так уж точно. Теперь он был знаком с Руди, Рабастаном, МакНейром и Амикусом.

— Не, Поттер у нас птица высокого полета, ему Лорд что поинтереснее подберет... Да, Поттер?

Гарри вежливо улыбнулся. Сейчас они сменят тему, и можно будет незаметно отойти, оставшись со всеми в хороших отношениях.

— Что вы пристали к мальчишке, — отрывисто сказал Джагсон. — Как будто у него выбор есть.

Голос у него был грубым и хриплым, под стать внешности. Сложно было догадаться, что до Азкабана он потрясающе (по словам Беллы) пел.

— Да мы ж по-дружски, — кривая улыбка на вытянутом и жестком лице МакНейра выглядела угрожающе, хоть и должна была означать смущение. Он махнул рукой и пошатнулся. Амикус подхватил его за локоть. — Двайте я лучше историю расскажу. Про гоблина и грзнокровку.

Гарри промолчал.

Он теперь мог говорить, но все равно предпочитал не открывать лишний раз рот. За время вынужденной немоты Гарри понял, как много лишнего болтают люди, и как редко на самом деле стоит говорить. Почти никогда, если быть точным. Кроме того, молчать было просто комфортнее. Озвучивая свои мысли, он словно бросал их на растерзание окружающим, становился уязвим. Конечно, это было всего лишь чувство, но оно было слишком ярким, чтобы можно было его игнорировать.

Даже среди Пожирателей смерти, сумевших стать для Гарри своего рода семьей.

* * *

Через несколько дней Франция заключила союз с Бельгией и Италией.

Очевидно, волшебники сделали выводы из войны с Гриндевальдом, который захватил пол-Европы, практически не встретив сопротивления, и не собирались второй раз следовать политике «умиротворения агрессора».

Гарри не нужно было смотреть на Лорда, чтобы знать, что тот в бешенстве. Дурную весть принесла Боул — до сих пор гнев повелителя обходил ее стороной, и она оказалась настолько глупа, что сочла это закономерностью. Любой из Пожирателей в такой ситуации исчез бы без следа, чтобы «сделать все возможное на месте», послав с отчетом самого ненужного из подчиненных.

Боул визжала как резаная. Хотя слово «как» было не совсем уместно.

Немного успокоившись, Лорд вызвал Люциуса и распорядился доставить ему голову захваченного Беллой заложника — единственного сына секретаря Французского совета. Это был странный, неправильный приказ. Впустую выкинуть козырь вместо того, чтобы сначала собрать дополнительную информацию, найти возможности и варианты... Гарри успел поймать взгляд подобострастно склонившегося Малфоя — в нем бился один лишь страх. Трус.

Впрочем, в таком состоянии Лорд и в самом деле подавлял. Движения его становились плавными, голос мягким, а в глазах плясала такая безудержная жажда крови, что, казалось, еще миг — и тебя просто размажет от легкого взмаха руки.

— Мой Лорд, — обратился Гарри, поднимаясь. Говорить до сих было неприятно, слова шли медленно и неохотно, словно не желая облекаться в звуки.

Тот стремительно развернулся и припечатал тяжелым взглядом.

— Мне кажется, сначала стоит вызвать этого француза. — неторопливо и ровно произнес Гарри. — Чтобы узнать все из первых рук.

Не то чтобы его заботили интересы Лорда, но бессмысленные смерти претили. Уж лучше так. Бескровные губы медленно разъехались в стороны.

— Ты прав, Гарри. Люциус, позаботься о том, чтобы почтенный гость нас навестил в ближайшее время. И не забудь прислать голову его сына.

Гарри пожал плечами и вернулся к чтению.

В мире постоянно погибало куда больше людей, чем мог замучить один сумасшедший садист, а что до самих пыток — он уже столько видел на тренировках Пожирателей смерти, что его мало что могло тронуть. Пусть глупость и бессмысленность приказов раздражали, он не собирался становиться верным псом Волдеморта и служить, не жалея шкуры, удерживая того от слабостей и напоминая о целях.

Идеи спасения мира для него тоже выцвели и потеряли всякую привлекательность. Гарри не смог бы вернуться в Орден, даже если бы вдруг получил свободу, даже если бы не был крестражем, гарантом бессмертия своего врага и господина, даже если бы не ощутил на себе притягательность Темных искусств, не восхищался — порой — Лордом, который против воли научил его ценить знания и силу.

Именно здесь Гарри был на своем месте, и они оба это знали. Как и то, что он до сих пор ненавидел Лорда.

* * *

Секретарь прибыл в Министерство вечером — инкогнито, воспользовавшись нелегальным международным порт-ключом. Это был невысокий мужчина с ясными глазами и приятным голосом. Гарри надеялся, что Лорд к этому моменту успокоится, но ошибся. Уже по тому, как тот поднялся из-за стола, как двинулся к французу с легкой, предвкушающей улыбкой, стало ясно, что у «гостя» мало шансов выйти из этой комнаты.

— Как любезно с вашей стороны почтить нас личным визитом, — в изысканно-вежливом голосе звучала отчетливая издевка.

— Для меня это честь, — спокойно ответил француз, коротко поклонившись с прямой спиной.

Лучше бы встал на колени — при удачном раскладе Лорда могло удовлетворить добровольное унижение и подчинение. Но политик был горд, и это решило его судьбу.

— Честь, — вдумчиво, словно смакуя, произнес Лорд и вкрадчиво продолжил, спускаясь с возвышения и обходя француза по кругу: — Где была эта честь, когда вы нарушили свое слово? Когда вели переговоры о союзе, которого должны были не допустить любым путем?

Тот стоял прямо и неподвижно, глядя перед собой и не делая попытки повернуться или проследить за Волдемортом, зашедшим ему за спину.

— Я не смог помешать, — на удивление ровно ответил он. — У меня недостаточно полномочий, чтобы...

Лорд взмахнул палочкой, сбивая с ног, обрывая ненужные оправдания резким выдохом, пока еще не стоном. Магия заломила руки несчастного назад и высоко вверх, вынудив податься вперед, наклоняя голову, чтобы избежать вывиха.

— И какая от вас польза, если вы не можете и не обладаете полномочиями? — почти ласково, с предвкушением в голосе поинтересовался Лорд, продолжая обходить уже оказавшуюся на колянях, беспомощную и зависимую жертву. Повинуясь новому взмаху палочки, голова француза задралась вверх, до предела выгибая шею, открывая бледное лицо с выступившими на висках каплями пота.

— Только пощадите сына, — тихо попросил тот.

Палочка поднялась снова. Информация и выгода в этот раз интересовали Лорда куда меньше развлечения.

Не прошло и пары часов, как мужчина с гордой осанкой превратился в дрожащее, покрытое кровью существо, а упрямое молчание сменили сначала крики, а потом сиплый шепот. Удивительно, как быстро боль истощает терпение и волю человека, уводя все, кроме себя, на второй план. Гарри прекрасно это знал, он сам не раз доводил людей до грани, отрабатывая новые проклятья под руководством Долохова.

Лорд медленно кружил вокруг, не позволяя жертве ни умереть, ни хотя бы впасть в забытье или утратить яркость ощущений. Люди слабы, но этот до последнего шептал, прося сохранить жизнь сыну. Он все еще оставался в сознании, когда на пол прямо перед его лицом с глухим звуком упала отрубленная голова подростка с несомненно схожими чертами.

Француз издал тонкий, едва слышный то ли плач, то ли вой.

Гарри захлопнул книгу. Лорд медленно повернулся. Тонкие губы разъехались в хищной улыбке.

— Гарри. Желаешь присоединиться? — он сделал широкий приглашающий жест рукой.

— Меня тошнит.

Красные глаза сузились, и голова тут же затрещала от ментального давления.

— Вот как? Быть может, ты хочешь оказать ему... милосердие?

Гарри поднялся с кушетки, чувствуя, как тошнота в самом деле подкатывает к горлу от жесткого натиска, как безжалостные невидимые пальцы вот-вот распнут его разум — снова! — и рискнул расслабиться, сбросив щит. Боль медленно ушла, рассеялась темнота перед глазами, оставив ощущение знакомого присутствия на границе сознания.

Гарри подошел ближе и присел на корточки перед тем, что осталось от волшебника, отшвырнув отрубленную голову в сторону.

Все тело было изуродовано, руки вывернуты в плечах и изогнуты под неестественным углом, темно-красная кожа на кистях и предплечьях шла волнами и пузырями от ожогов. Местами к ней прилипли оставшиеся от рукавов лохмотья. Все лицо было залито кровью, засохшей такой коркой на щеках, что сложно понять, где именно расположены раны. Хотя, когда француз беззвучно шевельнул губами, стало ясно, что у него с одной стороны разрезан рот... довольно далеко.

Черты его были искажены, только глаза, совсем светлые, чистого голубого цвета, остались невредимы и буквально светились болью. Гарри даже не думал, что та может выглядеть настолько вещественно, словно ее можно выразить, передать одним взглядом, заставить ощутить сладкую, бездонную глубину чужого отчаяния. Он мотнул головой, стряхивая наваждение, и встал. Он уже знал такую боль. Вот только Лорд не станет поддерживать и выхаживать этого волшебника, как недавно поддерживал самого Гарри.

Палочка привычно легла в руку и указала вниз, на лежавшее у ног тело.

— Авада Кедавра.

Зеленый луч послушно сорвался с кончика, и яркие глаза потухли, словно внутри выключили лампочку. Гарри наклонился и осторожно опустил кончиками пальцев еще теплые, нежные на ощупь веки.

— Браво, Гарри, — в тихом голосе отчетливо звучала улыбка — не из числа обычных снисходительных или пугающих гримас, а удовлетворенная, выражающая высшую степень расположения Лорда. — Редко кому удается наложить убивающее с первой попытки.

Гарри не видел в случившемся повода для гордости или расстройства. Взять на себя ответственность за человеческую смерть оказалось легко. Он не двигался, замерев над телом, спиной ощущая чужое присутствие, слишком близкое для того, чтобы можно было спокойно выпрямиться.

— Запомни этот момент, Гарри, — холодное дыхание коснулось шеи, так что короткие волоски встали дыбом. — Сегодня ты позволил себе свободу.

Свободу? Возможно. Эта смерть не была исполнением чужого желания. Цепляется ли человек за самое жалкое существование или просит о смерти — не важно. Имеет значение лишь то, как ты сам оцениваешь жизнь, которую собираешься оборвать, потому что это только твой поступок. Эвтаназия это больного родственника, хладнокровное убийство врага или показательная казнь отброса общества — не важно. Имеет значение лишь то, как ты сам оцениваешь необходимость этой смерти, потому что это только твой поступок... Все, что говорил старик Розье на балу о смерти и ответственности, неожиданно обрело смысл.

Раздался короткий смешок, и чувство опасной близости исчезло.

Гарри поднялся, не глядя на Лорда, и пошел обратно к своей кушетке, восстанавливая по дороге защиту разума. В своем поступке он был уверен. Даже больше, чем когда-то в решении избавить Драко от уродства ценой занятий с Амикусом.

И лишь снова открыв книгу, Гарри замер, поняв, что такое убийство не раскалывает душу — разве что он уже успел потерять ее без остатка после нескольких пыточных и потому не способен ощутить никакой ущерб.

Дамблдор лгал.

Это было очевидно, если задуматься, ведь те же авроры не превращались в кровожадных монстров, а история гласила, что создавшие всего один крестраж сходили с ума. Сколько оборванных жизней было на счету у Грюма? Тот же Дамблдор продолжал считать его другом, доверял и даже пригласил учить детей. Вряд ли Лорд к тому моменту, когда пытался получить место профессора ЗОТИ, убил больше прошедшего войну аврора.

Какая это все глупость. Гарри раздраженно потер висок и подавил импульсивное желание поинтересоваться у Лорда, как тот все же ухитрился расколоть себе душу. Тем более несколько раз. Сейчас это впечатляло куда сильнее, чем раньше. Наверняка дело в Темной магии, возможно, каком-то ритуале... с жертвоприношением. Тогда строчка про убийство обретала смысл, хоть и не совсем тот, что вкладывал в нее директор. Жаль, Гермиона не успела поделиться тем, что узнала. Впрочем, не то, чтобы его все это сильно интересовало.

Главное, чтобы Дамблдор не солгал еще и про... Гарри оборвал опасную мысль и постарался сосредоточиться на чтении. Есть вещи, о которых нельзя думать в присутствии Лорда, несмотря ни на какую окклюменцию.

* * *

После получения новости о состоявшемся союзе эйфория от присоединения Ирландии быстро сошла на нет. Франция, Бельгия и Италия даже по отдельности обладали неплохим военным потенциалом, вместе же опережали Британию на голову.

Дурное расположение духа Лорда не замедлило вылиться на подчиненных — наказания за малейшие проступки были до бездумности жестоки. Даже Долохов и Лестрейнджи ходили низко склонив головы, не рискуя сказать лишнее слово и вызвать гнев своего повелителя.

Гарри достаточно хорошо изучил Лорда, чтобы не попадать тому под горячую руку или, по крайней мере, отделываться одним лишь Круциатусом, но постоянное напряжение изматывало его не меньше, чем остальных членов Ближнего круга. Гарри стал больше времени проводить в тренировочном зале Аврората и на Гриммо, стараясь никак не акцентировать на этом внимания.

Новые распоряжения становились все более жесткими. Теперь каждое предприятие, начинание, событие оценивалось с точки зрения военной значимости. Был объявлен сначала найм желающих, а затем обязательная регистрация всех волшебников дееспособного возраста с заключением контракта и прохождением курсов боевой подготовки. Несмотря на агрессивную агитацию и пропаганду, страну захлестнула новая волна паники — чему немало способствовали распространяемые Орденом листовки и очередное подпольное радио.

Кроме того, даже превращение целого народа в армию не смогло бы кардинально изменить расклад сил в Европе. Это понимал каждый, но никто не говорил вслух.

Теперь Гарри знал, что чувствовали Пожиратели смерти, когда Лорд безуспешно пытался его поймать. Нарушение своих планов и невозможность достичь цели тот воспринимал хуже, чем простое оскорбление. Это было свидетельство его несовершенства, его позор, который видел каждый — и каждый за это расплачивался собственным унижением и болью.

Гарри понимал, что сейчас нельзя даже предлагать что-либо, потому что если предложение провалится, его автора будет ждать жесткое наказание, а если сработает... Лорд не простит даже мнимого превосходства над собой.

Нужно либо сделать так, чтобы тот достиг желаемого сам — как это случилось на поляне в Запретном лесу. Либо... переключить его внимание на другую цель, удовлетворить хотя бы на время, достаточное для разрешения первой проблемы.

Раньше кроме победы над Поттером Лорда интересовали захват Министерства и поиски Старшей палочки, теперь из возможных вариантов оставалась разве что поимка оставшихся членов Ордена, но ее было бы явно недостаточно для нужного эффекта. Впрочем, ничего не мешало найти новую цель... или даже создать ее.

Знать бы еще, как разрешить первую проблему, проще говоря — как захватить мир. Порой Гарри очень не хватало рядом Яксли.

* * *

— Сегодня Лорд отдал новые распоряжения.

Рудольфус замолчал, отрешенно глядя в огонь, и Гарри укололо дурное предчувствие. Они сидели в гостиной на Гриммо поздно вечером. Светильники не горели, только полыхающий камин освещал комнату теплым мягким светом.

— Мы должны организовать во Франции переворот или хотя бы волнения и под этим предлогом ввести войска. Как миротворцы.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, пытаясь просчитать последствия. Но, Мерлин, как же ему сейчас хотелось просто орать и крушить все вокруг! У него совсем не осталось времени на подготовку... Но и совершить ошибку, поторопившись и выдав себя, ему было никак нельзя.

— На собрании был старший Розье, — голос у Руди был настолько ровным, что Гарри открыл глаза, вернувшись в реальность и внимательно посмотрев на собеседника. Лицо у того, обычно подвижное и полное эмоций, казалось неживым, только глаза блестели словно поверхность озера глубокой ночью. — Он возразил Лорду. Сказал, что у нас сейчас недостаточно ресурсов для войны. Что нам нужны союзники. Что... — голос у него сорвался, и он снова замолчал.

— И? — негромко спросил Гарри, не в силах выдержать растущее напряжение. Руди стиснул стакан так, что побелели пальцы.

— Лорд убил его. Авадой.

Гарри медленно выдохнул, пытаясь осознать свалившуюся информацию. Лорд убил старшего Розье. Старейшего своего сторонника, единственного человека, который остался из тех, кто с ним был с самого начала.

— Белла хотела забрать тело... — продолжил Лестрейндж словно в трансе. Было ясно, что он все еще там, до сих пор видит перед собой эту сцену.

— И что Лорд? — требовательно спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как внутренности заледенели от ужаса.

Руди молчал, не обращая ни на что внимания. Тихо трескались поленья в камине. Гарри уже был готов встать и встряхнуть Лестрейнджа, выбить из него правду, когда тот оторвался от огня и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Лорд сказал, что не стоит тратить время на предателей. Он его уничтожил. Прямо там, в зале. Не осталось даже следов.

«Хуже только оставить вовсе без погребения».

— Белла... — прошептал Гарри.

— Она в порядке. Я успел ее... успокоить.

Руди перевел взгляд обратно на огонь и шепотом добавил:

— Надеюсь, незаметно.

Гарри без сил откинулся на спинку кресла. Впечатление было такое, что он пробежал пару километров наперегонки с кентаврами.

Они еще долго молча сидели рядом, думая об одном и том же, понимая это, но не желая озвучивать.

И без того было тошно. А еще страшно. На их глазах раскручивался мощный, но сломанный механизм, который неминуемо разлетится на куски, похоронив под собой всю страну. Возможно даже не одну.


	24. Планы

Гарри стоял у окна гостиной и смотрел, как ветер гнет черные, голые деревья. Хлестал ливень — редкая погода, он уже и не помнил настоящей грозы, а не той нудной мороси, что медленно пропитывала город. Сверкнула молния. Порыв ветра уже не водой — градом ударил по стеклу.

Когда он в последний раз выходил на улицу, Гарри не помнил тоже. Хотя нет, все просто — это был тот самый день, когда он попал в ловушку Ордена, вскоре после бала и своего дня рождения. С тех пор закончилось лето, прошла осень, а погода почти не менялась, хотя основную часть дементоров давно отозвали обратно в Азкабан. И только сегодня вдруг разразилась ледяная гроза — вместо положенного календарем снегопада.

— Поттер.

Гарри медленно обернулся. Отношения с младшим Лестрейнджем были, мягко говоря, натянутыми, не сильно изменившись с самой первой встречи. Лицо у Роджера было совершено спокойным, голос ровным, но его выдавали глаза и поза. Под внешней невозмутимостью пряталось злорадное нетерпение — явно задумал какую-то гадость.

— Лестрейндж.

— Хочешь прогуляться? — Роджер кивнул на окно. — Сегодня не лучшая погодка, хотя о вкусах не спорят.

Гарри молча отвернулся. Лестрейндж наверняка знал, что он не может выйти наружу.

— Или нравится сидеть здесь? Тепло, сухо и...

— Что тебе нужно? — вышло резче, чем нужно.

— Я только хотел спросить, может, охота воздухом подышать, а то, знаешь ли...

Интересно, Белла сильно обидится, если он проклянет ее единственного сына чем-нибудь не слишком опасным? Например, проклятием Неизбежной вероятности, которое сам Гарри окрестил «проклятьем бутерброда» — первый его симптом заключается в том, что все валится из рук, причем самым неудачным образом. Потом сама жертва начинает собирать углы и наворачиваться буквально на ровном месте. Если не принять меры вовремя, то дело может дойти до какой-нибудь совершенно нелепой смерти, но Лестрейнджу это не грозило — наверняка успеет избавиться от «подарка» раньше, хотя это не слишком просто (а, главное, не быстро, так что пара недель мелких неприятностей обеспечены).

— И как же ты предлагаешь мне это сделать? — бесстрастно поинтересовался Гарри, раздраженный уже самой необходимостью говорить. Рукоятка палочки привычно легла в руку. Жаль, он не умел проклинать незаметно, хоть и знал, как это делать в теории — Руквуд как-то просветил: комбинация из невербальных рассеивающих внимание чар, правильных жестов и интонаций. Звучит несложно, но отработка этого навыка нередко занимает годы.

— Разумеется, отправив остатки Ордена в камеру, — снисходительно бросил Лестрейндж. — От тебя нужны только волосы для оборотки и немного информации, я сделаю все остальное. Уверен, Орден не упустит шанс разделаться с Гарри Поттером.

Вот оно. Роджер решил одним ударом восстановить пошатнувшееся после казни Розье положение Лестрейнджей и уничтожить Поттера, отказавшегося участвовать в поимке бывших друзей. План был прост, прозрачен и... мог бы сработать раньше.

Гарри широко и открыто улыбнулся.

— Конечно, отличная идея, Роджер! — дружелюбно ответил он и хлопнул по плечу в лучших традициях Амикуса.

Лестрейнджа чуть не перекосило, бескровные губы сжались в тонкую ниточку — подобного панибратства он не переносил. Гарри улыбнулся еще шире, наслаждаясь реакцией и очевидными муками выбора оппонента — стерпеть или дать себе волю и, вероятно, завалить сотрудничество.

— Отлично, Поттер, — сладко процедил он, улыбаясь так, словно у него свело все зубы разом. — Почему бы тогда тебе не рассказать все, что знаешь о своих... бывших товарищах.

— Спрашивай, — хмыкнул Гарри, пытаясь понять, насколько происходящее вписывается в его планы.

Орден был проблемой из-за информации о крестражах.

Гарри понимал их попытку своего убийства, даже уважал за такую стойкость в стремлении уничтожить Лорда, за принятие тяжелого решения, отступление от правильного, светлого пути. Он прекрасно знал, насколько сложно делать выбор между двумя в равной степени отвратительными вариантами. Члены Ордена были сильными волшебниками и неплохими людьми. МакГонагалл, Кингсли, Билл... Гарри не хотел их смерти.

Если он успеет найти способ реализовать свою идею — наверняка, с первой попытки и без осечек, то эти смерти станут не нужны, а утекшая информация перестанет быть проблемой.

Если нет... Что ж, они знали, на что шли.

* * *

Стоило уйти младшему Лестрейнджу, как в гостиную вошел Драко Малфой и уверенным шагом направился к Гарри. Вот только обычно он не отличался такой решительностью и твердостью в движениях. Неужели еще один решил провернуть какой-то план? Судя по подчеркнуто прямой спине и испуганным глазам, дело было немаленьким.

— Поттер.

— Малфой.

Правую руку Драко держал в кармане мантии, лицо у него было напряженным, и Гарри снова потянулся за палочкой — на всякий случай. Заодно подумал о том, что было бы неплохо порт-ключ держать не на шее, а поближе к рукам. И сам удивился своим мыслям — все же с Малфоем они не просто были на одной стороне, тот был ему должен, обязан жизнью, а это весомое основание для доверия. Хотя оно и не делало хорька симпатичнее, даже двинутые на всю голову Лестрейнджи, каждый из которых, не задумываясь, любого сдал бы Лорду даже за намек на предательство, и то были приятнее.

Малфой уставился в окно и негромко сказал:

— Дерьмовая погода, — и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — В такую только сливочное пиво с друзьями пить у камина.

Снова повисла пауза. Гарри спокойно ждал. Рано или поздно Малфой выложит, с чем пришел, задавать наводящие вопросы — только зря открывать карты.

— Не скучаешь по своим, Поттер?

Интересно, это все еще вступление, или дело снова касается Ордена? Было бы забавно. Гарри молча пожал плечами.

— Вы же с первого курса Хогвартса везде бегали неразлучно. Даже когда обижались друг на друга и не разговаривали, все равно никого больше не замечали... — Драко оборвал себя, и Гарри посмотрел на него с откровенным удивлением.

— Ты тоже всегда ходил с Крэббом и Гойлом, — слова вышли глупыми и ненужными. Гарри поморщился сам и заметил кривую усмешку Малфоя.

— Разумеется, — холодно подтвердил тот.

Они встретились взглядом в оконном отражении, совершенно темном от низких грозовых туч, с ползущими по стеклу блестящими каплями.

— Но мы были связаны взаимными обязательствами, а не наивной верой в бескорыстную дружбу, — Малфой снова усмехнулся, криво и презрительно. — Уверен, ты и сам теперь понимаешь такие вещи, Поттер, — и уже тише добавил: — В отличие от некоторых...

Он вытащил из кармана правую руку, заставив Гарри напрячься, и протянул небольшой серебристый флакон.

— Бери, Поттер, это тебе.

Гарри опустил глаза на флакон с серебристо-серым полупрозрачным содержимым, и у него по спине побежали мурашки. Воспоминания. Неужели его? Лорд все-таки наложил на него Обливиэйт, как он боялся еще после истории с Гермионой? И причем здесь школьная дружба, неужели кто-то его смог подстраховать? Рон? Но как они тогда попали к Малфою?

Он поднял вопросительный взгляд на Драко.

— Просто... посмотри, — сбивчиво прошептал тот, резко развернулся и пошел прочь. Гарри не стал его останавливать, сжимая в руке ответ на все свои вопросы.

За окном сверкнула молния, и тут же мощными раскатами прокатился гром — ударило совсем близко.

По спине словно сползал лед.

Узнать ответы было страшно. До этого момента у него была пусть дерьмовая, но понятная и предсказуемая жизнь. Неизвестно, как она перевернется после просмотра очередных воспоминаний.

Гарри поднялся в кабинет и тщательно запер дверь изнутри. Белла как-то с гордостью говорила, что все двери в доме зачарованы на совесть, так что даже десятку волшебников придется изрядно повозиться, прежде чем попасть в запертое помещение. Правда, в его случае достаточно было всего одного старого домового эльфа, но хотя бы случайно никто не помешает... Гарри был готов думать о чем угодно, доставая и ставя на стол тяжеленный светло-серый с черными прожилками Омут памяти, лишь бы не о том, что ему предстоит.

Воспоминания о молодом Риддле, расколовшем себе душу, отправившие в безумный поход за крестражами, воспоминания Снейпа, из которых узнал, что должен умереть для победы, и вот теперь, когда давно расставлены точки над «и» — снова воспоминания. Гарри выкинул бы этот флакон, если бы не дурацкая привычка идти судьбе навстречу, бояться только собственного страха. Некоторые вещи остаются прежними, как бы сильно ни изменилось все вокруг.

Серебристо-серое вещество невесомой нитью скользнуло из горлышка и закрутилось в чаше. Гарри выдохнул и опустил голову.

Он оказался в маленьком уютном кабинете. Все стены до самого потолка были закрыты книжными стеллажами, к которым была прислонена аккуратная лесенка.

— Может быть, просто написать письмо и приложить к воспоминаниям? — раздался за спиной до боли знакомый голос, и Гарри резко развернулся.

— Слишком опасно, — покачал головой Флитвик, сидевший на высоком стуле за обычным, под человеческий рост, столом. — Я, разумеется, позабочусь о том, чтобы только мистер Поттер мог получить доступ к нашему посланию, но, если оно попадет Лорду в руки, даже лучшая защита не гарантирует сохранности. Поэтому так важно не привлечь лишнего внимания, так что никаких писем, мисс Грейнджер. Мы отправим только один флакон с воспоминаниями.

— Вы правы, просто это выглядит как-то глупо... Хорошо, — Гермиона опустилась на табурет рядом с профессором и обвела сосредоточенным взглядом комнату, словно не зная, куда смотреть, остановилась на пустоте перед собой и заговорила ровным нейтральным голосом: — Гарри, должно быть, ты сейчас смотришь это воспоминание и... — она сбилась и вздохнула. — Ты знаешь меня куда лучше, я тебя почти не помню, только первый курс. Но профессор Флитвик мне все рассказал, и мы решили, что ты тоже должен знать. Мы хотим избавиться от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и нашли способ... Профессор, это ведь уже другое воспоминание будет, да? В общем, я надеюсь, что у нас все получится, — она опустила голову и продолжила совсем тихо: — А еще надеюсь, что мы когда-нибудь сможем с тобой встретиться, и ты мне все-все расскажешь...

— Мистер Поттер, — подхватил эстафету Флитвик, потянувшись и положив Гермионе руку на плечо, — не могу сказать, что разделяю одержимость Альбуса идеей известного вам пророчества, но, учитывая, сколько сил вы отдали борьбе с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, я считаю, что мы обязаны дать вам возможность к нам присоединиться. В этих воспоминаниях все, что нам удалось сделать за это время. Некоторые идут не по порядку, но, думаю, вы разберетесь. Я... — он стиснул пальцы на плече Гермионы, и та накрыла его маленькую ладошку своей. — Я тоже надеюсь, что у нас все получится.

Комната подернулась рябью, но осталась прежней, только теперь подруга сидела в низеньком кресле в углу с какой-то книгой, а Флитвик с сосредоточенным лицом шел прямо на Гарри, так что тот едва успел отскочить. Не слишком приятно чувствовать себя привидением, через которое могут проходить люди, даже если на самом деле все наоборот, и иллюзией был весь остальной мир, а не его единственный живой зритель.

Профессор подошел к окну и остановился, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и грызя ушко собственного пенсне. Затем тяжело вздохнул и надел его обратно на нос.

— Профессор, перестаньте себя изводить! — строго сказала Гермиона. — Вы разберетесь с этими чарами, просто вам нужно чуть больше времени.

— Признаться, я в этом уже не уверен, — Флитвик покачал головой. — Я недооценивал Лорда. Этот человек на самом деле гений! Одно объединение нескольких слоев связи воедино и наложение чар на столь разнородные живые объекты невероятно трудоемко, главное в другом: я смог обнаружить только одну нить, очевидно, именно она активируется при вызове... А суть Протеевых чар предполагает связи между всеми объектами! Причем двусторонние!

Флитвик нервно заходил по комнате.

— Не понимаю, как ему удалось оставить лишь одну многоуровневую связь, причем без возможности активного воздействия со стороны метки, — пробормотал он. — И, что еще удивительнее, Лорд может посылать вызов, используя любую из меток при очевидном отсутствии полноты графа (1)...

— А он точно использует их, чтобы посылать вызов? — подняла голову Гермиона, оторвавшись от книги. — Профессор, вы же сами сказали, что объекты, то есть люди, разнородные. Может, поэтому между ними связей нет?

Флитвик замер.

— Может быть, может быть... Но тогда выходит, что каждая метка — уникальна, это вовсе не привычная схема Протеевых чар... Множество отдельных вариаций... — его голос перешел в невнятное бормотание. — А связь может уходить в магическую проекцию, тогда обратная дуга пройдет в совсем иной плоскости...

— Профессор? — неуверенно обратилась Гермиона.

— Позже, мисс Грейнджер, позже, — отмахнулся Флитвик, торопливо влез на высокий табурет у стола и начал что-то черкать на исписанном пергаменте.

Окружающий мир снова смазался, скрутился, и вот уже Гарри оказался внутри «Флориш и Блоттс». Прямо перед ним стояли Драко и Гермиона.

— Я потеряла память после несчастного случая, — серьезно заявила она, прижимая к груди несколько книг с самым независимым видом. — Ты Малфой, да? Ты сильно изменился. Я помню тебя на первом курсе, ты вел себя просто ужасно!

Гарри в шоке уставился на нее. Он тут же вспомнил слова Флитвика на балу про эмоциональную и психическую реабилитацию подруги и понял, что это воспоминание по хронологии событий случилось явно раньше. Гермиона здесь была до боли похожа на ту самую девочку, что пришла в Хогвартс на первом курсе. То же самое выражение лица, те же жесты, интонации...(2)

Драко усмехнулся, а потом не выдержал и рассмеялся в голос.

— Серьезно, Грейнджер? На первом курсе?

— Не вижу в этом ничего смешного! — строго сказала Гермиона.

— Мерлин, ты на самом деле ничего не помнишь, — протянул Малфой. — Во что же ты вляпалась, Грейнджер?

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Или тебя Поттер подставил? — задумчиво протянул Драко. По его лицу пробежала тень.

— Гарри хороший мальчик! — безапелляционно заявила Гермиона. — Не смей говорить про него гадости!

Малфой посмотрел на ее серьезное, полное уверенности лицо и снова рассмеялся. Гермиона покраснела от гнева, резко развернулась и пошла прочь.

— Грейнджер! — крикнул вдогонку Малфой.

Она остановилась и обернулась, гордо задрав подбородок. Вся борьба между обидой и любопытством была написана у нее на лице огромными буквами. Драко подавил очередной смешок.

— Если понадобится помощь, можешь мне написать, — снисходительно бросил он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как новая волна гнева от его тона захлестывает девочку с головой.

— Ты просто отвратителен! — с возмущением сказала она и бросилась из магазина.

Изображение снова сместилось, и Гарри увидел подругу с Флитвиком в уже знакомом по прошлым воспоминаниям кабинете. Гермиона выглядела намного спокойнее и, как ни странно, взрослее, хотя залезла с ногами в низенькое глубокое кресло и пила из огромной чашки, обхватив ту двумя руками. Мерлин, кто бы мог подумать, что выражение лица настолько меняет ощутимый возраст человека. Профессор сидел за столом, но не работал, задумчиво крутя в руках перо.

— Значит, вы через свою метку можете пытать Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть... на ментальном уровне, — медленно, словно боясь поверить в собственные слова, проговорила Гермиона.

— Не через метку, а через магическую связь между физической и ментальной проекциями, — мягко поправил ее Флитвик, — но по сути верно. Хотя я бы предпочел ставить акцент не на причиняемых страданиях, а на дезориентации и существенном снижении...

— Но это же полная чушь! Простите, профессор, но неужели никто раньше не нашел бы эту возможность, если бы она правда была? — она неверяще мотнула головой и тут же вскинулась от пришедшей в голову мысли. — И потом, вы сами говорили, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть посылает вызов через чужие метки! Зачем ему это нужно, если он с каждой из них связан сам?

— Я не уверен на этот счет, мисс Грейнджер... Возможно, Лорд использует чужие метки в качестве своеобразной шпаргалки, вспомогательного инструмента, — он окинул взглядом кипу исписанных пергаментов на столе, к усталости в его глазах примешалось восхищение. — Это на самом деле нетривиальный механизм, но я практически уверен, что при необходимости Лорд может послать вызов самостоятельно. Подумайте, стали бы вы разрабатывать способ воздействия на слуг, которым нельзя воспользоваться в их отсутствие? Не говоря о том, что именно он получает сигнал, стоит прикоснуться магическим проводником к метке. Я рассчитал его приблизительные параметры...

Гарри задумался. Он помнил множество случаев, когда Лорд посылал вызов — начиная с момента после возрождения на кладбище Литтл-Хэнглтона и заканчивая случаями, когда тот использовал метку на его собственной шее. Как правило, это были общие собрания, но ведь нередко Пожиратели смерти приходили по одному или малыми группами без явного предварительного вызова. Да и когда Гарри являлся на зов, Лорд обычно был один.

— Значит, вы в любой момент можете наложить на Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть подобие пыточного? Сделать его беспомощным?

— Не совсем так, мисс Грейнджер, — покачал головой Флитвик. — Учитывая параметры существующей связи и возможную резистентность опытного темного волшебника, для подобного эффекта необходимо организовать воздействие по нескольким каналам связи одновременно, как минимум...

— Значит, это все бесполезно.

— Почему же, мы можем найти...

— Кого? — воскликнула Гермиона с отчаянием на лице. — Вы единственный... — она запнулась, — отмеченный волшебник, который...

— Мисс Грейнджер, — прервал Флитвик сумбурную речь, взмахнув руками. — Успокойтесь, пожалуйста. Я не предлагаю всем подряд раскрывать эту информацию. Даже вам, возможно, не стоило этого знать... хотя укрыть столь масштабные исследования от вашей любознательности практически невозможно.

— Может, я и раньше это знала, — возмутилась Гермиона, — и потому мне стерли память. Ведь мы полгода скрывались и наверняка обнаружили что-то важное. Я наверняка состояла в Ордене Феникса!

— Возможно, — вздохнул Флитвик. — Но не думаю, что я такой уж «единственный» среди Пожирателей смерти, к коим, бесспорно, отношусь в данный момент... так что не стоит бояться меня обидеть этим термином. Судя по всему, Темная метка вам кажется Рубиконом, точкой невозврата. Сложно в этом упрекнуть, ведь именно такая точка зрения закрепилась в обществе, став практически неоспоримой истиной. Должен признать, даже я... — профессор смущенно прокашлялся, — достаточно быстро отказался от мысли нейтрализовать метку и сосредоточил усилия на чисто теоретической задаче изучения принципов связи. Возможно, сказалось влияние нескольких весьма своеобразных плетений в ее составе, но я так и не разобрался с ними до конца...

Гарри скептически скривился. Он помнил свою эйфорию после принятия метки, помнил, как поразительно быстро смирился с необратимостью произошедшего. Да, сначала пытался сопротивляться, помогать кому-то, сохранил прежние взгляды, неприятие текущей политики и методов Пожирателей, но он даже не думал всерьез избавиться от метки или противостоять власти Волдеморта. Разумеется, это можно списать на шантаж жизнью близких, но на самом деле в нем что-то сломалось еще там, на поляне. Не когда получил метку, а когда встал на колени, не сумев справиться с навалившейся безысходностью.

Лорд был гением, но не только в магии.

Флитвик посмотрел на раздраженную Гермиону прямым пристальным взглядом и веско продолжил:

— Я уверен, что значение метки в качестве гаранта верности сильно переоценено. У нас наверняка получится найти союзников, мисс Грейнджер. Возможно, придется немного подождать, пока Лорд не совершит ошибку, настроив против себя собственное окружение, придется налаживать и поддерживать связи с разными людьми, не всегда приятными в общении... Но это вполне возможно.

Гермиона промолчала, задумчиво хмуря лоб.

— Знаете, а ведь Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть никогда не предавали, — сказала она после продолжительной паузы. — Я просмотрела подшивки газет за годы Первой магической и после его возрождения, так вот единственным, кого можно назвать перебежчиком, был Каркаров. Но я не уверена, что это считается, потому что случилось уже после развоплощения на Хэллоуин и по сути не касалось Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

Гарри мог бы назвать еще три имени: Регулус Блэк, Снейп и Яксли. Вот только о них почти никто не знал.

— В любом случае, нам нужно с чего-то начинать. Вы рассказывали о своей встрече с Драко Малфоем...

— Нет, — отрезала Гермиона, замотав головой. — Он мне не нравится, ему нельзя доверять.

— Никому из Пожирателей смерти нельзя доверять, мисс Грейнджер, — флегматично заметил Флитвик.

— Он нас выдаст не задумываясь, чтобы выслужиться перед своим хозяином!

— Думаю, вы ошибаетесь, — мягко сказал он. — Семья Малфоев уже продолжительное время в немилости...

— Вот поэтому и выдаст! — перебила его Гермиона.

— Боюсь, что у нас не так много кандидатур, — вздохнул Флитвик и поправил пенсне. — Дело в том, что эффектом совместного воздействия еще необходимо как-то воспользоваться, а мои бывшие ученики, даже из числа получивших метку, практически никогда не видят Лорда лично. Боюсь, нам необходим человек в Ближнем круге. Изначально я надеялся на содействие мистера Поттера, но сейчас даже встреча с ним представляется слишком небезопасной, так что мистер Малфой мне кажется наиболее удачным вариантом. Надеюсь, вы все же ошибаетесь на его счет, — он неожиданно замялся. — К тому же он молод, а у волшебников в его возрасте, то есть у молодых мужчин, интерес к представительницам своего вида может превалировать над... Нет, нет, мисс Грейнджер, — замахал он маленькими ручками перед залившейся краской Гермионой. — Я ни на что не намекаю! И тем более не предлагаю рассказывать ему что-то важное. Но вы могли бы попытаться наладить контакт.

Гарри не мог поверить своим ушам. Отправить едва оправившуюся после потери памяти девушку прощупывать почву в таком деле? При всех недостатках Драко, тот бы расколол Гермиону на первом же разговоре. Чем думал Флитвик? Даже если у него в самом деле не было подходящих вариантов среди бывших выпускников. Впрочем, если вспомнить, в Хогвартсе всегда творилась Мерлин знает что. Профессора словно и не жили никогда в реальном мире, кроме, разве что, Снейпа и Слизнорта.

Ну не мог же Флитвик всерьез рассчитывать на, кхм, межполовой интерес. Это даже звучало бредово. Сложись события немного по-другому, и Малфой бы не задумываясь сдал Гермиону Лорду. Гарри даже затруднялся сказать, почему тот так не поступил — сказался случай в Министерстве, когда Драко чуть не лишился языка, или что-то из предшествующих событий? Он явно был в отчаянии, раз ввязался в столь рискованную авантюру.

Тем временем изображение вокруг вновь дрогнуло и изменилось, оставив все тот же кабинет и действующих лиц. В этот раз Гермиона стояла у окна рядом с Флитвиком, скрестившим руки на груди и едва достававшим ей до пояса. Розовый закат сменялся сизыми сумерками. Быстро темнело, но никто из них не достал палочку, чтобы зажечь свет.

— Значит, все готово? — тихо спросила Гермиона, глядя на небо.

Она словно и не ждала ответ, просто хотела услышать, как звучат эти слова. Флитвик кивнул, затем спохватился и сказал вслух:

— Да. На ближайшем крупном собрании все решится.

Гарри выдохнул и с силой потер лоб. Мерлин, неужели заговор школьного профессора и потерявшей память девочки каким-то чудом набрал достаточно людей для открытого выступления? В это сложно было поверить. Видимо, Драко смог убедить отца, и дальше уже тот занимался организацией вербовки, а работать с людьми старший Малфой умел. И все же... Это даже смешно.

— Жаль, что меня там не будет.

— Не говорите глупостей, мисс Грейнджер! — возмутился Флитвик. — Я рассчитываю на вашу ответственность и благоразумие. В случае, если что-то пойдет не так, вы должны бежать.

— Вы просто не понимаете, профессор, — так же тихо ответила Гермиона, не шелохнувшись. — У меня забрали половину жизни. Как бы вы ни пытались что-то рассказать... Я никогда не смогу этого ощутить, прожить по-настоящему. Я ненавижу, в самом деле ненавижу этого монстра, — от ее ровного голоса у Гарри побежали по спине мурашки. — Я не помню толком самых близких людей, а мои родители исчезли без следа.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — Флитвик успокаивающе коснулся ее руки. — Возможно, их укрыл Орден, и вы сможете встретиться, когда все закончится.

— На ближайшем собрании, — вместо ответа повторила она. — Мы ведь предложим Гарри присоединиться?

— Думаю, да, — Флитвик поправил пенсне и продолжил: — Только нам стоит проговорить что-то вроде личного послания для него, чтобы добавить к остальным воспоминаниям.

Интересно, что они ожидают от его участия, что он снесет Лорду голову мечом Гриффиндора, пока остальные отвлекают того возней с метками? Гермиона повернулась, и Гарри успел увидеть ее сосредоточенное лицо, прежде чем его закрутило и выбросило из чужих воспоминаний обратно в кабинет на Гриммо.

Гарри аккуратно собрал воспоминания обратно во флакон, убрал Омут памяти на место и опустился в старое кресло за столом. События набирали обороты: Сначала Лестрейндж, теперь Малфой с Гермионой и Флитвиком. Значит, заговорщики хотят уничтожить Лорда, используя метки. Точнее, обезвредить или, как там выразился Флитвик: сделать беспомощным? О крестражах они, судя по всему, не знали, иначе не пытались бы привлечь на свою сторону и не передали воспоминания — учитывая то, чем являлся Гарри для Волдеморта, его участие в заговоре выглядело довольно иронично.

И все же странно, что информация о крестражах до сих пор хоть для кого-то оставалось тайной. Гермиона потеряла память, с ней все ясно, но остальные... Неужели только Регулус и Яксли знали правду о бессмертии Лорда? Ведь тот же дневник, например, довольно долго хранился у Малфоев. В любом случае, как только Пожиратели, рискнувшие пойти против Лорда, узнают о природе шрама на лбу бывшего Избранного, они без колебаний уничтожат его за компанию со своим повелителем. А они узнают — те же Флитвик и Гермиона легко станут мостом, по которому к заговорщикам уйдет нужная информация из Ордена.

И тогда самому Гарри останется только бежать. Или возрождать Лорда. Меньше года прошло с того момента, как он пытался самоотверженно пожертвовать жизнью, чтобы избавить мир от чудовища. Тогда он всерьез полагал (даже столкнувшись с политикой Фаджа, с Амбридж и пережив суд), что зло имеет лицо и плоть, что его можно победить, всего лишь разрушив несколько предметов. Гарри тихо засмеялся, слыша нотки Беллатрикс в собственном голосе. Правда заключалась в том, что сейчас Лорд сходил с ума, разрушая все вокруг, и Гарри знал способ остановить это безумие. Вот только для этого нужно подобраться незаметно, застать врасплох, что пока представлялось невозможным.

Посидев еще немного в тишине и полутьме кабинета, Гарри достал пергамент, письменные принадлежности и набросал короткую записку. Патронусами среди Пожирателей было не принято пользоваться — те передавали сообщения, не обращая внимания на присутствие посторонних, а даже из самого безобидного текста при желании можно сделать лишние выводы.

В последнее время на Гриммо реже собирались по вечерам — для веселья ни у кого не было ни повода, ни настроения, но после услышанного Гарри до ужаса хотелось посмотреть в глаза некоторым людям. Осталось надеяться, что Руди не устоит перед предложением сыграть, приправленным угрозой сбежать исключительно со скуки.

Расчет оправдался. Лестрейндж собрал в гостиной кучу народа: Долохова, Роули, Беллу, Амикуса Кэрроу. Пришел даже Руквуд, который, впрочем, тут же устроился в глубоком кресле в углу и вроде бы задремал, не обращая внимания на остальных. Гарри смотрел на них, вглядывался в жесткие, словно высохшие, лица, в азартные, цепкие и внимательные глаза, быстро заблестевшие от огневиски, и пытался понять, кто из них принял участие в заговоре.

Теоретически это мог быть кто угодно. Даже Белла в последний месяц не стремилась оправдывать поступки своего повелителя — по ней сильно ударила казнь старшего Розье. Она кривила губы, смотрела тяжелым, презрительным взглядом на любого посмевшего упомянуть при ней о политике, но не тянулась к палочке, не повышала голос, лишь молча сверлила взглядом, пока неосторожный не замолкал сам (Селвин, в последний раз допустивший подобную оплошность, когда заметил ее реакцию, изрядно побледнел и больше не появлялся на Гриммо. Впрочем, примерно в это время и остальные члены Ближнего круга постепенно перестали здесь собираться, так что это могло быть совпадением).

— Тони, если ты еще раз отправишь мне шпиона, я тебе самому зад поджарю!

Мелкий, почти незаметный паучок, спустившийся с потолка над плечом Беллы, вспыхнул и упал на пол обуглившимся комочком. Ее движения были такими же нервными и порывистыми как слова, под глазами лежали тени. Нет, Малфои не стали бы рисковать своей шкурой, пытаясь завербовать кого-то из Лестрейнджей. Хотя... если договориться с Руди, тот мог повлиять на супругу, так что совсем скидывать со счетов этот вариант тоже не стоило.

— Не знаю, с чего ты взяла, что это мой, — лениво пожал плечами Долохов. — Можно подумать, только я ими развлекаюсь. Вон, у Руквуда целый отдел всякой дряни на любой вкус.

— А то я не различу твою игрушку, — беззлобно усмехнулась она.

Долохов усмехнулся в ответ, делая ход. Лицо его до сих пор пересекал наискось толстый зарубцевавшийся шрам. Тони ни разу даже слова не проронил ни о том, как его получил от Лорда, ни что об этом думает. Отмалчивался он и о своем отношении к текущей политике. Раньше Гарри счел бы его тупым бесчувственным наемником, машиной для исполнения приказов. Сейчас он знал, что Долохов неглуп и при этом не совсем вменяем, так что прогнозировать его поступки и решения совсем не просто.

Скорее можно было заподозрить в заговорщиках Селвина — тот поддерживал с Малфоем полуформальные отношения, близкие к приятельским и, вполне вероятно, был связан с ним и Трэверсом общими интересами частного характера. К тому же Селвин постоянно контактировал с Флитвиком в Хогвартсе. Правда, в отличие от других, он вроде бы не имел личных мотивов для мести Лорду — но за это тоже нельзя было ручаться.

— Кстати, Руквуд, — оживился Амикус. — А у тебя ничего нет, чтобы приличную иллюзию человека, меня то есть, держало?

Руквуд приоткрыл светлые невыразительные глаза и полоснул коротким взглядом по Долохову. Тот предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Зачем тебе?

— Да задолбался я уже с этими отработками! — в сердцах рявкнул Амикус и скривился, отчего и без того малосимпатичное лицо стало совершенно неприятным. — И одних этих олухов не оставишь — обязательно натворят что-нибудь, и сидеть с ними уже достало, никакой личной жизни с таким режимом...

Белла поперхнулась огневиски и закашлялась. Руди не глядя наложил на нее Анапнео, с веселым изумлением рассматривая Кэрроу.

— ...Не варить же оборотку литрами в самом деле, а отработки назначать все равно надо, причем такие... — Амикус сжал непропорционально крупную руку в кулак и многозначительно потряс перед лицом.

По губам вечно отстраненного начальника Отдела тайн скользнула улыбка.

— Я подумаю, — ответил он и снова прикрыл глаза, обозначая конец диалога.

Гарри, с интересом наблюдавший за ними, тихо рассмеялся. В самом деле, пытаться вычислить предателей среди волшебников, прошедших под началом Лорда две магических войны, было заведомо безнадежным делом. Действовать самому, рискуя раскрыть такую информацию лишнему человеку, было слишком опасно. Малфой, конечно, трус, но с людьми работать все же умел. Скорее всего, все участники заговора даже не знают друг о друге. Взгляд остановился на внешне расслабленной фигуре Руквуда. Тот наверняка что-то знал, вот только что? В любом случае, выдавать заговорщиков Гарри не собирался. Если все сложится удачно, те сыграют ему на руку.

— Щеночек, твой ход! — требовательно воскликнула Белла.

— Пропускаю, — ровно ответил он, откладывая карты на край стола.

Интересно, как будут развиваться события. Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла, обвел взглядом остальных и улыбнулся. Эту партию он должен выиграть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Полным называется граф, в котором любая пара вершин смежна (соединена ребром). В данном случае каждая метка рассматривается Флитвиком как вершина, а единственная обнаруженная связь — ребро.
> 
> Наличие одной-единственной связи у отдельной метки подтверждается тривиальностью вызова Лорда, но не очень вяжется с фактом использования Лордом чужой метки для вызова слуг. Ввиду отсутствия очевидной логики и явно высказанного в каноне мнения, автор посчитал второе за использование шаблона при массовой рассылке. Таким образом, каждая метка связана с Лордом и только с ним. Учитывая отсутствие у него физических отметин, автор предположил хитрозакрученную связь с ментально-магическим якорем на втором конце. Эта хитрозакрученность и не позволяла Пожирателям Смерти понять, каким образом можно полноценно использовать связь в обе стороны. А Флитвик — профессор чар, декан Равенкло и энтузиаст своего дела. Лорд этого немного не учел.
> 
> 2) Да, это авторский произвол. Потеря памяти не является причиной для впадения в детство с последующим восстановлением, и у всей этой истории обоснуем ничего, кроме магии. Все претензии к Лорду.


	25. Прогулка

Руди появился вовремя — Лорд как раз закончил принимать отчет об обнаружении нескольких иностранных волшебников, которые вывозили грязнокровок из Британии и снабжали подпольщиков деньгами и палочками. Он был в ярости от вмешательства других стран, но едва Белла успела рухнуть на пол под Круцио, когда дверь распахнулась, и в зал ввалился Руди, следом за которым Долохов волок Билла Уизли.

— Мой Лорд, мы взяли пару цыпляток, — ослепительно ухмыльнулся Лестрейндж. — Вот только Веритасерум не сработал, видать гоблины постарались прикрыть работничка. Вы не могли бы?..

Длинные волосы Билла были спутаны и падали на лицо, потрепанный пиджак разъехался по плечевому шву. Тони толкнул его в спину, и тот сделал два неловких шага, заметно припадая на левую ногу.

— Итак, очередной представитель семейства Уизли, — неторопливо начал Лорд, спускаясь со своего возвышения и поигрывая палочкой. — Старший, если я не ошибаюсь. Уильям.

Билл молча отвернулся от игравшего в хорошие манеры Волдеморта, всем своим видом показывая, что не скажет ни слова врагам. Долохов шагнул к нему и дернул за волосы, открывая бледное лицо.

— Отвечай, когда к тебя обращаются, — громко и равнодушно приказал он.

Билл рванулся вперед, больная нога подвернулась, и он со сдавленным шипением упал, обхватив ее обеими руками.

Тем временем Белла пришла в себя и нашла взглядом Руди.

— Где Роджер? — её сдавленный яростный шепот обещал крупные неприятности за неверный ответ.

— В Мунго, — едва слышно ответил Руди жене и, увидев ее лицо, поспешно добавил: — Нормально все с ним, шальным заклятием зацепило. Орденцы эти как бешеные.

Судя по брошенному Беллой на пленника яростному взгляду, даже если он и выживет, вряд ли будет этому рад.

— Надо же, я всегда полагал, что Люциус ошибается в оценке вашей семьи, — сказал Лорд, подойдя ближе к скорчившемуся на полу Биллу. — Но теперь вижу, что это в самом деле выглядит жалко.

Тот вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Лордом, и в следующий миг дернулся, словно рыба на крючке. Глаза у него медленно расширились, теряя всякое выражение, дыхание участилось и стало шумным.

Гарри без интереса следил за ним, размышляя, успеет ли Лорд вытащить информацию о базе Ордена, а Долохов — собрать людей для атаки, прежде чем оттуда все смоются, поняв, что к чему. А еще было любопытно, кто был вторым из упомянутых Руди «цыплят». Кингсли? Мистер Уизли? Но лезть с вопросами было не время.

У Билла из носа пошла кровь, закрашивая полоску сжатых губ и стекая дальше. Оставленные Фенриром шрамы казались ярче на побледневшей до прозелени коже, по лицу пробегали судороги, но он ни на миг не отрывал потерянного, мутного взгляда от Лорда, даже не моргал. Когда Бузинная палочка опустилась, Билл обессиленно осел на пол, сгорбив плечи и наверняка обвиняя себя — совершенно зря.

Лорд резко развернулся, глаза у него горели возбуждением.

— Наши старые друзья обосновались на острове Скай (1) и не ждут новостей раньше сегодняшнего вечера, — тонкие губы изогнула кривая жестокая улыбка. — Мы нанесем им небольшой визит вежливости.

Раздались смешки.

— Взять отряд авроров, повелитель, или вы пошлете вызов? — подобрался Долохов.

— В этом нет нужды, Антонин. Я отправлюсь туда и лично займусь этой проблемой, — Лорд обвел взглядом присутствующих и остановил его на Гарри. Тот вышел вперед, ожидая распоряжений и запретив даже думать о том, какой приказ сейчас может получить.

— Тебе, должно быть, надоело сидеть взаперти?

— Надоело, — ровно подтвердил Гарри.

Лорд улыбнулся шире.

— Ты никогда не научишься угождать своему хозяину, отвечая на простые вопросы, верно, Гарри? Впрочем, я и не жду этого от тебя. Ты можешь прогуляться сегодня со мной, — он оскалил острые белые зубы, — в гости.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я убивал? — его голос даже не дрогнул. Гарри смотрел прямо и безучастно, прикладывая все силы к тому, чтобы никак не выдать волнения. Он совершенно не был уверен в том, что сможет хладнокровно убить кого-то из Ордена. Показывать это было нельзя.

Томительные несколько секунд Лорд молча его рассматривал, склонив голову набок.

— Нет, — наконец бросил он. — Сперва я хочу выяснить все, что они смогли разузнать и с кем поделились добытыми сведениями.

Как и следовало ожидать — стоило добиться успеха, и у Лорда заработали мозги.

— К тому же, это для них был бы слишком лёгкий конец, — хищно улыбнулся он.

...А, может, и нет.

На «прогулку» Гарри и Лорд отправились с Лестрейнджами — Долохов потащил Билла обратно в Аврорат. Добирались двумя порт-ключами: первый, из Министерства на остров Скай, зачаровал Лорд, а из оттуда в окрестности небольшой магической деревушки — уже Руди, который бывал в этой местности.

Свежий воздух просто ошеломлял. Пахло мокрым снегом, деревьями, морем. Гарри дышал и никак не мог надышаться, пока не закружилась с непривычки голова. Бесконечное, не скованное стенами пространство воспринималось удивительно ярко и отчетливо. Он поднимался по узкой каменистой дороге следом за Лордом, едва не пошатываясь от внезапно накатившей слабости. Позади остался залив и идущая вдоль побережья маггловская трасса, по сторонам расстилались холмы, а слева торчали в небо темно-серые скалы.

— Это Старик Сторр, — пояснил Руди, проследив его взгляд. — Там веками жили фениксы, говорят, что в одной из скрытых пещер до сих пор лежит прах старейшего из них.

— Не знаю насчет старейшего, а последнего забрал Дамблдор, — фыркнула Белла. Лорд молча шел на несколько ярдов впереди.

Гарри усмехнулся, рассматривая мрачные скалы и неровные, словно изрезанные нетвердой рукой холмы с занесенными снегом низинами. Вдоль дороги бежал мелкий ручеек, то и дело ныряя под плотный снежный наст. Внутри нарастала совершенно глупая и ничем не обоснованная радость. Уголки губ сами собой поднимались в улыбке. Хотелось летать или кричать прямо в низкое, затянутое тяжелыми рваными тучами небо — даже такое оно кружило голову, манило свободой. Он пару секунд рассматривал укрытую темной мантией фигуру, а потом в несколько стремительных шагов поравнялся с ней.

— Мой Лорд, — обратился он, сдерживая себя, помня о прошлой ошибке. Лорд не переносил сильные теплые чувства. Но Гарри давно не был тем светлым мальчиком, что разбил пророчество в Отделе тайн, даже тем, что улыбался неожиданно внимательному и теплому хозяину — и то уже не был.

— Да, Гарри?

— Вы научите меня летать? — прямо спросил он, опуская мысленный щит. То, что сейчас переполняло Гарри — наслаждение свободой, граничившее с эйфорией — это ведь совсем другое. Это то, что мог чувствовать сам Лорд... побеждая смерть, например.

Красные глаза скользнули пристальным, лишенным злости взглядом, вспыхнули на мгновение. Бледные губы изогнула улыбка.

— Позже.

Гарри промолчал, поднимая щит обратно. Их «позже» вот-вот истечет, и было немного жаль упущенного времени.

Вскоре они увидели маленький одноэтажный домик, почти хижину. Лорд то и дело совершал какие-то пассы палочкой, но никакого видимого эффекта от них Гарри не замечал, хотя догадывался, что дело либо в существующих охранных чарах, либо в наложении новых — препятствующих побегу или отводящих лишнее внимание.

К грубой деревянной двери подошли не таясь. Лорд было поднял палочку, но Гарри опередил его, уверенно постучав «три через два» по оставшейся с ОД привычке. Красные глаза сузились, но наказания за самоуправство не последовало.

Некоторое время стояла тишина, а потом за дверью послышались торопливые шаги.

— Кэти, когда ты уже выучишь правильный стук! — командный голос Вуда не узнать было сложно. — От кого ждать «подсечки»?

Гарри усмехнулся. Это была одна из вещей, которые капитан постоянно повторял перед матчем со Слизерином — «ото всех». Только ответить он все равно не мог, потому что голос у него был отнюдь не Кэти.

Он взглянул на Лорда, и тот одним движением заставил крепкую дверь осыпаться мелкой пылью, открыв узкую полутемную прихожую, в которой светлым пятном выделялось ошеломленное лицо Оливера.

— Ступефай! — крикнул Вуд, вскидывая палочку.

Лорд равнодушно проследил, как красный луч рассыпается о темную мантию, и неторопливо переступил через порог. Оливер попятился, держа его на прицеле, но не пытаясь больше атаковать. На лице отражались шок и сомнение, словно он не верил своим глазам.

— Ты всерьез думал остановить меня этим, мальчишка? — спокойно поинтересовался Лорд. В отличие от Вуда он до сих пор даже не поднял палочку, наступая медленно, с завораживающей плавностью и уверенностью в движениях.

Гарри не видел его лица, но мог поклясться, что он улыбается, наслаждаясь очередной игрой. Они в полной тишине медленно двигались через прихожую — темную, узкую и пустую, с голыми стенами в мрачных рисунках крылатых тварей — у Ордена похоже нездоровая привычка устраивать штаб в далеко не светлых местах. Вуд пятился, не отрывая взгляда от Лорда, напряженный до предела и осторожный — он явно боялся сделать резкое движение и спровоцировать противника. Возможно, ему повезет остаться в живых, если и дальше будет правильно себя вести. Лорд ценил перспективных слуг.

Вуд почти дошел до двери напротив, когда из нее вылетела Анджелина и застыла с палочкой в руке, приковав к себе всеобщее внимание. При виде Лорда её лицо залила смертельная бледность.

— Ридикулус! (2) — выдохнула она, едва шевеля губами.

Белла позади захохотала, разорвав гипнотическую атмосферу, и все пришло в движение. Вуд толкнул Анджелину обратно, прикрывая собой. Лорд шагнул вперед.

— Беги! — хрипло приказал Вуд окаменевшей от ужаса девушке и крикнул во весь голос: — Профессор! Уходите немедленно! Ну же, беги!

Анджелина наконец очнулась от его крика, расширенными глазами окинула Лорда, Гарри, Лестрейнджей за их спинами и бросилась вглубь дома.

— Как благородно, — негромкий холодный голос звучал громче крика. — В лучших традициях факультета.

Неясно было, к чему относится издевка — побегу Джонсон или жертвенному поведению Вуда. Тот запнулся о порожек у входа в комнату и едва не полетел спиной вперед. Гарри был уверен, что видел короткий взмах Бузинной палочки — Лорд не хотел заканчивать игру раньше времени. Ему нравилось происходящее.

Едва Вуд оказался в комнате, как пол в прихожей обернулся вязкой трясиной, а нарисованные на стенах твари обрели объем и бросились на непрошенных гостей. Мелькнуло сразу несколько лучей заклятий, Вуд ударил Экспульсо. Гарри выставил щит и бросил Петрификус Тоталус в одну из тварей, но опоздал — те уже и так падали на пол, который обрел прежнюю твердость.

Все кончилось меньше чем за минуту. Слишком простая ловушка — или же рассчитанная на слабых противников. Легкое презрение мешалось со стыдом, и Гарри не смог бы сказать наверняка, почему и перед кем их испытывает.

Он следом за Лордом шагнул в просторную комнату и попал под прицел сразу нескольких палочек. МакГонагалл, Вуд, Чарли Уизли и Анджелина стояли в центре, и на их лицах была написана готовность сражаться до последнего. Против Лорда? Неужели так быстро забыли поднятый им перед Хогвартсом ледяной вихрь? Хотя, с другой стороны, что им оставалось, кроме как попытаться умереть по своему выбору — в бою.

Гарри криво усмехнулся и шагнул влево, освобождая место остальным, внутренне готовясь к расправе над практически беспомощными остатками Ордена. Еще шаг, МакГонагалл взмахнула палочкой, и он краем глаза заметил, как шкаф за его плечом превратился в покрытое шипами чудовище. Даже успел повернуться, прежде чем оно с ревом бросилось вперед.

Словно в замедленной съемке Гарри видел совсем близко — на расстоянии руки — подвижные влажные щупальца темно-красного цвета. Дромарог. Его шкура даже прочнее драконьей, и он пожирает своих жертв заживо. С другой стороны приближались лучи трех заклятий, а Гарри не мог двинуться с места. Тело словно погрузили в упругую резину, и даже мысли в голове ползли еле-еле. Между щупальцами медленно разверзлась пасть, похожая на бездонную дыру, а он еще только поднимал палочку.

Перед глазами возникла укрытая темной мантией спина, и мир снова стал прежним, наполнившись звуками и ощущениями.

— Поттер, не стой столбом! — рявкнула Белла, но Гарри и сам уже вскинул палочку, отправляя в МакГонагалл одно заклятие за другим с неведомой прежде яростью.

В какой-то момент его руку обхватили жесткие пальцы и опустили вниз с плавностью, которая выдавала силу, несоразмерную с человеческой.

— Довольно, Гарри.

Сердце в груди колотилось как бешеное, а глаза застилал пот. Хрупкое тело МакГонагалл лежало на полу без чувств, изломанное и покрытое кровью. Лестрейнджи стояли возле остальных пленников, связанных Инкарцеро и глядевших на него с одинаковым ужасом. Гарри попытался вспомнить, что за заклятия накладывал, но все терялось, словно в тумане. Взгляд зацепился за тушу мертвого дромарога. Значит, тот был настоящим. Неужели Хагрид привел?

Он сглотнул и пошатнулся от дикой слабости.

— Возвращаемся, — коротко приказал Лорд. — Белла, останься здесь, чтобы встретить девчонку. Рудольфус, отвечаешь за пленников головой.

* * *

Уже на Гриммо Гарри начало трясти.

Он дошел до своей комнаты, чувствуя, как дрожь зарождается где-то под ребрами и расходится оттуда колкими волнами. Его только что миновала жуткая, отвратительная смерть, хуже которой был разве только поцелуй дементора. А чуть позже он едва не запытал МакГонагалл до смерти. МакГонагалл! Нет, Гарри все знал о решении Ордена и его причине, он попадал в засаду, видел летевшие в него Авады от Кингсли и мистера Уизли, он все помнил и понимал — умом, но все равно не ожидал. Тем более — так. Строгость и справедливость, расположение МакГонагалл всегда казались чем-то незыблемым.

Гарри с облегчением закрыл дверь и бросил палочку на кровать. Пальцы дрожали, так что никак не получалось справиться с застежками на мантии, и он стянул её через голову. Перед глазами до сих пор стояли отвратительные красные щупальца. Тело заколотило в ознобе, и Гарри опустился на застеленную кровать, обхватив себя руками. Его спас Лорд. Избавил от жуткой смерти и не дал убить бывшего декана. Да, из собственных соображений, но...

— Кричер!

— Что угодно хозяину? — спросил старый эльф, сгорбившись в старческом поклоне.

— Принеси горячего попить, — приказал Гарри.

Через минуту тот вернулся с кружкой дымящегося напитка. Зубы стукнули о край, Гарри глотнул и поперхнулся, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание, а от горла вниз расходится огненная волна.

— Что это? — хрипло спросил он сквозь слезы.

— Фамильный рецепт семейства Блэк, — с гордостью ответил Кричер. — Его изобрел Поллукс Блэк, вернувшись с охоты на нунду, в которой потерял два пальца на левой ноге.

— И что в нем?

— Огневиски, яичный желток, вересковый мед и свежее молоко рогатой жабы(3).

— Что?

— Огневиски, яичный...

— Какое молоко?

— Рогатой жабы, — с достоинством ответил Кричер и важно добавил: — Свежее.

Гарри издал сдавленный звук и посмотрел на содержимое кружки, словно сомневался, избавиться от уже выпитого или забыть о том, что только что слышал. Обычно он предпочитал не знать, из чего сделаны зелья, которые приходилось пить, и вообще старался поменьше соприкасаться со столь любимой Снейпом мерзостью. Но в желудке уже словно заработала крошечная мощная печка, медленно прогревая и расслабляя содрогавшееся тело. Гарри зажмурился и сделал еще несколько крупных решительных глотков. Алкоголь ударил в голову, и через минуту уже было не разобрать, жалеет он, что МакГонагал осталась жива, или рад тому, что сможет ее еще раз увидеть, посмотреть в глаза и спросить... что-то он хотел спросить...

Кричер заботливо укрыл заснувшего хозяина и с тихим хлопком аппарировал прочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Скай — третий по площади остров Соединенного Королевства (если первым считать саму Великобританию), расположенный на западе Шотландии. По рельефу скалистый. Есть несколько небольших населенных пунктов, рыболовецкий порт. Сообщение с остальными 
> 
> 2) Судя по информации на http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com, Волдеморт был боггартом Анджелины Джонсон. Автор не смог пройти мимо.
> 
> 3) В магическом мире есть особенные волшебные жабы, которые дают молоко. Каноном не подтверждено.


	26. Переворот

МакГонагалл Гарри увидел через несколько дней у Лорда. Она вошла в зал медленно и осторожно, опираясь на руку Долохова и глядя себе под ноги. Тонкие волоски выбились из неопрятного пучка и невесомой паутинкой парили в воздухе. Черная застиранная мантия плотно запахнута на груди, словно на холодном ветру. Видеть всегда энергичного и педантичного декана Гриффиндора такой было неприятно.

Лорд сидел за своим столом на возвышении — его поза была расслаблена, но красные глаза пристально следили за пожилой волшебницей.

— Рад видеть, что вам стало лучше, профессор, — он кивнул на ряд кресел перед собой, тех самых, что напоминали Гарри о зале суда Визенгамота. — Присаживайтесь.

Долохов подвел МакГонагалл к ближайшему креслу, и она с явным облегчением опустилась, обхватила себя руками и замерла, по-прежнему глядя в пол.

— Желаете что-нибудь выпить?

— Не стоит беспокойства, мистер Риддл, — ответила она надтреснутым голосом, не меняя позы. Стало настолько тихо, что, казалось, зазвенел воздух — как стекло, которое вот-вот осыпется острыми осколками.

— Вы в самом деле полагаете, что не в моих силах научить вас правильно ко мне обращаться, профессор? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Лорд.

МакГонагалл неожиданно фыркнула и подняла голову.

— Я полагаю, что в ваших силах запугать слабых духом людей, — веско сказала она и с горечью добавила: — И детей.

Гарри дернулся, как от удара. Вот так легко обозвать всех признавших власть Лорда запуганными и «слабыми духом»? Или списать выбор Гарри на возраст — после того, как он скрывался по всей стране в поисках крестражей, снова и снова выступал против сильнейшего темного волшебника, после того как пошел на смерть! Как бы то ни было, встал на колени он ради своих близких, и даже старик Корд не позволял себе так его оскорблять.

Палочка скользнула в руку, и Гарри шагнул вперед, встречаясь взглядом с МакГонагалл. В памяти вдруг всплыло, как он бросился под Круциатус в кабинете директора, чтобы ее защитить, как она тогда пожала ему руку. Без этой молчаливой поддержки и одобрения Гарри вряд ли нашел в себе силы подчиниться Лорду, не обострять ситуацию дальше. Теперь МакГонагалл смотрела на него со строгой жалостью, как на неизлечимо больное животное, и он был готов проклясть ее только за это.

— Спокойно, Гарри, — приказал Лорд и обманчиво мягким тоном обратился к МакГонагалл: — Надо полагать, себя вы считаете сильнее, профессор. — Сильнее Приэттов, Боунса, МакКиннона... Всех тех, кто умолял меня о пощаде, теряя голову от страха. О Дирборне и Петтигрю я не говорю, трусость была им присуща изначально.

— Это ложь!

— Это правда, — спокойно ответил он. — Даже Поттеры в минуту отчаяния были готовы встать на колени. Но я не дал им такой возможности... быть может, зря.

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар. Он точно знал, что его мать умоляла сохранить жизнь, но не себе — сыну. Это ведь не трусливая мольба, а совсем другое... Хотя была ли разница с точки зрения человека, который хотел поставить на колени весь мир любой ценой? Который давно научился так смешивать правду с ложью, что мало кто кроме Дамблдора мог его раскусить...

МакГонагалл молчала, плотно сжав губы и глядя в сторону. Сейчас она уже не выглядела разбитой старухой. В лице, глазах и осанке были видны прежняя собранность и строгость. Лорд улыбался.

— Непримиримость того сорта, что вы столь высоко цените, профессор, отличает лишь фанатиков... Тех, кто увлечены идеей настолько, что забывают обо всем остальном мире, кого не интересует ничего, кроме цели... В чьей жизни нет больше ничего важного, — он подался вперед, впиваясь взглядом в ее лицо. — Но я никогда не причислял к числу фанатиков вас, Минерва. Возможно, я ошибся в этом, и вы до самой смерти, сходя с ума от боли и видя чужие муки, не выдавите из себя простое «милорд»?

— Можно подумать, это что-нибудь изменит, — резко ответила МакГонагалл, по-прежнему не глядя на Лорда. Тот вновь откинулся на спинку кресла и улыбнулся.

— Так значит вы решили уподобиться загнанной в угол кошке, которая бросается на противника из одного лишь страха, Минерва? Боитесь меня настолько, что не рискуете перестать шипеть?

— Я не собираюсь играть в ваши игры, — с прежней твердостью сказала МакГонагалл, но в этот раз не прибавила «мистер Риддл» в конце. Усмешка Лорда стала шире — видимо, этот факт не прошел мимо его внимания.

— Ваше право, профессор. Я даже рад, что вы так упорно желаете продлить наше общение, — на этих словах МакГонагалл побледнела еще сильнее и плотно сжала губы. — Я был бы восхищен... не будь это такой глупостью.

Лорд коротко кивнул Гарри. Пояснений не требовалось — все Пожиратели смерти умели угадывать желания своего господина. За время разговора ярость немного утихла, но жалость во взгляде бывшего декана раздражала по-прежнему. Гарри уверенно поднял палочку.

— Конъюнктивус!

Глаза у МакГонагалл мгновенно покраснели, веки распухли так, что натянулась тонкая розовая кожа; набухли слезы, но еще держались, не скатываясь вниз. Она не издала ни звука, только плотно сжатые губы да вцепившиеся в подлокотники пальцы выдавали ее состояние. Воспаленные глаза должно было невыносимо резать от света, но МакГонагалл прикрыла их не сразу, пытаясь справиться с болью, сохранить иллюзию контроля над происходящим, которую дает зрение. Нарушение восприятия зачастую дезориентирует и пугает больше, чем обычные пытки. Не зря Лорд когда-то приучал его слушаться именно с завязанными глазами...

Гарри рассматривал МакГонагалл, видел напряженное ожидание новой боли, видел даже скрытую за ним надежду, что та все-таки не придет. Шрамов или ожогов не было видно, худое тело прикрыто плотной черной мантией. Лицо осунувшееся, с заострившимися чертами — еще немного, и с нее можно будет лепить горгулью вроде той, что стояла на входе в кабинет директора. Гарри предпочел бы не участвовать в происходящем — слишком смешанные и сильные чувства пробуждались при виде подобной беспомощности бывшего декана. Но выбора не было, и он снова поднял палочку. Наложил Инкарцеро, чтобы МакГонагалл не причинила себе лишнего вреда, неудачно дернувшись. Жесткие веревки оплели её тело, сорвав испуганный вздох — заклятье было невербальным и потому внезапным.

Когда острые шипы коснулись кистей рук, она чуть заметно дрогнула и задержала дыхание. Подчиняясь воле Гарри, те погружались медленно, по миллиметру. Тонкими нитями заструилась кровь. Даже укол иглой в кисть крайне болезненен — слишком чувствительное место, слишком много там проходит нервов, связок... У каждого шипа было широкое основание, которое натягивало, раздвигало плоть, пока острие проникало все глубже, проходя вскользь по тонким, хрупким косточкам, по натянутым жилам. МакГонагалл крепилась, сдерживая дыхание, но все лицо у нее было залито слезами. Когда шипы прошли насквозь, пришпилив ладони к деревянным подлокотникам, она все же дернулась конвульсивно — и безуспешно, шипы держали крепко, — не удержала сдавленного всхлипа, тут же закусила губу, бесспорно коря себя за проявленную слабость.

В том, чтобы видеть ее такой, было что-то захватывающее. Гарри помедлил, выбирая место для продолжения пытки. Ключицы? Бедра? Ступни?

— Чувствуешь себя мученицей, Минерва? — раздался мягкий голос совсем рядом. Лорд стоял в одном шаге, жадно наблюдая представление. — Ради чего ты сейчас страдаешь? Все члены Ордена захвачены, и я уже допросил их лично. Тебе больше не на кого надеяться, Минерва, и не за что бороться.

МакГонагалл открыла красные, больные глаза, но тут же прикрыла их вновь, смаргивая налившиеся слезы.

— Ты все равно не поймешь, Том, — тихо ответила она.

— Не пойму этой жертвенности? Глупости? — Лорд расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и одним слитным движением приблизился, нависнув над МакГонагалл. — Тебя всегда увлекали пустые, бесцельные вещи...

— Не поймешь, за что мы умираем... — с обреченной, безнадежной твердостью сказала она.

— Вы умираете, — выдохнул Лорд и длинным ногтем коснулся воспаленного века, провел пальцами по щеке, размазывая слезы. — Этого достаточно.

— Мы умираем людьми, — губы МакГонагалл дрогнули, она судорожно вздохнула, издав не то всхлип, не то смешок. — Собой. И это совсем не страшно, Том.

Лорд замер, а потом отшатнулся так резко, словно обжегся.

— Метку, Гарри! — ледяным голосом приказал он и вдавил кончик палочки в подставленную шею, которую тут же проняло жаром.

Гарри смотрел на МакГонагалл не отрываясь. Он помнил, как это страшно — идти на смерть, пусть даже правильную и нужную. Его жертва была хотя бы оправдана в отличие от выбрасывания жизни упрямыми идиотами вроде тех же заключенных, отказавшихся подписать договор. Гарри привык к этой мысли, давно считал ее единственно верной — и, разумеется, своей — но сейчас смотрел на МакГонагалл и видел смысл в том, чтобы не выменивать достоинство, принципы, саму душу по крупицам, в том, чтобы быть верным — не кому-то, самому себе. Даже если для этого придется умереть.

Может, она и соврала, что не боится смерти, но что-то в этом все равно было. Важное. Жаль, что он так и не успеть узнать своего бывшего декана по-настоящему, также как и всех остальных членов Ордена. Возможно, сложись обстоятельства по-другому...

Только когда зал начал заполняться Пожирателями, Гарри вспомнил слова Флитвика про ближайшее собрание. Внутренности скрутило от волнения. Он ждал попытку переворота, готовился к ней, но все равно не мог поверить, что она вот-вот произойдет. Скоро решится их будущее, и он не мог, не должен был ошибиться.

Пустые кресла левитировали к стенам, и Пожиратели молча вставали широким полукругом перед Лордом. Здесь был старый созыв и новое поколение приближенных — те вчерашние студенты, которых последние месяцы натаскивал Долохов. МакГонагалл, по-прежнему связанная, с закрытыми глазами, сидела, вскинув подбородок и настороженно прислушиваясь. Слезы на ее лице уже высохли, а сомкнутые веки слиплись от гноя. Гарри отступил назад, оказавшись за плечом Лорда.

После того как последние Пожиратели торопливо заняли свои места, тихий шум, заполнивший зал вместе с людьми, перекрыл холодный голос.

— Я собрал вас, чтобы сообщить прекрасную новость, мои верные Пожиратели смерти. Возможно, некоторые из вас уже ее знают... Остатки Ордена феникса наконец схвачены. Сегодня с ними будет покончено, и больше никто в стране не посмеет противиться нашей власти, — он окинул взглядом зал. — Долохов, Роули, приведите их.

Гарри присматривался украдкой, пытаясь заметить какой-нибудь знак, отмечающий заговорщиков, особенную нервозность. Напряжены были все, что неудивительно с учетом событий последних месяцев. Белла кривила губы, бросая высокомерные взгляды на МакГонагалл. Руди и Рабастан, стоявшие по бокам от нее, при всей своей разнице во внешности были одинаково невозмутимы. Роджер занимал место рядом с отцом — руки сложены на груди, лицо и вся поза показательно непроницаемы, словно он сидел за карточным столом. Гарри не придал бы этому значения, не ищи он странности специально... Но нет, это просто невозможно.

Малфои выглядели совершенно обычно — холеными и с тем налетом надменности, который не сходил даже на собраниях — во всяком случае, пока на них не падал взгляд Лорда. Сейчас больше, чем когда-либо раньше было видно, насколько Драко похож на отца.

Дверь распахнулась, и в зал вошел Роули, за которым тянулись связанные пленники: нервный и дерганный мистер Уизли, за ним Билл с низко опущенной головой, потом спокойные внешне Кингсли, Чарли и Перси. Анджелина шла с гордо задранным подбородком, Вуд хмурился, а Кэти, судя по виду, едва сдерживала слезы. Замыкал цепочку Долохов, толкнувший замершую на входе девушку, так что та практически упала на спину Оливера.

— Эй, полегче, — рявкнул тот конвоиру.

— Заткнись, — лениво посоветовал в ответ Тони, поторапливая их взмахом палочки.

— Не трогайте детей! — воскликнул мистер Уизли, бросаясь назад, пытаясь загородить собой Кэти.

Долохов равнодушно взмахнул еще раз, и он растянулся на полу, отлетев к ногам старшего Малфоя.

— Отец! Нет!

На лице Люциуса расплылась неприятная улыбка.

— Артур! Я вижу, вы наконец заняли подобающее себе место, — и он упер кончик трости в грудь старому недругу, не позволяя подняться, что и без того было непросто со связанными руками.

Мистер Уизли залился краской.

— Убери трость!

— Думаете, могу ее запачкать? — поинтересовался Малфой.

— Люциус, — негромко обратился Лорд, моментально обрывая шум в зале.

Гарри только сейчас заметил, что Вуд и Чарли тоже лежали на полу, судя по всему, обездвиженные Петрификусом, а МакГонагалл буквально окаменела в своем кресле, натянутая как струна.

— Прошу простить, милорд, — склонился старший Малфой, убирая трость. — Я несколько увлекся.

Вскоре порядок был восстановлен — члены Ордена стояли перед Лордом спиной к двери, а Долохов и Роули вернулись на свои места среди Пожирателей.

Гарри сжимал палочку в кармане и ждал. Он не знал, что именно случится, как это будет выглядеть, но был уверен, что ждать осталось недолго. И что у него будет совсем мало времени, чтобы успеть совершить задуманное. Цепочка портключа обвивала левое запястье, после пары тренировок тот ложился в руку мгновенно. Нужное заклятье отработано, решение принято — Гарри был готов, но волнение все равно сжимало внутренности.

— Я думаю, не помешает проверить, профессор, — холодно начал Лорд, пройдя мимо пленников и остановившись у застывшей в кресле МакГонагалл, — в самом ли деле все вы настолько не боитесь смерти, насколько пытаетесь показать.

В зале стояла абсолютная тишина, в которой тихий всхлип Кэти прозвучал непозволительно громко. На лице Лорда появилась жуткая усмешка.

— Думаю, мы начнем с простого. Кого из вас убить первым, Минерва?

Та молча сжала губы.

— Не хочешь говорить? — в его голосе зазвучало злое веселье. — Так даже интереснее.

Мистер Уизли сдавленно кашлянул. Лорд бросил на него тяжелый взгляд и неторопливо обошел кресло, рассматривая МакГонагалл. Оказавшись за спинкой, он наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо — достаточно громко, чтобы все его расслышали в напряженной тишине:

— Мы поступим так, Минерва: те, кого ты назовешь, умрут легкой и быстрой смертью... А остальные будут страдать до тех пор, пока не проклянут твое имя.

Гарри мимоходом удивился тому, что условием было всего лишь назвать имена, а затем понял, что профессор вряд ли способна отнять жизнь своей рукой. Лорд поставил более реальную цену, сделав выбор намного сложнее.

Мистер Уизли кашлянул снова. Лорд резко развернулся к нему, и тот было замер, задержав дыхание, но потом не выдержал и зашелся в отчаянном, выворачивающем приступе кашля. Из его рта начали вырываться клубы зеленого дыма, все более густые и плотные. Они тянулись вверх, складываясь в знакомое всем изображение Темной метки.

— Мерлин... — прошептал кто-то из пленников.

Неожиданно в глазницах черепа распустились цветы, а выползшая из его рта змея вместо того чтобы угрожающе извиваться в воздухе, обернулась вокруг и пристроила голову наверху.

Гарри зачарованно смотрел на эту сюрреалистичную картину, пока яростное шипение рядом не привело его в чувство. Лорд стоял, вцепившись рукой в изголовье кресла, а его тело сотрясали крупные судороги. Пожиратели смерти прижимали кончики палочек к обнаженным меткам. В Малфоях сквозило отчаянное усилие, на лице Долохова была написана полная сосредоточенность, Руди весело скалился, Белла... Мерлин, даже Белла участвовала в этом! Члены Ордена явно не верили своим глазам, — Гарри бы тоже не поверил, не знай он все заранее.

— Поттер, что ты стоишь? Добей его! — рявкнул Амикус, весь красный и вспотевший от напряжения.

Лорд медленно, с явным трудом поднял голову. И без того страшное лицо искажал хищный оскал, а в глазах горело безумие. Они встретились взглядом, и от метки на шее разошлась волна ослепляющей, подкашивающей боли. Гарри упал на колени, цепляясь за пол, дыша широко открытым ртом, пытаясь удержать себя в сознании.

Контроль над чувствами давался едва-едва. У него получалось дышать. Получилось даже разглядеть перед собой бледное лицо. Лорд смотрел прямо на него. Вокруг звучали чужие стоны, а внутри просыпалось странное, сумасшедшее веселье. Наконец они были на равных — воля против воли, как на кладбище после возрождения, когда родственные палочки вошли в резонанс. Как же долго Гарри ждал этого момента! Пусть тело едва слушалось, пусть чуть не трескалась от боли голова — это мелочи по сравнению с возможностью снова бороться, чувствовать себя свободным, живым, делать то, что хотел.

— Помнишь Августу Лонгботтом? — прошептал Гарри, с трудом шевеля губами, скалясь от безудержной, бешеной радости.

Палочка весила не меньше сотни фунтов, но он смог ее поднять дерганными, рваными движениями, едва удерживая в скрученных судорогой пальцах. Короткий росчерк — и красные глаза расширились от шока. Узнал. Вспомнил. Гарри ухмыльнулся сильнее.

— Compunctum! (1)

Боль от метки схлынула лишь на мгновение, но этого хватило Гарри, чтобы броситься вперед и зацепиться за Лорда. Когда она вернулась, еще более яростная и отчаянная, он уже сжимал в одной руке порт-ключ, а другой обхватывал твердое как камень тело. Красные глаза оказались совсем рядом, топя в ненависти, ярости, жажде крови. Гарри почти провалился до самого дна, когда знакомый крючок подцепил в области живота и потащил через пространство.

Они вывалились в гостиной на Гриммо, и ни один не устоял на ногах. Тело так выкручивало, что страшно было пошевелиться — хотелось замереть неподвижно, пока все не утихнет. Гарри почти лежал на жестком как бревно теле самого жуткого, сильнейшего в мире волшебника, комкал в судорожно сжатой руке темную мантию и улыбался как безумный. У него получилось! Надо было скорее выпить зелье, скрывающее от магического поиска, вот только руки не слушались.

— Прекрати... это... — выдохнул он и с удивлением почувствовал, что боль в самом деле отступила. Пальцы все еще дрожали, плотно притертая пробка никак не поддавалась, так что Гарри выдернул ее зубами, расплескав половину и бессильно выругавшись.

Лорд скалился в потолок в жуткой гримасе, показывая крепко стиснутые зубы. Взгляд красных глаз стал отсутствующим и пустым. Видимо, ему все труднее было бороться с натиском бывших слуг. Как влить в него зелье — совершенно не ясно. Мордред, почему такие вещи никогда не получается предусмотреть заранее! Разжимать зубы Гарри не рискнул и капнул положенные три капли прямо на них. В конце концов, нигде не было сказано, что зелье действует только на языке. Следующую порцию он проглотил сам и замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Задерживаться на Гриммо опасно, но и двигаться дальше до того, как оно подействует, не было смысла.

Гарри пошатываясь добрел до своей комнаты, достал из-под кровати сумку с одеялами, продуктами и волшебным огнем в банке. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Лорд еще лежал на полу, но тут же открыл глаза, глядя в упор, без тени прежней отрешенности — значит, зелье сработало, оборвав все магические связи. Пора уходить.

— Ты все-таки созрел для мести... — холодно сказал Лорд. Узкие ноздри нервно раздувались, а на мертвенно-бледной коже выступил пот — проклятье уже вступало в силу.

— Мести даже большей, чем то жалкое бестелесное существование, на которое обрек меня в прошлый раз...

Надо было выхватить палочку и обездвижить его, оглушить, но Гарри не шевелился, молча глядя в красные глаза. Он хотел бы сказать, что причина не в мести, а в словах Дамблдора о душе и раскаянии, в возможности все исправить, которая нашлась вместе с описанием проклятья в библиотеке Блеков.

Или в своем желании получить свободу, которое снова вспыхнуло, когда выяснилось, что Лорд знал, как излечить немоту, и принял решение за него, не сказав об этом ни слова.

Разбирая дела оппозициониров, Гарри не раз хотел послать вызов и объяснить, что так нельзя, хотел заставить Лорда почувствовать все сотворенное им зло, всю боль, что он причинил другим — бессмысленные порывы, который утихли со временем, не найдя выхода. Гарри был бессилен что-либо изменить и научился равнодушно смотреть, как Лорд сходит с ума, как срывается на слугах и ломает собственные планы.

Заговор стал подарком судьбы, шансом все исправить по-настоящему, пусть даже ненадежным — кто знал, как могли обернуться события. Но Гарри не мог его упустить, и дело тут вовсе не в мести. Ну или не только в ней.

Вслух он сказал совсем другое.

— Я не дам тебе умереть.

Лорд рассмеялся холодным, страшным смехом.

— Разумеется, Гарри. Ведь мы связаны, связаны крепче, чем ты думаешь... Знаешь, что сейчас делают твои бывшие друзья? Они рассказывают, почему тебя нужно уничтожить. Тебя никто не защитит, кроме меня, Гарри. Ты еще слишком слаб, чтобы бороться в одиночку.

— А твои бывшие друзья теперь пойдут на все, чтобы уничтожить тебя!

— Они заплатят за это, каждый из них... Однажды я дал им шанс искупить свою вину верной службой, но теперь... Теперь они пожалеют, что посмели пойти против своего господина, пожалеют о том миге, когда родились на свет!

Длинные, кривые пальцы заскребли по полу, глаза подернулись серой дымкой, а затем вновь полыхнули огнем. Гарри ничего не ответил, молча глядя на то, как проклятье захватывает его все сильнее. Говорить сейчас о мести было бессмысленно — все изменится после того, как магия закончит свою работу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Полный раскаяния (лат.) — Проклятье полного раскаяния, которое без конца прокручивает в сознании жертвы пережитые события, пока та не раскается во всех своих — крупных и самых незначительных — грехах. До этого момента редко доживали, умирая от нервного и физического истощения. От этого проклятья скончалась Августа Лонгботтом, так и не получив помощи, о которой в письме просил Невилл и которую (по его собственным словам) мог оказать Лорд.


	27. Свобода

После порции укрепляющего Гарри стало заметно лучше. Он набросил на Лорда слабую иллюзию, сделавшую внешность более человеческой — к вечеру наверняка развеется, но этого должно хватить. Затем натянул поглубже капюшон теплой зимней мантии, взвалил неожиданно тяжелое тело, перекинув себе через шею длинную жесткую руку, и аппарировал в центр Лондона, к зоопарку, в который когда-то ходил с Дурслями.

На улице было влажно и людно. Черные куртки, плащи и отсыревшие пальто сливались в одну спешащую человеческую массу. Развешанные к рождественским и новогодним праздникам яркие украшения выглядели странно на фоне холодных мокрых зданий и мостовых. Крупная женщина едва не налетела на Гарри и испуганно отшатнулась, прижимая к груди связку бумажных пакетов. Он неловко извинился и потащил Лорда к дороге. Можно было воспользоваться Конфудусом — все равно это перемещение наверняка отследят, так что лишнее заклятье ничего не испортит, но Гарри было не до магглов и возможного нарушения Статута. Он высматривал такси — самый простой и надежный способ сбить волшебников со следа. Вскоре показался черный кэб с горевшим желтым значком (1), но проехал мимо, словно не заметив поднятую руку.

Спустя десяток минут бесплодного голосования в Гарри начала закипать злость. Тело Лорда казалось отлитым из особо тяжелого — и твердого! — материала. Он так и норовил завалиться или соскользнуть с сторону, а иногда конвульсивно дергался с неожиданной силой. У Гарри уже подгибались ноги, затекла рука, и было жарко в теплой зимней мантии. Поймав любопытствующий взгляд мелкого мальчишки, он подумал, что надо было трансфигурировать ее во что-нибудь более маггловское.

Начал накрапывать дождь. Лорд снова дернулся, умудрившись заехать коленом в бедро, и Гарри про себя поклялся, что еще раз — и пусть лежит на асфальте, раз так туда стремится.

В этот момент рядом наконец притормозил старенький белый форд, разрисованный национальными флагами и с крупной надписью «Never forget»(2) по борту. Круглолицый смуглый водитель — типичный индус по виду — глянул через окно, и Гарри поспешил улыбнуться самой дружелюбной улыбкой.

— Деньги-то у вас есть? — раскатывая буквы со своебразным мурлыкающим акцентом, спросил он.

— Конечно, сэр! — торопливо ответил Гарри, хватаясь за палочку. Легкий Конфудус — и таксист оценил достоинство мнимых купюр и шустро выкатился из машины, оказавшись низеньким и грузным, немногим выше среднего гоблина.

— Испортит салон — возьму еще за химчистку, — промурлыкал он, открывая заднюю дверь и помогая загрузить нескладное, словно одеревеневшее тело в машину.

Гарри на мгновение завис, а потом усмехнулся, с удовольствием распрямляя спину.

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Он просто... устал очень.

— Ну-ну, — скептически хмыкнул маггл, шустро справляясь с торчавшими из салона ногами Темного Лорда. Где-то на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что этим воспоминаниям нет цены, и многие отдали бы за них жизнь — причем в прямом смысле.

Таксист хлопнул пассажирской дверцей и полез на свое место. Гарри обошел машину и сел сзади рядом с Лордом, который успел съехать по сиденью, заняв почти все место. Диктор по радио зачитывал прогноз погоды. Пахло дешевым табаком и какими-то пряностями.

— Куда едем-то?

— В Эйлсбери, — с готовностью ответил Гарри. Это был пригород Лондона, достаточно далекий от Гриммо и центра города, но густонаселенный, в том числе волшебниками — так что были все шансы скрыть след аппарации.

На очередном светофоре Лорд зашевелился и открыл глаза. Через иллюзию те выглядели почти нормально.

— Поттер... — выдохнул он и медленно выпрямился.

Гарри не долго думая приложил его невербальным Ступефаем. Лорда отбросило обратно к окну, он дернулся и снова затих, позволив перевести дыхание.

Гарри поймал взгляд водителя в зеркале и снова напрягся.

— Бросал бы ты эту дрянь, парень, — мягко промурлыкал тот, сворачивая на Вествей (3). Прогноз погоды закончился, и салон заполнил глубокий женский голос, поющий о любви. — Ничего хорошего от нее, точно тебе говорю. Только себя зря угробишь.

— Вы о чем? — равнодушно спросил Гарри, крепче сжимая палочку.

— Да что я, не вижу, что ли... Думаешь, мало таких на вашем месте сидело? У меня друг от этой дряни помер... — таксист сокрушенно покачал головой. — Хороший был человек.

— А отчего он умер? — настороженно спросил Гарри.

— Передозировка, — спокойно ответил водитель и взглянул в зеркало. Глаза у него были чернее безлунной ночи. — Завязывай ты с этой дрянью, пока не поздно, парень. Тебе лет-то сколько? Вся жизнь впереди.

Гарри усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку сиденья, спрятав палочку. Какое-то время только музыка да звуки улицы заполняли салон. По стеклу медленно ползли капли дождя.

— Я не могу его бросить, — неожиданно для себя негромко сказал Гарри.

Таксист понимающе кивнул пару раз.

— Ты хороший парень, родную кровь ценишь. Только ему твоя забота — пшик, он на человека не похож уже — глаза что у дохлой рыбы. Ты мне поверь, парень, не всем помочь можно. А такие вот еще и за собой на дно утащат, я этого добра перевидал...

Гарри ничего не ответил.

Остаток пути прошел без происшествий. По радио одна песня сменяла другую, таксист молчал, сосредоточившись на дороге, и в какой-то момент Гарри показалось, что вот этот мир с автомобилями, телевизорами и обычными школами куда реальнее, чем кошмар последнего года. Он бы даже согласился на Дурслей и тетушку Мардж со Злыднем.

Лорд не двигался, привалившись к стеклу. В отражении было видно приоткрытый рот и подрагивающие веки — должно быть, проклятье не упускало шанс показать пару воспоминаний, а, может, просто снился кошмар.

— У вас родители-то есть? — спросил таксист, остановившись на окраине Эйлсбери по просьбе Гарри.

— Мы сироты.

— М-да... Ты вот что, парень, у меня один друг в специальном центре работает. Если надумаешь — звони, поможет тебе.

Гарри машинально взял протянутую визитку, сунул в карман и схватился за палочку. Таксист от мнимых денег отмахнулся.

— Себе оставь. Только ты потрать их с умом, а не на дрянь, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — натянуто улыбнулся Гарри, почему-то чувствуя себя гаже, чем когда пытал беззащитных пленных на тренировках.

Таксист помог выгрузить по-прежнему бесчувственного Лорда.

— Удачи тебе, парень, — от души пожелал он, с сомнением глянул на оградку парка, у которого они остановились, и сел обратно в машину.

Старый форд чихнул серым дымом и уехал, а Гарри выдохнул и потащил свою ношу в ближайшие кусты для очередной аппарации.

Узнав про заговор и решив им воспользоваться по-своему, он долго не мог выбрать подходящее укрытие на случай успеха. Все известные ему места наверняка проверили бы в первую очередь, палатки у него больше не было, а таскаться по лесу в поисках заброшенного дома слишком глупо. Можно было попытаться снять жилье у магглов, но Гарри довольно смутно представлял себе, как это делается, а Конфудус могли и отследить. Да и вообще хотелось избежать лишних свидетелей.

Идея появилась после захвата остатков Ордена — совершенно дикая. То что надо.

На остров Скай они добрались только к вечеру.

Водитель попутки высадил их на повороте у той самой тропы, которая вела к последнему убежищу Ордена. Гарри влил очередную порцию зелья в Лорда и проглотил сам. Зимой в Шотландии темнеет рано, так что идти к скалам пришлось в темноте, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу и пошатываясь под тяжестью чужого тела. Магией Гарри старался лишний раз не пользоваться, чувствуя себя параноиком похлеще Грюма.

Вблизи скалы оказались монолитной темной громадой, а идея найти в них укрытие стала выглядеть совершенно идиотской. Гарри усадил Лорда у подножия на здоровенный, выше колена, плоский камень, прислонив спиной к низенькому сучковатому деревцу, и выпрямился. Все небо было затянуто тучами, в редких разрывах которых выглядывали звезды. Задувал ветер.

Надо было, наверное, бросить эту идею и аппарировать куда-нибудь в город или хотя бы попытаться забраться в дом, но Гарри поборол это искушение, поплотнее запахнул мантию и отправился на разведку. На доме могли остаться следящие чары, в которых он совершенно не разбирался, а аппарировать прямо отсюда значило наверняка привлечь внимание.

Эта ночь обещала стать самой длинной в его жизни.

Глаза привыкли к скудному свету, и Гарри уже различал сеть трещин на скалах, камни и корни под ногами. Яркими пятнами лежал снег — точнее, не лежал, а словно цеплялся за канавы, выбоины и кусты. Ветер здесь не давал шанса на большее.

Скала медленно загибалась, по-прежнему без намека на какую-либо пещеру. Может, фениксы жили где-то наверху? Гарри задрал голову и сощурился, но не смог ничего разглядеть. Мордред, надо найти хоть какое-нибудь укрытие, чтобы пережить ночь, а завтра можно будет поймать машину до города! Он позаботился о теплых одеялах и волшебном огне, но не под открытым же небом спать.

Еще раз оглядевшись, Гарри повернул назад. Они переночуют в доме — или, по крайней мере, под его прикрытием, а завтра поедут дальше. Приняв решение, он зашагал быстро и размашисто — помимо всего прочего, так было проще согреться.

Лорда на месте не было.

Гарри некоторое время рассматривал камень, на который его усадил, потом стремительно прошел дальше, побежал — уже понимая, что не ошибся, что именно там его оставил. Вернулся. Огляделся, стискивая в руке палочку, понимая, как абсурдно и глупо происходящее. Лорд уже несколько часов даже не приходил в себя!

Все так же шумел ветер, гнулись ветви редких деревьев и кустарника. Ни одного лишнего звука, ничего. Гарри опустился на краешек того же камня и запустил руку в волосы. Когда его взгляд зацепился за что-то неправильное, он вскочил раньше, чем успел понять, что это. Светлое пятно резко выделялась под кустами, разросшимися между камнем и скалой.

— Люмос! — голос чуть не сорвался на крик.

Это была рука, безжизненно лежавшая поверх черной мантии.

— Мерлин... — с облегчением выдохнул Гарри и полез вперед. В скале за кустами оказалась низенькая ниша, в которую свалился Лорд. Ветки цеплялись за мантию, мешая подобраться и ухватиться поудобнее, а тело казалось совершенно неподъемным. Только нырнув глубже, Гарри понял, что это на самом деле не ниша, а проход.

Пещера, в которую он вел, оказалась совсем маленькой, но сухой и пустой. Ветер остался завывать снаружи, и Гарри только сейчас понял, насколько устал. Он достал банку с волшебным огнем, расстелил взятые с Гриммо одеяла, уложил на них Лорда и обессиленно опустился рядом, накрывшись другими.

Когда погас Люмос, стало видно, что от узкого и низкого прохода по стене светлой полосой ползет трещина — должно быть, вышла луна.

Гарри закрыл глаза и тут же заснул. Он не думал ни о том, что произошло, ни о своем соседстве — Лорд лежал в каком-то дюйме от него. Да и вряд ли тот придушит во сне, скорее попытается снять проклятье и вернуть себе силы, чтобы отомстить позже — медленной, продуманной местью, причиняя как можно больше страданий и смакуя каждое мгновение.

Гарри настолько устал, что ему было плевать даже на это.

* * *

Проснувшись, он не сразу понял, где находится. Сел, поморщившись от занывших мышц, попытался нащупать очки, коснулся ледяной, влажной кожи — и моментально все вспомнил. К Лорду уже вернулась обычная нечеловеческая внешность. Бледное, застывшее лицо было покрыто испариной, одна рука лежала поверх одеяла, и было видно, как конвульсивно подрагивают неестественно длинные пальцы с жуткими ногтями. Гарри завороженно разглядывал в тусклом утреннем свете натянутую на скулах кожу, выпирающие темные вены, нервно раздувавшиеся щели на месте носа. Вчера все произошло быстро, и только сейчас пришло понимание того, насколько Лорд стал беззащитен и уязвим. Зависим от любого его решения и поступка.

Во флакончике с зельем Абскорбера, которое скрывало от всех видов поиска, осталось чуть больше половины. На двоих этого хватит от силы на полторы недели. Гарри с досадой стиснул флакон — а ведь только что, совсем недавно, тот был полон! Воспоминание было таким ярким, что легко было представить, что ничего не случилось. Если бы не одно неловкое, случайное движение... Обидно.

Вчера главным было уйти, и Гарри следовал намеченному плану, не допуская сомнений. А что делать теперь? Что, если зелья не хватит, и его вместе с беспомощным Лордом найдут здесь, в этой дыре? Он долго смотрел на граненый флакон, перебирая варианты, колеблясь, пока не раздался едва слышный стон.

Лорд открыл глаза. В полутьме было не различить их цвет и выражение, зато хорошо видно исказившую черты болезненную усмешку.

— Наблюдаешь за представлением, Гарри? — он даже не пытался двинуться или воспользоваться магией, лишь смотрел — со своей издевательской усмешкой и пробирающим голосом. В полном сознании.

Гарри наклонился над ним, глядя в глаза, держа наготове палочку. Даже сейчас он продолжал держаться настороже. Казалось невероятным, что они всю ночь проспали совсем рядом. Гарри коснулся холодного виска, чувствуя, как колотится под пальцами пульс — так же часто, как у него самого. Сумасшедший садист, сильнейший волшебник, гений — в слабом и совершенно беззащитном сейчас теле. Проклятый, почти лишившийся и сил, и магии, но прекрасно все сознающий. Гарри провел линию к шее. С трудом заставил себя остановиться.

Лорд смотрел на него все с той же усмешкой, понимающей, издевательской — словно видел его насквозь. Гарри резко убрал руку.

— Надеюсь, проклятие причиняет тебе достаточно боли, — резко сказал он.

Лорд глухо рассмеялся.

— О, можешь не сомневаться в этом, Гарри. Но оно не даст тебе нужного удовлетворения, ты же видишь. Тебе нужно совсем не это. Ты жаждешь крови, Гарри, моей крови... Крови и власти. И я не осуждаю тебя. Я покажу тебе, как его снять, а после дам насытить свою жажду сполна, — тихий голос сорвался, а глаза на мгновение закатились, но он смог взять себя в руки и продолжить: — Я позволю тебе... Сними проклятье, а затем мы вернемся... вернемся и поставим весь мир на колени. Ты сможешь...

Голос снова сорвался, и он затих. Смолкло чувство опасности, в одеялах вновь лежало всего лишь слабое бессознательное тело.

Гарри чувствовал себя как человек на краю пропасти — когда захватывает дух, но внутри ты точно знаешь, что не упадешь. Он знал, что принял лучшее решение из возможных, но от мысли о том, чтобы снять проклятье, чтобы заставить Волдеморта подчиняться — от нее сладко перехватывало дыхание где-то внутри.

А ведь его никогда раньше не интересовала власть.

Гарри откупорил флакон с зельем и накапал положенную порцию в рот Лорда, надавив на гладкий, словно отполированный подбородок. Следом влил дозу подаренного Яксли укрепляющего.

Потом лег под одеяло и прижался к холодному телу. Стоило признать, что его план висел на волоске. Если Волдеморт не соберет душу, не излечится от безумия сам, все пойдет прахом.

Гарри не собирался идти на поводу у иллюзии, которую тот пытался внушить. Рано или поздно она рухнет. Надо совсем не иметь мозгов, чтобы вешать поводок на существо в разы сильнее тебя, пусть даже со строгим ошейником в комплекте. Даже если идея кажется чертовски привлекательной.

Гарри не хотел прятаться в надежде, что у Лорда не выйдет воскреснуть снова, а остальные не найдут способ его разыскать. Жить трусом в постоянном страхе — уж лучше сдохнуть.

Убить Волдеморта, а потом покончить с собой, давая лишний шанс Ордену (или Пожирателям, кто их теперь разберет) Гарри тоже не рассматривал всерьез.

Через трещину в стене пробивался бледный свет. Холод окружал со всех сторон, пробираясь под одеяла, выстужая спину, ноги. Мысли в голове неторопливо цеплялись одна за другую, то и дело подбрасывая образы Яксли, старика Корбана, Розье, Дамблдора.

Гарри достал бутылку с водой, попил сам и попытался напоить Лорда — относительно успешно, если не считать промокшей мантии и одеяла, которые пришлось просушить магией. Съел кусок хлеба с сыром и лег обратно.

Он сделает то, что считает нужным. В крайнем случае всегда можно умереть — и, возможно, это будет еще не конец. Гарри сжал мешочек на шее, пододвинулся ближе к Лорду и незаметно для себя уснул.

* * *

Дни тянулись ужасающе медленно — холодные, пустые, освещенные бледным солнцем и неверным голубым светом волшебного огонька. На пятый день небо затянуло и пошел снег. Он залетал в пещеру через трещину над входом и кружился, медленно опускаясь на каменный пол.

Гарри сидел неподвижно в ногах у Лорда, закутавшись в толстое одеяло, которое едва грело. От холода застыло все тело, даже мысли двигались медленно и неохотно. Припасы подходили к концу, и пора было совершить вылазку в ближайшую деревню, но мысль о том, чтобы выпутаться из одеяла, потеряв последние крохи тепла, казалась совершенно недопустимой. Он пересилит себя, разумеется, но позже.

Сейчас Гарри смотрел на ослепительно белые на фоне сумрачных каменных стен снежинки и неторопливо и отстраненно, будто со стороны, перебирал воспоминания, впечатления, поступки — и улыбался. Прошлой зимой он скрывался с Роном и Гермионой, носил по очереди медальон и почти не верил в то, что у них получится найти и уничтожить все крестражи. Теперь ухаживает за Лордом в надежде, что тот сможет собрать свою душу воедино.

Он сделал много ошибок, упустил множество возможностей — с самого начала, с первых дней в Хогвартсе, или даже раньше. Это казалось очевидным сейчас, и все же Гарри ни о чем не жалел. Он помнил себя — помнил свою решимость, свою веру, свое желание помочь другим, и они ему нравились. Нравилось то, что они были в его жизни, что оставили в ней след.

Гарри ценил себя в прошлом куда выше, чем возможные блага, которых мог добиться, будь он другим. Или не добиться — кто знает, как поступил бы с ним Лорд, будь он более расчетливым и целеустремленным. Как бы все тогда обернулось?

Его прошлое было его, и сейчас Гарри не согласился бы ни на что променять даже ту тяжелую, бесконечную и, как оказалось, бесполезную зиму, которую они прятались в лесах. Даже детство у Дурслей, даже бойкоты, едва не переходившие в травлю, которые довелось пережить в Хогвартсе. Даже свое предательство Яксли и становление темным волшебником. Он ценил все пережитое, пусть оно сложилось в немыслимую изначально картину — побег вместе с Лордом, которому становилось все хуже с каждым днем.

Хотя он не знал, чем все кончится, но был странно уверен, что сможет справиться с чем угодно.

Гарри оторвал взгляд от танцующих снежинок и посмотрел на застывшее лицо своего... кого? Слишком много ролей они успели сменить. Теперь, видимо, подопечного больного.

Он усмехнулся и все же начал выпутываться из одеяла — пора принимать зелья. Лорд уже сутки не приходил в сознание, лежа совершенно неподвижно, и Гарри подумывал о том, чтобы дать ему двойную дозу укрепляющего. Жаль, что совершенно не помнил последствий передозировки.

И надо все же достать еще воды и еды.

* * *

Ночью Гарри проснулся мгновенно, как от толчка, и услышал тихое неразборчивое шипение. Повернул голову и увидел прямо перед собой горевшие красным глаза. Отпрянул, скатившись с импровизированной кровати на ледяной пол, вскочил. Сердце оглушительно стучало, разгоняя по телу жар.

— Думаешь, что сможешь так легко от меня избавиться, Поттер? — змеиное шипение пронеслось по голому камню, заполнило все углы пещеры.

Гарри непослушными, онемевшими со сна пальцами пытался нащупать палочку, с которой не расставался ни днем, ни ночью. Та осталась в ворохе одеял. Глаза Волдеморта полыхали красным, он выглядел сильным — снова, как прежде. Неужели сумел сбросить проклятье? Если так, то бесполезно бежать... все — бесполезно.

— Думаешь, эта магия сильнее меня? Надеешься, что она сотрет все мои мысли, чувства, цели? Уничтожит мою личность? — пробирающие до костей шелестящие звуки прервали его речь. Так могла бы смеяться змея, появись у нее это желание. У Гарри мурашки побежали по коже. Шрам пронзила резкая боль, выбившая из груди весь воздух. Он схватился за лоб, едва не упав на колени. Шипение раздалось ближе.

— Не-е-ет, мальчишка, у тебя не выйдет превратить меня в младенца или идиота. Как ты себе это представлял? Глупец! Невозможно взять и перечеркнуть столько лет жизни. Невозможно стать другим человеком от одного заклятья. Даже если оно умеет перекраивать, рвать и сшивать заново все сознание, саму душу. Даже если без конца показывает множество эпизодов, самых разных. Даже тех, о которых больше всего хотел бы забыть, навсегда вычеркнуть их из жизни, тяжелых, мерзких эпизодов... Даже если увидишь, сколько грязи сам натащил себе в душу... Раскаявшийся Темный Лорд? — он затрясся в ледяном, почти беззвучном смехе. — Этого не будет, Поттер. Никогда! Никогда...

Боль в шраме ослепляла, Гарри уже почти не различал, что говорит Волдеморт. «Должно было случиться...», «Было ошибкой...», «Никогда не раскаюсь в том...».

Последним, что он уловил, было «Не могу иначе».

А потом в глазах потемнело, Гарри со странным равнодушием почувствовал, как оседает на пол, и потерял сознание.

Он очнулся, когда уже давно рассвело, промерзший до костей, с невыносимо гудящей головой. Горло драло до боли, а во рту пересохло. Лорд лежал в одеялах, словно ночью ничего не случилось.

Гарри с трудом поднялся, пытаясь справиться со слабостью и головной болью, настолько сильной, что от нее мутило. Подошел к кровати, не отрывая взгляда от бледного, иссохшего лица Лорда. Как тому в подобном состоянии удалось настолько напугать его ночью? И что случилось в конце? Эта боль... Гарри коснулся шрама и ощутил запекшуюся корку. Неужели проклятье все же сделало свое дело? На раскаяние ночная сцена мало походила.

Тело знобило, кружилась голова, и ничего не хотелось, кроме как лечь. Перечного зелья у него с собой не было, а укрепляющего осталось совсем мало: впору гадать, что кончится раньше — оно или антипоиска. Гарри с трудом попил — глотать было больно, принял зелья сам и напоил Лорда ловкими, привычными уже движениями, словно опытная сиделка.

* * *

Следующие дни прошли как в бреду. Гарри плохо понимал, сколько прошло времени, пил зелья, едва шевелясь от слабости, поил Лорда и снова засыпал. Ему снилось, что он снова стал огромной змеей и скользил по темным и влажным тоннелям. Среди множества привычных запахов появился чужой, человеческий. Надо съесть нарушителя и впасть в спячку.

Запах привел в большой зал, где стал резким и доносился словно со всех сторон разом. Змея приподняла голову и рассерженно зашипела, а в следующий момент шею пронзила резкая, невыносимая боль, от которой Гарри потерял сознание.

Проснувшись, он понял, что болезнь, судя по всему, отступила. Осталась противная слабость, в груди свистело на каждом вдохе, но жара больше не было, и мысли прояснились.

Зелья Абскорбера осталось на один прием. Укрепляющего — чуть больше, чем на два. Гарри влил все остатки в Лорда и сел рядом, закутавшись в одеяло и грызя тонкие крекеры — впервые за время болезни ему захотелось есть.

Медленно наступал вечер, окрашивая каменные своды пещеры в красный. Свистел, завывая, снаружи ветер.

Гарри сам не понял, как догадался о пробуждении Лорда. Посмотрел на изможденное лицо, выглядевшее даже хуже обычного. Глаза были закрыты, но это его не обмануло.

— Ваша душа, она... — отвыкшие от речи связки словно проржавели насквозь, Гарри закашлялся, — соединилась? Я больше не крестраж?

Он понимал, что надежда на это иллюзорна. То, что случилось ночью перед его болезнью, никак не было похоже на раскаяние, а сон про змею вряд ли был просто сном.

Лорд отрицательно качнул головой. Гарри выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Глупо было цепляться за эту мысль. Его план не сработал.

— Это из-за тех частей, что мы уничтожили? — тихо спросил он.

— Душу невозможно уничтожить, — хриплым срывающимся голосом ответил Лорд. Его было едва слышно в шуме ветра снаружи, так что Гарри пришлось придвинуться вплотную и наклониться, — Даже дементоры лишь преобразуют ее... — дыхание кончилось с глухим свистом, и он обессиленно замолчал.

— Но крестражи умирали. Я видел это своими глазами, — возразил Гарри, вспоминая черную жидкость, толчками выливавшуюся из дневника, отчаянный крик медальона.

— Умирала оболочка. Люди тоже кричат, умирая, — прошептал он, делая длинные паузы между фразами. — Но душа остается.

— Тогда где сейчас эти осколки? Куда делись? — тихо спросил Гарри.

Ему не давала покоя мысль, что тяжело дышащее тело Лорда тоже было лишь оболочкой, которая сейчас умирала. Гарри коснулся его виска. Кожа казалось слишком тонкой, сухой и горячей.

— Где лежат сгоревшие рукописи? — спросил Лорд, не отрывая глаз.

— О чем вы?

Тот усмехнулся.

— Не важно, — мотнул головой Гарри. — Вы раскаетесь, и она восстановится. Должна восстановиться!

Его голосу очевидно не хватало уверенности, он сам это слышал.

Глупо было упираться — план провалился.

Сколько времени понадобится, чтобы разыскать Лорда и самого Гарри после того, как закончится действие последней порции? При участии Флитвика вряд ли это займет больше суток, а скорее меньше. Возможно, стоило попытаться достать еще, но вряд ли Малфой подарил то, что можно просто купить в аптеке. К тому же у Гарри совершенно не было сил. Если бы не болезнь...

Лорд открыл глаза — такие же красные, как раньше.

— Я не могу сбросить проклятье сам, Гарри, — тонкие, синеватые губы едва шевелились, но взгляд словно держал за горло, властный и уверенный. — Но я не раскаюсь. Никогда. Ты вечно будешь моим крестражем, Гарри. Возможно...

В его взгляде отразились злоба и отчаяние, а потом Лорд улыбнулся искренней и оттого особенно жуткой улыбкой.

— Возможно, тебе придется помочь мне обрести новое тело...

Гарри собрался возразить, но Лорд прижал сухой и твердый словно палка палец к его губам. Вздох оборвался на середине, и замерло сердце.

— Тебе придется, Гарри. Вот увидишь. Я буду рядом и подскажу тебе...

Он отшатнулся, стряхивая морок вместе с рукой Волдеморта.

— Нет!

— Я не принуждаю, Гарри, — спокойно сказал Лорд. — Ты захочешь этого сам...

— Никогда!

— Тебя никто не примет, Гарри. Ни старые друзья, ни мои слуги. Новые знакомые не смогут понять. Я единственный, кому ты нужен, Гарри... — хриплый голос сорвался, и он пару секунд переводил дыхание. — Единственный, кто нужен тебе.

Лорд улыбнулся снова, а у Гарри внезапно так пересохло в горле, что он не мог сказать ни слова в ответ и молча смотрел на эту улыбку на жутком лице темнейшего волшебника. В глазах Лорда медленно разгоралось торжество.

— Ты — мой феникс, — прошептал он и закрыл глаза.

— Я просто крестраж, — ответил Гарри, распрямляясь.

— Будь это так... я бы заточил твою душу... еще у Малфоев. Сделал неуязвимой. Но фениксы должны умирать... — голос его звучали все тише, словно он потратил все оставшиеся силы.

— Я не верю, — прошептал Гарри.

Лорд не двигался.

— Я не верю!

Гарри коснулся тонких губ, те бессильно шевельнулись под пальцами. Укрепляющего больше не было.

Закат уже сменили сумерки. Когда опустилась ночь и пещеру освещало только волшебное голубое пламя, Гарри вложил в ледяную ладонь свою палочку — ту самую, из остролиста. Длинные пальцы с неожиданной силой сжали рукоятку, но сам Лорд даже не пошевелился и не открыл глаза.

Гарри просидел возле него всю ночь, то проваливаясь в сон, то вновь просыпаясь. Он знал, что скоро все закончится — уже не важно как.

К утру ветер стих.

Гарри ждал, слушая глубокую, бархатистую тишину, впитывая покой, равнодушно глядя на то, как Лорд вяло дергает палочкой, как на ее конце загорается чуть заметный огонек и тут же гаснет. Снаружи запела одинокая птица — скоро рассвет. Самое холодное время.

Лорд пару минут лежал неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами, затем начал медленно сгибать правую руку. Когда кончик палочки уперся ему в висок, он открыл глаза. Их взгляды встретились на одно долгое мгновение, затем Гарри скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал: «Редукто», и голова величайшего темного волшебника разлетелась на мелкие куски.

Осколок кости рассек лоб, то самое место, где раньше был шрам. Гарри коснулся его рукой и долго смотрел на влажные красные пальцы. Осторожно понюхал и лизнул. Кровь. Настоящая кровь. Потом подошел и внимательно рассмотрел то, что осталось от Волдеморта. Выглядело так себе.

Когда Гарри вышел из пещеры, перед ним сомкнули цепь волшебники — вперемешку Пожиратели смерти и члены Ордена Феникса. Он прошелся по ним равнодушным взглядом: Лестрейнджи, Уизли, Малфои... Какое редкое единодушие. Усмехнулся, заметив чужой страх. Волшебники как по команде вскинули перед собой палочки, и вверх взметнулась стена ослепительного пламени — он уже видел такое в Выручай-комнате — и покатилась вперед огромной, сжигающей все по дороге волной.

Гарри сорвал восковую печать с крошечного флакончика с зельем и улыбнулся, глядя на приближавшийся бушующий огонь. В голове крутилось, что фениксы не горят, история Венделины Странной, о которой давным-давно читал в Хогвартсе, и что Лорд так и не научил его летать без метлы.

Голую кожу уже припекало от жара, когда он опрокинул зелье в рот. Пустой пузырек упал на землю, и обрывок пергамента с размашистой надписью «От смерти. Белла» тут же скукожился и вспыхнул. Ревущее пламя прошло по земле, заполнило пещеру, неся смерть всему живому, оплавляя старые камни, не оставляя даже следа от останков волшебника и куска древесины с начинкой из пера феникса внутри. По скале разошлась сеть трещин, и потолок с оглушительным грохотом обвалился. Содрогнулась земля, казалось, еще немного — и она разверзнется, примет в свое нутро бушующую снаружи силу, которой не место в природе.

Нежные рассветные лучи осветили цепочку измотанных, настороженных людей и медленно оседавший на выжженную землю пепел.

Наступал новый день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) У свободных такси в Британии горит на крыше желтый значок «Taxi».
> 
> 2) Never forget можно перевести по-разному в зависимости от контекста, подойдет и «никогда не забудем», и «никогда не забывай», и даже совсем вольное «это будет незабываемо».
> 
> 3) Westway — участок трассы А40 на западе Лондона, от Паддингтона до Северного Кенсингтона.


	28. Эпилог

Ирландия объявила о своей независимости сразу после падения режима Волдеморта. МакНейр остался там и вскоре женился на чистокровной вдове с неплохим состоянием. Они жили душа в душу к огромному сожалению родственников с обеих сторон.

Роджер Лестрейндж стал самым молодым министром в истории, опередив даже Игнатия Тафта, получившего этот пост в тридцать один и продержавшегося на нем всего три года (1). Лестрейнджу удалось избежать интервенции при активной поддержке Кингсли и Перси Уизли, которые выступили свидетелями мирного урегулирования конфликта со стороны оппозиции, а также выправить задавленную агрессивной милитаризацией экономику и заключить новые договоры с основными магическими народами, проживавшими на территории Британии. Другими словами, первые несколько лет на своей должности он почти не спал. Последующие, впрочем, тоже, потому как проблемы у магического сообщества оказались поистине бесконечны. Появление жены и наследников ему обеспечила мать, спорить с которой он избегал даже спустя много лет пребывания главой Министерства.

После смены режима неожиданно выяснилось, что именно личность Лорда удерживала страну на краю массовых беспорядков и его смерть превратила ту в пороховую бочку с подожженным фитилем. Распущенные (сдуру) отряды егерей моментально переквалифицировались в мародерские, и даже условно «мирное» население было готово взяться за палочки. Белла, Рудольфус, Долохов, Роули и многие другие существовали в режиме бесконечного аврала, мотаясь по всей Британии, чтобы не допустить «взрыв». Со временем кризис удалось преодолеть.

Долохов еще долгие годы успешно руководил Авроратом, поддерживая среди подчиненных высокий уровень боевой подготовки, а после свадьбы со штабной волшебницей привлекательной внешности и нелегкого характера — еще и порядок.

Влюбленность Рона в ведьму из Лютного продлилась полтора года, принеся результат в виде крикливой двойни и крупных финансовых проблем. Череда увлечений представительницами прекрасного пола на этом только началась, хотя официально Рон так и не женился, до конца жизни сохранив пренебрежительное отношение ко всякого рода формальностям, Министерству в общем и его законам в частности.

Гермиона продолжительное время лечилась в надежде вернуть утраченную память, но безуспешно. Поиски родителей также не принесли особых результатов, единственное, что удалось выяснить — те, по всей видимости, не были жертвами Пожирателей Смерти. Они просто скрылись, не оставив никаких следов и зацепок. Гермиона закончила образование в Академии Магии в Италии, после чего вернулась в Хогвартс на должность преподавателя магической истории и древних рун. Слухи приписывают ей нежные отношения со старым полугоблином, преподающим дуэльное мастерство и чары, абсолютную фригидность и драматичный роман с самим Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть (иногда с кем-то из Ближнего круга) — причем все одновременно. Мало кто знает о небольшом домике в итальянской деревушке, где ее каждый вечер (за исключением ночных дежурств в школе) ждали муж и сын — спасибо порт-ключам и помощи хороших знакомых в Министерстве, обеспечивших обычной магглорожденной преподавательнице такую возможность.

Введенная Волдемортом система образования сохранилась практически полностью — факультеты не стали восстанавливать, оставили и список предметов с большей частью преподавательского состава. Магглорожденные снова получили возможность учиться в Хогвартсе, а часы Темных искусств изрядно сократили, переведя в разряд предметов по выбору для старших курсов, но не упразднили — после нескольких официальных дебатов, пары неформальных стычек и одного занимательного проклятия в исполнении миссис Лестрейндж (оно и стало решающим аргументом, заинтересовав Кингсли с профессиональной точки зрения).

У Амикуса Кэрроу ко всеобщему изумлению на самом деле оказалась пассия — выпускница Пуффендуя. Как умудрилась тихая и застенчивая, хотя и не самая симпатичная девушка связаться с грубым и жестоким Пожирателем смерти так и осталось загадкой.

Артур Уизли сперва принял активное участие в переговорах, но через несколько месяцев объединенными усилиями Кингсли, Перси и Рона отбыл к Чарли в Румынию, потеряв надежду на успех миссии возвращения к нормальным старым порядкам и разочаровавшись в своих соратниках. Билл покинул страну еще раньше, найдя работу во французском отделении Гринготтса, поближе к родственникам жены. Меньше чем через год у них родился малыш, положивший начало обширной французской ветви семейства Уизли.

Драко Малфой спустя полгода после падения режима Волдеморта бросил работу в Министерстве и занялся гоночными метлами, сманив к себе конструктора всемирно известной «Молнии» и заключив контракт с несколькими квиддичными командами на поставку будущей модели. Его партнером в этом деле неожиданно для всех стал Рональд Уизли. Брак с Асторией Гринграсс и рождение наследника отчасти примирили старших Малфоев с таким поворотом в жизни сына.

Поместье Лестрейнджей удалось восстановить еще во время правления Лорда, но только спустя почти два года после кульминации заговора оно наполнилось жизнью. Белла увлеклась разведением роз, страстно любимых в далеком детстве. Руди вместе с женой восстанавливал семейную библиотеку, уделяя особое внимание истории родов и общей магической. Его многочисленные записи о собственной жизни и обо всем, чему он стал свидетелем, спустя многие годы после описанных событий были изданы внучкой и произвели настоящий фурор.

В поместье почти всегда гостил кто-то «из своих». Это место любили. Именно сюда переехала жена Роджера, ничуть не смутившись присутствием старших родственников. Здесь же росло следующее поколение Лестрейнджей.

Том Марволо Риддл, больше известный под именем Лорд Волдеморт, и Гарри Поттер, он же Мальчик-Который-Выжил и спутник Темного Лорда, по официальным данным погибли утром 25 декабря 1998г. Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, слыша об этом, обычно широко ухмылялась, заставляя нервно передергиваться всех окружающих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Вильгельмина Тафт занимала пост министра Магии на протяжении одиннадцати лет и заслужила огромное уважение как разумный политик, чья власть способствовала миру и процветанию. Игнатий Тафт, ее сын, был избран после скоропостижной кончины матери, но не поддержал прошлый курс и не оправдал возложенных на него надежд.

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарность:
> 
> Гамме (Nym), которая упорно не давала скатиться в "ветеранов суровых войн" и неутомимо боролась с "голыми диалогами", снова и снова заставляя расписывать реакции персонажей и таки почти приучив это делать.  
> Бете (Helen13) за неизменную оперативность и поддержку.  
> Альфаридеру (Маня) за интереснейшие дискуссии о садизме, власти и вообще.
> 
> Всем читателям, не прошедшим молча, своими отзывами, гипотезами и отсылками к другим фикам подталкивая писать дальше, больше и лучше
> 
> Спасибо :)


End file.
